


流金岁月 The Gold Years

by mouqing, tangguoren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/F, F/M, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, underage mention
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 224,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouqing/pseuds/mouqing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangguoren/pseuds/tangguoren
Summary: 风云变幻的冷战时代，美国向导学校校长Charles遇上摩萨德头号哨兵Erik……紧贴近现代历史的架空哨向世界历史同人，学习《X战警：第一战》与《阿甘正传》手法，涉及大量真实历史，出场数十位真实历史人物。作者脑洞巨大，如果堵不上OOC了是作者的错。





	1. 序章  上

**Author's Note:**

> 、本文是“哨兵向导”背景AU同人，用哨兵向导人群完全替换掉了变种人的概念，所以基础设定跟人物设定相应会有一定变化，如果觉得OOC或者接受不能，是作者的问题，请果断右上红叉，千万不要为难自己。  
> 2、“哨兵向导”梗出了名的二设多，作者又是设定狂人，二设会更多，所以每章之前会有本章涉及到的作者二设以及不常见设定说明，常见的“哨兵向导”基础设定就不再冗诉了。最后设定狂人表示，设定被人看上，想拿去用，是设定者的荣幸。如果留下地址，让本人参与围观就更好了。  
> 3、本文灵感来源之一，是FC紧贴现实历史的设定与DOFP中紧贴现实历史的病毒营销。又因脑洞巨大，涉及5-70年代众多现实事件（因此涉及人物众多，为防阅读障碍，本文人名普遍采用中文译名），如有不适，请参考第一条。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬告新老读者，流金要大量搬来AO3了。因为本文字数和章节太多，按原章节数目一章一节慢慢搬，我搬得辛苦，大家跳转章节也辛苦，于是干脆就不按原章节搬运， 几次更新和在一起，大家注意一下章节变化。
> 
> 本文连载时附带的大量说明性照片，在AO3没法发。想看的请移步LOF，作者IP一致。
> 
> 大修版的序章，等于原版的序章+第一部1-4章。

基础设定：

1.哨兵：人类中超能力觉醒者的一种。他们感官超级发达，身体强健，还可能拥有其他种类的超能力。过多的感官信息会造成哨兵感官过载，可能导致陷入神游症等。他们需要向导来帮助他们从感官世界出来。  
2.向导：人类中超能力觉醒者的另一种。他们可以感知他人情绪，并可以将自身情绪作用与他人，还可能拥有其他种类的超能力。但过多的外界情绪可能会冲垮他们的精神，因此他们会建立起精神屏障。但精神屏障的建立会随着时间越来越困难，而哨兵可以帮助他们加固屏障。  
3.精神向导：哨兵和向导精神的某种外化，以动物的形式来表现。只有哨兵和向导能够感知到精神向导。精神存在，没有实体。

The golden years 流金岁月

本章涉及到的设定：

1、觉醒：哨兵与向导开始表现出与普通人不同的超人天赋，时间多在青春期。精神向导会随着觉醒而出现，最初往往是幼崽形象，随着主人能力成熟长大。一般来说觉醒越早，能力越强。觉醒者中男性远远多于女性，占总人数80%以上。  
2、混合型：纯粹的哨兵或者向导相对较少，只各占总人数的不到20%与不到10%，接近70%的觉醒者会同时拥有两方面的能力。一般认为，混哨强于纯哨，纯导强于混导。

序章

1972年6月20日，午后

费南多•帕托从未如此兴奋过。

不到2个月前，他还只是墨西哥城一个小小警员，每天在下城街巷跟偷包小贼抓迷藏。挨到下班，就可以一边跟隔壁玛利亚眼神交流，一边盘算荷包里什么时候能攒够上门提亲不被迭戈老爹扔出来的积蓄。这就是年轻的墨西哥巡警费南多全部的生活，直到那场延续了快3个星期的低烧。

老实说，费南多承认他当时被吓坏了。几乎所有人都用一种怜悯的眼光扫过他“可怜的孩子，别是白血病吧？”

某天早晨，低热退去，费南多觉得自己从未如此轻松的醒来，只除了肚子实在饿得厉害。

然后他闻到了迭戈老爹店TACO饼独特的香气，还清晰的听到了玛利亚叫卖的声音。

他终于彻底清醒过来。上帝啊，迭戈老爹的薄饼店，至少在离他家一公里的地方！

这个清晨，费南多•帕托觉醒。

现在，几乎所有人都用一种“哥们，你中彩票了”的眼神盯着他，甚至墨西哥城警察局长也亲自接见了他。

哨兵与向导，仅有千分之一概率出现的超级人类！从古至今，历史一直称颂着他们的名字：

神话级哨兵阿克琉斯决定了特洛伊战争的走向；匈人哨兵阿提拉，被誉为“上帝之鞭”，差点成为罗马帝国的终结者；科西嘉出身的哨兵拿破仑带领法国席卷了整个欧洲，最终在滑铁卢被英国与普鲁士最杰出的哨兵联手击败；而在维多利亚时代，英国的福尔摩斯成为了犯罪史上的奇迹……

时至今日，不论在哪个国家，哨兵与向导都被视为宝贵的人才资源。没有哪国特种部队，没有哨兵加入；也没有哪位总统的幕僚团队，没有向导的身影。

幸运的费南多，自然也备受重视，墨西哥警察总局通过与FBI的合作计划，为他申请到了泽维尔学院的入学资格。

泽维尔学院——哨兵的西点！向导的哈佛！而且是全世界唯一一所以向导为主的学校！

费南多是个聪明的年轻人，自然能领悟局长临别时的殷切期盼。

哨兵少向导更少，从来是哨兵与向导世界残酷的现实。即使在泽维尔学院校长，伟大的泽维尔教授推进“向导改革”10年之后，哨兵与向导人口比率已经大幅度拉进的今天。每4个哨兵中，仍然注定有一个孤独终身的倒霉蛋……

“一定要找一个适配的向导，我不要嗑药一辈子！”的信念困扰着他。作为一个26岁才觉醒的哨兵（觉醒期一般为青春期），他已经没有了跟可爱的向导们青梅竹马一起成长，一起上学的机会。一个墨西哥人，也肯定没法跟嗷嗷待哺的FBICIA哨兵平等竞争。

他必须另辟捷径，这个等待开往泽维尔学院列车的月台，就是不错的平台。感谢上帝，他的专精感观是嗅觉与听觉。闭上眼睛，全神贯注，费南多在纽约6月馥郁的蔷薇花香下锁定了目标。

嗯，10点钟方向13米处，电话亭内正在通话的青年。

老天，在墨西哥可从没见过这么上乘的向导信息素！费南多不太确定的想，做为一个刚觉醒2个月的哨兵，他还相当缺乏经验。

这应该是一位纯粹的向导吧……如果他只是混合的，墨西哥警察总局里面那几位就只好去跳派契兰水库了！

身材娇小，看年龄不到30岁。也就是说跟我年龄差不多，如果同样是晚觉醒者就太妙了！费南多挺了挺脖子，增加了几分自信。

最关键的是，听听这口音！“……曾提及：‘比起JOHN，DICK或许更值得关注’……具体事宜可向KATE咨询……耐心一点，观察与时间指向结果，My Friend”

作为一个英语只有口语与听力尚属不错的墨西哥人，费南多可以拿玛利亚保证，这绝对不是美式英语的口音！这古怪的口音，上帝保佑，难道他也是留学生？

下一刻，列车驶入了车站，月台上一片兵荒马乱。在媲美百货大楼的混乱信息素漩涡中，费南多很快失去了他的目标。好在有一个好鼻子跟一颗执着的心，拖着行李一节一节车厢逐一搜寻，费南多终于在一个包厢外寻获了那段信息素。

然后，费南多苦恼的闭上了眼睛。包厢门上那复杂的名牌，他完全看不懂！下定决心，以后一定好好补英文，费南多硬着头皮敲了门。

好在费南多看上的青年温和亲切，即使遭到如此突兀的打扰与蹩脚的借口（走错包厢这种借口可以更烂一点！），也仅是略微惊讶，便在精神波中热情回应，邀请费南多入座。

他亲切、风趣、健谈，费南多敢保证，但凡与他交谈的人，都会心情愉悦，不愁没有话题。虽然……这身穿着跟费南多中学老师看上去一个画风。或许是为了让他的娃娃脸看上去成熟一些？入学之后带他去纽约逛逛吧，照顾向导是哨兵的职责，费南多自豪的想。

不过……看着青年身旁，洁白的瘤鼻天鹅扬着曲线优美的脖颈，费南多有些心虚的瞅着自己膝盖上的金雕雏鸟。

“才刚刚觉醒，不需要着急。”青年似乎看出了他的心思：“费南多好像是混合型，已经决定了要做哨兵还是向导？”

“我希望成为哨兵！”费南多挺直了腰背，仍有点底气不足：“……如果只能做向导，我希望成为像校长泽维尔教授那么强大的向导！”

提到心中的偶像，费南多褐色的双眸绽放光芒：“普通向导与哨兵一对一也很难取胜。10年前泽维尔学院刚刚开办的时候，遭遇蚺蛇佣兵团袭击，泽维尔教授一个人居然对抗了好几十个哨兵，这太酷了！”

“这种说法显然不准确。”费南多似乎看到青年在苦笑：“那日，有两位传奇的哨兵支援泽维尔学院：参加过南北战争的罗根与刚刚从北冰洋归来的二战英雄美国队长。还有当时崭露头角的托尼•斯塔克，以及……以及摩萨德的头号哨兵艾瑞克•兰谢尔。没有这些强大的哨兵，仅凭一个向导什么都做不到。”

奇怪，提到摩萨德最强大的哨兵，传说中的万磁王，青年的语气明显变得有些古怪。不过，这不重要，费南多决定忽略掉这些细节。

“可是那次泽维尔教授一个向导至少维持了四个超级哨兵进行激烈战斗！”

“再想想古巴导弹危机！上帝啊，让整个航空母舰舰队好几千人进入时间停顿状态！”

“事实上……”

“泽维尔教授还论证了十六世纪英格兰伊丽莎白一世与苏格兰玛丽一世的对决，不是一对女哨兵的对决，而是一对强大的女向导的对决！证明向导不一定是哨兵向导关系中的从属者与服从者！”

“他发表了一系列论文，论证哨兵与向导不一定绝对，提出了混合型的概念，所以泽维尔学院盛产女哨兵和强壮型向导。啊！教授一定也是一位身材高大、体格魁梧，战斗力不逊美国队长与万磁王的强大向导！”

费南多滔滔不绝手舞足蹈的抒发对偶像的赞美之情，对面青年的神态却……

呃，越来越奇怪了……这种头疼+放弃治疗的表情是怎样？我……我说错了什么吗？！大惑不解的墨西哥青年开始自我反省，车厢中弥漫着一种诡异的宁静。

幸好短暂的旅行此时也到了终点，费南多殷勤的主动帮助青年把自己看着就觉得沉的行李搬下列车。重新沐浴在纽约州6月灿烂的阳光下，费南多终于想起来了最诡异的事情。聊了这么久，他们居然没有交换姓名！

在脑袋里面咒骂着自己的粗心大意，费南多翻找名片，准备来个正式的自我介绍。前方走来的两个男子吸引了所有人，当然也包括费南多的目光。

啊啊啊啊，我在报纸还有资料上见过他们！那不是泽维尔学院最强的哨兵金刚狼罗根跟他的向导斯科特•萨默斯！

看着新闻中的人物径直朝自己走来，费南多兴奋得不能自己，有什么可以签名的！对，名片！

接下来发生的事情，墨西哥哨兵发誓自己这一辈子都忘不掉！

罗根叼着雪茄，轻松招手：“Hi，chuck”，斯科特的声音里则有着几乎可以实体化的敬意：“教授！”

两个声音的坐标都明确定位在费南多身后。

My God！费南多涨红了脸，他好像突然变成了一个铁皮人，全身的关节都被铁锈侵蚀，一动也动不了。

他对上帝发誓，如果能让之前那丢人的几个小时重新来过，他愿意付出一切代价！

“欢迎来到泽维尔学院！”亲切的笑容如同此时明彻的阳光一般，青年带着几分歉意拍了拍费南多的肩膀。

“我是查尔斯•泽维尔。”


	2. 序章 中

本章涉及到的设定：  
1、塔与协会：塔是古老的哨兵与向导管理机构，新兴国家多称“协会”，也有部分东欧国家称“委员会”。这种机构在有的国家属于民间组织，行业自律色彩较浓，比如全美哨兵向导协会；在有的国家，则有着浓重的官方色彩。  
2、绝对适配：相容性超过40%的哨兵与向导可以尝试搭档，超过50%的可以长期合作，超过60%可以尝试结合。有一种极端情况是超过100%的绝对适配，双方见面，甚至相距不远时就会有明显的生理与心理感应（俗称结合热）。相容性如此高的一对被普遍认为是上帝做媒，拆CP天打五雷轰。

 

第1章

查尔斯有些惶恐。

当年决定告别尼采老师与韦尔奇老师，远赴牛津，出发点自然不可能是“向导改革”这么宏大的命题。

只是为了瑞雯。

虽然没有血缘关系，甚至拥有不同的姓氏，由继父带来的相差2岁的妹妹一直是他唯一的手足。

露着兔牙大笑的小小女孩，与父亲朗诵莎士比亚醇厚的嗓音，周日清晨苹果派的焦香一同烙在记忆深处，随着时光的长河，泛黄成了不朽的瑰宝。

与自己觉醒相隔6年，瑞雯在12岁的年龄觉醒，表现出了敏锐的感官与不凡的心灵能力。同一辈觉醒两位向导（虽然没有血缘关系），即便在家门可上述到华盛顿大陆军时代的向导名门泽维尔家，也是可喜可贺的大事！

哨兵罕见，向导更罕见。二战结束时，美国的哨兵与向导比率是3：1——这已经是值得引以为傲的“均衡数据”，据传苏联人在二战时候的数字接近7：1……

但是，瑞雯本人却无法开心。他的妹妹从小就倔强、果敢，崇拜着法国伟大的女哨兵贞德。有着从小刻苦训练而来的强大爆发力与运动神经，就如同她的精神向导渡鸦一般灵活而矫健，同龄的男孩很少能赢过她。

这样的瑞雯，却仅仅因为是女性，并且觉醒了一部分向导所拥有的精神力量，就只能做一个向导？不仅瑞雯，查尔斯也无法接受。

在数不清的家庭辩论和争执之后，查尔斯只得用“一同深造”的名义把瑞雯带往英国，暂时摆脱全美哨兵向导协会的监管。幸运的是，继父同意了，在查尔斯已经准备好向韦尔奇老师求助，进行监护权诉讼的时候。不管表面如何，继父终究疼爱着瑞雯，期待着女儿的可能性。

在牛津，瑞雯的情况启发了他，大量实例数据与现代基因科学成了查尔斯研究的基石：

哨兵与向导这类特殊人群，他们的特殊能力来自于同一对突变基因。所以，纯粹的不具备心灵感应能力的哨兵，与纯粹的不具备超常感观与体魄的向导，都不是多数，超过68%的例子兼备了这两种能力。只是在传统上，人们更重视能够直接投入一线作战的哨兵，普遍将拥有哨兵类型能力的男性都默认为哨兵。因此，近乎人为的造就了哨兵与向导人数的极端比率（觉醒者中男性超过80%）。也因为如此，向导越发稀少，越发珍贵。向导应该被保护，应该是弱者或者女性的原则也顺势产生。

1960年，查尔斯的论文一经发布，便引发了不小的震动。它等同于向全世界公认的“哨兵向导四原则”发起了挑战：

“1、体格强健者原则上不做向导；  
2、体格孱弱者原则上不做哨兵；  
3、女性原则上不做哨兵；  
4、原则上向导服从哨兵，辅佐哨兵，哨兵保护向导。”

这四条原则是数百年来觉醒者社会的基本运行规则与教育体系的理论基石。世界各地，无数的塔与协会，不同颜色的眼睛审视着，不同语言的声音争论着。

当年的国际哨兵向导年会上，22岁的年轻学者与会发言：

“进入二十世纪，普通人类已经不禁止女性参军。我们自诩天之骄子，难道还不如普通人？”

“事实上，拥有向导类型能力的哨兵，比单纯的哨兵感应更敏锐，控制力更强！”

可能是哨兵与向导人数长期悬殊，已成为了严重的社会问题；可能是整体和平的年代，哨兵的发展壮大要让位于稳定与控制。这一次，保守的欧洲最快接受了新观点。次年，伦敦塔成为首批改革哨兵向导登记办法的协会之一。虽然考核要求极其苛刻，没能阻止瑞雯成为首批正式的女性混合型哨兵。

查尔斯永远也不会忘记那日瑞雯灿烂的笑容。拥抱着兴奋的少女，一种满足感自内心深处油然而生。

“不止瑞雯，你还可以帮助更多人，更多被偏见与传统束缚的人！让他们拥有自己的人生，拥有选择的机会，让他们露出和瑞雯今日一样的笑容。虽然，你自己只是一个纯粹的向导。”

1962年，查尔斯与瑞雯返回故乡。利用威彻斯特老宅，自费开办了全美乃至全世界第一所以向导培训为主的学校。首批学员仅有37名。社会的冷遇，协会的排斥都在预料之内，蚺蛇佣兵团的来袭却是一个可怕的意外。

太大意了！多年之后，查尔斯回想往事仍心有余悸。刚刚觉醒，尚未被本地协会发现的哨兵，都有被非法佣兵团掳掠的危险，何况是成批的少年向导！

幸好，幸运女神并没有放弃自己，几乎一辈子的幸运金币全砸在了那一天。及时赶到的老友，老友仗义出手的前上司（指罗根与美队，漫画中金刚狼二战时曾是美队的部下），跟来凑热闹的富翁……那一天，新开张的泽维尔学院，汇集了全美最强的哨兵组合！

当然，还有亲自送犹太女孩入学，适逢其会的摩萨德哨兵。

那是查尔斯与艾瑞克第一次见面。

铁制栅栏被摩萨德哨兵变成钢铁巨蟒，在佣兵群中横冲直撞的画面，让查尔斯觉得自己当年关于“混合型哨兵强于纯粹哨兵”的观点完全就是一个坐井观天的笑话。

精神动物鲨鱼环游在他身边的虚空之海，随时准备出击。不管拦在面前的是非法佣兵，还是联邦特工，是装甲坦克，还是枪山弹雨，在海洋霸主眼中，都只是被它追逐吞噬的猎物。浓烈的血腥气息，在向导的精神视角里，几乎可以凝结成大片的血色固体。

查尔斯从来没有感应过如此浓烈的血腥气，超级老兵罗根与史蒂夫也被他远远抛开。畏惧与不快在潜意识中涌动。望着以色列人灰蓝的眼眸，查尔斯安抚着自己的感性：

“你知道一切曾经发生在这个民族身上的历史，但你永远无法想象他见过与遭遇过的一切……”

更重要的是，从第一眼对视，他就明白了，他也明白了。强烈的心灵感应与生理反应让他们都明白了，传说中哨兵与向导相容度超过100%才会出现的绝对适配。他们就是彼此的绝对适配，这是自然的意志，是天与地的法则，是上帝决定的一生纠葛。

 

本章涉及到的设定：  
1、结合：在哨兵和向导之间建立起精神连结，能力互补互助。彼此相容性高的哨兵和向导更容易结合。长期没有结合对象的哨兵和向导可能发疯或死亡，常见的做法是让相容性相对较高的哨兵和向导临时搭档，也可以用药物控制。结合可以是纯精神性的，但相容性高到一定程度的结合必须有身体接触。  
2、新闻缄默：各国新闻界普遍的默契与潜规则，对顶尖哨兵与向导的公开报道会有一定保留，特别是纯粹型向导。所以序章中，教授的NC粉墨西哥小警察，在新闻中见过狼叔跟小队，却不知道教授长什么样子。

第2章 

他们都明白了，也都克制了，平静得似乎传说中天设地造的绝对适配根本没有出现过。

倒是查尔斯与托尼•斯塔克在泽维尔学院一战后，临时搭档了几个月。斯塔克工业的掌舵人，日后大名鼎鼎的混合型哨兵，以令人咋舌的财富与同样夸张的低适配度闻名于世。在遇见被视为“可以跟全世界任何一名哨兵合作”的泽维尔教授之前，居然主要依靠药物控制。

直到古巴海域那场令整个世界都屏住呼吸的危机。

传闻中被誉为“世界第一混哨”的纳粹残余哨兵肖与他的部下，控制了携带导弹的苏联船只，向着庞大的美国航空母舰编队冲去，核武器大战一触即发。

似乎没有人能挽救这不可收拾的局面，即使是闻讯赶来的哨兵与向导们。查尔斯也只能用手指抵着太阳穴，驱动他的天鹅一次又一次徒劳的冲击着纳粹向导联手筑建的精神封锁，一时间不可能突破。

就在那个时候，一个身影以摩西分海的气势，突破人群，冲到查尔斯身边。撞开来不及开口的汉克，抓住肩膀，扳过身材娇小的向导。

明蓝的眼睛对上灰蓝的眸子。

下一个瞬间，他的头猛地沉下去，覆上了向导的唇。

不逊于核弹爆炸的强光以他们为中心爆发！

猝不及防的，无数的画面在查尔斯脑海炸开！

马克思•艾森哈特、巴伐利亚、铁道、华沙、隔离区、六芒星、父亲、奥斯维辛、母亲、妹妹、铁门、烟囱、手枪、手术刀、镊子、皮带扣、荒野、文尼察、难民船、特拉维夫、枪炮、坦克、哈加纳、玛格达、飞机、轰鸣、安雅、爆炸……

以及无数的鲜血与死亡，痛苦、悲伤与愤怒！

数不胜数的声音、图案、影像，甚至情绪和思维，目不暇接的飞速灌入精神层面，就像溃堤的洪水那样汹涌澎湃，肆无忌惮的漫延冲刷，然后又被新一波更加汹涌的信息洪峰狠狠拍下，如此循环，几乎看不到尽头。

即使被公认为美国年轻一代最强的向导，查尔斯也有些吃不消。精神的重负甚至映射到生理层面，呕吐感冲撞着胸口。

时间久得仿佛停顿。仿佛走到了光阴的尽头，信息的洪水中，终于出现了一个光点，好似将星星碾碎成星沙。星沙一点点累积，汇聚成淡银色的精神连结，自精神层面升起。

查尔斯意识到什么正在发生，接着，他回到了现实。强光渐渐黯去，加勒比灼热的空气与惊诧的人声再次涌上来。

“Jesus，绝对适配！托尼这次死定了！叫他误点！但是万磁王你敢注意一下场合……嗷！”

星沙一点点在空中延伸，在场所有人见证了淡银色的精神连结——哨兵与向导结合的标志，在两人之间慢慢凝结，最终会在彼此手指结成极细的光链。这条光链一经完成，就会隐去，只有彼此与高级向导才能看见。

抓着他肩膀的男人开口了：“虽然中断正在形成的连结会造成不适，但我们没有时间了，刚刚已经耽误了3秒。泽维尔教授，请帮助我！”

他踏入了海浪，环游在身边的白鲨足足大了三圈。万磁王举起手臂，白鲨便带着宁静的杀意出击。

查尔斯的天鹅也羽翼暴涨，浑身散发着圣洁的光芒。只一次撞击，原本巍然不动的精神封锁便出现龟裂。查尔斯再次将手指抵上额头，琴弦拨动，白鸟随着琴声长鸣，粉碎虚空中的障碍，飞临苏联舰队上空！

没有了精神封锁的干扰，白鲨更加迅猛，如闪电般绕着两艘即将冲击封锁线的军舰，划出一道漂亮的弧线。

它的主人紧握双拳，两条6万吨级的庞然大物发出刺耳轰鸣，激起滚滚白浪，却不能再进一步。

白鸟如薄雾组成的幽灵，轻盈掠过旗舰马卡洛夫号航母。全舰上下仿佛沉入魔咒，事后苏维埃调查委员会面对数千人异口同声“我们一定是驶入了塞壬（希腊传说中人首鸟身的海妖，歌声会让水手倾听失神，使船只偏离航线）的领地”的报告目瞪口呆。

庞大的航母开始慢慢转向，僚舰纷纷惊诧的打来旗语询问。

万磁王高举的双手青筋暴起，不断颤动，精神巨鲨的主人与两条钢铁巨鲨的拔河陷入僵持。马卡洛夫号航空母舰破浪驶来，挡在封锁线之前。

数万吨位，数百米长，全副武装的巨舰，在加勒比海的碧波白涛上，排成了一个极其壮观的三角。

这个态势足够了！

查尔斯与艾瑞克都脱力地跌坐在沙滩上。人们赶来搀扶，一边急促喘息，查尔斯一边抓住汉克的手臂喊：“马上联络瑞雯……找、找罗比收拾残局！新闻缄默！新闻缄默！”

“斯塔克通讯竭诚为您服务！”红色铁皮人从天而降：“查尔斯你跟万磁王这次可真COOL！我居然没赶……SHIT！”

一把摘下头盔，托尼怒瞪查尔斯身上尚未完成的淡银色精神连结，贾维斯立刻送上扫描结果。

“Damn it！万磁王居然跟我抢！他们摩萨德明明一大堆波大腿长活儿好的向导妞，他能一年好几个换着用！哦~查尔斯，我们的配适度明明高达65%！”

“Sir！” 钢铁铠甲闪烁着红光，贾维斯诚实送上数据：“教授与哨兵的历史合作数据显示，平均适配度达78.6%。与万磁王的配适度超过150%，属于绝对适配。上述数据还在不断提升中。叮，又刷新了！”

“OKOK，先生你可以退场了！”

“会有一个配适度更高的向导等着你。”查尔斯借着汉克的手臂站起来，向着托尼微笑：“如有需要，我可以继续提供向导辅助。”

“God！”一巴掌甩到脸上，托尼•斯塔克满面悲愤：“好心的查尔斯，你知道我上一个配适度超过50%的向导，跟我分手时候说的话跟你一样吗？”

“……”尴尬地望着钢铁铠甲远去的身影，查尔斯突然感到一股激烈的情绪闯进大脑，就像一辆失控的卡车在第五大道横冲直撞！惊诧的向导在瞬间的愕然之后，明白了这不是精神入侵，而是从精神连结另一头传来的共感。

与此同时，喧哗从人群那头传来。美国队长的声音在高喊：“万磁王，你要干什么？来不及了让他去吧，你现在这样子不可能再拦住一艘潜艇！God，回来！回来！查尔斯，查尔斯！我追上去！你快劝劝他！”

查尔斯的心直往下沉，几分钟前刚刚与艾瑞克进行了精神连结与记忆共享，他太清楚这次的主谋，纳粹哨兵肖对艾瑞克意味着什么。手指再次按上额头，无视隐隐作痛的太阳穴，查尔斯努力沿着尚未完全形成的精神连结进入哨兵的大脑。

他通过哨兵的视野看到了可怕的一幕，艾瑞克正在被潜艇拖入深海，他徒劳却固执地不肯放手。

查尔斯打开精神屏障，温柔地包裹着他的哨兵。

“放手吧！艾瑞克，你必须得放手！我们都已经消耗太大，今天我们留不下肖！”

“我知道他对你意味着什么！我知道这对你很重要！但是，你会淹死的！”

“拜托了，艾瑞克，冷静下来！”

没有用，查尔斯可以清晰地看见艾瑞克精神层面跳动着愤怒的火焰，冷彻的、黑色的火焰，就像干涸的血迹幻化而成。温和的劝慰无济于事，焦虑、担忧、怀疑的精神投射只会火上浇油！

查尔斯太清楚自己已是强弩之末，坚持不了多久。他的身体已经再次跪倒在地，汉克焦急的呼喊在身边回荡。缺氧的窒息，鼓膜的刺痛正透过共感映射过来……

怎么办？

额头抵上加勒比海岸滚烫的沙砾，查尔斯拼尽全力将最后一道精神投射鞭子一样抽打在哨兵脑海。

“你要把你的生命浪费在这里吗？！你要把你的祖国留给中东的狼群吗？！你要就这么去见牺牲的战友、妻子和女儿吗？！万磁王！”

跳动的黑火顿住了，仿佛被无形的冰霜冻结，慢慢褪色，渐渐收缩，直到消失无踪……

然后查尔斯失去了意识。

 

当艾瑞克离开大海，回到海滩，迎接他的是脸上笼罩着红晕的美国队长。

“兰谢尔少尉，查尔斯……不，泽维尔教授那边出了些问题，请你立刻过去！”

艾瑞克狐疑地挑眉，盯着美国队长那奇怪的神态。

沿着尚未完全形成的精神连结，共感那段传来某种感觉……

难道？！

再度以摩西分海的气势，突破人群，赶到查尔斯身边。

向导的信息素在他身边浓烈到可以爆炸！

他正倒在之前那个被他撞开的眼镜青年膝头，青年正大声呼喊他的名字。

哨兵对结合对象本能的占有欲爆发。不等主人下令，大白鲨立刻把那个没长眼的眼镜又撞开一次。

艾瑞克立刻蹲下，把他的向导搂在怀里。查尔斯满脸潮红，呼吸急促，冷汗浸湿了蜜棕色的卷发。明蓝的眸子紧闭着，色彩鲜明的唇红得过头，正溢出无意识的呓语。

感受到绝对适配的对象，身体服从生理本能，往渴求的身体凑近。

艾瑞克低声咒骂。结合热失调，那么低的概率居然被他们撞上了！

哨兵与向导的精神结合一般不需要身体接触。就算是绝对适配，也只需交换微量体液，一个亲吻即可。除非在结合过程遭遇意外，或者在精神连结还没完结的时候，超负荷使用能力。

是我的错！摩萨德哨兵的心脏，内疚得有些疼痛。

解决结合热失调，必须进行大量体液交换，从生理上加固出现问题的精神连结。可以动用的方法有彼此输血，但他和查尔斯的血型并不相同。那么……

艾瑞克犹豫地想，现在的办法，就剩下一场淋漓尽致的性爱了……

不只逃不开的绝对适配，他和查尔斯真的要成为精神和身体双方面结合，那样亲密的关系吗？而且……

犹豫的摩萨德哨兵没能看到，他的鲨鱼已经毫不犹豫地环住天鹅。露出匕首一样的牙齿，向周围所有精神向导昭示所有权。任何妄图觊觎的生物，都必须跨过它的利齿和尸体！

虽然立刻被病怏怏的天鹅嫌弃太傻，一翅膀扇得脑袋歪过去。

“兰谢尔少尉……”

艾瑞克抬头，面前美国队长的脸，已经完全变成海滩上面螃蟹煮熟后的颜色。他结结巴巴地问：

“查尔斯……呃，不，泽维尔教授，呃……现在情况不妙……是否，是否需要为你们准备一间房间？”

红透的脑袋后面是以神盾局独眼黑人局长为代表的各路围观人士，满满一海滩的人脸上都写着八卦的兴奋。

“不必了，我有阿扎赛尔！”断然拒绝，艾瑞克召唤部下，将他们瞬间移动到以色列中级军官宿舍。

汉克蹲在地上，晕眩得快要吐出来。空间瞬移的失重错位感太过剧烈，活像是把胃袋揪出来塞进脑袋。

他不太清楚发生了什么，教授的情况不明，突然就和摩萨德的哨兵绝对适配了！结合了！但如果就这样让以色列人把教授带走，他没法给所有人交代。

最后一刻，他鼓起勇气抓住那个红脸怪人，跟了过来。

他们到了一个像是单身宿舍楼的地方。摩萨德哨兵抱着教授进屋，差点把门摔在他脸上，那个红脸的高个儿看也不看他一眼，跑下楼去了。

不一会儿，红脸高个儿跑了回来，抬手敲门，手里好像还拿着什么东西。

“你要干什么！”

红脸高个儿瞅了汉克一眼，把手里的东西抛过来。

本能地接住，汉克立刻像接住火碳球的猫一样，把安全套和润滑油套装扔起来。

“这这这这这这这是什么！！！”

房门正好打开，摩萨德哨兵顺手接住他扔掉的东西。并前倾身体，凑到汉克耳边说了什么。

活像一只踩在火炭上的猫，尾巴炸毛，背脊弓起，汉克差点没跳起来。

“教授有没有过男性性经验，我我我我怎么知道！”

他的声音活像要把整栋楼的人都喊起来，他脖子已经红透了。

用眼神示意部下处理好这个不靠谱的家伙，艾瑞克关上房门，靠在门上喘息。

房间内，向导浓郁而诱人的信息素已经超过海滩的水平。绝对适配带来的生理吸引和该死的共感，更让他无法冷静，无法做一个置身事外的旁观者。

并非对上帝的安排有所不满。在更久以前，早在两年之前的世界哨兵向导年会上，他就见过这个让他无法挪开眼睛的向导，他的心和灵魂都在叫嚣，把你的向导拥进怀里，和他精神交接。

但那时，他的第二任向导刚刚阵亡。愧疚和珍爱最终化为了犹豫和胆怯。

自那天起，艾瑞克选择回避自己绝对适配的向导，直到今日。

今天，他们已无可逃避……

可是……但是……

不……不行……

即使面前是让他心理和生理都为之激动的人，即使是无可奈何的救援行为。但查尔斯处于无意识状态，艾瑞克不愿意违背本人的意愿，那样与他最厌恶最痛恨的行为有什么区别？！

艾瑞克不希望他的向导，或许是现在他生命中最亲近的人，遭受那样的痛苦。

他谨慎地靠近床边，从水盆里拧起浸湿的毛巾，拭擦发热额头上的汗水，低声呼唤，希望至少让向导恢复意识。

“教授……泽维尔教授……”

没有回应，屋内静寂无声。

此时正值特拉维夫深夜，床头灯具提供微弱的光芒，他的向导躺在面前，就像夏夜盛放的王冠兰，正散播着馥郁的香气。

摩萨德哨兵觉得自己硬得疼痛了。他绝不承认自己从没这么硬过，活像个猴急的初尝禁果的小男孩，当年和玛格达的第一次好像没这样激动。该死，他一直认为他更喜欢女性的，艾瑞克几乎觉得自己的人生观开始重塑。

好吧，他也是头一次知道自己给别人脱衣服的动作如此迅速，如此熟练。

艾瑞克覆上了查尔斯的唇，查尔斯轻轻摇着头，舌头似乎在躲避，可是在狭小的空间里却无处可躲。艾瑞克目光黯淡下来，他用力握拳，试图让自己后退。而就在这时，查尔斯的舌头却不依不饶地缠了上来。唇齿相交间，同进同退，彼此试探着，像是一曲分不出真心还是虚幻的探戈。

无论结果如何，艾瑞克觉得他的灵魂已经被这个可怕的魔法师吸走。

艰难地拉开距离，耐心地开拓，这是非常困难，极端考验意志的行为。

“对不起，查尔斯……对不起……”

撤出手指，艾瑞克一边轻啄着他的色泽过于艳丽的唇，一边俯身，缓缓地，温柔地，火热地，执著地，坚定地，进入查尔斯的身体。

亲吻变为由轻到重的啃咬，似乎要在脖颈上刻下专属的纹章，动作也下意识变得剧烈。

啃咬从喉结延续到下巴，艾瑞克突然看见查尔斯睁开了眼睛。

他们的视线相交——按理来说，那应该是对视的角度。查尔斯却完全无视了自己，他的眼神全无聚焦地散乱着，明蓝的眼眸里一片死寂，泪水正溢满眼眶，缓缓流下面颊。

查尔斯在钝痛与欲火中醒来，看见淡银的光链开始闭合，锁住了自己的手指。他不明白为什么他还是走到了这一步。

即使他不愿意回应绝对适配，有意避开兰谢尔，而且自信全美协会不会乐见自己和外国哨兵结合，绝不会撮合他们。

难道，这就是身为一名向导，必然的命运吗?!

他不愿意与斯塔克结合，也不愿意接受协会撮合他和罗杰斯的计划。他一直不表明态度，有意推托着，就是等待瑞雯大放异彩的一天，等待顽固的全美哨兵向导协会接受混哨，同意他和瑞雯结合。

这不止是妹妹的愿望，也是他自己一直以来的愿望。

向导在传统上往往被认为是哨兵的附属品和所有物。历史上有哨兵在向导脚踝锁上打不开的链条，甚至在身上烙印个人纹章，以示所有权的做法。

时间已经进入20世纪，作为向导名门的继承人，全美哨兵向导协会内定的下任首席，查尔斯有自信不会遭遇这样的极端哨兵。但是，觉醒者社会仍普遍认为，向导是弱者，需要被保护，不能是组合中的主导者——除非一些较特殊的例外组合。

所以，查尔斯不愿意与任何大名鼎鼎的强力哨兵结合。虽然，全美协会和他的家人普遍认为，这样的哨兵才能和他匹配。他的愿望一直是和瑞雯，或者某个学生结合，像FBI的胡佛，或者他的老师那样，组成一个以向导为主导的组合！

而不是像现在这样。软弱地被一个哨兵压在怀里。

任凭他侵入自己的生活，就像现在侵入他的身体一样；掌控自己的一切，就像现在一切感觉都因他而起，被他掌控一样！

不——绝不！！！

查尔斯不甘地落泪。

他的主人是他自己！只能是他自己！

但是，接下来的事情，却有些出乎查尔斯的意料。

这个以色列人见到自己流泪，灰蓝的眸子里浮起令人惊讶的沉痛和内疚。仿佛暴风雨降临前压顶的乌云，沉重的愧疚通过共感压得查尔斯难以喘息。

轻柔的吻像天鹅的羽毛，落在他的唇角和侧脸。以色列哨兵一边轻吻着，一边低声道歉。

“对不起……对不起……对不起……”

然而他仍然火热而坚决地在自己体内持续运动，痛楚的感觉慢慢消减，肌肤厮磨，肢体交缠，欲望在彼此的皮层下燃烧，皮肤染上了异样的红色。

一份与肤色同样意外的甜美慢慢从习惯了被填满被撞击的身体内部，沿着脊椎底端慢慢爬升，逐渐扩展。

直到欲望纾解，疲惫将查尔斯拖入沉睡的梦渊之前。

明蓝与灰蓝，他们的视线相互交缠，再也没有分开。


	3. 序章 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及到的设定：  
> 1、共感：结合的哨兵与向导，可以感觉到彼此的情绪甚至生理感觉。程度由双方的距离、配适度与能力决定。甚至有一定概率可以听到对方所听见的声音，看到对方所看见的场景。
> 
> 2、精神领域：哨兵和向导精神世界，一般与精神向导所属的动物在现实中的生存环境相匹配。已经结合的哨兵和向导的精神领域会有一定概率连结上，绝对适配的结合绝对相连。而且在浅层睡眠与昏迷时，在精神领域相遇的概率接近100%。

第3章 

等到查尔斯彻底恢复意识，已经是在十几个小时后回国的飞机上。略微抬起右手，小指上细细的淡银光链闪烁着微光，精神连结已经完全完成。

“教授，非常抱歉。”他刚刚结合的绝对适配的哨兵就坐在旁边，冷静与理智又回归了那双灰蓝的眼眸。

“没关系，我很好。放轻松点，艾瑞克。”

平心而论，兰谢尔不但是位强大的哨兵，也是位体贴的情人。身体明显被仔细清理过，在经历过那样的行为后不到12小时，已没有明显不适。

“我还必须得为另外一件事提前道歉。”摩萨德特工的口吻坚决而礼貌，带着不容置喙的强硬。刀削一般的侧脸轮廓在微弱的机舱照明下，仿佛赫尔蒙特山峻峭的峰峦：“以后，我必须随身携带精神隔离器，以隔绝共感下的不可控信息交流。我隶属摩萨德，我的工作性质，教授，希望你能够理解。”

查尔斯自然明白，精神结合带来的共感，除了可以感知对方强烈的情绪与生理感觉，还有一定随机的概率，可以听到对方所听见的声音，看到对方所看见的场景。这对于长期搭档，共同行动的哨兵与向导是可遇而不可求的好事，但是他们……

何况，他的哨兵是摩萨德的核心人物。只要“不可控的共感信息交流”这种可能性存在，对查尔斯就将是无妄之灾。

飞机在华盛顿降落，查尔斯与艾瑞克便分道扬镳，各奔东西。

理论上，结合后的哨兵与向导应该从此一同行动，并肩作战。但不管是查尔斯•泽维尔，还是艾瑞克•兰谢尔都清楚地明白，他们都不是可以放下一切，跟对方离开的人：查尔斯不可能扔下泽维尔学院与泽维尔家的责任，跟着艾瑞克加入以色列国防军；艾瑞克也不可能抛下犹太国与家族血仇，宣誓成为美国公民。他们都有着自己的事业与责任，理想与信念。

但是，他们是绝对适配，上帝决定的结合，可没有那么容易成为熟悉的陌生人。

艾瑞克“睁开”了“眼睛”，他正站在一片开阔的佛罗里达海岸。艳阳高照，沙滩金黄，大海碧蓝，浓绿的椰子林在海风吹拂下沙沙作响，大白鲨在碧海中畅快遨游。

艾瑞克知道这里不是现实，这是他的精神领域，或者以普通人类的标准与理解，可以叫做“梦境”的地方。

海中，白鲨欢快的转过尾鳍，沿着海岸线向前游去。艾瑞克抬头眺望，那里原本是精神领域的尽头，一条碧海与蓝天交界的地平线。

现在，那里完全改变了。地平线消失了，取而代之是一片氤氲的薄雾，雾气之后，远山与森林的轮廓清晰可见。

跟着白鲨，艾瑞克沿着海滩向前走去。将紧张与忐忑收敛在毫无表情的面庞下，摩萨德哨兵即将面对人生的一大挑战——如何与在精神与身体两方面结合的一个美国向导相处。

越靠近雾气，海水的颜色越发深而绿，脚下的沙滩也慢慢开始混杂着湿泥和小草。

就在艾瑞克与白鲨跨入薄雾的那一刻，雾气突然散去，一个全新的世界出现在他们眼前。

现在，白鲨游进了一个宁静而深邃的高山湖泊，湖水清澈见底，呈现出一种极其美妙的幽深的蓝绿色调。湖边围绕着茂密的针叶林与绒毯一样的草地，间或夹杂着汇入湖泊的清澈溪流。森林之后，银白的马特洪雪峰（阿尔卑斯山脉的标志性山峰）直插天际，号角状的身影倒映在湖面。

天鹅发出喜悦的清脆鸣叫，掠过雪峰倒影，飞到白鲨身边，伸长脖颈亲昵地磨蹭着。兴奋的白鲨沉入水中，只露出三角形背鳍，绕着天鹅打转。

大西洋与高山湖相接，白鲨在湖泊中与天鹅嬉戏，这是现实中不可能出现的奇景，是只能在精神连结领域展现的奇观。

带着这样的感慨，艾瑞克走近了他的向导：“我认为，我才是那个在德国出生的人，而你是美国人，教授。”

查尔斯的脸上浮现一些尴尬的红晕：“但我也不是佛罗里达州居民。”

两人相视而笑，气氛更显融洽。

之后，他们时常在精神领域相见，并肩坐在海洋与湖泊交界的湖滨草地畅谈。谈话内容也从日常的寒暄与天气，逐渐进入一些比较深入的话题。甚至产生了一些争论：

“你的力量来源于愤怒？这可不合逻辑，艾瑞克。”

“怎么讲？”

“确实有部分哨兵能力与情绪相关，但情绪往往只是他们能力的点火器与增幅器。并且对情绪种类并无要求，可能是悲伤愤怒，也可以是喜悦爱恋，只要足够激烈即可。而且，数据表明，对这类哨兵的训练，只重视激发极端感情也是错误的。更重要的，是找到平和与愤怒之间的平衡点……”

“教授，我认为在建立精神连结的时候，我们已经看过彼此的记忆。我想，向导对精神信息应该更加敏感。”

万磁王嘴角弯成一个诡谲的角度，嘲讽似的笑了笑，抬起手指，指着自己的脑袋。

“在我的头脑里，有平和、喜悦这一类存在吗？”

“我不是在富庶的，安宁的，不用担心有人砸烂窗户、闯进家门的社区，无忧无虑地长大。从有记忆开始，我就不断经历失去。教授，我与你不同！”

“艾瑞克，你知道人的记忆是多么浩瀚的存在吗？”查尔斯尽了最大努力，克制自己不显露出同情的态度和语气，仅从专业人士的角度提出异议：“即使是绝对适配的精神结合，也不可能做到100%记忆对接，我们交换的只是彼此印象最深刻，内容最紧要的记忆。而且，肯定不包括那些有意无意的盲点。比如“松果”，精神松果。别太介意，向导就像松鼠，总有办法藏起一点小秘密。再比如说，潜意识……”

“于是，需要更彻底的读脑或者读心？”

“NONONO……艾瑞克，你可不能这样侮辱专业人士！我可不是只会用那么粗暴简单的方法。而且，现在我们就在你的大脑里面。”

查尔斯抬手指向与高山湖相连的大海：“精神领域包括了我们所有的思维与记忆，所有的答案都在那里！”

 

第4章

年轻的向导起身离开湖滨草地，走进自己的精神湖泊，向着哨兵的精神海洋游去，白鲨巡游，天鹅低翔，精神向导们好奇地紧跟在他身边。

艾瑞克却留在湖泊与海洋交接的岸边，不时抬起手腕，瞅一眼手表。不到十分钟，查尔斯突然凭空出现，好像被魔法瞬间移动，运回原地。他诧异的看向四周，他的哨兵挑着眉毛，意味深长的看着他。

很快，查尔斯明白了。虽然纯粹的哨兵不具备攻击或者影响他人精神的能力。但能力强大者的精神领域，往往拥有强大的自卫能力，能抵御入侵者。与哨兵结合的向导自然不在此列，而且潜意识还会特别留意保护自己的向导。

这两者相加的结果便是，当查尔斯遨游在艾瑞克的精神大海（当然这不需要氧气），一旦接近风浪、漩涡、激流、海沟等等精神防御要塞，这些会被潜意识自动判定为“危险”的领域，就会直接被传送回安全地点。

查尔斯在内心呻吟。这样一来，搜索自己哨兵的精神领域，简直比让他去挖掘赫鲁晓夫的大脑更难！

之后几天，他一直倔强地持续尝试。好几次即将有所发现的时候，被强行传送回了原点；也有几次低级错误，让他见识了万磁王与他精神向导神似的笑容……

终于，又一次被弹回起点时，查尔斯向艾瑞克高举起右手：“找到了！”

一枚毫不起眼的贝壳握在他手中。打开贝壳，里面只有一粒麦粒大小的珍珠。表面凹凸不平，也谈不上有什么耀眼的光泽。

但就在查尔斯捡起珍珠的瞬间，周围的景象都变了！

万磁王与X教授已不在高山湖与大西洋交接的精神领域，而是身处一栋低矮破旧的房屋。大大小小的堵不上的缝隙将湿冷的风放进屋里，昏暗的日光透过狭窄的天窗落入房间，勉强提供了可供活动的最低限度光照。两个幼小的女童绕着破损的家具与楼梯追逐嬉戏，毫无阻碍地穿过他们的身体。

艾瑞克却好像什么都没看见，他只死死的盯着简陋的厨房内。那位佩戴着黄色六芒星的消瘦的女性，正忙碌着将最简陋的素材调理成孩子的美食。

一步又一步，艾瑞克小心翼翼地接近她，好像害怕惊碎了用倒影拼接，用雪花镶嵌，用霞光点染的梦。如果此刻有人看到万磁王的表情，绝不会相信他就是大名鼎鼎的摩萨德首席哨兵。

站在她身后，贪婪地凝望那个背影。仿佛时光倒流了18年，万磁王又变成了当年的犹太男孩，抬头望着瘦削而慈爱的母亲。

灰蓝的眼睛湿润了，颤动着嘴唇，微弱而真挚的呼唤溢出咽喉：

“Mama……”

母亲转过身来，温柔的抚摸着他的头发，脸色因缺乏营养而呈现青白色，在艾瑞克眼中却是不逊于圣母的光辉。她在简陋的餐桌上，摆放了几块黑面包，还有用剩下的蜡烛头。

母亲一一点亮蜡烛，女孩围在餐桌旁边，用德语和漏风的乳牙唱着生日歌。

艾瑞克想起来了，那是1944年在华沙犹太人隔离区，母亲与妹妹们为他过的最后一个生日。虽然不到一个月，全家便踏上了前往奥斯维辛的列车，母亲倒在肖的枪下，妹妹们化作焚尸炉上空的青烟。

但这一切，确实发生过！

泪水涌出了灰蓝的眼睛。透过模糊的视野，他看见他的向导也流着泪，泪水淌过那双清澈的明蓝眼眸。

强烈的共感情绪，正前所未有地在他们的精神连结中澎湃着。

“谢谢，查尔斯……”他听到自己的声音哽咽了：“我都完全忘记了这些……查尔斯，真的，非常感谢！”

“不，艾瑞克，你没有忘记它们！”他的向导拭去面上的眼泪：“它们一直存在在你的记忆里。只是……只是你自己都忘了还记得它们。还有很多你自己都没有察觉的记忆存在，不光是痛苦与愤怒，也有很多很好的东西，我能看到，也能感受到！等你能全部回忆起来的时候，你就会所向无敌！”

“还有……艾瑞克，我真的需要谢谢你。”望着温馨的烛光，查尔斯向他露出微笑，他的眼角还因为之前的流泪而微微泛红：“这真的是非常，非常美好的记忆。”

“艾瑞克，谢谢你，感谢你让我有幸看到了如此美好的事物，这真令人……艾瑞克？”

张开双臂，将属于自己的向导紧紧搂入怀中，艾瑞克对自己说：你早已放弃上帝，也不信任整个世界。但是，这个世界值得为了他这样的人而存在！

之后数日，他们都没能在精神领域相遇。百无聊赖之中，艾瑞克也开始探索查尔斯的精神领域。

湖边草地往后便是茂密的云杉树丛。林泉潺潺，溪流飞瀑，零星的小花与细碎的阳光点缀着林间空地。在查尔斯的精神领域里，一切都是那么温暖、美好，宛如童话世界。

森林的尽头是马特洪雪峰。抬头仰望，山峰圣洁、巍峨。

艾瑞克试图尝试登上雪山。可是，他迷路了。不管在森林中怎么找寻通路，都无法靠近雪峰，更不用说开始攀爬。

这太奇怪了，艾瑞克疑惑着，只能遥遥仰望。

马特洪雪峰依旧巍峨，圣洁而壮观的身姿倒映在湖泊中。

文后小贴士：老万的妹妹以及华沙犹太人隔离区的经历是漫画内容，电影中没有提及。


	4. 第一章 叠浪之屿 序

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及到的设定：  
> 1、餐叉：美国哨兵向导界俚语。二战时期，美军太平洋战区向导杰里米•布莱恩上尉在审问日军俘虏时，被一把暗藏的餐叉偷袭，以致重伤身亡。这个惨痛的教训后来被广泛用于说明向导，特别是顶级纯导是多么珍贵而脆弱的存在。

01

1963年8月28日 林肯纪念堂

深色的皮肤汇成黝黑海洋，人头攒动却秩序井然。

黑人牧师的演讲铿锵激昂：

“朋友们，今天我对你们说，在此时此刻，我们虽然遭受种种困难和挫折，我仍然有一个梦想，这个梦想深深扎根于美国的梦想之中。”

“我梦想有一天，在佐治亚的红山上，昔日奴隶的儿子将能够和昔日奴隶主的儿子坐在一起，共叙兄弟情谊。”

“我梦想有一天，我的四个孩子将在一个不是以他们的肤色，而是以他们的品格优劣来评价他们的国度里生活。”

“今天，我有一个梦想。

我梦想有一天，幽谷上升，高山下降；坎坷曲折之路成坦途，圣光披露，满照人间。”

“C41区域，紫白间色斜条纹T恤，齐耳头发，青年黑人男性，精神波动有异常。彼得去看一下，哈利待命，达尔文移动，准备支援。”

“难怪，金敢向肯尼迪保证：这个时候举办20万黑人集会，不会发生骚乱或者出现过激场面。原来他得到了你的帮助。”

把手指滑下面颊，查尔斯回头看向突兀出声的来者。

那是两位六旬年龄的老者，即使在炎热的8月，他们都一丝不苟的穿着全套夏季西装。高个子，瘦削锐利；矮个子，结实粗壮，额头深邃的皱纹与嘴角顽固的表情，让他看上去就像一头永不知后退的纽波利顿犬。隐蔽的黑衣人隐约分散在他们身后。

“您总是过高的评估我的能为，”阻止罗根亮出利刃，查尔斯温和的向老者笑着：“这是金博士向全美哨兵向导协会积极寻求协助的结果。一个向导再有能耐，也看不住这么大场面。”

“我说查尔斯，你才25岁，怎么就越来越像约瑟夫了。”老者不以为然的摇头，面颊松弛的肌肉随之晃动：“‘我没做什么’、‘只靠我什么也做不成’、‘我不过是一介小小向导’……你们这习惯真是谦虚得叫人恶心！得了吧，谁不知道，是谁力排众议，上下活动，才让金的提案在全美协会通过，还有谁的活动能量那么大，把全美上下差不多一半黑人哨兵都弄到这儿来了。”

“得啦，得啦，让你身边的小伙子放轻松！我们今天的目的也是维持秩序，不是来找茬的。对啦，查尔斯，你那个什么学校……哦，对，泽维尔学院！倒是挺不错，学生们的出路你有考虑吗？老麦克可早盯着你的学生了！”

“FBI与CIA肯定优先考虑，难道我会优先考虑五角大楼吗？不过，首批学生肯定留校任教居多，我手里也缺人，瑞雯和汉克不会长期留在学院。”看着老者颇为失望的神态，查尔斯又补充了一句：“如有需要，可以派人来学院接受短期培训。”

“一言为定！周末来圣德维喝一杯吧，我请客！”

查尔斯礼貌道谢，目送老者与他的部下离开，回头便碰上了罗根不赞同的目光。

“放轻松点，不过是埃德加•胡佛而已，跟他打交道很多年了。”查尔斯笑着拍上老友的肩膀。

“……你还是想想晚上怎么办，你还没告诉艾瑞克这事吧。”迟疑了一下，罗根转移了话题，查尔斯也头疼起来。

果然，一进入精神领域，便迎来审视的目光。摩萨德哨兵双手抱胸，神情极为不悦：“你跟着那帮黑人掺和什么？”

“他们迫害犹太人的时候，我没有说话———因为我不是犹太人。艾瑞克，马丁•尼莫拉神父的名句，你应该很清楚。”

顺理成章的回答，万磁王无法反驳，查尔斯趁机摆出了尚未完结的棋局，一场潜在的争执就这样消弭无形。相处日久，即使仅在精神领域碰面，也能相互感受到彼此思维存在的鸿沟。查尔斯干脆在精神领域具象化了一盘国际象棋，他们都是聪明人，知道该闭嘴的时候别开口，让黑与白的王者与骑士代替彼此交锋。

但今天艾瑞克的动作明显迟缓。不对，还有什么不对的地方……

时差！时间！

以色列位于东二时区，与纽约相差7个时区。今天自己忙于善后，入睡的时候已经过了凌晨两点，现在以色列时间应该已经接近上午10点！今天不是艾瑞克的休息日，这个时间他不应该还在睡眠，出现在精神领域，除非……

“艾瑞克你受伤了？！”

“只是不走运，碰上一颗跳弹（指子弹从某些角度，击中某些材质物体的时候，可能出现的反弹现象），打中了左腿。”

这一下轮到艾瑞克头疼起来，他原本打算糊弄过去，就是不愿看到查尔斯这样的眼神，。

“不是什么大伤，别担心。”

“我现在就去特拉维夫，立刻！”

再睁开眼睛，艾瑞克再度误认梦境。

粉红光束和涛声拨动眼睫，眼前是爱奥尼亚海举世闻名的晨曦。

如同杜雷尔笔下描述的一样，玫瑰色的曙光正将难以用任何一种语言恰当形容的美妙画卷绘满天际，就像维纳斯晨起梳妆，扑上奥罗拉献上的胭脂，香气溢出天庭，化为粉色晨光，熏染了整个地中海。

唯有西侧门廊外，一钩新月仍浮于茜紫夜海，仿佛浸在发酵不足的葡萄酒里，沉醉微醺。

暗靛大海沉寂起伏，点缀粼粼碎金，仿佛为画卷配上青金石雕琢的底座；一列摩洛哥风格的秀美拱门亭亭竖立，为天与海的画卷嵌上精致画框。

拱门两旁，镶嵌茉莉花蕾丝的白纱轻佻地撩拨晨风。拱门和飞纱一同倒映在平静水面，温泉漫涌的方形水池一半嵌在室内，一半悬在高空，艳蓝马赛克在池底拼接船舶，扬帆起航，直通玫瑰色的天幕与地中海。

把深色脑袋埋在被褥里呻吟，摩萨德哨兵实在无法适应设计如此诡异的卧室。正面没有墙壁和窗户，直接就是一排敞开的门廊，躺在床上就能看见地中海。床前面还直通游泳池和小喷泉！

一周前，他第一次跨进这间面积夸张的卧室，差点落荒而逃。

足足能塞进两个篮球场的房间，绘满壁画的穹顶错落挂满了好像熔岩喷发，彩虹爆炸的绚丽土耳其灯，地毯好像砸碎了万花筒铺满地面——上帝保佑密集恐惧症患者千万别进来！

玫红的大幅织金锦缎从天花板垂落，分隔空间，隐约可见绸面的沙发和卧榻，还有铁艺精美的桌椅橱柜，钢铁攀爬在酒架上，盛开着蔷薇和铁线莲的藤蔓。嵌满彩色琉璃的圆盘喷泉里飘着红白交杂的玫瑰花瓣，在光线和水流的洗涤下流光溢彩。

艾瑞克想起楼下仆人炫耀，这座名叫“泉堡”的别墅曾经是奥斯曼苏丹宠妃的行宫。

…………不，他发誓绝对不会住进去！

在拒绝脱口而出之前，他看到了那双和地中海一样蔚蓝的眼睛。

“对不起，艾瑞克。我同管家在沟通上闹了笑话，该死的南意大利口音！修改温泉管道需要几天时间，我们可以暂时去客房住下。”

“不用了，我喜欢有特色的房间。度假就应该选择一些不同寻常的体验。”

面对那双渴望已久的蓝眼睛，他总是没有任何抵抗力，就像被巫师下了巫术，什么鬼迷心窍的台词都念得出来。

“艾瑞克，你醒了。”那双眼睛的主人端着银铸的餐盘，拂开锦缎走进来。绕着天鹅的鲨鱼跟着他身旁。

“这烦人的涛声，这几天你总是睡得不太好。”

眉毛恼人地聚在一起，蓝眼睛里的阴云是艾瑞克最不想看见的东西。

“没关系，只是军人的生物钟太顽固了。”

“可你的伤还没好，我们现在还在度假。”

“与通宵守在战壕里等待出击命令相比，现在的确是度假。”

查尔斯沉默了，覆盖蓝眼睛的阴云更厚了。

……他说错了什么吗？艾瑞克不安起来，他总是口齿笨拙，不太会说话。

“艾瑞克，抱歉今天不能陪你，你自己去康复师那里好吗？”

在他认真考虑道歉的时候，查尔斯转移了话题。

“我必须去一趟自治委员会，总有一些无趣又逃不掉的事务。”

“我跟你一起去。”

不需要考虑，艾瑞克立刻做了决定。

“可你的伤口还没拆线……”

“没关系，进入第二周本来就应该增加活动。我是哨兵，职业军人，腿部肌肉不错。虽然还不能剧烈运动，稍微散步不成问题。”

查尔斯看上去还有些犹豫，艾瑞克抢过餐盘，抢着说：“何况我在别墅闷了一周，也够无聊了。既然是来‘度蜜月’，总得我看看‘你的岛’。”

并肩走下苏丹行宫，登上码头，坐上查尔斯的帆船，遥望海湾对面鳞次栉比，船帆点点的主岛，艾瑞克无限感慨。

前不久，艾瑞克在一次行动中被一颗倒霉的跳弹击穿了大腿和一根静脉。这本不算什么重伤，和他在华沙，在奥斯维辛，还有两次中东战争中留下的伤口相比，不值一提。

可查尔斯却异常愧疚，他总觉得如果向导在身边，不用佩戴隔离器，这样的意外就不会发生。他以犹太新年（犹太新年一般在公历9月初）临近，适合补上蜜月为理由，向特拉维夫塔提到申请，将自己带上私人岛屿疗养。

特拉维夫塔几乎是敲锣打鼓兴高采烈地答应了，联手摩萨德，清掉所有任务，就差没把自己打包送出去——以前受伤的时候，局长批假可没这么痛快！

不仅如此，特拉维夫塔还怂恿自己抓住机会，赶紧表白。塔里的长老语重心长地说：“就算你只喜欢女人，对男人没有兴趣，也应该为犹太国做出牺牲。雅德维嘉女王为了波兰，嫁给被认为是野蛮人的立陶宛大公亚盖洛；东罗马的索菲亚公主为了正教，勇敢远嫁莫斯科大公伊凡三世；克里奥帕特拉为了埃及，把自己送给了凯撒……”

在首席哨兵怒气突破临界点之前，喋喋不休劝说和亲的长老明智闭嘴。

但那句“一定要把全美未来的首席娶回来！这是任务，兰谢尔中尉！”已经被特拉维夫塔传得人尽皆知。国防大学和摩萨德的同期好友纷纷凑上来，把各种不靠谱的建议塞到他怀里。

“送一大捧花！抱都抱不下，能把教授整个埋了的大把玫瑰，在大街上抱着花和他，一起吻下去！”

“来一场浪漫的烛光晚餐，在月光下的海岸，伴着提琴演奏表白，效果肯定好！餐厅我去帮你选，不用太感谢！”

“滚，你们尽出馊主意！找齐双方亲朋好友围观，拿一枚钻戒当众跪下，哪个向导会拒绝？”

国防大学同期的约西吼得最大声，还自作主张偷偷塞了一枚钻石领带夹进行李箱。艾瑞克只来得及把装着领带夹的匣子藏进行李深处，确保它不会滚出来丢人。很快，他确定这个决定无比英明！

提起私人岛屿，谁都会想到风景秀丽，人烟稀少的小岛。得知查尔斯所谓的私人岛屿，居然是“地中海十字路口”，“海中瑞士”，二战时期的英国地中海舰队基地，面积超过800平方公里，常住人口超过30万的芳塔娜岛，艾瑞克吃惊得像个傻子，没发觉自己掉了叉子。

他知道泽维尔家是可以追溯到华盛顿与北美独立战争时期的向导与政治名门，极具财富和权势。可从没想过他的向导富有到什么程度。让他给养得起私人航班，买得起芳塔娜岛的人送珠宝……回去一定把约西那个傻瓜狠揍一顿，艾瑞克发誓。

“小心，坐低！”

娇小的向导大喊，挽着衬衣袖子，立在海风中，就像驾船的阿波罗。他猛地拉过横桅，调整方向，白帆随着白鸟展翅，像被施了魔法一样鼓起来。

“好了！泉岛和主岛之间的海湾有两公里宽，航线需要绕开海水浴场，不会太远，很快就到了。”

查尔斯在艾瑞克身旁坐下来，用脚踩着控帆的缆绳，用胳膊勾着舵杆，开始解释哨兵必然的疑问。

“芳塔娜岛群由面积最大的主岛，细长多山多泉水的泉岛，还有其他若干小岛，环绕海湾组成。原本属于南意大利的两西西里王国，芳塔娜（Fontana）就是意大利语中泉水的意思。看，艾瑞克！主岛南面岬角那片白色宫殿，就是当年路易.菲利普的行宫，现在开办了赌场。待会我去自治委员会，你可以过去玩两把。”

“算了，”哨兵摇头拒绝，“我不是MI6的007，摩萨德预算有限，养不起那么奢侈的训练科目。”

白帆在秋日地中海略嫌灰蓝的天空和依然碧蓝的海波之间起伏，鲨鱼挂在船帆上拱着天鹅。艾瑞克小心翼翼地挪动身体，向兴致勃勃的向导更靠近了些。

“后来加里波第来了，意大利统一战争打响了。为了保住王位，两西西里王室欠债无数，其中一个大债主是我祖父的祖父的父亲——真巧，他也叫‘查尔斯’。”

“1861年，意大利收复两西西里王国。一来为了偿还欠款，二来弗朗切斯科二世（两西西里王国最后一个在位国王）也愿意给抢了他王冠的北方佬添堵。就拿芳塔娜岛群抵债给了我的祖先。背后支持我们拿下这个地方的是美国，还有当时如日中天，占据了附近马耳他群岛的英国。这个地方太过敏感，英国人不方便直接拿下，这种与美国人勾结的半托管形式更好。”

“从我的高祖父开始，泽维尔家开始认真经营芳塔娜。这里有阳光、沙滩、地中海，还有丰富的历史遗迹和温泉，是度假和旅游的好地方。后来开办了赌场，开发了离岸金融和避税公司，赚得不错。更有可容纳万吨级船舶的深水良港和基础设施良好的机场，二战时候曾经租给英国人用作地中海舰队基地，现在自然由美国的舰队驻防。旗舰是弗莱彻级驱逐舰‘J•布莱恩’号，有机会我带你上舰去转一转。”

天鹅清脆鸣叫，展翅盘旋，指向北方，高高的舰桥桅影在灰蓝天空下若隐若现。

J•布莱恩……餐叉！

美国海军驱逐舰多用著名阵亡将士命名。二战时期，美军太平洋战区向导杰里米•布莱恩上尉在审问日军俘虏时，被一把暗藏的餐叉偷袭，以致重伤身亡。这个惨痛的教训日后成就了著名的“餐叉原则”，让向导从此远离一线。

咀嚼着这个不祥的名字，艾瑞克微笑注视自己兴致勃勃的向导，把不安藏在笑容下面。

“和附近的马耳他岛类似，芳塔娜岛也被称为‘地中海的十字路口’。和马耳他不一样，芳塔娜有水源——像我之前说的，芳塔娜（Fontana）是意大利语中泉水的意思。有了水源，岛上就有了农田和果树，基本可以自给自足。所以这里甚至比马耳他更重要。”

“这就是几千年来希腊人、罗马人、迦太基人、十字军、穆斯林、意大利人、土耳其人都在这里来来往往，占领和管理的理由。直到今天意大利、希腊、突尼斯和利比亚都声称对芳塔娜享有主权。”

白帆靠近主岛，查尔斯仰起头，向艾瑞克指出罗马时期的岸防堡垒遗迹。据传在布匿战争的间隙，年少的汉尼拔曾经驻防此处。

“但谁也不敢认真计较。与其让当年的英国，现在的美国把这里正式划为飞地，或者像马耳他那样独立成为附庸国。不如默认这里属于泽维尔家，一个巨大的‘私人岛屿’，一个不属于任何主权国家的地区。看，前面就靠岸了！”

帆船停靠在码头，船身因触碰防波堤而颠簸。艾瑞克眼疾手快抓住向导肩膀，以防他跌倒。却发现几乎同时，查尔斯向后伸手，用一种很别扭的姿势，托住了他的手臂——上岛以来，他一直在艾瑞克身边，用这种姿势轻扶着他，帮助伤腿承担重量。

相互护持的手臂彼此交缠，就像绝对适配解不开的链接，仿佛冬日天空的灰蓝眼睛和仿佛地中海碧波的明蓝眼眸倒映彼此的面孔。

不约而同地挪开视线，他们都需要为脸上骤然升高的温度寻找借口。


	5. 第一章 叠浪之屿 上

02

一同默契地忽略掉刚刚一瞬间的尴尬，艾瑞克和查尔斯一同踏上通往老街的栈桥。这里远离游人云集的海滩，生活气息浓郁。

小船泊满港湾，随浪涛起伏。就在海岸边缘，色彩丰富的南意海岛风格小楼密集簇拥在蔚蓝晴空下面，米黄、赭红、浅绿、淡蓝……好像一列列贝壳排在地中海的碧蓝海水里。

楼上交错摆放着鲜艳盆花，挂着鲜花色彩的窗户、床单和衣物，楼下拱门如花瓣并列，咖啡馆撑开花朵形状的遮阳伞，一切都盛开在地中海秋日明媚的阳光下。

石子与海螺混合的窄道随山势延伸，仿佛一曲不停歇的拿坡里小调。

拾级而上，几乎所有人都跟查尔斯打招呼：拧着彩虹色彩衣物的老太太，用铁钎叉出烤饼的壮汉，带着黑猫，悠闲散步的老者，挎着花篮，盛满点缀露珠花环的少女，骑着摩托，以高超技巧穿越窄巷的青年，追逐嬉戏，从身旁呼啸而过的孩童……一张张被日光曝晒的笑脸比玫瑰更殷红，热情问候着“Buon giorno！”（意大利语，早上好）。

感觉到托着的胳膊肌肉紧绷起来，呼吸也变了节奏。

习惯了战场的人，日常生活中容易紧张、焦虑，对陌生人反应过度，对了，还有睡眠不佳！查尔斯意识到自己的哨兵可能一定程度上被PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）困扰着。

尽量释放精神屏障，用温泉一样的精神包裹对方。

【没事的，艾瑞克，放松一些。意大利人本来就热情，爱热闹。老西街是我父亲和祖父最喜欢的地方，我从小就经常跟着他们来这里度假，老居民大多认识我。】

直视眼睛，轻轻拍打小臂肌肉，握上手掌，查尔斯有片刻僵硬。艾瑞克知道他触碰到了什么

在他的手心里，有一块伤疤。即使年代久远，伤痕边缘仍筋肉纠结，极为狰狞。

　　查尔斯盯着那块伤疤，地中海碧波一样的眼眸似乎闪烁着波光。  
　　  
　　“不用担心，老伤口，早就好了。”摩萨德哨兵用力收缩五指，攥紧拳头，演示它并无大碍，“已经是15年前的事情了！”  
　　  
　　向导的目光全神贯注地注视着它，以色列国防军的“老兵”被迫在清晨的度假盛地讲诉过往的故事。  
　　  
　　“那是第一次中东战争的时候，1948年。我当时在戴尼亚城，达扬中将——当时他还是个少校，坚决不肯带不满16岁的人上前线，把我们留在了戴尼亚。”  
　　  
　　“不久，叙利亚人的队伍来了。他们开着坦克，摩托，全都是英国人留下的东西，而我们那时候还几乎一无所有。戴尼亚城很快陷落了，叙利亚人解除了全城的武装，留下一个坦克车组，继续推进。城里的中学校长偷偷带人打开博物馆，搬出陈列的展品，1880年代出产的加农炮，还有一些枪支，重新修葺后使用，和那辆坦克打起了巷战。”  
　　  
　　“那年我的能力还不成熟，刚开始接受训练。我想把那辆坦克变慢，为大家制造机会。被掩护坦克的步兵发现，他朝我开枪，正中掌心，子弹卡在掌骨中间。但我也成功了，炮弹解决了那个大家伙。后来大家重新筑起工事，叙利亚人的队伍回来了，但是这一次他们没有重武器协助攻城。这只是个小地方，他们的资源也非常有限，只能围城。围城持续了三周，直到第一次停战……”  
　　  
　　查尔斯仍然盯着他，还有掌心的伤口，不让他有逃脱的机会，艾瑞克只得继续说下去：“因为缺少药物，天气炎热，伤口很快感染溃脓。我在高烧里晕过去，又清醒过来。不记得是第几次醒来，校长……用烧红的铁钳，烙印了伤口。非常幸运，他成功了，我没有死于败血症，也没有被切除整个手掌。”  
　　  
　　查尔斯没有说话，只握住艾瑞克的手，仔细摩挲着旧时的伤痕。  
　　  
　　艾瑞克用力地握着他：“没什么，不是你想象的那样，我没什么感觉。当年我在奥斯维辛接受的实验，不仅包括哨兵能力移植，还有神经方面的，他们抹去了大部分痛觉。没事的，我们说好的，查尔斯，你也要放松一些。”  
　　

 

用力闭一下眼睛，又眨了眨，查尔斯笑了起来。

“好的。说起来这个岛上的通用语言是意大利语。别担心，这里是旅游胜地，附近就是马耳他岛，英语也很普及。”

说着他的表情起了变化，艾瑞克看见查尔斯抽动鼻翼，夸张地用力呼吸着。跟着向导一起呼吸，犹太人闻到橄榄油、番茄、咖啡还有许许多多分不清的香味从每一间餐馆，每一个窗户溢出来，立刻让他想起早餐没吃什么，肚子还空着。

“我们真幸运，碰到早市开张了！”明蓝的眼睛亮起来，就好像瞅见了猎物的小猎犬。

“来吧，艾瑞克。我带你去尝尝地中海最棒的美食！”

“你不是要去自治委员会？”

“没事，预约在今天之内。下午过去也可以，我已经用精神通知代理人晚点过去了。来吧来吧，艾瑞克！”

好吧，无可奈何地被突然变小了十岁的向导拽着向前走。就在这样兴奋的时候，他依然没有忘记照顾自己的速度，托着自己的手臂，有些吃力托住那些他难以应付的体重和身高。

他的手那样柔软，软得让艾瑞克的心脏疼痛起来。

“到了！”让他疼痛的声音喊起来。

艾瑞克发现他们到了一个噪杂的小广场。异常狭窄，阳台上几乎可以相互握手的意大利排楼，蓝色圆顶、白色墙壁的希腊式小屋，马赛克装饰丰富，楼顶晒台突出的突尼斯平房，不同风格的建筑从不同方向，向广场簇拥。这里明显是几个社区的交汇处。

“地中海（Mediterranean）的名字来自拉丁文mediterraneus，意思是“中间”，土地之间，天空与海洋之间。芳塔娜岛是地中海的十字路口，天空与海洋在这里碰撞，不同的民族和文化在这里冲突，各种美食也在这里汇合。”

查尔斯明亮的眼睛好像把地中海秋日略显阴霾的灰蓝天际照得晴朗透亮。

“突尼斯人带来了孜然和辣椒，西班牙人带来了米饭和火腿，希腊人带来了橄榄油和蔬菜，意大利人带来了番茄和芝士，还有数不清的面条，加上地中海提供的丰富海产。感谢赫提斯！赞美狄俄尼索斯！”

他拖着艾瑞克钻进一家外表毫不起眼的餐厅，门楣上木条钉的“玛佐洛”招牌已经开始掉漆。老板用意大利人一贯的热情跟查尔斯打着招呼，转头用口音极重的蹩脚英语向艾瑞克喊道：“欢迎来到芳塔娜岛，兰谢尔上尉！”

赶在哨兵再次紧绷之前，查尔斯用手指戳戳胳膊，指着餐桌上的西西里日报。《芳塔娜岛主人携哨兵蜜月旅游》的标题，在八卦版上格外醒目。

携手落座，查尔斯开始迫不及待地推荐，像一个急着把所有玩具推到新朋友面前的孩子。

“‘玛佐洛’有全意大利最棒的意面！绝对是最棒的！隔壁西班牙馆子的烤鳌虾和青口也不能错过，还有对面希腊人做的酥炸鱿鱼！”

“对了！”他突然拿菜单拍头，“我差点忘了饮食禁忌！犹太人不吃猪肉，不吃无鳞的鱼类，还有贝类，还有什么？”

“没关系。”艾瑞克有些好笑地把菜单摘下来。

“我是世俗犹太人，出生在巴伐利亚（德国猪肉消费大区），猪脚火锅可是我的拿手菜。在波兰，还有刚到以色列的时候，有吃的就不错了，社区的拉比（犹太教中类似牧师的角色）还会带头去海边捡贝壳和海螺。更何况我是军人，最少这样的禁忌。”

查尔斯飞快地眨了一下眼睛，转身用艾瑞克听不太懂的意大利语喊着什么，店里的女侍从答应着出门，查尔斯回过头，对他笑着：“那就好，我们只等着好菜上桌。”

过不了多久，比艾瑞克估算的时间更短，两个戴着红色高帽，皮肤棕黑的突尼斯人走进来，左手抚胸向查尔斯行了个礼。其中一人拿起一只深锅，放在一旁餐桌上，盛一满勺嫩黄豆子，放进锅中，用锤子似的木质研杵碾磨起来。

“鹰嘴豆？胡姆斯酱（鹰嘴豆酱）？这可是以色列最常见的家常菜，摩萨德食堂餐餐都有。”

“这里的做法有所不同。”

是吗？艾瑞克耐心看着突尼斯人动作。碾碎豆子的手法不错，豆酱细腻，自己也能做到；依次加入蒜泥、芝麻酱，碎粒芝麻和花生加强口感，再加入橄榄油和柠檬汁调至成糊，没什么特别的；把糊状胡姆斯酱盛进盘子，撒一点海盐和孜然——好吧，这的确是北非特色，再撒上一些切碎的香菜，放上一把煮熟的整粒鹰嘴豆，做好了，不同之处在哪里？

“耐心一点，艾瑞克。突尼斯人的胡姆斯还有一个步骤。”

只见另一位厨师，从意大利人的厨房端出一勺热橄榄油，动作飞快地在热油里加入辣椒粉、胡椒粉和一撮蒜泥，把这勺色彩浓烈的沸腾液体，仿佛炫技地淋在嫩黄豆酱上。

一瞬间，声音滋滋作响，热气和香气一起蒸腾，赤红酱汁肆意奔流，红、绿、黄三色在白瓷碟中对比鲜艳。厨子再撒上一些混杂了辣椒粉的五香粉，新绿的芫荽，追加的芝麻酱，他们一起浮在红油黄酱上面，仅凭色相就足以令人胃口大开。

艾瑞克迫不及待的品尝和品尝后惊艳的眼神，让查尔斯笑得开心。

“我从没吃过这样调味的胡姆斯，这种做法太特别了！”

艾瑞克探身用英语夹杂阿拉伯语与厨师交流，细心请教详细做法。想来摩萨德食堂不久会多一道代表美食。

查尔斯托着下巴，笑着看兴奋起来的哨兵。

艾瑞克提过，重盐重油，多香辛料，是以色列军队中偏好的味道。这道胡姆斯酱没找错。

女侍从推门回来，端了一盘米饭上桌。与表演性质浓重的突尼斯人不同，这次只有浅褐色的其貌不扬的黏稠米粒，甚至看不见任何别的配料。

不做解释，舀起一勺，直接送进艾瑞克嘴里。艾瑞克不知所措地拿起餐巾，拭擦嘴巴，接着他瞪大了眼睛，查尔斯满意地笑起来。

“这是海鲜古斯米，意大利和北非料理完美结合的后裔。米粒不用洗，直接加上洋葱、香叶粉、豆蔻粉、黑胡椒和海盐，再浇上橄榄油，用双手彻底搓揉入味，上锅蒸熟。再起一口大锅，放同类调料，加上大量蒜泥和番茄汁，还有当季的新鲜海鱼，一定要新鲜又当季的！一直熬煮到鱼肉脱骨，完全化为汤汁，再用鱼汤搅拌米饭就可以上桌，看着最简单，实际最费事的料理！”

精彩纷呈的海产陆续在餐桌登场。鳌虾只选清早码头的渔获，青口吐沙一晚，去掉所有不新鲜的，洒上海盐，浇上橄榄油和白葡萄酒烤制；正当季的小鱿鱼和西西里岛大名鼎鼎的牡蛎则一起油炸，鱿鱼肚子里还塞满味道浓郁的马苏里拉鲜奶酪。

最后压轴的，自然是本店老板强尼亲自下厨的意大利面。

“这家店肯定评不上米其林的星星，强尼一家和所有传统意大利人一样不讲究环境。”查尔斯随手晃着佐餐的白葡萄酒。没有任何庄园和品牌的葡萄酒，老板自酿用来配合餐点，招待贵客，与这条老街的美食格外契合。

“但是，‘玛佐洛’招牌的意大利面可不比米兰的米其林三星大店便宜。”

这道神秘的招牌意面终于上桌，艾瑞克有些诧异地抬头，看了一眼满脸得意，好像米开朗琪罗揭幕雕像一样展示杰作菜肴的店主。

金黄的面条上，没有意大利面招牌一样的大量西红柿，也没有意大利面名片一样的各种奶酪。艾瑞克认出了深绿的欧芹，那一堆橙红色的主料是什么？

“来，快尝尝。”

摩萨德哨兵立刻抓起叉子，自己动手。以免再次被查尔斯热情地送到嘴里，让他必须费尽心思，遮掩表情。

“…………”

今天艾瑞克为美食惊讶已经够多了，足足可抵五年的分量。可这份意大利面在嘴里爆发的美味，仍然让他难以平静。

“这是……海胆？不对，还有蟹黄……是红蟳？”

“Bravo（意大利语：喝彩）！”查尔斯带头鼓掌，“这是海胆意面，主配料有超过50个海胆黄，还有拿坡里红蟳的蟹黄和蟹膏至少各一份。自然不能用西红柿和奶酪抢味，柠檬怎么加也是个秘密，调味酱汁是玛佐洛家的百年不传秘方，没人知道。”

“是吗？”用叉子卷起面条，送入嘴里仔细咀嚼，不时皱起硬挺的眉。

到时间长得超过查尔斯耐心，艾瑞克开口了：“不对，这份意面放了番茄……是海鲜……应该是虾类炼油熬制的浓缩番茄酱，量很少，很难尝出来。还有腌柠檬的腌汁和刺山柑的花蕾酱，好像还有……”

这次轮到老板张大了嘴巴，抓住艾瑞克的肩膀，响亮地在面颊吧唧一下。查尔斯为了双方安全，赶紧分开他们。依然挡不住老板手舞足蹈，用听着更像意大利语的蹩脚英语，极力劝说艾瑞克放弃军人这份没前途的职业，留下来娶他的女儿，继承他的餐馆。

吓得美国向导和以色列哨兵带着鲨鱼和天鹅，手拉手落荒而逃。

 

03

跑到偏僻后巷，背靠石墙，查尔斯担心地看了一眼伤处，艾瑞克摇头示意没事。两人指着狼狈的彼此，哈哈大笑。

“强尼一定没翻到《西西里日报》第三版，没看见你大破纳粹残党捷克分支的新闻。”

“亲爱的查尔斯，”艾瑞克已经笑得不止露出白牙，还比他的鲨鱼更夸张地露出了牙床，“我们有谁记得付钱了吗？”

“……上帝啊！”

查尔斯用后脑勺懊恼地砸着青石砌成的墙壁：“没事，他们可以直接在税金里扣除，只是这几天我可不敢进‘玛佐洛’的大门了。”

两个刚吃了霸王餐的“犯人”，毫无悔意地绕过小广场和玛佐洛店。查尔斯带着艾瑞克来到一家冰店门外，毫无形象地趴在透明冰柜上，看柠檬果露在搅拌雪桶里成形。

“这家的柠檬格兰尼它冰沙也是一绝，再没有人比老切塔更懂得柠檬汁、蜂蜜、轻乳和冰沙之间的比例了。”

两个成年男子，一人一杯插上柠檬片的格兰尼它冰沙，在宛如小调的悠长街道悠然漫步。日光被狭窄的意式小巷切割成无数碎片，曲折蜿蜒，明暗交错。

每一个拐弯总有想不到的风景，每一处阳台总有想不到的花朵，就像他们脚下小道，仿佛永远没有尽头。

“芳塔娜四季都有特别的美味。春天有嫩豌豆，剥开豆荚像黄莺的啼叫，老东街的塔洛店最会做烩豌豆。夏天是箭鱼最好的时节，烤箭鱼最棒。到了秋天，再等一段时间，有新鲜的西葫芦和南瓜花酿肉馅，希腊社区最擅长。牡蛎也比现在更好，挤上柠檬汁或者抹一点奶酪就是最高的享受。冬天的羊羔肉最好。啊，羊羔肉椰枣梅干塔津锅，想想就香甜！下次，我们再过来。”

艾瑞克沉默跟随，无法回答。

他不知道自己这个与战场和死亡为伴的人，还能不能有下一次。更不知道那时候，自己还有没有可能被原谅，被允许站在查尔斯身旁。

在悠长小巷里沉默迈步，他看不见过去，也看不到明天。

幸好查尔斯似乎没有察觉，他叼着冰沙勺，抬头喊着：“啊，我们到了！”

跟着抬头，艾瑞克看见了用繁复铁艺铸造的阿拉伯文字，字母拼成图画，形成一枚精美钥匙。字母可以组合为阿拉伯语中“宝藏”这个词汇，典型的阿拉伯人古董店标志。

“查尔斯……”

艾瑞克抓住向导衣袖，语气迟疑。

“没关系，别担心。和你一样，芳塔娜岛上的阿拉伯人都已经非常世俗化了。”

天鹅扬羽拍拍鲨鱼侧鳍，查尔斯安抚地笑着，拉起哨兵的手，推开挂着羊角风铃的百叶门。

缠着包头，蓄着长须的老板在柜台后面双手抱胸行礼，英语水平足以鄙视意大利餐馆的主人。

“马赫拉斯欢迎贵客光临！泽维尔家的小少爷好久不见，小店又多了些好东西。”

查尔斯凑上去，接过手套，仔细端详店主小心挪出的波斯细秘画。艾瑞克警惕着那个阿拉伯人，调动所有五官，没有发现任何异常。而且对方浑身肌肉松弛，没有半点接受过训练的迹象，艾瑞克逐渐放松下来。当老板掏出满是灰尘的羊皮书卷和陶版，和查尔斯的对话进入全是英语，但没一句他听得懂的境界，艾瑞克开始无聊地四下张望。

他发现这家古董店有些与众不同。

一架哈雷的老式限量版Bobber重机车，他刚入伍时候最风行的款式，一群新兵曾经羡慕地看着克拉克•盖博、亨弗莱•鲍嘉和格兰特们驾着它们在荧幕上风驰电掣，艾瑞克忍不住摸了一下把手；一副螺旋桨，来自Savoia31 Flogore双排翼水面飞机，30年代每一个男孩的终极梦想；一个轮胎，看型号是阿尔法•罗密欧在40年代称霸欧洲的8C2300，轿车与赛车的完美结合。

轮胎一旁堆着各具特色的国际象棋棋盘和棋子，有象牙的，也有檀木的，那副印度风格透雕的特别精彩。再一旁是各色老式留声机、收音机，还有堆叠如山的黑胶唱片和好莱坞二战时候的老电影海报。其中一架收音机和当年巴伐利亚家中的同一型号，艾瑞克多看了一眼。

种类繁杂的各种古董兵器旁边是各种枪械，品种之完备让艾瑞克感慨芳塔娜岛不愧是鱼龙混杂，势力交错的地方。但是兵器和枪械旁边居然摆着来自世界各地的厨具和酒具，这就让艾瑞克看不懂店主的陈设逻辑了。不过那只赤陶的塔津锅不错，艾瑞克拿起来仔细察看，气密性不错，只是这东西怎么看都只能算做旧货，值不了多少……

放下塔津锅，硕大托盘出现在哨兵视线前方。上面密密麻麻堆积着各种打火机、钢笔、钥匙链、印章、骰子、瑞士刀组……

与其称为古董店，不如叫做旧货店。这些角落零散堆砌的东西，艾瑞克很难想象为什么会出现在一家拥有古罗马羊皮书和哈雷限量版机车的古董店里。

等等……

艾瑞克快步走过去，拂开杂物看到了沉在托盘下面的硬币。罗马的，意大利王国的，魏玛的；1944年，1932年，分不清日期的，最早甚至可以追述到1880年代。他欢快地挑选起来。

“艾瑞克，你喜欢硬币？”

不知道什么时候，查尔斯和店主结束了讨论，两人都看着自己。

“你对1804银币，1913自由女神头像镍币，还有双鹰金币有兴趣吗？我跟宾夕法尼亚造币厂……”

“不必了！我只对旧大陆的古钱币有兴趣。请问这个塔津锅和这些硬币多少钱。”

扛住诱惑，断然拒绝，艾瑞克立即转移话题，阻止向导在疑似违法的灰色地带起舞。

马赫拉斯露出营业性笑容：“这些是附近居民寄卖的旧货，不值什么，就当小少爷买了羊皮书送的添头。”

艾瑞克坚持问明价格，用美元付账。

店主拿出专业素养继续推荐：“如果上尉您喜欢硬币，我这里有查理五世执掌都灵时期的钱币，若望十一的祝祷币，据传是犹太王国时期的银谢克尔。对了，还有昨天下午从意大利本土淘来的图拉真金币，那可是罗马钱币中的顶级精品！为了等它，我差点错过下午6点最后一班渡轮。”

马赫拉斯每说一个名词，犹太哨兵的眼睛就亮一下，可存款单上可怜的数目捆住了他的手脚。

临行前，他被约西拖去特拉维夫的宝诗龙旗舰店选择礼物。约西在男士珠宝柜台忙碌得像只工蜂，他却被橱窗里展示的一枚海蓝宝石吸引了视线。

四周杂式切割，凸显炫丽而缤纷的火彩，中间留出一块原石，格外明澈纯净。仿佛用宝石包裹海水，伸手一碰，宝石中心就会水波荡漾。

像地中海最美的蓝色，像查尔斯的眼睛。

拉比曾说美丽的宝石具有魔力，艾瑞克好像被这魔力蛊惑，鬼使神差地买下那枚肖似查尔斯眼睛的宝石。回过神来面对可怜的存款余额，艾瑞克只能认命地混迹食堂，此刻更只能忍痛放弃。

“查理五世的都灵铜币可以替我留下，我明天再来看看。犹太王国时期的钱币一向学术价值比收藏价值更大，如果以色列的博物馆有需要，我会建议他们联络你。至于图拉真金币……”

他控制语气，让声音理智而冷淡，不让自己显得像一个撞见偶像的狂热粉丝。

“在古罗马钱币中肯定不能算顶级精品，三巨头时期的钱币才是真正的极品！凯撒、克拉苏、庞培，都为证明正统性，留下痕迹，铸造了极其精美的钱币。特别在东方行省，还出现过凯撒和埃及女王的双人金币，不管精美，或者版本繁多，还是存货珍稀，都超过了和平的五贤帝时期。”

裹着包头的老板捻着胡须，点头赞同。

将塔津锅和羊皮书卷一起交给马赫拉斯打包送去泉堡。走出古董店，艾瑞克回头对低着头，好像若有所思的查尔斯说：“那只塔津锅不错！”

“啊？”

“你不是喜欢塔津锅做的菜肴？这个季节用土豆焖鸡不错，回去我试试。”他笑着随意抛起硬币，对着阳光欣赏不同年份意大利钱币上的纹章变化。

看到哨兵那样的笑容，查尔斯也展开嘴角。

“艾瑞克……”

“啊？”

“你好久没有笑得这么多，这么轻松了。”

有些愕然地停下，哨兵抬手碰上面颊的弧度。

那样柔软，那样陌生。

查尔斯在他的视野内，他的脸和那笑一样柔软，他的眼睛仿佛地中海的碧波震荡着灵魂。

“我喜欢看你这样笑的样子。艾瑞克，我希望让你快乐。”

这么做果然是值得的。根据年龄、经历和背景，把所有同龄人、同类人、同行业可能感兴趣的东西，当然还有艾瑞克自己提过的偏好聚在一起，总能找出能让他喜欢，能让他高兴的东西。会不会还差点什么？查尔斯不太自信，打算再向托尼请教，虽然这铁定会招来童年玩伴的嘲笑。在那之前，通过精神波，查尔斯向马赫拉斯表示感谢。

【感谢您的提议，这间店面和剩下的货物送给您。作为回报，我会支持您进入自治委员会。接下来，还得继续劳烦您。】

【能为您效力是我的荣幸。】

脑波洋溢着商人特有的热忱。

【厨具都是现成的，钱币由我准备，印度的透雕象棋已经包好送去府上。哈雷机车您选上一定没错！年轻军人都喜欢威风凛凛的摩托车，好莱坞在电影里面给他们做够了广告！刚刚中尉看机车比飞机的螺旋桨还多了两秒，而且忍不住摸了下把手。如果不放心，就把Savoia的双排翼飞机也预备上。生日，升职，那么多节日，还可以说是您自己的收藏，借给上尉使用。借着借着，不就送出去啦！】

【都入手吧。你去和纽约还有伦敦的代理联系，收集各种重型摩托的限量款，尽可能入手，预算上不封顶。】

【收音机和巴伐利亚的老式家具暂时别动，我担心让艾瑞克伤心。】

【遵命。】

挽上他的哨兵，直视那双有些闪烁的眼睛。

蓝底上带有一些灰暗的色泽，就像地中海秋日的天空，总被阴霾覆盖。

这只是暂时，到了夏天，这片天空会晴空万里，朗照最灿烂的阳光。

查尔斯想。

他有信心，拭去那片阴霾。

 

04

“我喜欢看你这样笑的样子。艾瑞克，我希望让你快乐。”

那样柔软的关怀让艾瑞克有些猝不及防，措手不及。

他想抱住他的向导，吻着他，掏出他的圣诞礼物——宝诗龙橱窗里那枚与查尔斯眼睛肖似的海蓝宝石，艾瑞克亲手制成了戒指——吐露从结合那夜就埋在心底的表白。

“我不是只被绝对适配牵引，我与你结合不绝只是责任。”

“我在三年前就见过你，从那一刻起我就爱上了你。”

“我那样冷淡因为我不敢面对，也不知道如何面对。我从未遭遇这样的情感，没有伪装的我，在你面前不堪一击。”

“我没有自信成为一个足够称职的哨兵，与你在彻底地亲密结合。我们中间隔着太多东西。我没法放下以色列，全心全意地保护你。”

“查尔斯，我是犹太人，奥斯维辛的幸存者，希望你能够理解。”

“可是，我们逃不过上帝的安排，我们还是结合了，这是耶和华的意志。”

“查尔斯，我希望不只成为你的哨兵，我希望尝试追求你，我恳求你给我一个机会。”

但是，他拿不出来，更开不了口……

为什么是今天？！为什么是现在？！

理性、冲动和记忆从不同的方向撕扯着他，艾瑞克只能闪烁地躲开眼睛，再一次落荒而逃。

从自治委员会回到泉堡，用午睡为借口避开查尔斯，那种撕裂的不适依然困扰着摩萨德的哨兵。

这样的午睡自然极不安稳，数个毫无逻辑毫无联系的梦轮流折磨大脑，醒来却几乎无法回想情节，只留下脑内隐隐刺痛。

抬手拱在眼前，遮挡过于刺眼的霞光，艾瑞克突然怔住了。

此刻已近昏黄，横亘视野的地中海天幕，正被晚霞染上血色。

一片赤红残阳斜过天际，就像一把血刃刺入大海。

残阳红得刺眼，漆黑舰影刺入夕阳，好像刀刃血槽里发黑的血迹——那艘有着“餐叉”不祥名号的军舰！

“血痕”滴入隔开泉岛与主岛的海湾，波光粼粼的海面变成了触目惊心的血池，人声鼎沸的海边浴场，仿佛基辅大屠杀之时娘子谷的万人坑，无数垂死的躯体在血水中蠕动。

（二战德国攻克苏联东部重镇基辅，在城外山壑娘子谷屠杀近十万犹太人，尸体堆满山谷。）

艾瑞克忘记了呼吸，攥紧未及送出的戒指，心脏疯狂地撞击胸腔。

查尔斯……查尔斯在哪儿？

自己入睡之前，查尔斯靠在一旁柏柏尔软榻，戴着手套，翻看摆在玻璃书撑上的羊皮书卷。

掀开分隔空间的锦缎，书卷翻开一半，塌上空无一人。

掀开一扇又一扇纺织着不同花纹的锦缎，闯进一个又一个空间，艾瑞克没有找到他的向导，也没有人听见异动，微笑着现身回应他。

从天花板垂到地毯的玫红锦缎，被晚霞晒成深绯，仿佛一片片被血染红的旗幡在如血残阳中舞动。

血色染红了哨兵的眼睛，就像在巴伐利亚的街道，在华沙的隔离区，在奥斯维辛，在坎塔拉……每一次发生的那样！

“查尔斯！”

艾瑞克听见自己的声音仿佛被利爪撕裂。

【上尉，教授没有和您一道吗？】

部下的脑波在此刻宛如天籁，艾瑞克立刻“回答”。

【没有！安吉拉，你看到查尔斯了！】

【是的，上尉。您特意叮嘱过，这次行动一定要确保教授的安全，您会随时跟在教授身边。刚刚我们看见教授独自离开泉堡，渡过海湾，都很惊讶。】

【他现在在哪儿？】

【已经过了老西街的3号广场，就是意大利社区与希腊社区分界的地方。刚同一位带着黑猫的重点目标交谈，然后去了后巷。基德说他进了一家悬着阿拉伯字母铁画的古董店，贝策带人跟过去了。】

是那个阿拉伯人的店！艾瑞克像被扔进了乌克兰隆冬冰窟，浑身冰冷。

他当时就觉得不对劲。意大利人热情而懒散，非节假日非旅游区，一般轮渡往往只运行到下午五点。

但更可疑的明明是那间太像旧货店的古董店！

摩托车、飞机、跑车，还有那些明星和唱片……都是他青少年时候最流行的；

兵器、枪械、酒具、打火机……都是军人最可能的兴趣；厨具、硬币、国际象棋……都正中他的个人爱好！

还有那架与当年巴伐利亚家中同一型号的收音机！

这不可能是巧合！那个阿拉伯人对他做了详尽得可怕的调查，而他居然对那样显眼的陷阱视而不见！

【立刻通知阿扎塞尔过来，快！】

光线扭曲又聚合，艾瑞克和他的专属辅兵闯入古董店。

查尔斯和那个阿拉伯人一起惊诧转头，两人中间有一个尺寸不小的锦缎匣子。

白鲨冲上去护住天鹅和它的主人，叼来两块厚重的十字军骑盾挡住要害。

“艾瑞克，你怎么来了？”

“查尔斯，趴下！”

绝对适配的哨兵与向导喊着跨越次元的对话。

“别动，阿拉伯人！”

眼角余光扫到店主左手在柜台下挪动，摩萨德哨兵抬手召唤古董店房顶的环状吊灯，铜制的触手蠕动起来，潜伏在天花板的金属水母扑向觊觎已久的猎物。

阿拉伯商人像是看到了真正的阿里巴巴山洞，辛巴达的海岛。他呆立着被水母勒住手脚，“触手”爬满全身，一根指头也无法任意行动。

硕大蓝白瓷盘上堆积的物件密密麻麻蠕动起来，仿佛千奇万状的特异昆虫，打着转调整方向，张开奇怪的翅膀，飞起来，扑向无法动弹的原主人。

打火机自行拆解，将汽油泼上胡须和包头；钢笔旋转着露出最尖锐的利齿；印章飞向火炉，把自己烤成赤红；瑞士刀摆脱螺母，散成刀片，刺向每一处暴露在铜链间隙的肉体和关节。

确保所有的威胁都可以瞬间释放，并让马赫拉斯看得清清楚楚，摩萨德哨兵露出雪亮的牙齿。

“说吧，谁是你的老板，谁让你布下圈套。最好和刚才一样配合，别考验我的耐心！”

“艾瑞克，怎么了？”

从骑盾后面探头出来，查尔斯满脸茫然。

“当心，别出来！查尔斯，我现在还不能确认安全。”

把可疑的阿拉伯人交给阿扎塞尔看管，艾瑞克立刻来到向导身边，搂住他，将他摁回硕大骑盾后面。

感受重归怀中的体温，另一颗心脏就在胸腔之旁稳稳跳动，摩萨德哨兵感到自己的心跳终于恢复正常。

他不自觉收紧双臂，贪婪那份久违的温度。

还好……你还在这里……

【“艾瑞克，放松一点。”】

查尔斯抓着他的手臂，轻轻拍着肩，温和的思维和话语一起潜入脑海，好像天鹅用洁白羽翼拂过轻雪。

“马赫拉斯从祖父开始，三代都是我家的代理人，他的行为我可以担保。【应该有什么地方误会了。艾瑞克，别太紧张，放松一些。】”

“没有什么误会，查尔斯。那个阿拉伯人彻底地调查过我，针对我布置了整间店铺，问题只在于他背后的人是谁。”

查尔斯突然垂下头，肩头耸动，脸上呈现一种极为古怪的表情。

“呃……艾瑞克……打开那个匣子看看，你就明白了。”

说着他在哨兵怀里探身，向柜台上金线刺绣着繁复几何花纹的靛蓝匣子伸出胳膊，同时向艾瑞克抬手。

“查尔斯！”

摩萨德哨兵焦急地吼起来。他的向导生活在和平安逸的环境里，太缺乏警惕。那个匣子里很可能安放着阴险的陷阱，炸弹、毒药、放射污染……那些暴徒什么做不出来？！

艾瑞克抬起手，抢在查尔斯之前，把那个匣子远远挪开。

两股力道冲突，柜台上的匣子失去平衡，被掀翻过去。哗啦啦一阵脆响，金银的雨点落了一地。

黄金的奥雷，白银的第纳尔，青铜的杜蓬帝、塞米和卡德拉斯，精美的罗马钱币四下散落。

桀骜的克拉苏、肥胖的庞培、高傲的凯撒，还有宽厚的雷必达，锐目的安东尼，凯撒的继承者，冷酷而英睿的屋大维•奥古斯都。古罗马波澜壮阔的共和与帝政交替时代，叱咤风云的哨兵与向导，将领和皇帝都在钱币上熠熠生辉。

那是一套异常完整，品相精美的三巨头时期钱币！古币收藏界的传奇精品！

一枚金币滚到脚边，翻滚着躺下，露出罕见的双人头像，凯撒与风华绝代的克里奥帕特拉。

“特别在东方行省，还出现过凯撒和埃及女王的双人金币！”

艾瑞克想起上午自己的托辞。

…………

原来如此……

沉默挥手，艾瑞克解开了捆住马赫拉斯的金属水母，低声向对方道了一句：“أسف（阿拉伯语，抱歉）。”

而后尴尬埋头，绕过不知如何面对的向导，落荒而逃。

逃入悠长窄巷，天空已经被夜幕覆盖，狭长的甬道仿佛被黑夜浸染，看不到尽头。

被脚步驱逐身体，漫无目的地奔逃。直到右腿尚未痊愈的伤口不堪重负，用疼痛发出抗议，艾瑞克才发现自己已经回到海湾码头。

秋夜海滩空无一人，荒凉有如沙漠。墨色大海宛如黑曜石雕琢的大盘，静谧安沉。

部下们都已识趣退下，他需要一个地方安静一下，那片最深暗的沉默吸引着他。

踏入海水，越来越深，沉默的黑暗漫过他的脚踝，双手，胸口，一直淹没了咽喉和头顶。

屏住呼吸，继续没在水里，手脚本能地划动潜游。作为全世界最强大的哨兵之一，心脏、肺叶、血红细胞轻易碾压普通人类的极限，让他得以任性行动。

把全身藏进暗色的无边液体，他终于可以肆无忌惮地痛苦、哀伤、惶恐、软弱、彷徨、忏悔，放声哭泣，流下眼泪，甚至允许自己暂时崩溃——在无人知晓的地方。

一旦浮出水面，就像午夜钟声响起，魔法解除，世上只剩下支撑大卫星战旗的以色列首席哨兵。

一只手抓住衣襟，将他拉出水面，进入了另一个魔法世界。

满天星斗如同碎钻缀满黑色丝绒，柔软地弯过苍穹。

海平如镜，映照璀璨群星，仿佛将一斟星光倒入海湾，再也分不清哪里是海，哪里是天。

驶入海湾的白帆好像在星海翱翔。

查尔斯趴在白帆下，探出整个身体，几乎坠入镶嵌群星的大海。

“劳驾，有看到一条鲨鱼吗？我弄丢了我家的鱼。”

朝着付出水面的脑袋，露出如释重负的微笑，查尔斯和他的天鹅一起，使劲把那条鲨鱼往船上捞。

“你跟我一样。小时候同母亲吵架，我就喜欢坐上小船，飘去湖心，一个人安静呆着。”

艾瑞克顺从地握着伸来的手，遵从向导指令，登上帆船。

接过浴巾，拭擦头发和身体。从动作间隙，看到查尔斯等待着什么，艾瑞克没有开口，也沉默地等着。

“艾瑞克，对不起。”

“那家古董店是我安排的，我希望为你寻找一份合适的生日礼物。可是我没有考虑到你的心情，军人的敏锐习惯，是我太疏忽了。”

“艾瑞克，你是我的哨兵，是我重要的家人和朋友，我希望能让你快乐。”

果然如此，艾瑞克任苦涩塞满胸膛。

“不，查尔斯，应该道歉的人，是我……”

“从十岁开始，我发现我能挪动硬币，只有一点点。我觉得这样的自己很可怕，我是一个不应该存在的，被上帝所诅咒的怪物！”

“每当我获得什么，就失去更多，就一定被夺去更珍贵的！”

“幸福于我，就像沙滩上的城堡，潮水一到，就会摧毁殆尽；或者沙漠中的海市蜃楼，是从一开始就不存在的幻觉……”

“38年，我通过斯坦贝格小学的预备入学考试，那是巴伐利亚乃至整个南德最好的学校，对犹太人要求尤为严苛。几天后，水晶之夜来临，我的家庭被赶出慕尼黑，遗失了那张令全家骄傲的入学通知。”

“43年，我加入了华沙犹太人隔离区的童子军，发掘了17个围墙漏洞。从那时到华沙起义，数千个家庭从那些通道逃离。可那救不了我的家人，前往奥斯维辛的死亡通知到了……妈妈……还有妹妹们……”

艾瑞克自己也感到惊讶，他的声音居然如此平静。

是啊，那么多年过去了，他已经可以直面最痛苦的记忆。

那些惨痛而黑暗的过往，仿佛风干的血，早已随着不可愈合的伤痕沉入他的影子，融入他的灵魂，成为艾瑞克与马克思（艾瑞克原名马克思•艾森哈特）无法摆脱，不可分割的一部分。

“56年，我和玛格达有了安雅，我成了以色列的首席哨兵。人们都说我是犹太人有史以来最强大的哨兵，是上帝赐予选民的参孙。我也认为一切都过去，我终于有能力保护他们！保护我的家人和族人！可是埃及人撕毁停火协定，炮轰坎塔拉镇……”

“今天，是她们的忌日。”

沉默注视他的眼睛里面突然盈满星光。娇小的向导扑入怀中，紧搂着他，浑身颤抖着，就像深秋的蝶。

“查尔斯——”

艾瑞克因惊愕而不知所措，他正准备向查尔斯忏悔：

他履行不了一个哨兵最基本的职责，他只能带来灾厄和仇恨。他居然想过在今天向查尔斯告白，既侮辱了玛格达，又辜负了查尔斯——自己到底是一个怎样无耻的怪物呢？！

不，他不配让查尔斯那样哭泣！

他竭力在安慰查尔斯的同时，保持理智所能控制的安全距离。但事情已经完全脱离了他的掌控，视线颠覆，查尔斯把他推倒，抓住手腕摁在甲板上，断绝所有逃避的可能。

居高临下地俯视，斟满星辉和水光的眼睛纵使噙着泪花，依然霸气凌然，威不可侵。

“艾瑞克，我是全美最强大的青年向导，我来自比美国更长寿的政治世家，我并不孱弱。艾瑞克，我向你保证，我不会让你再度失去！我会一直在你身边，一直！”

“这是我给你的新年礼物！”

不知道谁的手先碰到谁，谁的唇先吻上谁。

绝对适配的哨兵与向导在夜空与碧水交融的星海里，忘情相拥。


	6. 第一章 叠浪之屿 中

05

“没门，想也别想！今天一定要试试卡萨塔蛋糕（Cassata）！”

推开老切塔甜品店的百叶门，查尔斯的笑容和秋日暖阳一样明朗。

这几天，他带着艾瑞克走遍了芳塔娜的大街小巷。

他们一起用蜂蜜苹果、石榴和蓝白相间的彩旗装饰房间，将丰收和新年的气氛布满苏丹的行宫；

他们一起坐在卧室的空中水池，学罗马人泡着温泉，痛饮葡萄酒，看夕阳将吐出温泉的狮子塑像染做橙红；

他们一起乘坐水上飞机，穿过绯红的云层，看落日将天空与大海一同点燃，熊熊烈焰在海天之际燃烧；

他们一起登上泉岛山顶，爬上土耳其人留下的碉堡，眺望太阳从海平面跃出，玫瑰紫的曙光照亮爱奥尼亚海；

他们一起游过狭窄的海湾，从海滨浴场登上帆船，开去外海，戴上氧气瓶，潜入瑰丽的赤红珊瑚丛；

他们一起捞起珊瑚，回到海港，买下新鲜渔获，带去“玛佐洛”向老板强尼请教做法，查尔斯坐在一旁微笑等待；

他们一起带上意大利面、塔津锅和岛上最好的厨子，还有泉堡自酿的葡萄酒，拜访驻扎此处的美国舰队，成功登上驱逐舰参观；

他们一起混入南岬的菲利普赌场，在“觉醒者勿入”的普通场地“大开杀戒”，引得安保人员介入清场。穿过丰茂绿地逃窜，查尔斯笑得像恶作剧得逞的顽童；

自然更少不了每天一起在风格迥异的新老街巷寻访美食，到查尔斯从小钟爱的老切塔甜品店，品尝一款地中海特色的甜点。

今天，查尔斯执意点了卡萨塔蛋糕（Cassata）。

“意大利甜点与阿拉伯糖霜的伟大私生子！一层浸透甜酒的海绵蛋糕，一层蜜饯柑橘和樱桃，一层乳清奶酪，层层交叠，外面统一裹上香草口味的奶油，罩上杏仁粉和开心果碎做的酥皮——不会比用蜂蜜浸透的果仁蜜饼（Baklava）更可怕！看，它来了！”

上桌的餐点，却让查尔斯挑起了眉毛。

传统白绿配色，点缀蜜饯的卡萨塔蛋糕旁边，躺着一份煎得焦黄，注满奶油，嵌满坚果的奶油甜馅煎饼卷（Cannoli）。

“Ciao，bella！”他礼貌地唤来女侍应，“我们没有点奶油卷，会是邻桌的弄错了吗？”

身着浅蓝围裙的侍应姑娘用下巴点着远处。

“那位先生请你们的。”

好奇张望，查尔斯沿着下巴，将视线投向窗外的露天席位。

在彷如花朵的阳伞，挎着花篮的卖花女和洋溢着缤纷香菜堇的花篱中间，坐着一位老者。方正的下颌和眼镜，给人留下深刻印象。

——那是一位向导，他们的同类。他的精神向导，一只有着绿宝石眼睛的苗条黑猫，正在暖阳下悠闲地甩过尾巴。

那是……

正想放出试探，一只手拉住了他。

【艾瑞克？】

那只手异常紧绷，查尔斯能感到握住自己的手掌，肌肉僵硬如铁。

他站起来，把向导放在身后，用坚实的臂膀挡住他。

【查尔斯，当心！别离开我身边——那个家伙极度危险！】

那位老者也站起来，端着一碟苹果卷，走进店内。

好像巫师出巡，他和黑猫走过的区域都安静下来，路过的客人和侍从都中了魔法，凝固为活体的人像雕塑。店里其他人，却仿佛什么也没有发生，对一切异象视而不见。

他就这样堂而皇之地挑衅着以色列的首席哨兵和美国最优秀的青年向导！

“Buona sera！（意大利语，你好）”将苹果卷放在人群凝固的邻桌，老人操着一口流利的意大利语，口音是典型的西西里腔调，然后熟练切换为标准的巴伐利亚德语。

“切塔店的甜点真是美妙至极，能够共享它们更是人生幸事！来吧，别客气，M……不，兰谢尔上尉！”

老者调动脸上每一块肌肉堆起微笑。

他舒展脸上每一分纹路，笑容灿烂如海上艳阳，瞳孔却包含着艳阳下的阴影。

“这份奶油煎饼卷（Cannoli）太衬你们啦！剥开轻薄外衣，把你的器具插入其中，注入白色液体，达成伟大的和谐！不是对于哨兵和向导，最绝妙的比喻吗？”

“不觉得。”查尔斯握住脸色发青的哨兵，毫不犹豫地回应。

“又是酥皮，又是奶油的，太麻烦了！不如嘴开香蕉，或者泰国象牙芒来得直接，绑上双手，还可以练习技巧。我推荐您试试，需要借您教学录像带吗？”

此刻还能保持脸色如常的只有一人。

艾瑞克在片刻窘迫后，握着向导笑出了声，紧绷的神经放松下来。

“我来介绍一下。查尔斯，这位是德国党卫军的汉斯•兰达上校。第三帝国大名鼎鼎的向导，功勋卓著的‘犹太猎人’。 在荷兰、在法国、在波兰……追逐那些东躲西藏的老鼠，将他们统统送进奥斯维辛，真是辛苦你了！”

“战争后期，他曾计划参与刺杀希特勒的行动，好为自己捞条后路。可惜盟军‘混蛋特遣队’的雷恩上尉顽固不化，坏了他的好事，还在他额头刻下了‘卐’符号。战后，你顶着新的面孔和身份，远离九头蛇势力盘踞的欧洲和南美洲，来往近东几个阿拉伯国家做牵线搭桥的政治掮客，却不想遇到了我。”

艾瑞克语气轻松，语调仿佛说笑，浑身上下充满戒备。他的鲨鱼驮着天鹅，对黑猫亮出利齿。

“别急着否认，我知道你为了遮掩伤疤，逃避双重追杀彻底改换了容貌。而且你是极擅长影响和反影响的高级向导，没人能保证在你的影响下，自己到底能看见什么。”

“但我见过你，还有你的黑猫。在华沙，在奥斯维辛，在肖的实验室，不止一次！我是活的证人！”

说着，艾瑞克轻轻翻过左臂，解开袖口，露出小臂上一串刺青数字“214782”。

查尔斯忘了呼吸，那串刺青数字正刺痛心脏。

如果不是场面实在不允许，他会立刻吻上他的哨兵，带走他的注意力。

他的童年和少年早已被血色碾碎，但从今以后，有他同行。

“如您所言，兰谢尔上尉。我对您的家人和华沙隔离区清理行动深表歉意，那是时代的错误，所有人都疯了！还有您的堂叔希克斯中尉，巴黎地下酒吧那次悲哀的冲突并非出自我的意愿，都怪阿道夫•希特勒！在44年我就加入陶芬贝格的队伍，为刺杀暴君，结束战争而努力。”

老人眨了眨眼睛，奇迹般收起所有阴冷的部分，湛蓝眼眸清澈如同无辜孩童。

“虽然我的努力不为盟军接受，但我没有再次加入纳粹的队伍。不像那些耗子一样东躲西藏的同僚，我反而主动找上了您，不是吗？兰谢尔上尉，我曾经参与海因里希的东方计划，在近东诸国有一些人脉，我希望能为以色列略尽微薄之力，为我的过错赎罪，希望您和特拉维夫塔能接受我的忏悔。”

“施展‘影响’能力，只为在公共场合保密，避免麻烦。我可没有自信，在您和您杰出的向导面前卖弄本事。”

艾瑞克依然笑着，露出雪亮的牙齿和牙床，笑容让人毛骨悚然。从未在哨兵脸上看到如此陌生的可怕神态，查尔斯下意识握紧了他的手。

“是啊，嗅觉敏锐的兰达上校自然没有重登快沉没的船。你搭上了俄国人，以提供情报，帮助苏联早一步占领柏林为条件，换取了特赦和新的身份，用同胞的血印了自己的通行证。”

“你不敢被曾经的同僚察觉，如果让肖或者其他人知道出卖了柏林的人还活着，他们只会让你后悔为什么还活着。于是被我发现之后，你甚至能选择投靠以色列，不愧是兰达上校！”

老人撇下嘴角，眼睛里闪着货真价实的委屈，神情像犬科动物，远胜过像自己的黑猫。

“时代不同了，兰谢尔上尉。就像这份苹果卷，在奥地利的时候，我一直用打泡的奶油搭配，现在到了芳塔娜，自然要搭配冰淇淋。”

无奈地耸耸肩，他拿起餐叉抹开苹果卷上的冰淇淋。

“犹太人是最讲求实际的民族，我认为你们可以理解。可以分清什么是紧要的，什么是次要的；谁是敌人，谁可以是朋友。”

艾瑞克嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。

“那阁下为什么不去找可以理解，可以交谈的政客。我只是一个军人，分不了那么清楚。”

“不，不——”

兰达用夸张的肢体语言，抬起肩膀摇头。

“身为以色列的首席哨兵，您一定得分清楚！”

“即使退一步讲，身为一位向导的哨兵，您也得分清楚。时代变了，有的东西不会变。”

将餐叉平举到耳边，老者仿若小猫的无辜眼神，变成了鹰隼的锐目。

“就如‘J•布莱恩’号驱逐舰所纪念的，一把餐叉就能夺去一个向导的性命。如果，在此我仅仅假设一下——如果有人在这栋楼房的通用地下室塞上炸药，并且在隔壁那家闭门装修的店铺堆满了玻璃和瓷砖呢？”

“兰谢尔上尉，请您慎重考虑。”

文后小贴士：  
1、出卖柏林：苏军攻陷柏林之后，为了报复德国对苏联的侵略，曾放纵军队进行报复。柏林平民和降卒伤亡惨烈，超过半数的女性遭到强奸。

06

“兰达上校，我感到非常遗憾。”

艾瑞克回应对方的视线，同样锐利。

“在你眼里，我居然是这样没有头脑的家伙。如果无法确保安全，我会让我的向导暴露在你面前吗？”

话音未落，凝固在兰达身旁的女侍应突然行动，一脚踹在腿弯，一脚踢上脚踝。

与此同时，卖花的姑娘从花枝里掏出贝莱塔52，送外卖的小伙取下自行车携杆分出利刃，烤饼的黑人壮汉从炉灶背后拖出微型冲锋枪。

前纳粹军官摔倒再睁眼，仰视的视野内除了打翻了盘子糊了他一脸的冰淇淋，还有围了一圈的枪口——摩萨德行动队精英悉数到场。

女侍应兼摩萨德行动队混导安吉拉•萨尔瓦多持枪瞄准兰达，同时向查尔斯点头致谢。

【教授，感谢您提供精神掩护。】

【查尔斯，你暂时离开这里，最好回泉堡去，安吉拉你跟着查尔斯。贝策协助疏散平民，阿扎塞尔带兰达回摩萨德办事处，快！】

【艾瑞克，我们得谈谈……】

【可以，但是我们先离开这里可以吗？查尔斯，这个地方并不安全！】

沉默地被哨兵搂着，查尔斯跟随阿扎塞尔的红光一起离开，协助摩萨德将兰达收押，压制在战术精神泵之下。

回到门外，识趣的队员们纷纷散去，为首席哨兵和他的向导留出空间。

“这就是真相吗，艾瑞克？这几天你那么紧张，绝不离开我身边，不是因为PTSD，而是因为你知道兰达随时可能出现。”

装作眺望天空，避开那双执拗追问的眼睛，艾瑞克无法直面它们。

“是你通过媒体，故意放出你破获捷克分支的消息。投靠俄国的纳粹军官大多从捷克过境，很可能留下相关痕迹，你用这个消息逼着兰达必须出面，亲自来找你。”

“我们来芳塔娜度假的新闻，也是你放出来的。兰达不敢去以色列找你，那太可能有去无回，芳塔娜岛这样的中立地区进出更方便，更易让他下定决心。”

“艾瑞克，我不会反对你的计划……为什么你不告诉我，不让我早做准备？”

“查尔斯，这是摩萨德的机密，不能对外泄露。”

强迫自己说出事实，艾瑞克不想再欺瞒他的向导。

“而且你是个向导，纯粹的向导，根本不会参与一线事务。把一切交给哨兵不好吗？我会保护你！”

他几乎立刻知道自己说错了话，明蓝的眼眸变得湿润，进而黯淡，好像暴风雨来临之际的大海。

“我明白了，兰谢尔上尉，我可以离开了吗？”

摩萨德哨兵表面平静冷峻，内心慌乱无措。该死的，他又做错了什么，让查尔斯那么难过！

艾瑞克最不愿看到这样的眼睛，他想走上前，将他的向导拥抱入怀，向他承诺：只要自己活着一天，就一定会好好保护他，不让他露出那样的表情。

可他无法这么做……他不能……他只能和自己耷拉下鱼鳍的白鲨一起，呆立原地，目送背影远去。

部下们识趣地蹲在门后，努力降低存在感，以免沦为老大感情生活不顺的炮灰。

不知过了多久，红光闪过，瞬移者再度现身，到艾瑞克耳边说了什么。

“切塔店旁边的确囤积大量玻璃和瓷砖，但是没有炸药！”

“是的，不光地下室，整栋建筑都搜查过了，没有安装任何爆破物。”

摩萨德哨兵变了脸色，几乎与此同时，负责审讯的贝策在精神通讯渠道报告。

【上尉，请到审讯室来，兰达坚持要见您。】

在犹太人团团包围中，被手铐和刑椅锁在一起，汉斯•兰达却好像坐在春光明媚的香榭尔大道，享受着花香和下午茶。

看到象征瞬移的红光闪现，兰达毫不掩饰地满意笑了。

很好。兰谢尔连从门口跑到地下室的时间也不愿浪费，他应该明白了。

“好啦，兰谢尔上尉！”

兰达张开双臂，好像欢迎久别的老友，热情洋溢地喊道。

“现在，我们可以来谈条件了。”

“你做了什么！”

“我什么也没做，我知道我不是以色列最强大哨兵的对手！”

黑猫与白鲨，两头凶兽用不同表情，对彼此露出同样锋利的白牙。

“我后悔啊，决断下得太晚。如果一年前，我决意投向以色列，或许还有得商量。特拉维夫塔还有可能为了我带来的‘价值’，委屈一下你，施加压力让你服从大局。”

“可是在古巴海滩你和泽维尔结合了。泽维尔家的小少爷，保罗•尼采的弟子，全美协会内定的下任首席。有了那样强大的向导，你在中东棋盘上的价值增加了十倍不止！如果你不点头，我就没有任何机会！”

收起兴高采烈与热情洋溢，兰达仿佛牙痛一般连连摇头。

“不过英国人说得对：‘如果鸡蛋不被打破，你就做不了煎蛋卷。（one cannot make an omelet without breaking eggs，意思类似于有得必有失。）”

“兰谢尔，难道你就真的没有想过吗？”

“你的，以色列首席哨兵的向导，拥有芳塔娜岛——‘地中海十字路口’，‘海中瑞士’，曾经与马耳他同为英国地中海舰队基地的战略要地！对于这一事实，地中海南岸和东岸的阿拉伯国家会怎么想？正争夺芳塔娜主权的比利亚和突尼斯，可都是说着阿拉伯语，信仰伊斯兰教，与以色列处于交战状态的阿盟成员国！”

将牙痛的瘪嘴，炫耀般转为锐利的傲慢。掌控一切的真正胜者环视无能为力的宿敌，露出胜利的笑容。

“不用疑惑我为什么知道，正是我提醒了他们：要摆脱这一困境，只能除掉查尔斯•泽维尔，泽维尔家族唯一的后裔。”

“好主意？不，当然不是！泽维尔遇刺，家族绝嗣只会给美国人最好的借口，把芳塔娜岛正式纳入囊中。但是，正如普利西普和安重根直到现在都被奉为英雄，总有人会愚蠢到，或者愿意装作愚蠢到相信这是个好主意！”

（普利西普：塞尔维亚刺客，刺杀奥匈帝国王储夫妇，制造萨拉热窝事件，导致第一次世界大战和塞尔维亚亡国；安重根：朝鲜刺客，刺杀伊藤博文，除掉了日本高层相对温和派和文官体系首领，直接加速日本吞并朝鲜，帮助军部上位。）

“你现在联络不上你的向导了，哈，我果然没有料错！抓到了我，你就会有所松懈。而你也一定不会向泽维尔泄露摩萨德的计划，以泽维尔的性格和你的脾气，不用脑子也知道你们一定会争执起来。”

托起手掌，模仿觉醒者之神阿波罗的经典姿势。曾经豪言没当柏林塔首席仅是自己推脱的向导，似乎用事实雄辩地证明着：真正杰出的向导，不用能力也可以将人心玩弄于鼓掌之间。

“你没有时间了，兰谢尔。你的向导正处在极度危险中，随时可能遭遇暗杀。现在，只有我能告诉你对方来了多少人，隐藏在什么地方，准备怎样下手。这自然是因为暗杀计划就是我为他们拟定的！什么爆炸，太没意思了，从一开始，我就不认为我可以正面对抗你们。这些才是我上岛之前为自己绘制的底牌！”

竖起食指，反手下刺，宛如拔剑出鞘。

前纳粹军官洋洋得意地笑。

“来吧，现在我们可以谈条件了吧！”

那种笑刺痛了艾瑞克的眼睛。

无数面孔仿佛随着兰达得意的表情在空中浮现。

塞巴斯蒂安•肖用手枪瞄准母亲，逼迫他浮起鹰币的笑；

门格勒手持手术刀，掀开他头骨的笑；

水晶之夜，暴徒们用火把石块毁灭犹太社区，火光和黑暗间扭曲的狂笑；

奥斯维辛的“浴室”，看守投放氰化毒气，结束工作后满意而欣慰的笑；

还有电视广播里，阿道夫•希特勒慷慨激昂，振臂高呼的大笑面孔！

还有父亲走出家门，参与几乎明知毫无胜算的华沙隔离区起义，决绝而坚定的面孔；

母亲面对肖的枪口，只在意安慰自己，平静而温柔的面孔；

那些扭曲赤裸，堆叠如山的尸首，腐烂液化根本看不出表情的面孔……

胳膊上那串“214782”的刺青阵阵剧痛，就像正在灼烧的灵魂。

“我拒绝！”

他听到了自己的声音，本能让他开阖嘴巴。

“正如本•古里安（以色列国父，建国总理）阁下所言：‘犹太人绝不向任何凶手妥协！’，我和你，没什么好谈的！”

他在兰达呆滞的表情里起身：“用什么手段都可以，尽快撬开他的嘴！一旦有任何消息，立刻通知我！联络安吉拉，让她报告查尔斯在哪儿！”

查尔斯……查尔斯！

他必须去保护他的向导！

身后充满毒液的声音，拧成钢针，刺入心脏。

“即使泽维尔对你仅是出于同情和责任，即使他的命与犹太国相比不值一提。”

“这么一点小事，你也不肯为他让步。”

“你的向导，真可怜。”

 

07

拔出“毒针”，攥紧戒指，摩萨德哨兵在看不见的血液里前行。

没空在乎自己这点微不足道的精神纠结和阴影了！现在最重要的是查尔斯！

他在部下接通的精神渠道里“大喊”。

【安吉拉！安吉拉！你和查尔斯在哪儿！立刻回答！】

【上尉，我们刚刚经过老东街7号广场，教授先祖的铜像，我正在劝……上帝！我就在附近，离办事处不到一条街！教授什么时候对我施加了“影响”？！我一直以为我跟着他！】

无法出声，艾瑞克甚至说不出责备的话来。

他早该料到，一个普通向导看不住“影响之王”，查尔斯有一百种方法甩开安吉拉，特别在那样的争执之后。就如同他早该料到，以狡诈诡计著称的兰达肯定不会如此轻易就擒！

查尔斯……查尔斯！

他在狭窄压抑的小巷狂奔，好像奔逃在怪兽的食道，冰冷的宝石在手掌刻下烙痕，漏着光线的出口好像永远无法触及 。

查尔斯在哪儿？！

虽然是绝对适配，但作为纯粹的哨兵，他无法主动联络他的向导。安吉拉的联络被查尔斯屏蔽，无法传达。别墅的管家，店铺的老板，渡口的看守，每一个可能性，他都让随行向导一一询问，却没有任何线索。

只是查尔斯生气了，影响了所有人的眼睛，故意避开他们？还是阿拉伯人已经动手，查尔斯被他们挟持……或者他们正在查尔斯身后，偷偷掏出雪亮的刀刃……

在宛如炸裂的头脑里，记忆跳出了一句话。

【“……跟我一样。小时候同母亲吵架，我总喜欢坐上小船，飘去湖心，一个人安静呆着。”】

湖心……查尔斯在白帆下向他伸手……星星在夜空，也在海中……

【“阿扎塞尔！带我去海湾！快！”】

红光闪烁，将摩萨德哨兵带到分割主岛和泉岛的海湾。

黄昏再度降临，血色天空再次染红大海。

顶着那份让心跳加速的刺眼红光，越过海滩浴场熙熙攘攘的人群，哨兵锐敏的视野立刻从点点帆影中捕捉到熟悉的白帆。

就像陷入沙漠的迷失者望见绿洲，埋入废墟的罹难者看见阳光。

“查尔斯！”

抱膝坐在甲板上的向导下意识转头，侧脸和白帆被夕阳染成血红。

“趴下！”

直觉让身体在思考完成之前抢先行动，艾瑞克听到自己嚎叫着放出白鲨。

海中霸王立刻飞射到天鹅身旁，狂舞于虚空之海，释放出最强大的磁力护罩。

查尔斯还来不及卧倒，也来不及做出任何反应，现实抢先向他公布答案。

一只澄黄物体悬停在面前，好像被魔法钉住的杀人蜂。子弹正在形变，好像黄蜂正鼓起翅膀

——那是口径超过20MM的大口径子弹！

向导立刻滚进船舱俯低，白鲨和天鹅掩护着他。

枪声先发后至，姗姗来迟，尖叫和骚动随之从人潮密集的海滩浴场爆发。

【艾瑞克，怎么……】

【查尔斯！卧倒，别动！该死的，这片海域被人安装了空间阻别，阿扎塞尔一时过不去！】

【还不能确定是利比亚人还是突尼斯人，想要争夺芳塔娜岛的阿拉伯人被兰达唆使想要杀掉你。不知道他们埋伏了多少狙击手，但只要一开枪，我就会发现！查尔斯呆在那里，我会保护你！】

摩萨德哨兵在精神通道大喊。他不敢告诉对战场毫无经验的向导，手感和声音告诉他对方使用了大口径枪械配合达姆弹。这种被国际公约禁止的兵器，只要一发命中，就会在身躯开一个头颅口径的大洞，甚至可能就在自己的眼前把他撕得粉碎。

对方计划周密，查尔斯的心灵能力可能很难派上用场：狙击点可以在以查尔斯为中心两公里以内，任何视野允许的地方。这个范围包括了旅游胜地芳塔娜最热闹的场所，起码聚集了10万人。查尔斯不可能一口气影响或者控制他们，一一读心鉴别需要相当一段时间。

他甚至不能立刻去到查尔斯身边，无论他有多想立刻抱住他的向导，确认那份支撑自己心跳的温度。他和查尔斯之间横着近两公里的海水，进入无法保持平衡的水中，只会干扰他的能力和五官，让他无法倾尽全力。

但他没有把糟糕的消息告诉查尔斯。

把痛苦埋在心底，把灾厄挡在身前，就像每次挡在他的亲人和族人之前那样，艾瑞克仿佛无所不能的神明，把一切抗在肩上。

【查尔斯，别动！我会保护你！】

在血色夕阳里全神贯注，在尖叫奔逃的人群干扰下，聆听每一丝金属的异动。

抓住子弹，顺着弹道，揪出枪手。

将枪手手中的狙击枪，变成听从召唤的铁蛇。缠住原本的主人，拖着他们离开藏身处。

悬在半空，并不仁慈地摔下去，而是被铁蛇勒住，一次又一次砸在岩石或砖墙上。

牙齿横飞，眼珠凸出，颅骨爆裂。

用他们的血把天空和大海变得更加赤红，用他们的惨叫和尸首警告所有人：

谁敢动手，谁就会暴露，谁就是下一个！

防空警报从军港方向凄厉鸣叫，高音喇叭一遍又一遍重复：

“内海湾方向发生枪击，并发现多处疑似爆炸物，所有居民和游客立刻离开！立刻离开以下区域……”

查尔斯向驻军舰队求助，聪明的做法！

这样清场对他们很有利，而且……

【我已经向驻军求援，他们很快出动！我也已经通知你的部下过来会合，艾瑞克，你的……】

温泉一样的精神波瞬间变成尖锐警报。

【艾瑞克！后面！】

肩膀和腰部同时遭受冲击，艾瑞克摔倒在沙滩，痛觉在右肩爆发。

一支削尖的木箭贯穿肩膀，弩机赋予它近距离内不输子弹的威力。如果不是阿扎塞尔反应及时，撞倒了他。这支木箭可能刺穿特拉维夫塔首席哨兵的胸口，建立震惊中东的武勋。

阿拉伯人的指挥比兰达想象的更精明，他不止打算除掉查尔斯，还打算以此为饵，诱杀自己，用一支箭拿下双份猎物！

【“艾瑞克！”】

天鹅渡海而来，查尔斯站在白帆下，焦急眺望。

【回去！趴下！】

把天鹅挡在身后，艾瑞克带着插入肩膀的木箭踉跄站立，仿佛永不倒下的战旗。

用带箭的右手掐死暴露的弩手，用完好的左手遥控白鲨，“咬断”帆缆。

白帆背着血色残阳缓缓飘落，罩住查尔斯，仿佛一双坚定手臂将向导搂抱入怀。

“上尉，你的……！”

似乎听不见部下的声音，也感觉不到左腿崩裂的伤口。

艾瑞克踏入海中。

每前行一步，脚下被夕阳染红的海水便晕开一团血雾。 

抚着那只天鹅，盯着那艘帆船，任凭伤口被海水浸泡，浑然不觉。

他喃喃低语，宛如承诺。

【别动，查尔斯！我会保护你！】

【我一定会保护你！】


	7. 第一章 叠浪之屿 下

08

利比亚哨兵藏身在泉岛顶端的土耳其碉堡遗迹。

这是芳塔娜岛群的至高点。被夕阳涂抹成绯红的主岛西部与整个海湾，伏击泽维尔和兰谢尔的场所一览无遗。

以色列哨兵已经察觉他的真实意图，操纵沉在海底，固定船只的粗大铁链，两条钢铁巨蟒盘踞海面，围护它们的主人。

在枪声与嘈杂中，他压低声音，默诵一代雄主苏莱曼苏丹的名句：

“人们以为财富和权力是最伟大的天道，但在这世上健康的魔力才是最好的真理；

人们说君权只是世俗的吵闹和不断的征伐，在这世上崇拜真主才是至尊的宝座、最幸福的财宝。”

“以真主的名义，处决僭越者，惩罚亵渎者，让扎赛尔岛丢去耻辱的假名，重归的黎波里怀抱！”

这才应是这座苏莱曼大帝建立的哨卡，真正的用途！

带着这项功绩回到班加西，他将成为无可争议的英雄！

召集有志同仁，扫除怯懦的元老，推翻腐朽的王室，他将为利比亚带来辉煌的明天！

驻军出动还需要时间，以色列人也还来不及增援，他还有机会……

巨响赶在哨兵再次下令之前爆响，比炸雷更可怕的阵阵轰鸣仿佛正将整座小岛震得四分五裂！

哨兵起初只是站立不稳，接着被震得弹跳起来，狠狠摔在地面。

仰面望见朵朵黑云在血红天空绽放，弹片如暴雨泼洒。

他惊呆了，部下拼死将他拖入碉堡古老的掩体，弹片还在头顶“叮叮当当”，敲打致命的脆响。

【“发生了什么？！”】

有人哀嚎着，几乎所有人都在精神通道和现实声音里询问着。哨兵立刻弓着腰，窜到从碉堡箭口向外眺望。

此刻烟雾弥漫，原本晴朗的天空现在视野极差！利比亚军官也只能凭借哨兵的敏锐视线，勉强瞥见了一个影子。

那是……

呼吸几乎一顿，哨兵咬紧牙齿，在精神通道下令：

“快躲，泉岛一线所有人立刻寻找掩护！美国舰队开炮了！”

他看见了高高的格状桅杆，DD-630 J•布莱恩的名号涂在驱逐舰吃水线之上。

5门127毫米口径主炮，缓缓调整方向，哑黑炮口，粗壮炮管，不缓不急地吞吐炮火，仿佛炫耀着排山倒海的威势；10座40毫米博福斯双联机关炮，则不停地连续开火，一分钟可以发射150发以上，不考虑精确射击，直接用密集弹网覆盖整片区域。

到底发生了什么？仅仅只是一次刺杀，美国驻芳塔娜的军事基地居然出手这么积极，搞出这么大动作！这里是旅游胜地，他们居然毫无顾忌？！

利比亚哨兵无法理解这样的局势。

现在，泉岛一侧布置已经被剧烈的舰炮轰击彻底打乱，伤亡惨重；主岛上的人员虽然没有遭到直接攻击，但首次面对美国舰队的密集炮火，连自己都目瞪口呆，害怕得手抖，那群没见过世面的乡巴佬就更不能指望了。

犹豫之际，一个“声音”强势插入精神通道。

不是有人碰巧找到了他们的通讯频率，而是一个心灵能力异常强大的顶尖向导，将精神波动切入了附近数千个可能的精神交流频道，就像那些博福斯40毫米机关炮，不必精确瞄准，直接依仗超群火力覆盖整片区域。

仿佛通过高音喇叭，向附近所有觉醒者喊话。

【利比亚人，请听我说！】

【我是全美哨兵向导协会的查尔斯•泽维尔，芳塔娜岛现在的主人，芳塔娜区域最高行政负责人。我有权向当地驻军，甚至向北约求援，请求出兵！】

【请立刻停止针对我和我哨兵的刺杀行动，否则我将立刻申请对泉岛进行地毯式轰炸！】

【泉岛是完全属于我的私人岛屿，只在本人不居住之时，对外界游客开放。现在，泉岛上除了已经接到通知避难的仆人，剩下的都是刺杀嫌犯！而你们不知名的指挥官也必然在其中——只有泉岛顶峰才有可以俯瞰全局的制高点，在主岛一侧，建筑密集，人员繁杂，容易走漏消息，没有适宜之处。】

【请您慎重考虑，现在停止行动，立刻撤退，我绝不追究！不管兰达，利比亚，还是阿拉伯国家联盟，或者埃及和叙利亚许诺给你们什么，不管是名声还是财富，总得保有性命才能享受！】

仿佛印证他的发言，排山倒海的炮火再度震动泉岛，仿佛将山体扯成几段。

【切勿让硝烟迷了您的眼睛！】

硝烟……

突然想到了什么，利比亚哨兵再度冒着炮火张望，他这才明白了那个美国向导的真实意图。

在太平洋战场上，防空炮火很难直接击落飞机。满天的炮火至少一半以上作用是制造硝烟，混淆视线。

现在整个泉岛一侧烟雾弥漫，炮击扬起的尘土飞上山顶。

他什么也看不清，根本没法继续指挥分布海湾两岸的部下狙杀犹太人和他的向导。

真是精彩，他要为万磁王那个杰出的向导鼓掌！

利比亚人民军的奥马尔•卡扎菲少尉从不吝啬称赞对手，在送他们下豪围耶的时候。

（豪围耶：古兰经中第六层地狱（倒数第二层），不公正者，崇拜偶像者与异教徒呆的地方。）

【迫近位动手，就现在！】

他看不见鱼雷拖曳代表死亡的白尾滑过水底，兰谢尔也是一样，硝烟对双方干扰是同等的。只有数百米距离，没有高处观察位，没人来得及察觉。

口径不过100来毫米，长度不超过1.5米的老式鱼雷和它的发射装置一样方便拆装，适合隐藏。虽然杀伤力极为有限，用来对付私家小艇已经绰绰有余。他本想等到兰谢尔找到机会上船，再将底牌大礼送出，现在只能委屈一点，接受一半战果。

爆炸在眼前扰动烟尘，仿佛一只巨人的手臂伴随巨响在硝烟中突然耸立，又突然消失。

它抓起白帆，就像抓起糖饼上点缀的小旗。抛上半空，与山顶碉堡平齐，再无力地缓缓飘落。

哨兵满意看到船帆被扯得粉碎，就与他主人被粉碎的身体一样。

他的笑容凝固在透过硝烟，看见另一条白色水迹的时刻。

艾瑞克猛地扬手，从海里拽出一条身影，揽在怀里。

甩掉氧气罩，查尔斯趴在艾瑞克左肩不断咳嗽。

顾不上急促起伏的呼吸，也顾不上湿透紧贴身体的衬衣和头发，更顾不上脱下危险的氧气瓶。

查尔斯看着裂开的伤口，又盯着右肩，比地中海碧波更蔚蓝的眼眸里波光闪动。嘴唇打战，一句话也说不出来。甚至手也不知道该怎么安放，捏成拳头，远离伤口，靠在他背上颤抖。

他整个人都摇晃着，好像下一刻就会开裂。

“查尔斯，没什么……”

艾瑞克下意识放轻声音，仿佛害怕惊扰了霞光，碰碎了浪花。

“你知道的，我缺乏痛觉，奥斯维辛哨兵试验的后遗症。我不会感到多少疼痛，只要行动不受限，就证明没有大问题。我可是以色列的超级哨兵，你看！”

他故意抬起右手，用单手轻松解下查尔斯背上的氧气瓶。

查尔斯立刻阻止他继续动作，好像终于记起了正常的呼吸节奏。

他的心跳平缓起来，表情也不再紧绷，声音似乎恢复了轻快。

“我发誓，下次一定在木船上备个大铁锚！疏忽大意才会被搞得这么狼狈。幸好，利比亚人记得也忘了，舰炮的最大作用是制造硝烟，混淆视线。【卡扎菲少尉，感谢您如此合作！】”

嘴上转移话题，他们一起默契忽略掉哨兵因失血而泛青的嘴唇，冰冷的体温。

只要自己不愿提，还撑得住，查尔斯便不会提。

虽然他的眼睛一直停在自己的伤口上，一直。

【“即使泽维尔对你仅是出于同情和责任，即使他的命与犹太国相比不值一提。”

“这么一点小事，你也不肯为他让步。”

“你的向导，真可怜。”】

毒针在犹太哨兵毫无表情的面容下搅动。

是啊，兰达说得没错。

自己何等幸运地遇到了查尔斯，而查尔斯何等不幸地遇到了自己……

旧日的阴影依然纠缠着他，那些带着血痕的执念一旦爆发，即使没有国家大义的借口，他也会将查尔斯的安危抛在脑后！

明知自己是这样一个自私透顶的混蛋，还心怀希冀，期望查尔斯留在自己身边

——这到底是一个什么样的怪物呢？

艾瑞克生平第一次憎恶将他们彻底绑定的绝对适配。

枪械上膛的摩擦再度侵扰耳膜，依然不肯放弃的利比亚人就像藏在角落，难以清除的老鼠。

在懊恼与自我厌恶中下意识抬手，艾瑞克发泄混乱思绪，操纵身边顺手器物，处理那些还在吵嚷的“老鼠”。

近乎宿命地，他把一件东西扔了出去。

带着万磁王赋予的超高初速度，海蓝宝石戒指化为凶器，狂奔至枪手面前。

硬度仅次于钻石和刚玉的绿柱矿石，打断鼻梁，没入大脑，再击穿颅骨飞射出来。

比地中海最美的蓝色更为明澈夺目的宝石，就此被鲜血和脑浆包裹。

——就像查尔斯，与只能带来血腥和杀戮的自己。

…………

颓然松手，以色列首席哨兵目送亲手制作的戒指掉落大海，在夕阳余晖里激起血红的涟漪，从此消失无踪。

就像他曾经无耻妄想的爱情……

彻底清场，确定后援到位，确保安全。

他推开紧扣在怀里，宛如太阳的体温，踉跄着决然离去。


	8. 第二章 悲悯之地 序

悲悯之地

01

1963年11月22日

“向导能力有哪几种？谁来回答这个问题。”

难得的冬日阳光照进泽维尔学院天窗，一片小手臂春苗萌芽似的立起来。

“斯科特，你来试试。”

越过垫着脚尖，快跟她的猫崽一起跳起来的凯蒂，查尔斯叫了戴着墨镜，背脊和手臂都挺得笔直的男孩。

男孩是学院首期学生亚历克斯•萨默斯的弟弟，两兄弟经历坎坷。斯科特前不久刚被FB从佣兵窝点解救，查尔斯对他额外照顾。

“向导能力和哨兵能力不同。高级哨兵除了体魄强健，五感敏锐之外，还可能拥有各种罕见的变种能力。向导能力则没有那么多样化，一般被分为8种类型。”

“疏导，防御，交流，搜索，影响，攻击，控制，还有杀戮。”

男孩一板一眼地回答，活像把整本书都给背下来了。

“精神疏导与防御被视为向导的A级能力。混合型哨兵，还有部分纯粹型哨兵也能拥有精神防御能力。但精神上的自我疏导和调整，就不是纯粹型哨兵所能拥有的，因此混合型哨兵被认为比纯粹的哨兵更加稳定，更加安全。”

“接下来是被视为向导B级能力的‘交流’与‘搜索’。‘交流’是利用精神直接进行交流和联络，被公认为向导的起点。能够在一定范围内架设，承担一定人数友方团队的精神联络通讯，才有资格成为向导，或者是混合型向导。现在部队和警察部门，倾向于培训这项能力较强的混哨，当作一线向导使用。‘搜索’是在一定范围内通过精神波动找出特定人员，进而搜索他们的思维、感观或者情绪，也是向导基本的技能。能力较强的向导往往无需特意搜索，就能自动感应到附近人们的强烈情绪。”

“然后是向导C级能力‘影响’和‘攻击’。 它们都极具主动性和攻击性。干扰对手的感观和思维，甚至施加一定程度的误导，就是‘影响’。它是高级向导与低级向导的分界线。一般认为，至少拥有C级‘影响’能力，才可能成为高级向导。也有人认为，C级‘影响’能力就是混合型向导能力的终点。直接攻击精神，切断精神联络，扰乱精神疏导，搞砸A级和B级能力造就的一切。这就是C级能力中的‘攻击’。”

“再往上是向导D级能力。D级能力只有一种——‘控制’。‘控制’与C级的‘影响’效果相似。但一般‘控制’比‘影响’更快，也更有效。它可以在有效范围内立刻停止所有人的活动，造成类似‘时间停顿’的效果。D级能力非常罕见，拥有D级以上能力的向导，往往会直接被视为高级向导。”

“最后，就是向导E级能力——‘杀戮’。向导能力中，唯一可以直接作用于生理，终结生命的能力！”

“哇喔，斯科特真的把课本全背下来啦！”安娜•玛丽惊讶得眼睛圆溜溜，随即跟好多同学一样垂头丧气：“那不管哨兵还是向导，觉醒者都是天生的能力决定一切吗？”

“才不是！”琴举手，迫不及待地补充：“‘影响’能力是最复杂、最重要的一种向导能力。分为‘A’、‘B’两种类型。我们平时常说的‘影响’，是指通过影响人的各种感觉器官，干扰获得的信息。例如让对手误判你所在的方向或者距离，或让对方出现幻觉，看到不存在的事物，听到不存在的声音等等。这些都属于A类‘影响’。教授说过，还有更厉害的B类‘影响’！”

“教授还说过：‘影响强于控制，控制强于杀戮。’C级‘影响’才是最厉害的能力！”

孩子们全都瞪大眼睛盯着老师，查尔斯微笑，敲了敲书本：“这只是我的个人看法。嗯，我为大家示范一下。”

窗外冬日罩着白雪，纽约刚下了第一场雪。暖气开始工作，壁炉里也燃起火焰。查尔斯抬手，火焰好像随着他的手指起舞。

“人们平时常说的‘影响’，就是A类‘影响’。它可以通过影响人的各种感觉器官，干扰他们获得的信息。它可以影响视觉。”

他打了一个响指，火的舞蹈骤然变化。火焰腾起，勾勒一只鸟形。它振翅高飞，摆脱壁炉束缚，在室内盘旋，引得孩子们纷纷抬头张望。

“也可以影响听觉。”

又一个响指，在场所有人都听见火鸟发出清越的鸣叫。

“还可以影响嗅觉。”

再一个响指，火鸟降下高度，掠过孩子们的头发，毛发烤焦的味道刺激鼻翼。

“和触觉。”

火鸟绕着人群飞翔，所有人都暖和起来。凯蒂好奇地伸手触碰，被烫得叫出了声。

“如果能够综合利用这些效果，就可以构造逼真的整体环境。”

火鸟随着响指上冲，它发出尖啸，火焰从它灿烂的尾羽喷出，熊熊火焰包围了房间！

凯蒂吓得一把抱住琴，斯科特站起来，抓起外套扑打火焰。外套穿过火焰，二者根本无法接触。

这不是现实，而是太过逼真的幻象，就像360°环绕的巨幕电影。

“傻瓜，这么大的火怎么可能没有烟？窗帘和挂毯也没燃起来！”琴搂着凯蒂嘲讽同学。她和凯蒂是学院开学那日，艾瑞克带来入学的犹太女孩。一个是艾瑞克的教女，一个是艾瑞克的养女，就像姐妹一样亲密。

“琴的观察很准确。但是只有这样吗？影响可以有更大作用，比如说让大家认为，我们是在房间里面上课。”

清脆的响指再度响起，所有人惊讶发现他们坐在花园，每个人的姿势都没有变化。

只是多了一只火鸟，停在老师肩头。

寒风带来雪花，孩子个个发抖，像一群找不到妈妈的小鸭子，手忙脚乱地跳起来戴上帽子，围上围巾，罩上大衣。

“这样的效果还可以让大家看到更多。”查尔斯温和微笑着，连续弹动手指。

孩子们跟在老师身后，就像一串摇摇摆摆的小鸭子跟着天鹅试翅。他们一会儿跃进浩瀚的星空，顺着大熊星座的尾巴滑下来；一会儿沉入斑斓的海底，跟着小美人鱼在珊瑚丛游泳。漫步在热带雨林，跳上花朵，翻过藤蔓，看那由火鸟幻化出的森林妖精和巨人。

“或者，”老师的笑容突然掺入了狐狸一样的狡黠，笑得意味深长。“让大家认为我们真的在花园里面。”

响指最后敲响，孩子们发现他们和一开始一样，呆在暖气和炉火活跃的书房。套着帽子和围巾，穿着外套，额头都热出了汗珠，还浑然不觉。

火鸟化作一羽洁白的天鹅，和他的主人一起，弯曲优雅的脖颈致意。

没人发出声音，虽然不少孩子张大了嘴巴。

震惊充斥着所有颜色的眼眸。那个时候，在场孩子们尚无法知晓，他们的老师拥有一个令人敬畏的称号——“影响之王”。

“这就是我的成名技巧——‘泽维尔现象’， 它属于向导C级能力中的A类影响。你们到了3年级都可以学习。被这种能力困住，不擅应对，无法识别。即使拥有D级‘控制’，甚至E级‘杀戮’能力的人，也可能根本找不到发挥实力的机会。”

“我有一位老师，曾经只用B级的‘搜索’和‘联络’就克制了D级的‘控制’。任何一位经验丰富的觉醒者都会告诉你们，能力和胜率并不一定成正比，经验和智慧，可以弥补很多东西。”

“能力不等于一切，天赋也不是绝对的，虽然它们的确都非常重要。每个人都有自己的弱点，也都有自己的长处，自然会有适合每个人的学习与训练方法，更有适合每个人的定位和做法。”

看到孩子们的眼睛重新被点亮，查尔斯对他们露出鼓励的笑容。

完美的一课，美好的一天。学校开办以来，一切比想象顺利。泽维尔学院逐渐声名打响，学生大量增加，与FBI、CIA的合作也全面展开。哨导平衡的理念逐渐为新大陆各协会所接受。随着瑞雯与汉克，这对颠覆传统的哨兵与向导组合大放异彩——能一边作战一边影响对手思维的女性哨兵与能变身为2米巨熊的向导让当初坚持将瑞雯登记为向导的协会长老摔碎了一地的眼镜。查尔斯更不失时机的撰文推动“性格>能力”，“配合效能>绝对实力”等观点。

……虽然，他得承认作为哥哥，第一次看见瑞雯坐在汉克大腿上很是火大，至少也是心情复杂。以及每每想起自己的哨兵，都会怀疑自己的论文或许是在胡说八道……

只有……

嗯，如果能一直这样平静顺遂，就已经很好了。

可是历史注定不让这一天平静。查尔斯看见瑞雯向自己赶来，神态和脚步一样焦急，喊出不可能是幻象的语句。

“肯尼迪总统遇刺！”  
*************************************  
“让我出任‘肯尼迪刺杀案’调查组的监察！”

在华盛顿国务院大楼7层，首都政治圈都市传闻中的办公室，年轻睿智的首相和老奸巨猾的红衣主教并肩而立。房间的主人故意将小威廉•皮特和黎留塞的画像一起悬挂，让两位伟大的政治家跨越时空对峙。

（小威廉•皮特（1759-1806）是英国古典政治史上的神童，14岁考进剑桥，22岁任英国财政部长，24岁出任英国首相。宏观经济之神，英国保守主义之父，丘吉尔的偶像。与其父老皮特首相同为日不落帝国的奠基者，培养出来一堆经济官僚，活活憋死了拿破仑。

黎留塞（1585-1642）法国红衣主教与宰相，带领法国在三十年战争中躺赢到了最后。法兰西、或者可以说欧陆近代史最强大的老狐狸之一。路易十四的偶像，法国现代国家与欧洲外交路线的开创者。）

四壁挂着古往今来，能被主人视作人物的政治家画像。在他们交错的视线下，查尔斯双手撑在办公桌上，望向自己的向导启蒙老师和他的白狐，语调惊讶。

“尼采老师，您是全美协会的向导首席，也是肯尼迪的总统顾问，这项工作理所应当由您主持！我没有那样雄厚的资历，不可能服众。”

全美哨兵与向导协会首席向导，三任美国总统战略顾问，共和党最有影响力的党鞭，保罗•尼采抬手在电话上敲了一下，慌乱的声音好像被暴雨驱赶的溪水，逃出话筒。

“总统阁下，罗素议员在一线，汉弗莱议员等在二线，金博士在三号线，胡佛在四号线，小肯尼迪就在门口。您准备从谁开始？”

“你都听见了，保罗。”

被视为最幸运副总统的人带着疲惫与狼狈恳求：“你一定得帮帮我！”

“事情就是这样。”

白狐甩甩尾巴，尼采无奈地摊开双手。

“我们撞上了1945年罗斯福骤然去世以来又一个特殊时刻。总统遇刺，局面混乱，继任总统的林登•约翰逊副总统向协会求助。我已经答应帮忙稳定局面，出任新内阁的国防部长，并替腊斯克代理国务卿职位。”

“为我哀悼吧，查尔斯！那个混球刺客害惨了我，把一个向导拖到聚光灯底下，缄默原则失效，完美的低调首席生涯就此毁灭！”

“林登算是刺杀案嫌犯，我进入他的班底就是利益相关者，必须回避。再找一个各方面都认同的接替者，可没有那么容易。现在，能让肯尼迪家族、金、胡佛，还有我和林登都点头的人选，就只有你了。”

“暂且放下你正忙活的学校和那什么悲惨世界的歌剧吧！雨果不会怪罪你，因为美利坚正需要你！”

“不用担心。需要什么，我会为你安排妥当。‘美国良心’，全美哨兵首席史蒂夫•罗杰斯上尉会与你一起出任监察，还有一份来自所罗门王的‘礼物’。”

呃，尼采老师真是越来越……

努力控制心跳，向身后传来的脚步转身，查尔斯看见数月不见的哨兵。

随手带上房门，被脚步带着，离自己的向导越来越近，艾瑞克脑子里不断回荡尼采利如刀锋的声音。

“犹太人，别急着推脱。你认为你手上沾血，不适合站在查尔斯身边。还有呢，以犹太人身份参与美国总统遇刺案调查太敏感？还有你是犹太首席哨兵，你的立场必须由犹太国为先，即使查尔斯，你的向导也不能例外，就像在芳塔娜岛那样？！”

“够了，犹太人！”

向导都有老师，查尔斯不同寻常地有着两位向导老师，保罗•尼采与约瑟夫•韦尔奇。他们之间复杂的纠葛，艾瑞克不算太清楚。只听说查尔斯继承的泽维尔家是美国历史悠久的向导与政治名门，在伊利诺州拥有传统选区，极具财富和权势。尼采在战争时候就鼎鼎大名，战后更被视为“冷战设计师”，他也是查尔斯父亲的同门师兄，查尔斯的向导启蒙老师与“政治监护人”。 在查尔斯的父亲和祖父相继去世之后，代管了泽维尔家很长一段时间。

1952年，13岁的查尔斯转投韦尔奇门下。两位向导大佬系出同流，韦尔奇是尼采和查尔斯父亲的老师乔治•马歇尔的嫡系同门，两个人正好分别是道格拉斯•麦克阿瑟和德怀特•艾森豪威尔的向导。那一年又恰好是美国总统选战年，艾森豪威尔击败麦克阿瑟入主白宫。

这样的背景底下，查尔斯转换师门自然也闹得沸沸扬扬，据说尼采大怒，又不能对同门师叔太过不敬，就辞掉所有公职，退隐数年。虽说如此，这份怒火从未波及查尔斯。他的向导一直是尼采指定的继承者，最疼爱的弟子。

保罗•尼采，这位让整个西方世界畏惧的老者看他的眼神一向不善，活像看拱了他白菜的猪。艾瑞克自认理解他的不满，但从来看不懂向导元老眼神深处的复杂情绪。肯尼迪刺杀案发，尼采第一时间通过特拉维夫塔，将他紧急召唤到华盛顿，要求他加入这桩棘手的任务。

那个时候，老者目光锐利，仿佛约柜里最利的剑，令人无法忤视。

“如果你真是为了犹太国的最高利益奋斗，你根本就不该在芳塔娜拒绝兰达的要求！你知道那只纳粹黑猫在最后的战役把柏林卖给苏联人，九头蛇与他有血海深仇！后来他隐姓埋名，做了俄国与中东之间的政治掮客，知晓不计其数的秘密和内幕交易。”

“不管是为了情报、人脉，还是要挟、交换。兰达对于以色列可说是奇货可居，相当值钱！别提什么血仇了，信奉实用主义胜过信奉上帝的犹太人，这种事情你们干过多少次，摩萨德首席你最清楚！你们的局长派你利用查尔斯的地盘引出兰达，本就是力求逮住那条大鱼。现在他正顶着整容后无人认得的新面孔和严格的精神监控，为以色列做事吧——在被摩萨德榨干油水之前，上帝保佑他多活两年！”

铁灰眼眸仿佛架在高耸通天的巴别塔上，俯瞰世界，通晓天理的神眼，没有谁能逃过窥探。手中把玩着金属子弹壳，敲在桌面，笃笃地拷问心脏。

“再让我们看看一年前的你吧。你明知应该与他妥协，却逃不过内心的阴影和执念，还有那点被兰达挑逗起来的尊严，你断然拒绝了他的要求——在他用查尔斯的安全相要挟的时候！”

“一边是查尔斯的生命安全，一边是你的自尊和执念。”

裁决的审判长抬起双手，仿佛托可以目视的天枰，让犹太哨兵无地自容。

“瞧瞧你的选择，犹太人！这样的行为在任何一个塔或者协会，都足以被判决解除结合。而你自己也明白，你最畏惧的不过是查尔斯得知真相后失望的眼光！”

“但偏偏你们是绝对适配！”

“如果……我真应该……”

尼采缓缓摇头，声音里蕴含的杀气比艾瑞克的鲨鱼更胜，眼神里蕴含的复杂情绪让艾瑞克无法明白。

“去年10月，你们在古巴擅自结合。第二天我去纽约见了查尔斯，我问过我的弟子是否愿意，如果查尔斯的答案是否定的，你活不到今天。”

曼哈顿计划的主事者之一毫不避讳，表情淡然地面对当事人。谈论充满血腥味的话题，如同闲聊广岛上空的天气。

但看着查尔斯脸上难以掩饰的欣喜，还有同样难以掩饰的苍白和脆弱。

艾瑞克只对尼采感激万分。

发生了什么，让查尔斯那样憔悴，疲惫在美丽的眼睛下面重重堆积，苍白的面孔里隐约浮现无数裂纹，好像下一刻就会碎裂。

……不会是肯尼迪，刺杀刚刚发生不过几个小时。到底发生了什么，自己毫无察觉，什么也不知道！

“收起你的心里那点小纠葛，现在轮不到它们彰显存在感。谙熟实用主义的犹太人，你应该明白自己应做什么。”

“查尔斯需要你。去吧，到他身边去，与他并肩前行。”

澄澈如海水的明蓝眼眸对上钢铁一般的灰蓝，艾瑞克因查尔斯洋溢在脸上的欣喜而喜悦。

这种发自内心的欢乐与渴望，无法阻止，无从压抑。

即便自参孙以来最强大的哨兵，也做不到。

“现在去哪儿，我们一道。”


	9. 第二章 悲悯之地 上

02

德克萨斯州 达拉斯

从下着阴冷冻雨的纽约来到四季炎热的德州，查尔斯立刻脱掉了羽绒服。艾瑞克站在向导身侧，铺开磁场，保持警戒。他们在达拉斯教科书大楼下染血的大道旁，会合了全美协会派出的代表——美国队长与黑寡妇，一同检视案发现场。

“我才不去围观啥总统小丑游街，那个眼睛像青蛙，脖子像鸭子的杰奎琳（肯尼迪的妻子）有啥好看的？还他妹的被吹捧成美女，费雯•丽才是真正的大美人！”

教科书大楼底层C入口转角处，红熊酒吧经理约翰•达斯喋喋不休。

污迹斑斑的柴木吧台，永远转不利索的老式吊扇，从社区二手义卖会淘来的黑白电视机，还有那件仙人掌标志洗得发白的富兰克林航母第五中队纪念背心……一切都散发着颓败又落伍的味道。

“那时候我正在看佩恩案庭审直播，结果出来了，陪审团好样的！”

“就是这样，南方的事情归南方人自己说了算！黑人到处乱跑，引起骚乱，就应该自己承担责任！不过老实说，无罪释放是不是不太对头啊？判行为不当，或者防卫过当会不会更好？”

“总之咱南方太平富裕了这么久，那帮北方佬又看不惯了！”

“什么权利，什么不平等？”

“黑白分离有什么不好，跟黑鬼分得清清楚楚，各过各的，我就绝不卖酒给黑鬼！再多美金也不卖！”

“你们北方佬和黑佬混在一起老出问题，啥抢劫啊，强奸啊，毒品啊，天天闹乱子！那些政客拿不出解决办法，就想让南方跟他们一样乱。煽动黑鬼起来游街示威，就能掩盖他们的无能了！”

“南方人绝不屈服！”

“听说您听见了枪声？”查尔斯赶紧开口，赶在其他人不耐烦之前。

“是，‘砰!’的一声！我以为是天花板挂的气球炸了。正数呢，又一声，接着马上又响了一声！最后一声的时候，我听见有人在尖叫。”

“我以为又是黑鬼抢劫呢。人群乱起来，警察也冲了进来。我担心有人趁乱抢劫，没有离开店铺。”

“过了差不多3分钟，楼上仓库的临时管理员，圆脸的哈维晃悠悠走下楼。跟我买了一瓶可口可乐，200ML玻瓶标准装的那种。”

“我他娘的问他出了什么事？他蠢兮兮笑一下，没回答就走了。又隔了半个小时，提皮特警官冲过来喊‘哈维杀了总统！’Fucking God！操他娘的他都干了啥？”

核对过证人证词，查尔斯适应不了德州佬的口音和口癖，落荒而逃。出了大楼，他带着同伴抬头仰望，向他们指出重点线索。

“子弹从教科书大楼六层C区窗口射出。”

“有证人看见枪管从那边大约六层的窗口伸出来。达拉斯警方搜查了大楼，在案发不到45分钟就确认了涉案枪支。意大利产的M.C 6.5口径步枪，40年造，就藏在六楼C区的天花板上。还找到了三枚弹壳，击中约翰的子弹在内勤部门手里，目前确定两枚。胡佛正在居中协调，痕检比对将在匡迪科的实验室进行。德克萨斯警方初步比对的结果，是符合的。”

“意大利M.C 6.5？卡尔卡诺步枪？”

查尔斯看见艾瑞克、史蒂夫还有娜塔莎，几个军人和准军人神态同时古怪起来。

“有什么问题吗？”

“卡尔卡诺6.5是二战时期意大利陆军的配枪，1891年就定型的老古董，38年开始退出现役，只做辅助枪型。我在卫国战争（即第一次中东战争）中见过这种枪，那个时候我们一无所有，没有什么可选择的。如今以色列军队也早淘汰了它，只在新兵训练的时候或许会用上。”

勾勾手指，拆散路障栏杆，艾瑞克现场组装了一把M.C 6.5模型向查尔斯演示。

“看，又笨拙又沉重，操作完全手动，每开一枪就必须亲手拉栓，退出弹壳，再重新上膛。而且故障率极高，和意大利陆军一样不靠谱！没有任何优点，除了便宜。”

“没错，”史蒂夫点头赞同：“查尔斯，你让我们‘看’过在场内勤保镖的记忆。从第一声枪响，到第三枪命中头部，只花了六秒。那个刺客可以做到六秒三发，25米以上三发二中。如果是觉醒者，不算高手；如果是普通人类，可称出类拔萃。”

“但我不明白，一位杰出的狙击手为什么会选择这样一把枪作为谋杀美国总统的工具。他不可能不考虑弹仓被卡住的问题，卡尔卡诺6.5的卡壳率差不多超过20%！”

“答案应该在这里。”

打开随身携带的公文包，查尔斯取出一张照片，报纸上整版的枪械广告版清晰可见。

“这是在嫌犯奥斯瓦尔德住处找到的邮购广告。很奇怪，就在这页广告上，亨利•球说……不对，是亨利•波尔（BALL），因为他从小就长得跟球似的，大家都这样叫他。他是我小时候的邻居和朋友，也是这次FBI的联络员。他告诉我这上面随便一把枪都比卡尔卡诺更好用。如果他准备刺杀总统，面对这版广告选购凶器，一定会选择N1卡宾或者M1加德兰，后者是海军陆战队常备枪械，奥斯瓦尔德对它很熟悉的。”

“难道……”迟疑了一下，艾瑞克犹豫着是否说出他的推测，这太荒谬了！

“难道因为N1卡宾价值83美元，M1加德兰标价110美元，还不包括瞄准器。而卡尔卡诺正在六折优惠，再加上打特价的瞄准器，买下一套还不到20美元。就像周末的百货商店清仓大促销，不买白不买！”

还是娜塔莎心直口快，把一个荒诞笑话说得坦荡荡。

“谋划暗杀美国总统的人连100美元也不愿出?这是怎么回事？”

摇着头，全美首席哨兵也哑然失笑，一时不知道该摆出什么表情。

“因为奥斯瓦尔德在教科书仓库担任临时工的月薪还不到80美元。”

收回照片，查尔斯点头的模样格外认真，肩膀却明显放松下来。

“李•哈维•奥斯瓦尔德，二代古巴移民。父亲早逝，母亲改嫁，自幼在孤儿院长大。因贫困和学习障碍症，无法完成中学学业。17岁加入海军陆战队服役，射击成绩优异——他教官作证，一般人无法用笨重的卡尔卡诺6.5在6-7秒内连射三发子弹，他可以做到，而且在100码距离上可以轻易命中。”

“‘他本可以成为一位王牌狙击手！’那位军官说，但因为他对苏联表现出异乎寻常的热爱，未能再进一步成为职业军人。”

“59年，他偷渡苏联，申请放弃美国国籍，加入苏联国籍。可惜苏联人没有用同样的热情回报他，两年后他娶了一个白俄罗斯姑娘为妻，生了个女儿，回到了美国。回国后，他又加入了激进组织，曾经策划暗杀主张对古巴实行强硬政策的国防部要人，没能成功。两个月前还曾计划经过墨西哥返回祖国古巴，参与当地革命，同样没有成功。”

“这张芝加哥克莱恩体育用品公司的邮购广告，在他家中起获。FBI已经确认过枪支序列号，现场找到的那把枪就是由这家公司售出。公司账目显示买家是一个名叫阿历克斯•希德尔的人，这是一个假名，信用卡付款用的是奥斯瓦尔德的账户。枪身和四周都找到了他的掌印和指纹，包括酒吧老板，教科书大楼有十几名证人目击到，枪声响后，奥斯瓦尔德从五楼以上位置往下走。”

“动机、能力、时间、地点全对上了，物证链条近乎完美，有很大可能性奥斯瓦尔德就是刺杀约翰•肯尼迪的凶手。”

那个时候，查尔斯不但全身放松，声音几乎可以说是轻快的。

“应该没有更复杂的幕后情况，只是个人行为，‘独狼’作案……”

美国队长和那个女哨兵也明显松了一口气，几个美国人都如释重负。虽然不能完全明白原由，看到查尔斯轻松下来，苍白和碎裂感渐渐褪去，面庞被南部强烈的阳光镀上微红，艾瑞克的心脏也随之温暖起来。

突然，史蒂夫抬头，艾瑞克也随即抬头，两位哨兵首席几乎同时发现异状。教科书大楼六层C区，嫌犯狙杀肯尼迪总统的地方，一道诡异身影闪过。那里已经被达拉斯警方封锁，不应该出现警方以外的人。

【我追上去！娜塔莎看着现场，兰谢尔上尉，查尔斯就交给你了！】史蒂夫与他的白头海雕一道出击，现场只剩下艾瑞克和娜塔莎•罗曼诺娃。鲨鱼和黑貂面面相觑。

这个像刀锋一样令人印象深刻的俄国女子，曾经隶属于克格勃，后因种种原因叛逃到美国，加入了神盾局。刚到美国的时候，她尚未在全美哨兵向导协会正式注册，尼采做过她的观察向导和保证人。那段时间，她听命于尼采麾下，曾被派到查尔斯身边，执行过保护任务。

艾瑞克对她没什么好感。他们是同一类人，对视一眼，就能看见彼此眼底翻腾的血海。

娜塔莎也一样。

“FBI的人马上就到。现在的局势已经够敏感了，让外国人参与总统遇刺调查总不太妥当。何况‘犹太人’一向与阴谋和神秘挂钩，只会让那些苍蝇一样的记者像见到血一样兴奋。兰谢尔上尉还请回避吧！”

这还只算是正常排挤。

“查克今天干嘛开着那辆福特过来？你前段时间不是正迷欧洲的古董跑车，收了一堆法拉利和捷豹，都是敞篷的家伙。今天怎么开了辆又黑又闷又严实的，难道藏了个小美人？”

“自古豪车配美人啊！还是细腰高挑蓝眼睛，犹太血统的大美人~让我们的查尔斯宝贝得不得了，舍不得让人看见。亨利•球，要不要我替你把风，你趴车窗缝瞅瞅去？错过了保证后悔！”

这TM就过分了！

“犹太美人？奇怪了，查克你当年可是胸怀宽广，眼界远大，身经百战，泡遍七大洲五大洋。没听说特别偏爱犹太妹子啊，难道跟了个犹太哨兵口味也被带偏了？”

……等等，那个亨利说了什么？

不愿被人白白调戏，正准备反击的艾瑞克立刻停下来，和他的鲨鱼一起，专心致志地把耳朵立起来。

就在这个时候，车外刀锋一样的女哨兵，车内醋意正浓的犹太哨兵，无奈求饶的向导，不约而同停下来，望向同一方向。

非凡的听觉的和心灵感应带来预告，只有FBI的特工未能觉察。

“查克？娜塔莎？”

“亨利！快让你的人保护现场，立刻向达拉斯警方呼叫支援！现在不是争夺主导权的时候！”

查尔斯大喊起来，向进入迪利广场的第七街道奔去，娜塔莎默不作声，跟在查尔斯身后。

不解地望着友人，用不了多久，亨利也嘴巴大张，眼睛撑得跟他的体型和姓氏一样（BALL）一样。

铺天盖地，湮没街道，“黑潮”向他们涌来！

 

03

铺天盖地，湮没街道，“黑潮”向他们涌来！

乌黑的卷发，黝黑的皮肤，黢黑的眸子，还有源自眼眸于时空深处，熊熊燃烧的愤怒，汇做黑暗的大潮，浩浩荡荡，漫过白人震惊的视线，将秩序和平静湮没殆尽！

即使被美国寄予厚望的年轻向导，也不得不停下脚步。

【“朋友们，我明白你们的愤怒。但请停下脚步，前方是尚未结束调查的罪案现场。和你们抱有同一理想的肯尼迪总统，几小时前刚刚在那里遇刺身亡。”】

手指抚上额头，查尔斯放开声音和脑波。天鹅展翅，柔软的精神波动张开无形羽翼，来到每道“黑潮”耳边，如和风，如低语。

【“我并非阻拦你们，我带着双重的悲伤，恳请你们改换游行线路。”】

【“白人的总统被杀起码能够得到公正的调查，黑人的兄弟能够得到什么？”】

怒雷盖过和风，掀起更高的黑色浪潮。

黑衣黑肤的黑人在人群中慷慨陈词，挥舞瘦削手臂如秃鹫振翅。

【“那谁来给勒缪尔•佩恩一个公正！”】

黝黑嘴唇开阖，喊出这个名字，仿佛宙斯掷出以闪电铸就的长矛。

查尔斯仿佛被那柄长矛贯穿，面色苍白，嘴唇颤抖。面对被黑潮托起的遗像和名姓，低下头颅。

勒缪尔•佩恩，联邦陆军预备役上校，曾经在第二次世界大战太平洋战场燃烧的岛群作战，曾踏过新几内亚和菲律宾腥红的滩涂。他没有死在战场密集的弹雨里，却倒在一个上帝和自己都不曾想过的地方。

1963年7月，佩恩接到通知，前往南方的佐治亚州本宁堡参与新兵训练工作。11日，结束工作的几名黑人军官结伴驾车返程。经过雅典市郊村庄，被当地三K党成员发现。

虽然军官们严守职责和身份，从未参与越演越烈的黑人民权运动，但他们与生俱来的肤色，足以撩动三K党敏感的神经。

他们是金的门徒，还是肯尼迪的手下？不管是谁的人，他们一定是黑色的魔鬼，被北方佬派往南方煽动黑鬼，怂恿他们要求什么权利，践踏次序，破坏美好又宁静的生活。

这是北方对南方的侵略，又一场战争！

三K党们尾随佩恩和战友的吉普车，穿过寂静的原野和山岭。在通往邻县的宽河大桥上，有人开枪了。子弹击中后座的佩恩上校，重伤腹腔，战友们将佩恩送往医院急救，未能挽救他的生命。

血案引发轰动，接下来发生的事情更震惊了整个美国。

凶杀案在联邦法律的规定中属于各州自主权限，陪审团也由当地居民组成。乔治亚州利用这一规则，组成了全由白人、种族主义者、嫌犯的邻居和远亲、三K党的同情者组成的陪审团。

面对两名目睹全部过程的军官证人，确凿无误，堆积如山的证据，陪审团居然裁决三名凶手全部无罪释放，美国法律居然默许了对一名联邦军人的谋杀！

查尔斯就在现场，亲眼目睹了那样荒谬的一幕，那样无能为力。

今天，面对愤怒的黑人们和受害者的遗像，同样的无力感再次侵袭了他。

他认出了人群中的马克西姆•X。北方著名的激进黑人运动家，与金博士观点相反，主张以暴制暴，以牙还牙，认为白人对黑人负有原罪，甚至扬言肯尼迪的遇刺也是罪有应得。

他明白此刻应该竭尽全力，运用一切方法安抚群众，阻止事态扩大。

可是……与黑白照片上佩恩坚定的目光相遇，查尔斯便如同回到一个月前荒诞的庭审现场，看着高举遗像，绝望痛哭的亲属。

……自己有什么资格呢？

当时，什么也没能做到；现在，自己又有什么资格拦在他们面前？！

“查尔斯！查尔斯！”

疾呼敲打耳廓，查尔斯发现自己被娜塔莎和她的黑貂护在身后，黑色的潮水涌了上来。

他应该做些什么，他应该……

但查尔斯就像一架被人扭松了螺母的跑车，一旦全速前进就会立刻解体；或者一樽已经被敲出裂纹的瓷瓶，再晃一晃就行将碎裂。

“哐！”巨响打断黑潮。

一个物体飞过黑潮，巨大阴影笼罩了无数大张的嘴巴。

一个接着一个，体积庞大，足以容纳百人，担负现代都市正常运作的大型公交车辆好像突然复活的巨兽，一头又一头，从钢铁丛林中狂奔而来。接着又成了巨人手中的积木，被顽劣又淘气，就像三岁孩子的巨人到处乱扔，堆在路口，轻巧地一个叠上一个，好几个叠在一起，垒成困阻潮水的堤坝。

一道身影从巨人扬起的烟尘中踏出，立在查尔斯身后，宛如永不倒下的战旗。

“现在，可以停下来好好说话了吗！”

他退开半步，将舞台让给匆匆赶来的黑人领袖。

“【我的兄弟，我的人民！】”

黑人牧师宛如日出之前升起的启明星，吸引了所有目光。

【“你们为何在这里？今天是礼拜日，我在教堂中却找不到我的人民。谁让他们迷失到这里？”】

【“马太福音说：‘你们听见有话说，以眼还眼，以牙还牙。只是我告诉你们，不要与恶人作对。有人打你的右脸，连左脸也转过来由他打。有人想要告你，要拿你的里衣，连外衣也由他拿去。人强逼你走一里路，你就同他走二里。有求你的，就给他。有向你借贷的，不可推辞。你们听见有话说，当爱你的邻舍，恨你的仇敌。只是我告诉你们，要爱你们的仇敌。为那逼迫你们的祷告。”】

【“又是白人给你们洗脑的那套愚蠢教义！难道从没有人发现，这是主人为牛马设下的完美道德吗？！”】

【“不，不是这样！”】

由全美哨兵向导协会培训的强大精神波动和雄浑声音，碾过对手。

【“我从不认为，这意味着我们应该无视罪恶，概不还击！】

【“阿摩司书说：‘惟愿公平如大水滚滚，使公义如江河滔滔’。又说‘我们应当公平待人：以牙还牙、以眼还眼。惩罚和奖赏都与所行的相当。’天父从不认为公义不当有所彰显，他只教导我们，不应因遭遇恶人而心怀恶念，再行恶事！这样与受魔鬼蛊惑，有何迥异？”】

【“基督徒无论践行何事，都当心怀善念。心怀善念地生活，心怀善念地招抚亲人，养育儿女，迎接亲朋，也当心怀善念地面对罪恶，惩治恶人。不当心怀丑恶，以恶制恶。”】

【我的兄弟们。肯尼迪总统一直是我们的朋友，从阿拉巴马到密西西比，他对权利法案的推动，对黑人权益的维护，人人得见。我们被恶人所践踏，于是任凭丑恶操纵我们去践踏我们的朋友，这难道符合上帝的教导吗？】

“我可以作证！”

星盾落在黑潮之前，美国队长终于赶到。查尔斯立刻将他的声音接上精神频道。

【“就在3个月前，金博士《我有一个梦想》演讲结束后。总统对金博士说，我也有一个梦想，希望《民权法案》可以通过！”】

放下星盾，面对黝黑肤色的国民，行走的美国精神诚恳地张开双臂。

【“请相信我们！请帮助我们！”】

待到场面平息，最后一丝夕阳已被靛紫色天幕吞没。

金与查尔斯的眉头都没有放松，他们都明白这仅仅只是一个开端，如果这桩血腥暗杀影响到民权法案的最终通过，后果不堪设想。

“马丁，希望你继续安抚你的人民，我们需要时间！”

“查尔斯，我三个月前就说过。如果不顺利，我只能开启‘夏季运动’。不管你如何反对，现在你剩下的时间有限了！”

目送黑人牧师离去的背影，查尔斯倍感失败。与史蒂夫和娜塔莎道别，把现场交给一直扯着娜塔莎抱怨我又没欠你三百万你干嘛要害死我的亨利•球处理，查尔斯与艾瑞克一同返回学院。

艾瑞克坚持这样做。他认为尼采交给了查尔斯一个太过危险的任务，他必须尽量确保安全。

嘱咐阿扎塞尔绕过人流稠密地带，直接回到卧室，查尔斯接通精神波动，告知老师和少数几位高年级学生近期变动。

将学院事宜一一安排妥当，再回头，查尔斯看见他的哨兵斜靠在沙发上，呼吸平稳，姿态凝固。

艾瑞克累了。

接到尼采老师通知，立刻从以色列赶来，没有任何调整时差的机会就跟在自己身边忙碌了两天。这次任务暗含的敏感和危险，让他无法安心，一直在周围保持着最大功率的防御磁场。最后又为阻止马尔科姆，为了替无能的自己收拾残局，一口气调动了整个达拉科市的数百辆公交客车。一系列行为，可等同于在战场不眠不休，鏖战三日。

放轻了动作甚至呼吸，查尔斯向精神向导们招手。让鲨鱼圈在沙发下方保持安静，让天鹅抽出极细的精神能量，潜入哨兵脑海。过滤每一束灰暗的波动，舒展每一根紧绷的神经，让哨兵睡得更安稳一些。

感谢上帝，这正是自己最擅长的。

“E……！”

幼小的女孩和声音穿过墙壁，就像爬过篱笆的蔷薇花蕾。她立刻被打断了。

【凯蒂，别出声。】

女孩看见老师兼养父坐在沙发上，一旁靠着好久不见的艾瑞克叔叔。老师举起食指，竖在唇边，轻轻摇晃。

【艾瑞克睡着了。】

女孩刹住脚步，学着老师的动作，在嘴边认真比划着安静的动作，模样格外可爱。

【那我明天再来。教授记得一定叫艾瑞克叔叔来看我！】

凯蒂小心退出去。

只留下一室静谧，与绝对适配的哨兵和向导。

 

文后小贴士：  
马尔科姆•X，黑人民权运动时期激进派代表人物，主张以暴易暴，白人原罪论，白人都是恶魔。他和金博士，就是当年漫威创作X-MAN时，老万和教授分别的原型。

 

04、

“他就是李•哈维•奥斯瓦尔德。”

站在审讯室宽大的单面玻璃墙一侧，查尔斯注视着被单灯照亮的身影。

青年单薄、瘦削而苍白，好像一束干枯芦苇扎成的稻草人，专为高级哨兵配备的粗长锁链重重捆绑，几乎淹没了他。

外表一点也看不出来，他就是那个冷血狙杀了现任总统，从无名小卒一跃而成媒体明星的凶手。

“达拉斯警方逮捕他的时候，他正在电影院看着一部名叫《战争就是地狱》的电影，还选了最好的位置。”

身旁有人低声说。

罗伯特•肯尼迪顶着一张胡茬凌乱，眼袋深重的英俊面孔，在审讯室晦暗冷光笼罩下，比凶手更加狼狈。

“一个小时前，他亲手……就过了一个小时，就他妈上电影院去了，好像什么事情都没有发生……那个狗娘养的混蛋我艹……”

抬手挡住面孔和失控的表情，一向友善、热情、风趣，被查尔斯和朋友们昵称为“罗比”的司法部长手掌张开又紧收，几次循环，好像要攥住什么。几番尝试，却只能放弃。

竭力安抚无法控制的手背和额头暴涨的青筋，罗比嘶哑着声音致歉。

“抱歉，查尔斯，让你看到这副鬼样子。但我实在……你真该看看他对我哥哥做了什么！约翰的头盖骨被炸飞了，杰姬（肯尼迪妻子杰奎琳的昵称）穿着染血的套装怎么也不肯脱下来，我……我到现在还不知道该怎么告诉孩子们……”

声音再度哽咽，肩膀剧烈起伏，罗比没法继续说下去。

谢绝关切的搀扶，他紧紧抓住查尔斯的胳膊，只有一个恳求。

“查尔斯，看在约翰，还有我们的交情的份上，请你代我向尼采老爹和胡佛交涉。这桩案件请一定让我处理！”

“约翰得罪了太多人，不知道华盛顿有多少家伙正乐得装不下去!他们一定不敢让真相露面，胡佛也未必愿意得罪他们，那就让我来吧！把案件的主导权移交给内勤特工！我一定他娘的把那些狗娘养的混球全部揪出来！”

史蒂夫紧锁着眉头，查尔斯也没法回应罗比，他知道自己不可能替华盛顿的长老们下决断。一旦踩进联邦警察的势力范围，胡佛决不可能轻易点头。

但他同样难以拒绝。

1960年10月，查尔斯接到韦尔奇老师的病危通知，返回美国。刚参加过老师的葬礼，便卷入了当年的总统大选。前任总统，韦尔奇老师的哨兵艾森豪威尔公开表态支持尼克松，尼采老师却离开共和党阵营，为新兴势力肯尼迪站台。

双方都亲自下场，极力游说。最终，查尔斯选择了新的时代。

随后在伊利诺伊州（肯尼迪竞选时靠伊州和德州逆转翻盘正好是史实）和德克萨斯州被尼克松支持者怒斥为作弊的惊天逆转，以不到11万票的微弱优势将约翰•肯尼迪送入白宫。

美国最年轻的总统携家族站在白宫草坪，意气风发的画风，查尔斯记忆犹新。

不论与肯尼迪兄弟有多少交情或者分歧，他认为自己对现在发生的一切负有责任。

思虑重重，查尔斯放慢脚步，落在了后面。

一只圆滚滚的手从身后拽住衣袖，亨利球凑在耳朵边上，压着嗓门嚷：“查克你不能害我，局长吩咐一定要拿下主导权！如果要被肯尼迪家族和胡佛局长夹在中间，碾成炮灰。我宁可去调戏万磁王，被他摁死!”

险些一脚踩空，查尔斯猛地趔趄一下，哭笑不得地盯着儿时玩伴。

他的确应该做些什么。

他能帮上一些忙，比如在舆论和后续处理上，这样可以增近与肯尼迪家族的信任。他们正因血腥谋杀而激愤，自己怎样才能劝说他们接受这只是一起简单的，没有太多内幕的个体事件，希望自己能够做得漂亮，减少他们与胡佛的冲突……

让史蒂夫开导罗比，查尔斯将整整一个下午花在电话斡旋上。战果还算“辉煌”，至少成功说服两边各让一步，承认现状：

罗比主持尸检，处理对白宫内部，包括内勤特工的排查；FBI负责现场勘查与痕检，掌握达拉斯当地警方提交的证据。关键证据相互通报。最大的嫌犯，几乎被确认的直接凶手李•哈维•奥斯瓦尔德则即可由达拉斯警方移交华盛顿，关押在匡迪科（位于海军陆战队基地内部的FBI核心区域），由双方共同监管。

回到华盛顿就可以让尼采老师出面，查尔斯不无放松地想。这样艰难的中间人，他再不想做第二回。

“查尔斯！”

还未踏出审讯室，本没有权限，应该等在核心区域外的哨兵们突然闯进来，查尔斯看见罗比的眉头以国会的标准堪称夸张地抬起来。

他的哨兵就像什么也没看见。艾瑞克无视所有人，快步来到查尔斯身边，取出隔离器，套上他的耳廓。

“查尔斯，外面情况不对！”

岂止是不对，赶到达拉斯警察总部门口，所有人都失态地张开了嘴巴。

“这是哪个婊子泄的密？谁TM引来了这么多记者？！”

罗伯特•肯尼迪指着门外密集如蚁群的各路媒体记者暴跳如雷，口沫飞溅，这三天骂的粗话比一辈子都多。

“不管是谁，没时间了。通知达拉斯警方，现在就办理交接。我们这就把奥斯瓦尔德提走，赶在更多记者赶到之前！”查尔斯拽住友人胳膊，提醒他更重要的事情。

【“罗比，快！你和亨利带人去押解奥斯瓦尔德，Captain请负责保护，我跟哨兵在外围警戒，所有人都接入我的精神通讯频道！”】

罗伯特转身离去，脚步重得好像要踹破地板。望向熙熙攘攘如时代广场的警局停车场，各大电视台、通讯社、报纸LOGO挤成一片，摁着额头保持通讯的查尔斯只感到庆幸。

上帝保佑，艾瑞克就在身边！

自工业革命以来，政治、法律、传媒和骗子成为向导云集的新兴行业。今日的警局门外，“总统刺杀案凶嫌首次公开露面”的消息，至少集中来了接近三位数的向导或者半醒者。他们多是能力较低下的向导，没有几人在全美哨兵向导协会能排上名次。

但如此数量的向导云集到一起，并同时使用能力传输新闻，偷听消息，刺探同行，窥视精神通道……比亚马逊丛林里，厚厚一层孑孓乱拱，覆盖了整个水面的沼泽水潭更混乱，对查尔斯干扰极大。如果不是绝对适配的哨兵就在身边，他可能很难保持清晰顺畅的精神通讯。

干脆搂住哨兵，靠在艾瑞克怀里，尽量加强接触以更好地输出精神能力。

不久，苍白的身影从长长甬道尽头浮现，身后是同样惨白的罗比，宛如两条冥府遗落的幽魂迷失在晦暗荒原。

他们越过查尔斯一步步接近大门，查尔斯一刻比一刻更不安。

发生了什么，或者有什么已经发生，只待爆发！

到底是什么……

突然，搂着自己的手臂猛地收紧，查尔斯抬头撞上哨兵面孔冷硬如山岩的轮廓。

【艾瑞克，你也发现了什么！】

默不作声，艾瑞克扫过密集人群，宛如独狼俯瞰猎场。

战场锤炼出的第六感一直闪着警报，一条白鼬溜进了独狼的猎场，狡猾潜伏着。

“查尔斯需要你。”

不祥的直觉浮起与尼采对谈的场景。

那个时候，老者一直在把玩着什么。金属的颜色，黄铜色的步枪弹壳！

尼采恃才傲物，横行华盛顿二十年，加之完全不满意自己这个突然冒出来的绝对适配，从来不会给自己好脸色。他用这种方式表示不屑不奇怪。但是为什么是步枪的弹壳！

6.5口径，与奥斯瓦尔德刺杀肯尼迪的凶器同一型号，可能是尼采刚刚接获的证据。

但是尼采不喜欢配枪，更不喜欢打猎，认为那是“蠢货的爱好”。为什么他会在自己面前一再把玩一颗子弹……

“到他身边去！查尔斯需•要•你！”

全美首席向导意味深长的声音在摩萨德哨兵脑海回荡。

立刻抱起查尔斯，远离人群，找到一堵坚固厚实，不容易被流弹贯穿的承重墙，跨入。张开双臂，将向导牢牢困在怀里，全力输出防护磁场。

【艾瑞克！快去罗比那边，去帮助Captain，现在处境最危险的是犯人！艾瑞克！】

查尔斯挣扎起来，艾瑞克只是更加收紧了手臂。

“我是以色列军人。在美国，只是你才是我的责任！”

没有力气也没有时间再去说服自己的哨兵，查尔斯立刻通过精神频道警告所有人。同时竭尽所能展开精神波动，让天鹅在宛如信号差劲的电视屏幕的场面中飞过，飞进那些密集得令人恐惧的飞蚊之中，一点点探查线索。

“这里是CNN18点，我们正在……”

“吉米，听见了吗，吉米！罗伯特•肯尼迪正……”

【我看见了！邮报的家伙说凶手跟苏联有关！】

【FOX的人说邮报得到了内线消息。等一等，我马上就能潜入他们的精神对话频道！】

……

天鹅掠过某一处，查尔斯感到仿佛被针尖划过的尖锐杀意。

【坐标45•11，45•11！有个人很可疑，娜塔莎听到了吗，快去看看！】

女哨兵与她的黑貂一同跃入人群，仿佛消失在吞噬一切的蚊虫里，再没有回应。

“砰——”

枪声在人群中炸响，惊恐和尖叫，还有好像嗅到血的蝇虫，一班蜂拥而上的记者随枪声爆发。艾瑞克感到怀里的身体猛震，好像他才是那个中枪的人。

1963年11月25日傍晚，谋杀肯尼迪总统的最大凶嫌奥斯瓦尔德，在众目睽睽下，在全美国电视观众眼前被枪击身亡。

从那一刻起，肯尼迪刺杀案从一桩简单的刑事案件，坠入深不可测的阴谋漩涡。


	10. 第二章 悲悯之地 中

05、

“凶手被杀，说不定是一桩好事。”

面部皮肤褶皱自然叠成愁容，被人们激烈争论到底是“幸运儿”还是“倒霉蛋”的林登•约翰逊总统抬起硕大头颅，神情活像刚扶着丈夫棺材进了教堂的寡妇。

他用仿佛瘸子撞倒破钟的声音，自暴自弃地嚷着。

“保罗，别再说那些蹩脚的笑话，哪怕为了安慰我——这一点都不好笑！”

“谁在这种时候跟你讲笑话，我第一个揍他，你自己都得往后面排！”

在四壁先贤环绕之中，保持语气和精神波动一样轻松又笃定。白狐甩甩尾巴，保罗•尼采仿佛专心注视着小威廉•皮特画像前的意式滤泡壶。壶中烟横雾绕，醇褐液体一滴滴落进Christofle工坊为拿破仑三世定制的银制咖啡杯，再被他亲手端到几乎绝望的美国总统面前。

“你难道真的不明白奥斯瓦尔德的死拯救了什么？”

“那是一个古巴裔的小伙子。虽然在佛罗里达长大，却对莫斯科是真爱！当兵的时候就因为信奉共产主义混不下去。之后想方设法偷渡去了苏联，跪下请求放弃美国国籍，加入苏联国籍。表现太过热情，吓得俄国佬不敢接收！”

“于是他赖在莫斯科不肯走，两年后带着在当地娶的白俄姑娘，莫名其妙回到美国。如果继续审问下去，继续让媒体添油加醋，不断发酵这个故事。你认为会有什么后果？”

轻松调侃的语气骤然收敛，林登松弛的面容也随之绷紧。

“人们会认为苏联人是幕后主使！红色帝国派一个古巴刺客暗杀了我们的总统，富兰克林•罗斯福以来最年轻，最具魅力，最受国民爱戴的总统！”

“林登，这可能就是宣战！”

“…………”

拍了拍僵硬的肩膀，站在林登身旁，尼采将气氛把握在手掌之中。

“就在一年前，我们刚刚经历了古巴导弹危机。我们知道‘古巴’这个词有多敏感，我们明白战争曾经距离我们有多近。”

“如果刺杀肯尼迪导致战争怎么办？你准备好迎接第三次世界大战了吗？你准备好面对核武大战了吗？”

“林登，我知道你不愿被历史教科书描述为开启了第三次世界大战的美国总统。前提是在大战之后的核冬天里，我们的子孙还用得起历史教科书。”

被愁云包围的总统沉默不语。

没多久，他呼吸加快，猛地抬头：“可是……”

尼采立刻按住他的肩膀和念头，斩钉截铁，一字一顿：“没有可是！我知道你担心什么，我不会让‘可是’发生！”

“你肯定会面临一些质疑。但作为美利坚的总统，就必须肩负重担，一路向前！”

“如果自认无力承担，我劝你立刻辞职。”

仿佛被人扼住了喉咙，林登好像忘记了呼吸。过了好一会，他才开始慢慢地深呼吸。一次，又一次。

“我希望通过民权法案，那是我一直的目标。我是美国总统，我必须保护美国。”

“为了做到这一切，我需要权力，保罗！”

尼采缓缓点头，看着总统的眼睛，白狐轻声耳语：

【“我会帮助你！”】

目送总统携一班人马热闹离去，华盛顿的第七贤者合上办公室大门。回头就看见克莱门斯•罗素推开沃里克伯爵肖像画遮掩的暗门，迈步跨出。

尼采和他的白狐急忙上前，笑容满面地扶住林登的政治教父，民主党在南部最有影响力和号召力的党鞭。

“罗素老爹，您真是神机妙算！”

“也多亏你提醒了我，嫌犯一死反而是个机会。只要强调引发战争的危险，和去年的古巴危机联系上，林登一定会屈服。”

老议员精力充沛，身高体壮，银白头发和通红脸庞反差剧烈。如果给他安上一个硕大的啤酒肚，再把西装革履换做牛仔夹克，就是最典型的“红脖子”模样。

“一旦林登默认了刺杀肯尼迪的凶手死得不明不白，无法解决这桩全美国电视直播的谋杀案，就必然面临巨大的舆论压力。”

“这会引发多少关于阴谋的联想，林登自己就是第一嫌疑人！现在离总统大选不到一年，林登本来就根基不稳，难道还能背着这样的丑闻竞选总统？如此一来，为了白宫的位置，他必然会回归正道，必须仰仗您和南方的力量！到那个时候，为了向您求援，他只能放弃那糊涂的民权法案。”

罗素老爹哈哈大笑，可是大笑之后，老人逐渐陷入沉默。

“……保罗，你真的有把握？如果林登一意孤行，执意强行推动民权法案进入国会。如果借助约翰的死形成的舆论大潮，一口气通过法案。他就可能倚靠这个成果，直接攒够明年总统大选的资本。”

“没有您的支持，林登攒不到足够的票数！这就是他为何向我靠拢的理由。只要您坚持反对，团结南方阵营的议员们，至少缺200票，林登就没有胜算。当然，这就必须倚仗您的手腕了。”

罗素随着尼采自信满满，稳操胜券的声音，再度自信地笑起来。

“好，看我的！”

笑声过来，剩下感慨万千。

“只是我真没想到。这种时候，共和党的盟友比民主党的BOY更可靠。哎，那么多年的党内协调到哪里去了？”

“保罗，为了美国的传统和安宁，我们不能任由林登像肯尼迪一样胡来。我需要力量！”

尼采缓缓点头，盯着罗素的眼睛，白狐郑重回答：

【“我会帮助你！”】

亲自从副电梯楼送走老议员，回到小皮特与黎留塞对峙的办公桌前。尼采随手抽出一条手巾，在刚刚罗素用过的茶几上随便抹了几下，扬手让白狐丢进垃圾篓。他冲着正推开林肯画像暗门的黑人牧师笑道：

“马丁，茶还是咖啡，请你自便。”

对方忧心忡忡，紧抱双臂，脸色黑得肤色盖不住。

“尼采议员，我不认为我还有悠闲品茶的时间。您刚刚的对谈，已经把我一生的奋斗逼入绝境！尼采议员……”

“小点声。”尼采眨了眨眼睛，在嘴边摆出一个噤声的小动作，“别太激动。”

“您还是怀疑我到底是站在哪一边的吗？”

“政客嘛，总得对不同人用不同的说辞。老罗素其实已经自己说清楚了：‘借助约翰的死形成民意大潮，一口气通过民权法案。他就可能倚靠这个成果，一口气攒够总统大选的资本。’”

“林登•约翰逊总统就是这样打算的。至于缺的票数，罗素老爹太自信啦！议员都是人，面对总统的权力和舆论的压倒性优势，有几个人坚持得住呢？”

“所以，马丁。”他扬了扬手。“在肯尼迪的牺牲之下，现在是通过民权法案的最佳时机！”

“是的，刺杀肯尼迪的凶手神秘被杀，阴谋论可以成为你要挟任何一个阻拦者的利器。可如果刺杀肯尼迪的幕后指向了苏联……一旦第三次世界大战爆发，还有谁会关心黑人的权力？”

“1804年，英国国会已经几乎通过了废奴决议。可拿破仑从欧洲打过来，格伦维尔勋爵说了一句：‘我们不能在暴风雨来临的时候，修补房屋’，小皮特也只能屈服。决议一口气搁置了快十年！”

尼采抬手指了指身后英国古典政治时代最年轻最伟大的首相。

“1935年，美国已经同意了菲律宾独立，只需几年过渡期。可是日本人来了，菲律宾的独立一下子遥遥无期。还有宪法第14修正案，为什么有了它，黑人还需要再挣扎百年，再搞一出民权运动？你一定比我更清楚。”

（美国宪法第14修正案，是南北战争之后林肯本准备推行的法案，内容与民权法案相似。但由于林肯遇刺，为了安抚南方势力，新上台的南方总统对该条款进行了大量改动。）

他又指了指金之前藏身的林肯画像。

“时间拖得越久，你的黑人兄弟就会越不耐烦，马尔科姆那样的极端派就越有市场……马丁，你想跟林肯，还有你的老师一样下场，成为第二个甘地吗？”

“我明白了。”

环抱双臂，放松面容，金博士点了点头。

“如您所愿，我会管住我的人，不再纠缠肯尼迪与奥斯瓦尔德的问题。希望您也能遵守您的诺言和预言。”

“你也得继续约束黑人，不要再闹出如那天达拉斯街头的丑态。”

“我尽力而为。”

肩膀随之放松，标志性的坦陈和恳切又回到了金的声音里。

“尼采议员，为了我的人民，也为了美国的安宁。我不能倒下，我需要权力！”

尼采同样点头，看着黑人的眼睛，白狐刻意加重了语气：

【“我会帮助你！”】

目送黑人牧师离去，尼采和他的白狐倚在小皮特和黎留塞的眼皮底下，抬高了声音。

“出来吧，罗比。你也太沉不住气了，如果没有我的‘影响’，早被人看穿。”

屋大维被维纳斯祝福的画像退去，罗伯特•肯尼迪现了身。

“我不明白您这是什么意思，尼采议员。”

前任司法部长与总统的兄弟，苍白狼狈只比前日更胜。

“您让我前来，在我面前大肆讨论如何干扰对我哥哥案子的调查，如何默许杀掉直接开枪的刺客。尼采议员，你真的认为约翰死了，肯尼迪家族就再没有男人了吗！”

“稍安勿躁，年轻人。”尼采竖起手指，白狐甩着尾巴在小皮特白皙的脸蛋下面摇晃。

“罗比，我知道你这几天过得很艰难。从总统的弟弟和亲信，变成前总统的弟弟和亲信，其中滋味可想而知。我昨天还看见白宫停车场不肯优先停靠你的汽车，就在72个小时以前，他们还争着为你留出最好的位置。哎，所谓世态炎凉，人情冷暖，不过如此！”

“现在如此，那以后呢？罗比，如果引发战争，你觉得谁会是最终的胜利者？”

“…………”

“一旦战争让林登成了罗斯福第二。他就会乘胜追击，踩着你哥哥的血换来的机会，成就民权法案。”

“到那个时候，谁还记得肯尼迪家族，谁还记得你，罗伯特•肯尼迪！”

在红衣主教狡黠的微笑下微笑，白狐循循善诱的声音好像蛊惑人心的巫师。

“林登不敢冒战争的风险，深入追查，就必然会背上种种惹人猜测的嫌疑。作为副总统，他可是因你兄长的死亡,获利最大的人。现在，刺杀嫌犯又在众目睽睽之下，当着全美国电视观众的面被直播灭口。伤害的是谁的声誉？污名、揣测、猜忌、嫌疑，会被谁背上？”

“我知道你希望代兄出征，参加明年的总统大选。可现在没人看好你们，华尔街和棕榈滩的家伙，还有那些精明的犹太佬、银行家都抛弃了肯尼迪的姓氏，转而围着林登转。林登的污点不就是你最大的机会吗！你为什么急着替他洗刷这个污点呢？”

罗比的眼睛亮起来，好像被奥罗拉在眼眶里放入晨星。

“尼采议员！您……”

“为什么这样惊讶？3年前，我离开共和党，站在肯尼迪家族一边。我看好的是肯尼迪，不是林登。不管发生什么，我一如既往。”

这番慷慨激昂的言辞，几乎让罗比落泪。他激动地奔过去，差点拥抱了尼采。

“我必须感谢您，尼采议员阁下！不，未来的国务卿阁下！”

“我会支持您完全掌握伊利诺伊州。老泽维尔死后，您代为照料查尔斯和伊州多年。查尔斯对政治没有兴趣，‘白橡之地’、‘草原之州’，理所应当属于您。”

尼采的面容凝固了一瞬间，好像真没料到罗比会如此慷慨。他低声喃喃，宛如叹息：

“如果查尔斯真的对政治没有兴趣，那该多好……”

“不管怎么说，感谢您的信任和支持！请您继续帮助我，为了约翰和家族的理想，我一定要掌握权力！”

凝固的面容活跃起来，看着罗比的眼睛，白狐再度启用了熟练的微笑和声音。

【“我会帮助你！”】

送走最后一名访客，时钟已经指向零时，繁星下的华盛顿已沉酣入梦。

“可以出来了，查尔斯，还有罗杰斯上尉！”

尼采冲着他的老师马歇尔与韦尔奇共同的老师，一战时期美国国务卿威廉•布莱恩的画像扬声喊道。

从未曾谋面的师祖背后，弟子露出比罗比出场时更惨白十倍的面孔。

“为什么，尼采老师！您为什么这样做，不惜用上B类‘影响’……”

“是您出手将刺杀肯尼迪的嫌犯奥斯瓦尔德灭口！您让艾瑞克和娜塔莎参与任务一半是保护我不被误伤，一半是保证我不会碍事！”

“可是为什么……您不可能是杀害约翰的凶手！当年，是您劝说我支持肯尼迪竞选美国总统。您也根本没有可能雇佣一个只买得起20美元步枪的狙击手！更何况高级向导杀人，根本不需要用子弹！”

“尼采老师，这究竟是为什么！”

 

06、

“我不会让任何人深挖奥斯瓦尔德。”

尼采的回答毫不犹豫，仿佛执行上帝的旨意。却不是对着他的弟子，而是对向全美的哨兵首席和他的白头海雕。

“我的目的从一开始就说得清楚：一个具有浓厚苏联背景的古巴裔刺杀了美国总统。这一点如果被媒体放大，掀起公共舆论，后果不堪设想。我不会放任任何可能引爆第三次世界大战的火花！罗杰斯上尉，这也是全美哨兵向导协会的决定，希望你可以合作。”

美国现任的向导首席对哨兵首席如此说。二战时期的战友，跨越时光的洪流，进行对话。

“这是最保险的选择，也是对你最有利的选择。你可能已经察觉，你的向导，詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士有可能牵扯到这桩案件中。”

白狐说，他的声音仿佛在室内降下雷鸣。

“1945年，为了阻止纳粹的终极计划，你们从同一架飞机坠落冰海。你被冰封海底，巴恩斯中士失踪，人们认为你们都已经阵亡。”

“62年初，你从北海的巨冰中重现人世。从那时开始，你就没有放弃寻找你的向导。可惜啊，巴恩斯中士远不及你幸运。他没有阵亡，但却被纳粹俘虏。战争末期的混乱年代，他被纳粹残党‘九头蛇’监禁，被冰封，被洗脑，被改造，成了他们的杀人利器。”

仿佛雷鸣的声音滚滚不绝，美国队长脸上表情没有改变，查尔斯从他眼眸深处看到无法掩饰的哀痛。

“近20年来，他不断地在冰块与杀人兵器之间循环。多桩暗杀与事故被怀疑，或者确证与他有关，其中包括了……黑寡妇也是巴恩斯中士参与九头蛇与克格勃的合作，帮助训练杀手和特工的证人。想来你已经做了很多调查，并非一无所知。现在，巴恩斯中士又涉及到刺杀美国总统的大案。你亲眼看到他在凶案现场徘徊，更有多人指证，案发前一周，他曾多次与凶嫌李•哈维•奥斯瓦尔德接触。之前的陈年旧案没有引起广泛关注，可这一次不一样，全美国，全世界的媒体都盯着这桩案子，一旦深入调查李•哈维，势必……”

“我的目的是摧毁九头蛇，解救巴基，然后我会亲手逮捕他。”史蒂夫突兀开口，说话的内容异常直接，超出了所有人的意料。

“尼采先生，你误解了。我从未想过救下我的向导，就这样让他回归日常生活。他伤害了很多人，他参与了很多犯罪，他需要接受军事审判！当然，我不认为巴基是罪人。他是为国奋战的战士，是二战的英雄！也是一个被邪恶组织凌虐的士兵，人权被践踏的公民，被严重违背日内瓦公约的罪行摧残的受害者，一个连自由意志都被摧毁的一个被害者！他需要对一系列事件，一连串受害者有所交代。我会亲手逮捕他，然后我会上军事法庭，为他做无罪辩护！”

“至于巴基在这次总统刺杀案的嫌疑。尼采先生，我没能确定今天在现场附近徘徊的背影是谁，更无法确定他是否与案件有关。就如同你说的多人可以指证案发前一周，有人多次与凶嫌李•哈维接触。我已经看过他们的证词和嫌犯绘像，很难确认那就是巴基。很遗憾，你没有确凿的证据。”

尼采抬起眼睛，眼神有点意外。他飞快地瞥了一眼弟子，再回头正视美国队长。

“在一定程度上，我尊重你和娜塔莎的做法。但请给我时间，我需要时间考虑。”

没有反驳，也没有赞同。尼采沉默着抬手送客，回头面对弟子，表情越发难看。

“至于你，查尔斯，已经因为失职被撤销了调查组监察的职务。这件事情，已经与你无关。”

“我接受什么样的处置一点也不重要！”查尔斯倔强地不肯低头，脸色比老师的表情更难看：“但是尼采老师，对奥斯瓦尔德的审问还没有结束，嫌犯从未承认自己就是凶手，我们也还无法确定他背后到底有没有提线的手臂。您这样做，会干扰侦查，我们可能永远无法知道真相！”

“那又怎么样？与阻止核战争相比，真相很重要吗？”

站在向导身后，只能担忧地注视查尔斯摇摇欲坠的背影和声音。艾瑞克被全美首席向导宏大的精神力量压制大脑，仿佛耶路撒冷圣墓教堂上百口巨钟一起轰鸣一般的沉重精神威压震慑着他的意识。艾瑞克惊愕地发现，在这个入侵自己脑海的意志面前，他居然无法产生反击的念头。

他把满口牙齿磨得作响，他从未如此憎恶那个无能为力，甚至没有资格插手其中的自己。

“尼采老师！您这样做可能会让约翰•肯尼迪死得不明不白！”

查尔斯的声音几近破碎，语气与其说是抗议，不如说更像苦苦哀求。

“是吗，在勒缪尔•佩恩的案子上面，你好像没有这么坚持。”

用好像若无其事的口气送出惊雷，尼采驱使白狐把天鹅驱赶到索套的陷阱上。

“面对无可辩驳的证据，亲历现场的证人，确凿无疑的事实，雅典市的陪审员，那些平时和蔼的普通市民，居然能够集体视而不见听而不闻，宣布凶手无罪！”

“那时候，你就在现场！你为什么没有动作？”

经验老道的猎人，毫不留情收紧绳索，勒住天鹅纤细的脖子。

“因为你明白，一旦出手干预。就会破坏联邦与州的法律平衡，摧毁历史悠久的陪审团制度，甚至破坏美利坚赖以立国的居民自治传统，后果不堪设想！”

“不管发生什么，你一定会尊重这套规则。在出现更好的规则之前，即便它瑕疵累累，依然是最好的。”

“你必须接受这样的结果。为了大局，你默许了佩恩的牺牲！”

“…………”

“没错，为了顾全大局，谁都可以被牺牲掉。佩恩可以，肯尼迪为什么就不能？”

“别告诉我因为后者是美国总统，还是高贵的查尔斯•泽维尔的朋友，于是就高人一等，与众不同！

“美国是民主国家。不管平民，还是总统，一视同仁，这样才公平！”

查尔斯没有回答，他好像已经再没有力气出声。透过清澈的虹膜，尼采可以看见弟子眼底的某些东西，如同初春的薄冰片片龟裂，在蓬勃的新生中死寂。

他依然残忍地继续。

“谁都会这样选择，不论卑劣者或崇高者，没有例外。如果是我，只有一人，不，两人例外。而即便你崇拜得五体投地的那个圣人韦尔奇，也在1951年的东京默许了下山定则的死亡!”

“查尔斯，你明白了吗？”

“欲戴王冠，必承其重。你做得到吗？”

“如果办不到，就趁早离开华盛顿，滚回你的学校，再不要回来！”

尼采抬起手臂，仿佛年迈的骑士长拔出圣剑，划下一条不容冒犯的底线。手指如同剑尖径直指向大门。

在老师伟岸的身影笼罩下，查尔斯显得越发瘦削。可他依然昂起头，倔强地不愿就此屈服。

“尼采老师……或许我的确从没有资格。但在离开华盛顿之前，我必须要一个结果，我向肯尼迪承诺过。60年大选，就是您说服我支持肯尼迪！约翰走到今天的地步，难道我们不应该承担一些责任吗？”

“责任？美国走到今天的地步，我是得负上看走眼的责任！”

白狐嘲讽地拧起嘴角，好像咂出卡在喉咙的鱼骨头。

“我本认为保守派盘踞白宫太久了。我们需要新血、新思维，一些更宽容积极的东西。但是看看肯尼迪和金都干了什么？！”

“我不反对黑人追求平权，但步子太大，动作太激进，只会带来动荡、暴乱，甚至内战！”

“你可听到人民在歌唱？那是一个再也不愿为奴的民族在呼喊！（Do you hear the people sing？ It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again！）”

“跨过硝烟，越过街垒，新的世界就在前面？（Beyond the barricade，Is there a world you long to see?）”

“你可否愿意献出一切？你可否愿意将生死置之度外？（Will you give all you can give，Will you stand up and take your chance?）”

“烈士的鲜血将浇灌自由之花盛放！（The blood of the martyrs，Will water the meadows of France!）”

“有人心怀不轨，怂恿引进《悲惨世界》那出歌剧。查尔斯你怎么会纵容他们？你难道看不出这些台词多具有煽动性？！多么危险！”

“‘来者何人？（Who’s there?）’ ‘法国大革命！(French Revolution!)’”

“法国大革命？！”

尼采嚼着这个单词，好像鄙夷什么不屑的东西。

“那场革命让法国重复了上百次暴乱与政变，牺牲了上百万国民，浪费了上百年时间，最终发现自己不过在原地踏步！除了把世界霸主的宝座拱手让给英国，什么也没干成！”

“我绝不允许这样的闹剧可能在美国上演，哪怕概率微乎其微，我也不惜一切代价阻止！”

共和党资深议员在“保守主义之父”小威廉•皮特高悬的画像下断言。

白狐对天鹅亮出利齿。

“即便查尔斯，你挡在我面前，我也会碾过去！”

娇小身躯无声瘫倒，好像凛冽寒风里从枝头陨落的冬蔷薇。

兰谢尔立刻搂住了他，好像终于挣脱枷锁，冲破柙笼的独狼。

“带查尔斯去套间睡一会，他需要休息。我的精神向导会替你带路。”

尼采饶有趣味地欣赏哨兵脸上表情变幻。白狐在狂怒的鲨鱼面前漫不经心地甩着尾巴，就像对方只是一条不起眼的杂鱼。犹太军官压抑着显而易见的怒气，最终没有吭声，敷衍地草草行礼，打横抱起查尔斯，越过立在门口，不知所措的秘书离开。

内心弓起眉毛，盘算是不是应该换个更能沉得住气的秘书，尼采问。

“什么事？”

“梅森医生等了一会了，他说您预约了他今晚11点过来。”

“时间正好。让他去客房套间，兰谢尔知道怎么处理。”

秘书匆忙退出，华盛顿第七贤者的办公室终于在夜幕下归于宁静。

放松疲累的肩膀，摊开颀长的手脚，老者陷在座椅里，无声叹息。

侧过头，目光扫过办公桌上的相框。相框里，脸上掩不住骄傲的青年与面目柔和的少年分别站在军官两侧，在被黑白胶片凝固的时光里微笑。

距离自己拜入乔治•马歇尔门下，有了一个名叫布莱恩•泽维尔的师弟那日，已经整整过去了37年。

在内心低诉从未对弟子吐露，可能一辈子不会说出口的话语。

“我的‘例外’只有布兰（布莱恩的昵称）。1939年过后，多了一个你。”

 

文后小贴士：

本文所引歌词是音乐剧《悲惨世界》（雨果所著，以法国1832年革命为主要背景的世界名著）中主题曲《人民之歌》（《do you hear the people sing》）中的歌词。此处有一个很大的修改，其实当时还不存在这出音乐剧，它诞生于差不多20年后。并且佩恩案的发生时间也被提前了一年，两者都是为了小说情节需要做出的改动。

 

07、

“心率偏快，体温偏高，脑波基础指数超标四项，血液信息素浓度也偏高。不过总的来说，情况还算乐观，只是精神刺激太大，跟尼采阁下对峙太辛苦了。我开了一支镇定剂，让你的向导好好睡一觉吧。别离开他，你们是绝对适配，相容率高的结合者待在身边会有很大帮助。”

“有问题随时联络我，明天我会再过来，24小时没有明显恶化就可以放心了。”

一一记下注意事项，艾瑞克亲自将医生送至门外。

他不像医生那样乐观，不用回头，空气中弥漫的精神波动正发出警报。

“查尔斯！”

苍白娇小的向导正推开堆在身上的毛毯，异常艰难地爬起来，四肢僵硬，就像一具试图爬出坟墓的尸体。

“让我……去，我……必须……去……”

声音微弱，仿佛虚弱不堪，即将消逝的幽灵。

他的手搭在艾瑞克的手臂上，毫无力气。这个时候，不用说哨兵这样的人体兵器，就算一个十岁的男孩也能毫不费力地制服他。

“不管……必须……必须……有个交代……对我自己！”

无力的手指纠缠着哨兵的手臂，好像下一刻就会溺毙的罹难者，倾尽全力抓住眼前唯一的救命稻草。

那惨白而易碎，濒临崩溃的模样，活生生把犹太人千年以来最强的首席哨兵变得不如十岁的孩子。

在精神损伤和镇定剂的双重作用下，查尔斯已经几乎连行走的力量也失去了，他踉跄地迈出两步便几乎跌倒，摔向冰凉的地板上。艾瑞克挽住他，张开手臂把向导揽在怀里，半搂半扶着，支撑查尔斯勉强前行。

眼前发生的一切近乎荒缪。艾瑞克一边不由自主地不知道被什么心情和力量驱赶着，帮着虚弱的向导胡闹；一边不断地在内心深度祈祷：

上帝啊，快让谁出现吧！随便哪个人过来发现他们，阻止他们都好！

可是艾瑞克马上发现，上帝不可能听到他的祈祷。

一路上，强大的精神能力好像洪水般泛滥的透明液体。任何可能接近他们的人，有可能察觉他们的思维都立刻被向导能力控制，动作转瞬凝固，仿佛化为雕像，困在时间的缝隙里。

接近门厅，一个门卫垂头闭目，肩膀以上保持着打瞌睡的姿势，小跑过来替他们开门。走出国务院大楼，一辆飞驰而过的出租紧急刹车，倒退着来到他们面前，司机瞪大了眼睛和嘴巴，被冻结在惊喜欢呼的神态。

就连约定一同私下探察的美国队长，一看到查尔斯这个样子，立刻改变主意，极力阻止，也被查尔斯变作米开朗琪罗的大卫，让艾瑞克希望破灭。

查尔斯的精神能力失控了，艾瑞克意识到。同时，他近乎绝望地意识到，或许因为绝对适配有一定免疫效果，他没有受到查尔斯的精神控制。自己做出这一切，都是自愿的！

出租车驶过寂静的深夜，停在新古典主义风格浓郁的FBI总部楼下，寻声而出的执勤人员同样被查尔斯无坚不摧的脑波变成塑像。

扶着化身为战术精神泵的向导，协助与军事政变没有区别的行动，艾瑞克走在FBI大楼漫长的甬道里。

停尸房仿如白骨的门牌就在眼前，惨白微光映着查尔斯更为惨白的面孔。

艾瑞克清楚查尔斯想干什么。

在一定范围内通过精神波动找出特定人员，进而感知他们的思维、感观或者情绪，是向导基本的B级技能。能力较为强大的向导，可以通过近距离身体接触，读取他人大脑中的深层记忆与信息。他们中的佼佼者，甚至可能在对方死后24小时以内（当然时间距离越近越好），赶在大脑细胞与精神原彻底失去活力之前，读取死者的记忆。

但是这样行动必然承担极大的风险，类似冒险控制一个濒死之人，必须将意识和感知深入死者的大脑。很可能深入感受对方生理的痛苦，心理的绝望，造成严重的精神创伤。

何况查尔斯现在状态极度不佳，极度疲惫，一旦……万一……

一切可能和后果在脑中呼啸而过，“餐叉”这个单词好像一把锋利的锥子，戳着艾瑞克的心脏。

他抬起左手，命令铁门敞开。扬起右手，招来一张带宽大靠背和扶手，还有厚厚垫子的沙发椅。左右张望，勾勾手指，把纽扣变成力量超群的甲虫，叼来一群呢绒制服。

抱着查尔斯走进停尸房，坐上安顿好的靠椅。蹲下身，仔细将向导纤细的裤腿和袜筒塞紧，从下到上，逐一检查了纽扣、手套和衣领。再把甲虫叼来的外套堆在查尔斯身上。找来帽子，扣在头上，解下围巾，将领口和半张面孔裹得严严实实。

“房间里面很冷，查尔斯你最好快一点。”

离开之前，他再一次掖紧衣角，对他的向导说。

“赶在我后悔之前！”

合上房门，将背脊扔在门上，艾瑞克再也抑制不住浑身的颤抖。

他这是做了什么？这样做的那个人真的是他自己吗？

他将查尔斯亲手送入了死地！此刻他的向导可能正在这扇门背后死去！

他到底做了什么？他到底应该怎么做？！

…………

摩萨德的哨兵从来没有如此混乱过，仿佛恶劣的神明把他的灵魂扯成了两半。两个残缺的自己为了同一个目标，不断混战。

“兰谢尔！”

匆匆赶回的瑞雯出现在通道尽头，好像姗姗登场的复仇女神。

“你到底做了什么？”

她质问了艾瑞克正想质问自己的问题。

“查尔斯呢，我哥哥在哪儿？！”

灰色视线投向艾瑞克身后，她几乎立刻发现了答案。

“……滚！兰谢尔你给我让开！”

渡鸦扑向守在门口的白鲨，一场绝对称不上精彩的混战就此展开。

勾拳、锁喉、腿绊、背摔……

艾瑞克忘记了一击毙命的血律，也忘记了驰骋沙场的经验，马伽术（以色列军用格斗技）的种种要领更被他抛在脑后。他不在是一个手下性命无数的军人，反而像个街头混混那样毫无章法地乱斗，只为把自己的疑惑、不安，还有恐惧统统发泄在战斗中。

这样的状态必然敌不过瑞雯，他很快被女混哨抓住机会，一脚踹中腹部，踉跄退开。

抓住机会，瑞雯向不祥的停尸房冲去。她的灵缇已经很快了，但有的东西，比她更快！

一道黑影飞速掠过身边，“碰”地撞上房门，好像一只乌鸦展开翅膀扑上门扇。

更多“乌鸦”，数也数不清的鸦群，好像黑色风暴越过瑞雯，仿佛扑火的飞蛾奔向停尸间大门。大至铁门，小至办公桌上的三角钢尺，大大小小的铁块把停尸间房门堵得水泄不通！

它们汇聚到一起，好像投进无形的熔炉，熔铸成一炉钢水，浇在门上，焊得严严实实，找不到一条缝隙。

“你——”

无计可施的女哨兵，将愤怒灌注在拳头上。一拳打得艾瑞克猛地侧过头去，他保持着这样的姿势，没有抹去嘴角血沫，更没有还手。

【“兰谢尔，你这是做什么！”】

带着硕大白狐，华盛顿的贤者终于现身。

“查尔斯需要知道真相，否则……”

“不！”尼采断然打断了他。

【“我不是问查尔斯在做什么，我是问你在做什么！”】

【“查尔斯一时冲动，想做什么都不奇怪！但是你呢？你为什么不拦住他，用武力阻拦他，或者用哨兵的权限命令他！”】

冷冽的脑波携带声音，好像一道利剑劈开艾瑞克混乱的大脑，他仿佛看见了一道阳光，豁然开朗。

他听到自己说：“尼采阁下，您知道我不是一个称职的哨兵。查尔斯在我心中绝不是最优先的，他绝不可能比以色列和犹太民族的存亡更重要。我完全可能为了犹太国，抛弃他，甚至牺牲他。”

“既然我可以为了我的理想抛下查尔斯，那么查尔斯也可以为了他的理想抛下我！”

“尼采阁下，就像您所说的，‘这样才公平！’”

尼采顿了一下，他深深看着艾瑞克，好像第一次认识这个犹太哨兵。

良久，他瞪着被钢铁封闭的大门，无奈地摇头。

“10 分钟，你们只有10分钟。时间一到，我会控制你‘开门’！”

说着转身离去，寒风送来最后的低语，恍如叹息。

“如果查尔斯真的对政治没有兴趣，那该多好……”

时间一分一秒过去，在抵达尼采给出的底线，挑战所有人的耐心之前，艾瑞克在脑海深处，“听到”梦寐以求的召唤。

【艾瑞克……艾瑞克……】

立刻跳起来，挥手撤去熔铸一体的鸦群，艾瑞克从冰冷的停尸房里抱出了脸色与周遭尸体没有区别的向导。

查尔斯瘫软在他的臂弯里，在昏迷与清醒之间徘徊，不断呓语。

【“我看见了……看见了……是独狼……个人行动……没有……没有别的……同谋，内幕……感谢上帝！感谢上帝！”】

收紧双臂，艾瑞克搂住唯一的亲人和爱人，听声音和心跳在怀中悦耳响动，宛如天籁。


	11. 第二章 悲悯之地 下

08、

艾瑞克与瑞雯一同护送查尔斯回到位于华盛顿市区的泽维尔寓所，一栋殖民风格浓郁的大宅。情况一切顺利，梅森医生第二天中午就解除了“警报”。

“毕竟是年轻人，恢复力就是强！喏，你看，热度退得这么快。”

“没问题了，这两天注意多休息就好！”

终于放下担忧，艾瑞克与管家一道送走医生。借口吸烟，溜出大宅，根据精神通讯的要求，来到停在两条街道以外，紧拉上窗帘的黑色轿车。

进入车内，一言不发，艾瑞克觉察坐在两旁，负责押送的内勤局特工远比自己更紧张。他们不敢给以色列首席哨兵戴上手铐或者抑制器，就这样沉默地启动了轿车。

紧绷的气氛和流离的光影随行驶震动，如小河淌过车厢。艾瑞克不清楚时间过去了多久，车辆去到什么方向，他是以色列人，对华盛顿完全不熟悉。虽然对于目的地，他有所估计。

又过了比想象更漫长的功夫，艾瑞克感到四周暗下来，车辆下行，车速放缓，慢慢停止，但是没人下车。随即，整辆车随着奇异的机械轰响下沉，再平稳而缓慢地行驶一段，再度上升。

车门最终被拉开，艾瑞克主动下车，走在光线微弱的暗道。像领头行动的军官，胜过被押解的嫌犯。

脚步的回声发生变化，告诉艾瑞克他们离开通道，到了更宽敞的地方。

光线从头顶骤然亮起，灰蓝瞳孔猛地收缩，艾瑞克合上眼睫，适应许久不见的光亮。

罗伯特•肯尼迪站在头顶，隔着比墙还厚实的钢化玻璃，与艾瑞克抬起的视线交汇。身旁是身形与姓氏匹配的亨利•球，疑惑和惊讶正争相抢夺他那张宽阔圆脸上的位置。

“兰谢尔上尉，感谢你应邀前来协助调查。”

小肯尼迪在脸上堆满笑容，俯瞰四壁装置磁场控制的地下室中，被内勤特工团团包围的摩萨德哨兵。好像罗马执政官从贵宾席位上，俯瞰被困在斗兽场中的猛虎。

“等等，肯尼迪先生，这是什么道理？”亨利•球颠得快要架不住他的眼镜。“兰谢尔在刺杀发生的时候压根不在美国，他不可能跟这桩案子有牵扯！”

“别急着下结论，亨利。”状似亲切地拍了拍球形的厚厚肩膀，罗比胸有成竹，抛出精心准备的说辞。

“兰谢尔上尉在约翰被刺杀次日，受邀来到华盛顿。这是完全可以预想的情况：尼采老爹早就在林登和我哥哥预备的内阁名单上，一旦他不能参与调查组，多半会让查尔斯接替。兰谢尔上尉是查尔斯的哨兵，这种时候多半会应邀前来保护查尔斯，理所应当有了深入调查核心的机会。”

“兰谢尔上尉，我相信您是无辜的。最近几天以色列高层频繁进入美国，有公开的，也有不公开的。他们之中可能有些你难以拒绝的人物，给了你一些无法拒绝的任务。”

“一个可靠的线人给了我一个消息，原谅我无法透露他的身份。有人让你传递嫌犯的消息，并让你在奥斯瓦尔特被转移出达拉斯警察局的时候，协助他们除掉嫌犯。那一天，我们都看见了。你仿佛未卜先知，抢在暗杀发生前几分钟，把查尔斯困在角落，让他无法碍事。如此看来，我的线人所言非虚！”

“那么，什么人希望杀掉奥斯瓦尔特呢？只能是操纵他杀了我的哥哥，希望凶手永远闭嘴的人！兰谢尔上尉请协助调查，告知我们谁指使了你。否则我只能让FBI以妨碍司法公正的罪名逮捕你，非常遗憾，你在美国还没有外交豁免权。”

“好了，我的援军到了！”罗比大笑着，面对脸上惊诧比亨利更明显的美国队长：“Captain，请协助我逮捕特拉维夫塔的首席哨兵。你不赞同吗？那我只能去追捕那个徘徊在李•哈维身边的幽灵！”

呆在绝对安全的地方，挑衅被视为“超级人类”的哨兵们，不安和兴奋在罗伯特•肯尼迪沸腾的血液中各占一半。

昨日与尼采的对话，点燃肯尼迪家族血液中固有的冒险基因。他不能就此认命。约翰死了，侄儿们还小，家族的长子就是他了，属于罗伯特的时代到了！

约翰的死为肯尼迪的姓氏抹上了血色的荣光。有了这位“烈士“，他现在的机会甚至比哥哥当年还要更好。大选就在明年，他必须抓住机会！

那些好像高地野草一样随风善变，出尔反尔的银行家们真是可恶！约翰一死，他们就转而支持林登。政治献金是竞选游戏的关键，他不能眼睁睁看着自己的筹码跑去对手的阵营！

兰谢尔是一个绝佳的切入点。他是以色列的首席哨兵，被犹太财团宣传为民族英雄，他的名字与整个犹太人群体紧密相关。一旦他被扯入肯尼迪刺杀案，那些犹太财团也会蒙上嫌疑！

是的，他没有任何实际的证据，他这么做近乎讹诈。消息已经放出去了，他在赌犹太财团不敢背上谋害美国人气最高总统的嫌疑，不敢拿整个美国犹太人群体的声誉和未来冒险，特别在现在——阴谋和舆论正炒得沸沸扬扬的时候！

如果一切顺利，还可以把美国队长和胡佛也拖下水。这世上没有不能拉拢的人，只看筹码是否足够。队长一心保护那个向导，那柄九头蛇的刀！只要握住这个把柄，他一定会屈服！放在自己口袋里面的筹码，自然从来不嫌少。

希望一切顺利，谁都不会冒险，大家就此妥协最好。他也不会真的把兰谢尔怎么样，他甚至不确定自己有权限可以逮捕兰谢尔，只做一下虚张声势的威胁——只是这种程度的冒犯，尼采站在自己一边，查尔斯也做不了什么。

如此想着，罗伯特•肯尼迪全神贯注，防范摩萨德哨兵和美国队长的动向，却不料炸膛的第一炮就在自己身边炸开。

“小肯尼迪你在干嘛！你现在的行为叫做‘秘•密•逮•捕’！你是希特勒，还是斯大林？！就凭这么一点破证据？谁TM给你这样TM的权力？！就算你只是请兰谢尔来协助调查，却不让律师在场，光是这一点查尔斯就可以把我们一起给告了，让你顶着一桩没完没了的的官司去竞选，身为司法部长你不知道？”

FBI的亨利球就像一个被人猛踹的皮球蹦起来，大声嚷嚷着。毫无风度与形象可言，手指差点戳到肯尼迪鼻子上。

“单凭这点东西就想开逮捕令，你这是要害我？……还是谁告诉你查尔斯可以随便欺负了！你干嘛不让你的内勤特工动手，你想一口气把犹太人、协会和FBI都拖下水，扣上锅吧，你这梦做得可真香啊！我不管你做的什么梦，你知道我跟查尔斯是发小，还让我过来干这种事情，你把我当成了什么东西？！”

“Captain，你别说话！当心这狗娘养的在裤裆里头藏个狗仔，回头不知道怎么编排你呢！兰谢尔你也别动，你给我在下面老实呆着！当心摸一下，人家就给你安一条袭警的罪名！哎哎哎，别乱动，我知道这种破地方困不住你。想想以色列和特拉维夫塔隐藏你的战斗数据瞒得多辛苦，你打算在华盛顿这种间谍窝子暴出来啊！”

“查尔斯之前就在‘问’我，我还不敢相信真跟小肯尼迪有关。我已经在脑袋里面通知他了，他马上就到！”

传奇的美国哨兵在球一样圆滚滚的身形背后愣了半刻，哑然失笑。

他举起盾牌，星盾好像流星砸下，携着无法言说，无处发泄的郁忿与怒气。巨响轰然，亨利•球和小肯尼迪都不由自主地退后一步。厚如砖墙的玻璃钢顶棚就像崩塌的冰晶雪山，如同字面意义地“粉碎”。

门被敲响了，声音嘈杂混乱，有人不等开门，粗鲁地破门而入。

带领内勤特工的瓦尔特•詹金斯与面色苍白的查尔斯一同登场。那个林登•约翰逊的首席白宫助理，一个好像顶着眼镜的企鹅的可笑男子。

“小肯尼迪先生，冒昧打扰了。”

他刻意强调JR的声音也那么可笑！

“原本总统阁下基于同情与仁慈，允许您和您的家族在国葬结束一周内完全搬离白宫。但是有人嘲笑这种仁慈，甚至有意利用它。总统阁下不想效仿那位怀揣冷蛇的农夫，更不愿为某些人背上不相干的黑锅，只能请您和杰奎琳夫人现在就离开！重要的私人物品可以现在就带走，不用担心剩余的财物，我们现在就封存所有房间。但凡不在白宫原始记录上的物品，之后会全部打包送去你们指定的地点。”

“谁都别动，你们知道肯尼迪已经没有资格驱使内勤特工。我知道你们中有的人是60年之后跟随肯尼迪总统入职。若想不听指挥，也请等到打上辞职报告，得到批准，恢复肯尼迪家族的保镖和私兵的身份之后。若要现在抗命，我就立刻逮捕他。绝对比小肯尼迪先生打着白宫的旗号，秘•密•逮•捕兰谢尔上尉正当十倍！”

在那个可笑的企鹅背后，查尔斯蹲下去，拉起了兰谢尔，两人紧紧拥抱。罗比觉得自己可能出现了错觉，此刻兰谢尔灰蓝眼眸里怒气灼烧，比之前任何时候更盛。

扭头避开那股怒气，罗比准备离开了。没有胜算的时候，一个高明的将领就应该保留尊严，及时撤退。

但他立刻撞上了另一股更强大的怒气。

“为什么不能扣下审问，那个犹太人的嫌疑很大，他的行为很可疑，不是吗！”

或许是美国有史以来存在感最强大的第一夫人，杰奎琳•肯尼迪穿着不算正式的粉红色家居装，梗着脖子，抿着嘴角，好像一只色彩奇异的天鹅闯进混乱的场面中央。

“我刚刚失去了我的丈夫，也要跟着失去公道和尊严，是这样吧！就因为我不再是第一夫人！”

胡乱把烟嘴塞进好像凋谢玫瑰的嘴唇，杰姬（杰奎琳昵称）努力瞪大了眼睛，倔强地拒绝眼泪滚落下来。

“好吧，随便吧！只是也别想管住我明天国葬的时候说什么，休想！除非你们现在就杀了我，就像杀了约翰一样，来啊！”

人们都僵住了，似乎没人能够阻止这只美丽而疯狂的天鹅。

除了另外一只。

查尔斯紧攥住哨兵的手，握住他，推到身后。纤细的天鹅展开翅膀，遮蔽白鲨。

“杰姬，这几日你呆在白宫。我不清楚你是否知道约翰的验尸报告自相矛盾，注定会引发巨大争议。”

“达拉斯当地警方与白宫提交的验尸报告连凶手开枪的数量都不一样！”

杰姬抬手捂住嘴巴，本就宽阔的五官显得更加分裂。

“白宫提交的所谓‘官方’验尸报告，验尸官是两名病理学家，根本没有法医资质。他们不知道达拉斯医院对约翰进行了何种医疗处理，也没有见到约翰中枪时穿的衣服。一开始甚至误以为射入约翰头部的子弹神秘失踪，因为他们不知道达拉斯医院抢救时切开气管的伤口，正好重叠在子弹射出的地方！正式的验尸报告也只能在看着尸体照片写作，因为明天即将进行国葬。”

“这一切是罗比与达拉斯警方和FBI争夺调查主导权的结果。他命令内勤特工将约翰的尸体从达拉斯抢了回来，让重要的衣物证据与尸体分离。他也没有采用FBI的法医，自己寻找了信得过的‘法医’。罗比别急着辩解，我能理解这是你目睹兄长被谋杀后的过激反应，你那时信不过任何外人。我只希望杰姬能够公平一点，如果艾瑞克这点作为可称‘可疑’，那么罗比的行为可不可以被称为‘毁灭证据’？”

以美丽著称的第一夫人被怒火与背叛烧得神情狰狞，她几乎立刻被转移了视线。可这并不是查尔斯想要的结果。他握着哨兵的手，继续掷出一旦离开白宫的狭窄房间，便会轰动美国，颠覆舆论的猛料。

“杰姬，请冷静一点，我想说得还不止于此。罗比如此，那么你自己呢？”

“你穿的家居装选择粉色是为了纪念约翰遇刺，那一天你正穿着粉红的外套。但是，在不明真相的外人看来，是否也相当可疑？何况你的情人，那位神通广大，富可敌国的希腊船王，在约翰遇刺当晚就飞抵华盛顿，与你会面。而且……”

犹豫片刻，查尔斯强迫自己硬着心肠，继续刺伤那个刚刚失去丈夫，疯狂又可怜的女人。

“达拉斯市政局当天本来准备好了林肯防弹轿车，作为总统游行的座驾。是你提议换成敞篷轿车，好让热情的市民领略第一夫人的风采！”

“嚯——这下精彩了！”

亨利球在一旁幸灾乐祸嚷起来。

“来来来，咱们明天一起开新闻发布会爆料。看看记者和全国人民是喜欢看犹太人阴谋论呢，还是更喜欢围观兄弟争锋豪门恩怨，外加兄弟寡嫂希腊首富婚外情，情节跌宕起伏的八点档狗血伦理大戏？”

“就叫做现代版波吉尼亚家族！啊，想想就精彩，够拍个好几季的电视剧，什么《我爱露西》、《荒野大飚客》（60年代初最火爆的美剧）都等着被……”

握着哨兵的手不敢放下，查尔斯来不及阻止亨利球过于刻薄的言语。他与杰姬距离最近，又是一切的发起者，承受那位遗孀悲愤的攻击理所应当，就当替亨利道歉。查尔斯甚至没考虑躲闪，只是不自觉地闭上了眼睛。

清脆的耳光没有响起，预料中的痛觉也没有出现。手中握着的人改变了位置，艾瑞克为他挡下了攻击。

耳光扫过下巴，指甲留下划痕，迅速渗出红色。

艾瑞克一言不发，仅仅注视着杰奎琳，好像屏息凝神的老虎俯视一只不值得全力猎捕的兔子。驰骋沙场锻造的杀意随视线倾泄，震慑全场。

杰姬凝固在下意识缩肩的震惊状态，再没人能够随意说话或者行动。

“对不起，杰姬。”

查尔斯握紧了艾瑞克的手，视线扫过下巴的划痕，再扫过也愣住了的亨利球。

对方好像突然惊醒，摸了摸圆滚滚的球形脑袋，低着声音吞吞吐吐地道歉：“咳……肯尼迪夫人，失礼了……我这张FUCK的臭嘴，咳……那就只是个玩笑！我在乱开玩笑！”

【“对不起，杰姬。我可以保证，今天的对话只会发生在这个房间内，一切的可能性都不会真实发生。”】

查尔斯动用了能力，恍如温泉暖流的脑波随温柔话语流溢，柔和地包裹了被愤怒、恐惧和激动几乎耗尽精力，心神动荡的贵妇人。

杰姬僵硬的双肩逐渐放松，神态逐渐塌陷，渐渐地允许眼泪落下来。

“你还记得约翰遇刺当日……他在你怀里被一枪爆头，鲜血、脑浆、头骨碎片，溅上你的全身和整个后车厢。然后你爬出飞速行驶的敞篷轿车，爬上了后备箱盖。”

“你对记者说，你看见内勤特工克林特正向你们奔来，想要跳上轿车，就想去拉他一把。克林特却说，你根本没有看见他，也没有向他伸手，你是去捡约翰被弹片炸飞的一片头盖骨。有的报纸还因为这自相矛盾的叙述，恶毒揣测你怕死，你害怕再来一颗子弹，你想抛下丈夫的尸体独自逃跑！”

【“告诉我，真相是什么？”】

在情绪、回忆与精神波动中，杰姬浑身颤抖，双手慢慢上举抱住头颅，缩成一团，像一个无助的小女孩那样哭泣。她哽咽着，数次停顿，几乎无法成声。

“我……我……那个时候……我！”

“我……我不知道……我不清楚……那个时候……那个时候，我的……我的脑袋，一片空白……”

“……完全……我完全，不记得……那时候，我……我在想什么……”

【“是了，杰姬。有的时候，真相只有上帝知道。如果有人根据这些疑点指责你也说了谎，你也很可疑，你如何感想？”】

【“杰姬，公平一点！”】

09、

1963年11月27日

世界各国名流政要与数十万群众云集华盛顿，参与约翰•F•肯尼迪总统的国葬大典。

搬运过罗斯福灵柩的炮架车再度出马，承载星条旗覆盖的又一具棺材。

六匹白马拉着灵车缓缓前行，车轮辚辚碾过宾夕法尼亚大道。

海陆空三军战士身着礼服，护卫两侧。大道两旁，列队宪兵枪口一致朝下，向远去的总统献上最后的敬意。

黑纱笼罩下的杰奎琳•肯尼迪，肃穆庄严如大理石雕塑的悲怆女神。

年仅三岁的小约翰•肯尼迪挣脱了母亲的怀抱，独自站在道旁，稚气而顽固地抬起小手，举至眉间，向着父亲的灵柩敬礼。

这样的场面不知让多少人潸然泪下。

有人不止落泪，更发出了愤怒的吼声。

“你可听到人民愤怒的歌声？  
那是不愿再为奴的民族，声音在回响！  
Do you hear the people sing?Singing a song of angry men  
It is the music of a people，Who will not be slaves again!”

有人开始放声歌唱。起初只是一个单薄的，突兀的，在悼念的人群被人侧目的声音。很快，他得到几处侧应，不再孤单。

“当你的心跳激昂回荡，和着战鼓隆隆响。  
When the beating of your heart，Echoes the beating of the drums

我们会浴火重生，迎来天边曙光！  
There is a life about to start，When tomorrow comes!”

有白人在歌唱，更多是黑人。他们好像通过这歌声倾述着百年的悲惨过往与对未来的期盼呐喊。

歌声越来越多，仿若星星点点的火苗，势不可挡地蔓延为燎原的熊熊烈火！

“你是否加入我们的行列？谁愿与我并肩前行？  
Will you join in our crusade?Who will be strong and stand with me?

跨过硝烟和街垒，新世界就在前方！  
Beyond the barricade，Is there a world you long to see?

快来并肩作战，实现自由理想！  
Then join in the fight，That will give you the right to be free！”

歌声暂一中断，即将进入更为激昂悲壮，更具有煽动性的第二乐章，磅礴的歌声仿佛密西西比汹涌澎湃的潮流不可阻挡！

此刻一个看似不经意的杂音，巧妙改变了他们的朝向。

一个稚嫩的女童开始唱：

“你可听到人民的歌声，黑暗幽谷中，歌声回荡。  
Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night。

那歌声献给，所有向着光明攀登的人！  
It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light。”

一模一样的的曲调，只把歌词稍作改动，就将战歌变成了更为厚重广阔的颂歌。

童声合唱让无数人眼眶为之湿润，跟着合唱。

是啊，这首正火爆全美的歌曲何止如此狭隘呢？

它可以出现在巴黎学生抗击暴政的街头，可以出现在有色人种反抗歧视，争取平权的会场。同样可以出现在列克星敦民兵列阵的壁垒，出现在斯大林格勒与诺曼底，抗击纳粹的战场，回荡在华沙保卫家国，争取独立的断壁残垣!

“在上帝的自由花园中，我们将获得重生。  
We will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord  
我们将携手架起犁铧，解下刀剑，放在一旁。  
We will walk behind the ploughshare, we will put away the sword。”

黑人牧师将右手按在心脏的位置，轻声合唱。

这位出轨、盗窃、抄袭论文，私德败坏，将伪君子与圣人集于一身的黑人政治家终将为他的种族奉献一生。直到1968年4月4日，顶着成堆的死亡威胁，用鲜血冲刷过他的演讲台。

“你可听见人民在歌唱？你可听见战鼓隆隆响！  
Do you hear the people sing? do you hear the distant drums？”

高挑瘦削的马康姆•X，压低帽子，不甘而执着地跟唱了一句。

这位与马丁•路德•金走在对立道路，极力鼓吹“白人原罪论”，主张暴力抵抗的黑人政治家。在获知黑人同志和导师的卑劣，经历民权法案通过阶段的合作之后，改变主张，与他的宿敌金博士站在一起，不再非黑即白，试图合作安抚越演越烈的65年骚乱。

但他曾经的信徒不允许他转向，他们无法接受这种“背叛”。1965年2月21日，马康姆被示威者围堵在一座旅馆，结束了最后一次演讲，他整理衣着，迎向旧日崇拜者的乱枪。

“即使长夜漆黑，终将走向结束，太阳终将升起！  
Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise。”

史蒂夫•罗杰斯在排山倒海的歌声中，突然回头。高级哨兵敏锐的直觉让他感觉到什么，人头攒动的广场让他只能瞥见一眼，那个攥着他心脏的幽灵。

身影骤然消逝，美国队长依然望着那个方向良久。上帝命定的重逢，注定还要他等待几近十年……

“你可听到人民愤怒的歌声？  
那是不愿再为奴的民族，声音在回响！  
Do you hear the people sing?Singing a song of angry men  
It is the music of a people，Who will not be slaves again!”

罗伯特•肯尼迪听到有人在身后顽固重复这几句歌词。

他回头向果尔达•梅厄夫人，代表以色列与陷入麻烦的本•古里安前来参加葬礼的女外长点头执意。他已经知道对方借着出席国葬来到美国的目的，也知道自己那些小伎俩没可能瞒过犹太人。

不敢在那位胆略远超男子，刚毅有如雄狮的夫人视线下暴露太久。罗比缩到一角，回想起不久之前与尼采的对话。

“‘我知道你希望代兄出征，参加明年的总统大选。可现在没人看好你们，华尔街和棕榈滩的家伙，还有那些精明的犹•太•佬、银•行•家都抛弃了肯尼迪的姓氏，转而围着林登转。’

我直到今天才想明白，您在对话中对我下了暗示，怂恿我对上犹太人，还有查尔斯。像一个小丑那样，轻率地挑衅难以战胜的巨龙。”

“还有‘如果查尔斯真的对政治没有兴趣，那该多好……’”

“何等巧妙的一语双关！可以让我误解您贪婪，权力欲望浓厚，很想掌握伊利诺伊州，会成为我忠实的盟友，于是我可以放心对付查尔斯。同样可以理解为‘查尔斯不适合政治，如果他真的远离政治，你就不用再替他担心了。’”

“我也一定会如您所愿！向导C级能力B类‘影响’可以通过影响一个人的记忆、想法、心态等，干扰性格和思想，从而干扰行为。其中最重要的原则，便是利用或者促使目标自己产生想法。然后乘隙而入，一击中的。多么可怕的影响，我们几个自诩高明，自诩呼风唤雨的政客都被您玩弄在手掌里。尼采阁下，您不愧为当世公认的B类‘影响’第一人！”

“那又怎么样？证据呢？”老者懒洋洋地倚在长椅上，表情处在微笑与嘲讽之间，无法定义：“你自己脑部活动太多，做了错误的判断，还要追究我的责任吗？我可没有说过一个单词的不实信息。”

“您的目的，起码其中之一应该是削弱民主党。约翰人气极高，又成了烈士，这对民主党加分太多，不是您所乐见的。我和林登都成了您的道具。”

“哦，会是那样吗？你似乎又想太多了。当然你也可以在民主党大会上去宣扬你的发现，我也无法阻拦。”

“不，我并没有那样的想法。尼采阁下，查尔斯与以色列的兰谢尔上尉是绝对适配。以查尔斯的性格，他不会再与普通女性结婚，留下后代。”

罗比看似突兀地转移了话题。

“查尔斯没有三代以内的堂亲，他应该想让瑞雯的孩子继承泽维尔家的家系，而这一定会招来泽维尔家族旁系的抗议。我与父亲商议过了，我们会出面牵头，让这桩家系转移在纽约和华盛顿被普遍认可。”

肯尼迪家族现存长子向尼采深深折腰，俯身的幅度仿佛可以亲吻手指。

“这点区区小事，就算是我这个不成熟的政客的补偿。请接受我的歉意，并允许我重新成为您的朋友，您忠诚的门徒。”

尼采饶有兴趣地看着他，没有反驳，也没有点头。

……自己应该是成功了。

跟唱着“你可否愿意献出一切？让我们的旗帜高高飘扬！  
Will you give all you can give，So that our banner may advance。  
如果有人能幸存，有人将阵亡，你可愿站出来，放手一搏？  
Some will fall and some will live，Will you stand up and take your chance? ”

罗伯特•肯尼迪向前迈步。

又一位肯尼迪踏上了追逐家族梦想与野心的道路，为了利益和理想奋勇向前。1968年，他与查尔斯联手缓和因马丁•路德•金遇刺导致的混乱局面。

他在纽约的公开集会大声呼吁：

“美国需要的不是分裂，需要的不是仇恨，需要的不是暴力和无法无天，我们需要爱和理智，需要互相同情，以及对同样遭受苦难的白人或黑人，同样的正义情感。”

这是罗伯特•肯尼迪人生的巅峰。不到两个月后，在竞选总统的会场，他与他的兄长一样饮弹身亡。

几乎同一时刻，让小肯尼迪忐忑的人物正聚集在位于国务院大楼七层的办公室。

“没想到你居然同意了，让这首歌在国葬场合响起来。”

身着正式丧葬礼服的林登•约翰逊总统感慨不已。

“我没有改变看法，我一直觉得这首歌挺蠢的！”尼采不屑地歪了歪嘴角，心不在焉地随便哼唱了一句。

“跨过硝烟和街垒，新世界就在前方！  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world no long to see。”

“新的世界就在前方？哈，若能如此轻松，早就世界太平了！会相信这种鬼话的人，我懒得跟他啰嗦。”

“不过查尔斯的建议的确值得一试。配合大量向导在场进行精神干预，控制好了，做为舆论疏导的效果还不错。”

“不管怎么说，结果好，就一切妥当。”林登洒脱地笑起来，“我该出去了。这次我不准备抢杰姬和肯尼迪家族的风头，作为最后一批宾客压轴出发，算算时间差不多了。”

新任美国总统起身离去，伴着窗外飘来的乐曲唱到：

“谁将加入我的征程?谁与我并肩前行？  
Will you join our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?”

当林登在肯尼迪遇刺之后，继任总统。谁也没有想到这位出身南方，主要支持者也来自南方诸州的总统对民权法案的推动更胜于他的前任。当林登一次又一次用笨拙而浓厚的南方口音呼吁和解与平等，对那个时代的美国而言，那份震撼甚至更胜于擅长演讲，人气高超的肯尼迪。

1964年7月2日，《民权法案》在华盛顿签署通过。当晚，林登在电视广播中向全美宣告：“不承认黑人不可剥夺的权力的日子已经过去，让我们一起消除种族歧视的温床。”

1973年1月23日，林登因心肌梗塞猝死于德克萨斯州的农场。艰辛的游说和调解永远损害了他的健康。担任了四年总统的林登，在卸任职务之后，没能活过第四年。

轻轻的脚步叠在总统离去的关门声上，尼采转头看到了心爱的弟子走进来。

“教授，教授，我唱得好吧！Do you hear the people sing~”

“教授，这首歌我练了好久！嗓子都快哑了！”

“还有我，还有我！”

“精彩！奇迹！棒极了！干得漂亮！你们都很好，我为你们骄傲！”

被一群朝气蓬勃的孩子包围，残留苍白的脸也染上童稚的粉色。查尔斯一个一个捏过孩子们的小脸蛋，拍拍他们的小卷毛小脑袋，狠狠夸奖。让瑞雯把他们带下去吃大餐，查尔斯留下来向老师诚恳道谢。

“尼采老师，感谢您愿意推动这个计划。”

“是你的提案值得一试，预演效果也不错。不能深究刺杀案，我同样不喜欢让它被人利用，这样更好。”

“我一定得向您道谢，并向您致歉。‘理性、克制，时刻保持冷静，替狂热的社会踩下刹车。’”

查尔斯背诵着挂在尼采办公桌后两幅画像之一，小威廉•皮特关于保守主义的精彩论述，主动上前拥抱了他的老师。

“这是您一直秉持的理念，您也一直是这么做的。尼采老师，您多年周旋在我根本不敢立足，无法处理的地方，从来不改初衷。我这个懦弱的，不敢触碰权力，不敢正视无法两全的问题的人，根本没有资格评论您。”

“对不起，尼采老师。”

在片刻的惊诧之后，尼采回应了弟子的拥抱。抱着与幼年之时一样柔软的身躯，尼采在内心叹息着默念。

‘啊，我的马吕斯，我的珂赛特……’

（马吕斯和珂赛特都是《悲惨世界》中的角色，前者是革命青年的代表，后者是文中一切美好的象征，主角冉阿让的养女和救赎者，他们是在《悲惨世界》中活到最后的唯二主要人物。）

赶在老师察觉不对，变得口是心非之前结束拥抱，查尔斯回到哨兵身边，非常自然地携手并肩，从窗口一同眺望合唱的人群。

在磅礴的歌声中，艾瑞克听到查尔斯在身旁歌唱：

“在这悲哀无数的尘世间，从未泯灭一线希望。  
For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never die。”

他身后的尼采显然也听到了，对于弟子与他父亲一样的执拗，只能无奈地苦笑着摇头。

那个时候，保罗•尼采从未想过，他的弟子注定比他早逝。正如艾瑞克•兰谢尔从未想过，小自己5年的向导注定死在自己之前。

 

文后小贴士：

肯尼迪国葬真正的日期是11月25日，本文因为情节需要，将刺杀到国葬的整个时间都拉长了几天。《悲惨世界》这出音乐剧都是差不多20年后才诞生的，当然不可能在肯尼迪葬礼上出现合唱《人民之歌》的壮举。作者就是个开脑洞写历史向小说的，别拿这样的作品完全当真。

全文参考资料在这里总结一下：《肯尼迪传》，G•Perret版与T•Sorensen版，《杰奎琳•肯尼迪传》K•Pancol版，《The Kennedys: An American Drama》，还有一大堆纪录片，其中特别推荐PBS的那个，特别鄙视91年的斯通版（就是拿过奥斯卡的那个）。


	12. 第二章 悲悯之地 完

10、

俾斯麦看守的大门被再度开启，艾瑞克立刻挺直身体，肃立敬礼。

“梅厄夫人！”

以色列现任外长与导致艾瑞克被小肯尼迪盯上的主因，进入了尼采的办公室。

从来不曾美丽，却刚毅雄伟胜过十个男人的老妇人，带着她的精神向导雄狮，还有雄狮一般的表情走来。

她微微欠身，向华盛顿的第七贤者致敬。尼采端坐在沙发上，点头致意。雄狮与银狐相互碰了碰尾巴。

“怎么，贵国终于下定了决心？”

“1948年5月15日，本•古里安在特拉维夫现代艺术博物馆宣布以色列建国，美国当即承认。两日后，苏联外交部也宣布承认犹太国。接踵而至的第一次中东战争中，先期支援我们枪支和弹药主要由苏联通过捷克提供，后期的大批军火则感谢贵国的支援。”

“这其中也有夫人您一份功劳，我还记得48年您在纽约的精彩演讲：‘现在掌声和哭声对犹太人都没有用处。现在以色列需要钱！解救难民的钱和购买武器的钱！’”

“不，我们更应该感谢英国人！”

说着仿佛玩笑的言辞，梅厄夫人脸上刚毅依旧，不见半点说笑的意味。

“二战之前，整个北非和中东都是英国人经营日久的殖民地。二战之后，伦敦起码还想保证英国对地中海东岸和南岸，关键地带的影响力。法国在这里势力也不小。这绝不是美国和苏联乐见的！”

夫人的声音就像她发言的内容一样直截了当。

“你们选择一起扶植以色列——这个地区异端的移民国家，以对抗深受英国人影响的奥斯曼帝国旧势力，那些阿拉伯的王公贵族们。”

“您说得够明白，我没什么需要补充的。”尼采依然神态悠然，比起面对一场非正式的政治谈判，更像在自家后院主持一场悠闲的下午茶。

“只是可惜啊，这世界上从来没有长久的友谊，何况是我们与那头北极熊。英国人和法国人被赶走了，我们的友谊便不再存续。那么，华盛顿还是莫斯科，你们总得选一个。”

“这不是一个难题，上帝已经替我们做出了选择！”

毫不犹豫，梅厄夫人抬手指向窗边的年轻人。

“特拉维夫塔的首席哨兵，大卫王的战旗，以色列未来的储备总统，甚至总理（以色列是议会制国家，总统是声望隆重的象征性国家元首）。和您的嫡传弟子，全美哨兵向导协会内定的下任向导首席，成了绝对适配。这难道不是上帝的旨意吗？”

“……”

尼采一时哑然，他鼓了一下掌，摇头笑道：“我就佩服你们犹太人这一点，能把一桩交易说得如此冠冕堂皇，理直气壮！”

“更能如此避轻就重，把这桩‘婚事’说得好像门当户对，反倒是我们大占便宜——实在厉害！”

收敛笑容，尼采极具压迫性地将身体前倾。

“1938年，为了应对越来越严峻的局势，我的老师乔治•马歇尔通过国防部，竭力推动包括英国参谋部在内的联合参谋会议（参谋长联席会议的前身）。作为陆军联合海军的诚意象征，查尔斯的父亲布莱恩•泽维尔以潘兴教子，马歇尔弟子的身份加入了美国海军。”

“接下来发生的事情众所周知，布兰不止成了海军的向导，还带去了一份可观的‘嫁妆’。1940年7月，在陆军和海军，以及泽维尔家族共同努力下，《两洋海军法案》得以通过。”

他刻意放缓语速，异常清晰地背出那份名垂战史的法案。

“美国海军将在5—6年内新增以下战力：

18艘埃塞克斯级航空母舰，  
2艘依阿华级战列舰与5艘蒙大拿级战列舰，  
33艘巡洋舰，  
115艘驱逐舰，  
43艘潜艇，  
15000架飞机，还有约10万吨的各类辅助舰艇。总吨位预计约达132.5万吨。

此外，还将耗资3亿美元用以建造各种巡逻及运输艇，造船用的厂房设备以及各类武器弹药，并对海军现有的设备进行全面更新换代。”

“当然，这背后有当年海陆联合的需要，二战迫在眉睫的背景。但是查尔斯的‘嫁妆’绝不会太差， 对以色列的意义绝不会逊于《两洋海军法案》之于美国海军。”

铁灰眼眸闪过精明，此刻的尼采比对面的犹太人更像个商人。

“犹太人最懂得买卖公平，交易公道。你们不会指望什么也不用付出，白白收获这么大一块‘馅饼’吧？”

“来吧，叫上你带来的代表团。我们一起好好商讨‘聘礼’和‘嫁妆’的问题！”

“尼采老师！”

查尔斯的抗议出口不到半秒，立刻遭到驳回。

“长辈说话，小孩子一边呆着去！”

雄狮与白狐甩动长尾，把天鹅和鲨鱼清理出场。

即便身为当事人，他们本人的意愿一点也不重要，他们没有资格参与，或者说左右接下来的谈判。

清晰意识到这一点，查尔斯挽着哨兵的胳膊，面对紧闭的樱桃木大门苦笑。

“别管他们了，艾瑞克。我带你去一个好地方！”

绝对适配的向导与哨兵携手离去。在他们身后，美国与以色列长达半个世纪的盟约正冉冉崛起。

下到国务院大楼附属的停车场，查尔斯引着艾瑞克走向一辆30年代风靡欧洲的老款阿尔法•罗密欧，看着哨兵眼中的兴奋和怀念，查尔斯满意地拉开车门。

“谁来开车？艾瑞克你要试试吗？”

“不用了，我对美国的路况不熟。何况昨晚还下过小雪。”

查尔斯不再推辞，两人一同上车。引擎轰然发动，色彩鲜艳的老爷车冲出车库，绕过华盛顿繁华的街道，很快离开市区。

出了市中心，两旁的楼房一下地低矮了不少。再过一会儿，连房屋也很难看到，只剩下宽敞的大路蔓延到缀着白云的蓝天。

枯叶在道路两旁堆叠了一层黄白斑驳的小雪，两侧森林越来越茂盛。林间不时闪过累积的雪堆，半冻结的小溪，还有轻盈奔跑的鹿影。如果早一个月，这些森林会呈现出层层叠叠的红色，绽放北美久负盛名的繁秋。如今已经初冬，树叶早已掉光，只剩下深色的枝桠指向天际。

森林越来越密，地势起伏越来越明显。艾瑞克向车窗外眺望，壮观的阿巴拉契亚山脉就在手边。车辆渺小，仿佛蝼蚁沿着沉睡的巨龙背脊攀爬。斯库尔基尔河不曾冰封，沿山道放肆奔驰，腾起白雾和水汽，仿佛眠龙鼾声隆隆。

跟随河水下山，不到晚饭的时候，轿车跟着即将汇入特拉华河的河流进入开阔的河谷地带，费城近在眼前。

穿过市区，查尔斯特地放慢车速，带着艾瑞克绕过游人如织的老城区。远望简朴庄重，红砖白顶的独立宫，再经过了雕琢繁复，优雅古典的费城市政厅。

嘟囔着“没有吃过干酪牛肉三明治就等于没有到过费城！”，查尔斯驾车奔去老旧的意大利城。在狭窄街巷绕来绕去，找到一家打着“Pats King of Steaks”霓虹招牌，像个破烂售货亭的小店。

查尔斯嚷着“这可是费城牛肉三明治的起源店！”下车打包了好几个形似粗短法棒的面包，中间夹满牛肉、洋葱、两种被热气烘得融化的干酪，炒香的蘑菇和甜椒，还填满各色番茄酱和芥末。一口下去，满嘴的奶酪快要漏出来。面包劲道，奶酪浓郁，调味恰到好处，让艾瑞克也赞不绝口。

接着查尔斯又从贝塞斯冰淇淋店端出薄荷巧克力、香草牛奶、石榴樱桃，还有一些认不出的雪球堆叠的华夫饼大碗，让艾瑞克格外不满。他开始劝说刚退烧不久的查尔斯不要在雪天吃太多冷点，结果只得听凭查尔斯把它们一个个塞进自己嘴里，引得道旁路人鼓掌叫好。

解决掉晚饭，来到目的地，天幕已经完全暗下来。查尔斯拉着艾瑞克，毫不迟疑向安静的博物馆深处走去。

“国葬日这天正好周一，我估算我们有空赶来费城。就拜托博物馆的朋友帮忙，晚上给我们留个‘夜场’。”说话间，他们走过宏伟的罗马柱门廊，艾瑞克瞥见了高悬的金属铭牌——“宾夕法尼亚铸币厂博物馆”。

从侧门进入，艾瑞克几乎立刻沉浸在钱币的宇宙里。铸币厂博物馆整体采用浸入式展厅，背景采用深深的幽蓝色。所有藏品都被透明的支架或展台浮在半空，透明的天花板与地板同样嵌入数不清的金银宝泉，让观众仿佛进入钱币的星辰大海！

吕底亚的雄狮怒嘴大张，迎战抵角相向的公牛。巴克特罗斯河流出仿佛太阳光辉的琥珀金，铸就了世界历史上第一批金属钱币。

雅典的女神铜币与斯巴达的战马银币相对瞪视，波斯薛西斯一世的带翼公牛匍匐一旁。

马其顿的钱币格外精美。亚历山大大帝头像须发俱现，甲胄上的暗花也能清晰表现。在塔尼特女神背面，赛车手驱赶着驷马驾驶的马车，在方寸之间奔驰。

黄金的奥雷，白银的第纳尔，青铜的塞斯太尔斯、杜蓬帝、塞米和卡德拉斯，铸造精美的罗马钱币铭刻一代又一代执政官和皇帝的面容，整齐排列，好像金属铸就的世代年表。

一堵三层楼上下的高墙在罗马的时代之后迎面扑来，硕大的世界地图浮雕在整面墙上，在每个国家和地区的位置，迄今发现最早的金属钱币一枚枚熠熠生辉。

古埃及尚在雏形期的德本，尼尼微出土的疑似金粒，中国先秦南方的仿贝币，阿拉伯帝国哈里发发行的金第纳尔，神圣罗马帝国的弗罗林，不列颠的金基尼，玛雅的金可可，坦桑尼亚基尔瓦港遗址发掘的贵霜古币……琳琅满目，应有尽有。游客甚至必须使用升降机方可观看。

艾瑞克脸上浮现好像撞见初恋女神的憧憬表情，让查尔斯格外满意。

“宾夕法尼亚铸币厂是美国历史最长的，也是铸币量最大的铸币厂，几乎与独立宣言同龄。但凡美国铸造的钱币，不管是否公开发行，都会送到这里的博物馆收藏一份，于是自然也就成了全美最大的钱币博物馆。这里经营了一百来年，对外的收藏和交换也很多，我就知道你一定喜欢！”

说着步入近代部分，科技的飞速进步让钱币这种方寸之间的平面金属雕铸艺术越发精湛。1804年贸易银币正面，自由女神长发飘飘，发带漫卷，被人们昵称为“飘发女郎”； 1913自由女神头像镍币上，舒展的橄榄枝正葳蕤蓬发；1933版的双鹰金币背面，黄金的白头鹰迎着太阳展翅，飞翔在美国最后一批铸造金币上。

艾瑞克甚至看到了一整套以色列建国纪念币，甚至可能比本•古里安的收藏更完整。

这有些不对，哨兵敏锐的大脑冷却下来。

“查尔斯，这里有些不对劲。”他转头问道。

“啊？”

“全部整套的以色列纪念币，我记得是特拉维夫铸币局长伊米尔的私藏，古里安阁下准许他私留的犒劳。伊米尔局长答应过等我晋升将军那天，会作为贺礼，让我参观。我们在前面看见的马其他亚历山大头像银币，我记得是卢浮宫的收藏，与断臂维纳斯在同一个展厅。尼尼微遗址的发掘工作当年由英国的勃兰特公爵赞助，出土的珍品要么在大英博物馆，要么被赠给了英国王室……”

“还有双鹰金币，全世界已知存货只有三枚。一枚在埃及前国王手里，另外两枚的确作为历史文物保存在美国，但是不在费城铸币厂博物馆，我怎么记得应该在国会大厦……”

“我们运气真好，铸币厂博物馆正在搞联合大展！”

艾瑞克盯着查尔斯，对方慢慢低头，缩起肩膀，双眼盯在地板上，好像那里有他不小心掉落的作弊小抄。

“的确是联合大展嘛……也不是多么麻烦，就是多请几个朋友帮忙联系，牵线搭桥，准备了这么一次展览。我觉得你可能，嗯，圣诞节应该可能有假期过来。当然，其中有些展品，承诺了不会公开展出，只会摆出来一晚。”

“…………”

艾瑞克一时间不知道应该说什么，思绪冷静下来，他更不知道该说什么才好。一切的语言在此时都显得那么苍白乏力，绝对适配的哨兵和向导不知在何时携手相拥，看着彼此久久微笑。在金银钱币的星辰大海下，在查尔斯煞费苦心为艾瑞克准备的，全世界仅此一晚的宏伟博物馆里。

直到被人义正辞严地打断。

“请让一让！查尔斯，带着你的哨兵让开啊！说好了我帮忙你准备这一晚，前半夜你们参观，后半夜归我们博物馆内部使用。这种顶级展览，不看了就趁早让开！要秀恩爱玩深情对视外面马路可宽敞呢，别矗在这里碍事！”

查尔斯不讲情面的朋友，博物馆董事的怒气极为可怕，一对强大的哨兵和向导被他带着工作人员轰出去。两人站在大道旁边，面面相觑，哭笑不得。

“这真是……”

查尔斯首先忍不住，无奈地笑着摇头。

“看吧，我没能安排妥当，又连累你了。就像前几天，你因为我的缘故被牵连进罗比的阴谋一样。”

查尔斯握着他的手，费城一夜的霓虹尽在明蓝眼眸里流光溢彩。他此刻说出的话语，艾瑞克一生无法忘记。

【“不仅你给我带来危险和麻烦，艾瑞克。我们不过相互拖累。”】

从未有这样一句话，像一把利刃剖开艾瑞克的心脏；又像一柄大锤，砸烂了束缚他的枷锁。

自从9月的芳塔娜事件以来，那些束缚他的，因为自己的工作和性格而伤害查尔斯的忧虑枷锁，让他不敢靠近，不敢触碰的魔法光圈，那些犹豫、不安、徘徊，那一堵堵竖在他和查尔斯之间的高墙，都被砸得粉碎，那些隔阂在他与查尔斯之间的沟壑，迷漫的雾霭统统一扫而空！

艾瑞克感觉自己好像终于可以无比轻松地展开翅膀，张开双臂了。

他想光明正大地亲吻查尔斯，在世界的中心，不用再考虑他人的窥视；他想立刻搂住查尔斯，紧紧收拢臂膀，仿佛将他嵌入骨血；他想高高举起查尔斯，向全世界宣告唯一的所有权！

他是这样想的，也是这样做的。

犹太的首席哨兵在费城市中心，熙熙攘攘的的夜色下深吻着他的向导，旁若无人。

那一天，是1963年的11月27日，查尔斯与艾瑞克刚刚结合一年零一个月。

一切悲欢离合的人间大戏尚未拉开序幕……

 

文后小贴士：  
以色列建国时期，其实受到了美国和苏联两方面的支持，新华日报当时都头版庆祝犹太国建立。一直到第三次中东战争前后，以色列才彻底上了美国的战车。


	13. 第三章 雪盈之谷 序

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及的设定：
> 
> 莱茵联盟：常见的觉醒者组织多以国家为单位。但中欧德语区由于国界变化剧烈，国家的整合与独立都过于复杂，且在历史文化上关系密切。二战之后，纳粹德国的柏林塔被禁止活动，该地区没有按国界重新组织协会，而是以连贯整个西部传统德语区的莱茵河为号（为什么不包括东部德语区的原因很简单，由于冷战与华约），组建了莱茵河流域哨兵与向导联盟，简称莱茵同盟。包括整个西德，瑞士、列支敦士登、卢森堡、比利时、意大利北部与法国西北部（阿尔萨斯、洛林地区）。也因此法国哨导协会与莱茵联盟关系紧张，基本不参与该联盟主持的活动。

01、

“……巧克力已经收到，我必须感谢你如此热心。在现在的德国，它们可是不多见的好东西！我拿它们当作圣诞礼物，转赠给今天来探望我的约德尔。拼杀在第一线的哨兵更需要一些高热度的食物，希望亲爱的蜜丝不要责备我挥霍你的好意。”

“请放心，我并不感到过份疲惫，我会尽量在夜班间隙休息，不用太为我担心……的确，直到现在我依然不喜欢射杀我的对手，如果不得不这样做，会让我的内心陷入极度的痛苦与挣扎。在任何可能的情况下，我一直试图做到在能让敌方飞机乘员可以跳伞的情况下，击落敌机。”

“尽管如此，我依然会感到困扰。我击落过的那些敌机里坐着好几百名英国飞行员，他们不会全部都活下来。他们中间很多人不过是第一次进行飞行作战，他们不过是奉命行事。我相信那种可怕的经验不会让他们觉得舒适，就如同我第一次击落敌机。”

“我们每个人都是母亲的儿子，都是上帝的子民。我如此迫切地希望战争早日结束！到那时，我保证我们将可以找到正确对待彼此的方式，我们将建设一个更美好的未来，让我们的孩子们免遭我们的父辈和我们曾经历的那些悲哀和无奈……”

“今天就写到这里了，遥祝圣诞快乐。

你忠诚的朋友海因里希。”

（注：本文所写到的信件，因为情节需要必然不是原件。引用本人的一些信件，朋友的日记，母亲的回忆录以及其传记《Laurels for Prinz Wittgenstein》部分内容剪辑组成（中文翻译不详，知道的人请留言告知我）组成。）

匆匆结束了写给好友的回信，纳粹德国空军NGJ2联队少校指挥官，海因里希•祖•夏彦•威廷根施坦因亲王与他的鹈鹕即将开赴属于他们的夜空，以及战场。

这一天是1944年12月24日，正值平安夜。此刻的阿登高地却与那样温馨祥和的名词毫无关联。没有圣诞树，没有姜饼人，没有一家团聚暖融融的炉火；只有皑皑白雪，黑暗森林，还有映红夜幕的战火。

它们都颤抖着。

数千门灰熊式野战炮与M1家族榴弹炮怒吼的声浪撼动一切，让白雪，黑森和红火随之颤栗，仿佛蝼蚁在巨龙的吐息下瑟瑟发抖。

这是德国最后的反击。元首赌上一切，放弃东线，调集全部精兵压在德国与比利时和法国接壤的阿登高地——盟军在诺曼底登陆，迅速推进留下的后腰薄弱地带。也是4年前，古德里安阁下发起闪击战，用短短两个月击溃半个欧洲的地方。

身为柏林塔留守向导，柏林航空防御核心人物的海因里希•威廷根施坦因亲王也接到调令，前往阿登掩护地面作战，支援他的哨兵。

马达轰鸣，鹈鹕振翅，海因里希带领僚机一起穿过幽暗森林，升入腥红夜空，投入最后一块被人类战争所染指的净土。

海因里希是幸运的，也是善战的。身为军中罕见的王族军官，他击坠敌机数量超过百架，跻身夜间组王牌飞行员。指挥仅有的资源，与数倍于已的盟军轰战机集群周旋，守卫国土安全。

可是今夜，在黑暗的阿登森林上空，瓦尔基里不再看护她的宠儿。“夜亲王”遭遇盟军大部队的缠斗。他和他的助手击落了4架英国的“兰开斯特”和“哈利法克斯”轰炸机，随即被护航战机击中。飞机中弹燃烧，同机两名机组成员跳伞生还，海因里希却没能幸免。

第二天，同僚在坠落的飞机残骸附近发现了亲王的尸体。他的降落伞未能打开。有人认为是跳机时座椅弹射故障，让他头部撞上机尾，陷入昏迷，没能打开降落伞；也有人认为手臂受伤，导致他无法打开降落伞。

不管原因如何，海因里希•威廷根施坦因少校在圣诞雪夜阵亡。第三帝国的守夜人，柏林塔的“夜亲王”就此陨落……

20年后，1964年12月24日

皑皑白雪覆盖阿登高地漆黑的森林，一如既往，千年不变。

与印象中花田绚烂，风车悠然的低地国家不同，这里是高山与森林的国度。

高耸的银桦、山毛榉、云杉、落叶松一棵棵嵌上银边，沿山麓走势排列，好似巨龙的胡须。凌风拂动枝桠，碎雪纷纷坠下，随风化为山间弥漫的雪霭和白雾，好像巨龙沉睡的吐息。

尚未被白雪完全湮没的道路自黑森尽头延伸而来。一辆高大到粗鲁的路虎SUV，迎着巨龙一般的山脉驶来。

终于在路边看到比阿尔卑斯棕熊更稀奇的人影，路虎迫不及待地停下来。

裹得严严实实，活像只小熊的查尔斯摇下厚实的防雪车窗问：“How to go to Elsen？（英语：去埃尔森镇怎么走？）”

查尔斯用幼儿园教师的语速说着，一个单词一个停顿，发音异常清晰规范。对方依然显得疑惑，查尔斯又尽量缓慢而清晰地重复了一边。雪帽遮盖下看不清年龄的男子摆出恍然大悟的手势，叽里咕噜一串回答，查尔斯完全听不懂！

他挫败地缩回车内，戳了戳哨兵：“艾瑞克，你来！”

艾瑞克下车，同样清晰而缓慢地发音：“Wie komme ich zur Elsen?（德语：我们怎么去埃尔森镇？）”

这一次沟通非常顺利，对方几乎立刻就听明白了，与艾瑞克进行了跨越语言的友好交流。看起来艾瑞克很快得到答案，他回到越野车上，为负责驾驶的部下——他的童年密友，出身捷克的摩萨德哨兵马特•埃克霍夫指点方向。坐回向导身边，收到了小声抱怨：“谁说荷兰语是间于英语和德语之间语言，明明更接近德语嘛！”

查尔斯陷在艾瑞克堆起来的毛毯中间，就像他的天鹅被鲨鱼圈在怀里，不服气地嘟哝着。

“准确地说，在比利时应该叫做弗莱芒语。愿赌服输吧，你承诺过了，查尔斯！”

他的哨兵露出令人印象深刻的白牙，无耻地笑起来。

“我们说好了，谁能在比利时的荷语区不用精神能力，顺利沟通，谁就是此行的指挥官。何况这一带明显我更熟悉。”

好吧，查尔斯压下内心小小纠结，不再坚持。

难得可以和艾瑞克过一个圣诞节，就当给他一份小礼物吧。

本来，他们应该聚在纽约或者伊利诺州温暖的大宅，再或者艾瑞克位于特拉维夫的军官公寓。一份急电将他们带来了寒冷的阿登高地，横贯荷兰、比利时、法国和德国边境的漫长山脉。

约德尔•海斯勒，二战德国最优秀的装甲兵指挥官之一。刚满30岁就升任团长，晋升上校。曾经担任党卫军全国领袖希姆莱的副官，更曾被期待成为柏林塔未来的首席哨兵。二战结束之后，他因为在意大利，在东线，还有更著名的，在阿登高地屠杀200余名美军俘虏和当地平民的“埃尔森惨案”上了纽伦堡军事法庭，受到严厉审讯。但终因证据不足，找不到海斯勒下令有组织屠杀的线索，由死刑改判终身监禁，并在服刑十年后获得减刑，释放出狱。

出狱后，海斯勒坚持信仰纳粹主义，他顽固的名声引起不少争议。特别在左翼学生运动兴起之后，他备受抗议和骚扰，丢了工作，在故乡也很难呆下去。

可接下来海斯勒的选择更出人意料。他居然收拾财产，来到当年惹下屠杀嫌疑的比利时小镇埃尔森居住！

此举激怒了法国和比利时左翼大学生群体，他们将这种行为视为挑衅，围追堵截这位前纳粹军官。

“一个德国屠夫自寻死路，跟你有什么关系？为什么莱茵联盟会找上你？”

“不能这么说，艾瑞克。”查尔斯认真纠正，“我们没有证据证明海斯勒犯过战争罪行，他就只是一名普通的德国军官。”

“只是没有证据而已。”露出雪亮牙齿，艾瑞克笑得神似他的鲨鱼。

“没有证据，就不能下定论。”查尔斯坚持，“而且海斯勒曾经是希姆莱的副官，那段时间正是希姆莱主导开发音束弹的时候，他很可能握有一些音束弹的线索。这一次莱茵联盟方面的负责人是我的朋友，她向我求助——你知道，德语地区是哨兵优势地区，缺乏高级向导。她希望我协助保护海斯勒，并读取他记忆中的资料。”

好吧，查尔斯总是难以反驳的。提到音束弹，这个让全球哨兵向导联会高度警戒的名词，艾瑞克闭上嘴巴，不再抗议。第二次世界大战中，人类发明了原子弹与音束弹两大凶器。前者因为广岛上空的蘑菇云闻名于世；后者严格来说没有正式投放纪录，却因为卢森海姆的惨剧让整个觉醒者世界闻风丧胆。联合国和全球哨兵向导联会对后者的禁令，比对原子弹更严厉。

“它们才是终结一切战争的战争！（本句原是评价一战的名句）”查尔斯曾发出与梅厄夫人类似的感慨。

面对如此要案，艾瑞克没法再说什么，只是依然臭着一张脸。

“艾瑞克，别这样……”看着哨兵的样子，查尔斯拿着海斯勒的照片忍不住笑出来。

“你跟海斯勒长得那么像，也不是你能预见或者决定的。艾瑞克，这不是你的错。当然，也不是海斯勒的错。”

的确如此，但挡不住艾瑞克因此心情糟糕。但此刻，他还无从得知，这一天让他心情糟糕的事情，还远远没有完结。

沿着山道来到群山环绕的度假胜地埃尔森镇，进入约定的兰诺伯爵公馆。艾瑞克见到了莱茵联盟布鲁塞尔塔派来的代表——女哨兵莫伊拉•马克塔格特和女性纯导嘉比•布里吉斯，叙利亚狞猫顶着夜莺，非常罕见的两位女性觉醒者组合。她们俩有一个共同点，都曾经与查尔斯的交往过……

摩萨德的艾瑞克•兰谢尔少校断定，讲德语的（荷兰语，广义上可算德语的分支）果然都跟他过不去！

 

文后小贴士：

1、海因里希•亚历山大•路德维希•彼得•祖•夏彦•威廷根施坦因亲王（1916—1944），二战德国夜间组王牌飞行员之一。  
德国传统贵族出身，先祖是拿破仑战争时期的沙俄名将（那个时候德意志邦国贵族给外国打工很常见），曾经担任反法盟军司令。因拥有小国的法理统治权，直系子女都拥有亲王（其实翻译成王子更好）或公主的头衔。  
亲王的最后一封信，因为情节需要必然不是原件。由他本人的一些信件，他的朋友的日记，母亲的回忆录，以及其传记《Laurels for Prinz Wittgenstein》部分内容组成（中文翻译不详，知道的人请留言告知我）组成，以上三个部分也是本章主要参考篇目。  
同时需要申明，亲王事实上阵亡于44年1月的柏林防空战，不可能参与阿登战役，请不要当真了，作者终究是写小说的。  
2、约德尔•海斯勒：对二战德军比较熟的人，应该已经看出这明显是以约阿希姆•派普为原型的角色。因为这次在他身上开了巨大的脑洞，改动比较大，于是为了尊重历史人物，改名披马甲出现。以及派普本人确实跟法鲨长得有七分像。


	14. 第三章 雪盈之谷 上

02、

温馨祥和的圣诞节即将来临，兰诺公馆的老板弗里茨•维肯可一点也高兴不起来。

当年的“埃尔森屠夫”居然回到小镇，买下荒废的无主房屋定居！镇上的人们议论纷纷，个个义愤填膺。他还引来了那些看着就不像老实人的大学生，天天围着他的房子抗议，在镇上惹是生非，这对主打旅游度假的埃尔森镇绝不是什么好消息！

同样让弗里茨头疼的，还有圣诞季爆满的客房。今年的生意好得过分，单间和普通套间被蜂拥而来的学生与家庭出游者挤满，高级套间同样行情火爆：

公馆原本有三套最好的贵宾套房——虞美人、郁金香和鸢尾套间。代表国花的虞美人套间一般默认保留给本土贵客，郁金香和鸢尾套间已经被人电话预定。可今早一帮趾高气昂的贵族，拿出房东兰诺伯爵的推荐信，强行占据了全部贵宾套间。弗里茨只能祈祷被强占房间的客人是个明理绅士，并且随员不多。

不仅如此，剩下的套间也几乎被抢光了，就像某部小说里写的“全世界都决定乘今晚这趟车！”

矢车菊套间和玫瑰套间被两位尚未到达的女性预定，巴西医生桑托斯住进了千日菊套间，德国教师蜜丝•瓦西里奇科甫小姐入住了风信子套间——这个姓氏怎么听着更像俄国人！德国来的法肯豪森老先生住进了蓟花套间——这个姓才是典型的德国人，而且听上去挺耳熟的。法国来的学生首领拉萨尔和利鲁住进了洋水仙套间——哦，上帝保佑他们别再惹出什么麻烦。

这里还有或许比他俩更麻烦的奇怪来客。铃兰套间的住客一看就用了假名，司机当着他的面代替旅客登记。两位浑身包得比阿拉伯女人还严实，不漏一点面孔的幽灵带着高个的保镖住了进去。

房客和纳粹带来的秘密和麻烦已经足够让弗里茨烦恼，然而还不是眼下最大的难题。

埃尔森镇背靠博特朗日峰，是一个风光秀丽的山谷小镇。弗里茨和母亲从50年代开始租下镇上领主无力维护的公馆，利用风光和古迹，开发狩猎、滑雪和温泉旅游。带领小镇把旅游度假业务搞得红红火火，热闹非凡。不料生意太好也引来了坏事，今年房东突然将年租金提高了好几倍，弗里茨打听到法国的旅游集团看上了兰诺公馆绝佳的位置和风景，还有他们辛苦多年积攒的人气和名声。在入股遭到拒绝之后，他们想用这种“文明”的方法挤走维肯一家。

弗里茨毫无办法，他付不起那么昂贵的租金，更没有资金买下重要的公馆。或许他们可以去镇上寻找别的合适房屋，重新开始。这个冬天可能将是他们经营兰诺公馆的最后一季。

纵然满腹愁绪，压力重重，埃尔森镇最佳旅店的老板依然保持完美微笑，站在圣诞树下，诚恳而亲切地接待新入店的客人。

“圣诞快乐，希望我可以荣幸地帮助您！”

根据客人的口音，弗里茨熟练切换到美式英语。

“圣诞快乐，我的朋友帮忙用电话预定了贵店的郁金香套间和鸢尾套间。”

来了，就是他们！

接过护照，弗里茨小心观察眼前两位男子。

褪下厚重的室外衣物露出面孔，他们的年龄都不大。高个的跟自己年龄差不多，是来自以色列的艾瑞克•兰谢尔先生。明明他身后还有一位壮汉，身高接近2米，肩部肌肉发达好像山丘隆起。弗里茨的本能却让他宁愿站在壮汉身边，也不敢与兰谢尔目光对接。矮个子的查尔斯•泽维尔先生拿着美国护照，看上去像是教养良好的绅士，应该比较好说话。

他们看着都有些眼熟，别也是什么招惹不起的人物，千万不要在旅馆上演权贵大战。弗里茨喜欢看那样的电影，可是一点也不喜欢电影情节在自己店里上演。

避开兰谢尔目光，弗里茨低声向泽维尔先生说明情况，请求谅解。他压对了宝，对方反而温和地安慰了他几句。他回头征求同行者意见。一位壮汉，两个漂亮又干练的年轻姑娘，一对让弗里茨怀疑他们关系的青年男性，这个奇怪的旅行者组合很快达成一致，同意退款更换房间。

弗里茨立刻回报了这份好意。将他们安排去风景上佳的百合套间，并嘱咐领班拉尔夫为他们提供免费的早餐和下午茶。接着叫来侍从帮忙泊车，搬运行李。结束了一连串繁忙工作，轻松下来的店主叫住了客人。

“请等一等，请问各位贵客是否有兴趣参与本店的传统圣诞活动？”

迎着好奇的目光，弗里茨展示身后高耸的圣诞树：“本店有一项传统，希望每年圣诞假期入住的宾客都提供一件事物，一起装饰圣诞树。”

“不需要贵重的东西，只要是客人喜欢的，看重的即可。也可以将预备的圣诞礼物挂上去，明天早上正好下楼拆开。”

弗里茨说得完全是实话，发自肺腑的。每次总有人把这项活动当作炫耀的良机，看着树杈高处几件珠宝，店主只想摇头。

“安全问题不用担心，这个区域有监控摄像，还有专职侍者24小时照看。”

客人们都有了兴趣，查尔斯和两位女性走近已经被爆满的顾客装饰得琳琅满目的圣诞树，抬头观看。

以新艺术大师穆夏和克里姆特的仿品画作为背景，较低的树枝上挂满了各式校徽，查尔斯认出了鲁汶大学的圣者，根特大学的礼堂，乌德勒支大学的太阳轮，巴黎综合理工学院的铠甲……还有一些小巧的玩具，应该是父母给孩子的圣诞礼物。

目光上移，见到各国勋章。现在当父亲的人，不少参加过20年前的二战，这一点也不奇怪。

“真漂亮！”嘉比的声音牵走了查尔斯的目光。圣诞树高处挂着几件珠宝，吸引了姑娘们们的眼睛。

最精致的一件是一只堪称巧夺天工的胸针：黄金雕塑舞女柔软的身姿，金丝编织细细金网，簇拥在腰间，盛开成裙摆。细碎红宝石模仿蕾丝的形状和质地，嵌在裙摆边缘，另一批更为艳丽的红宝石密集镶嵌在上身，组成嫣红舞衣。华贵的芭蕾舞伶在圣诞树深绿的枝桠上，踮起脚尖，翩翩起舞。

精美绝伦，恍如艺术品的胸针抢走了所有风头，让更高处的祖母绿吊坠和纹章胸针登失光彩。前者硕大翠绿，被一只蜜蜂金扣悬在树梢，如同一颗绿色鸡蛋，看上去足有上百克拉；后者用彩色宝石镶嵌着繁复的图案，看不太清是哪一家的纹章。

它们的价值远胜那枚芭蕾舞者胸针，此刻却只能甘拜下风，只有查尔斯注视它们的时间比观赏舞女胸针更长。当他看到一颗镂空天枰形象的银质袖扣，更攥紧手指，不动声色地藏好眼底震惊。

“……怎么他也在这儿？”

在耳边，艾瑞克低声说出与查尔斯相同的疑惑，他的视线落在完全不同的地方。一枚美国空军功绩勋章旁边，悬挂一只体积可观的纹章戒指。盾形纹章上戴着一顶王冠，盾形之内是一只双头展翼的南斯拉夫白头鹰，双头鹰再扶着一副盾牌，小盾上分布四只S型打火棒。

莱茵联盟的姑娘们已经开始兴奋商量挂些什么。马特被她们怂恿着掏出自己的勋章挂上。嘉比想了想，从随身行李包找出一对雕金珍珠耳环。水滴形状，雕工精巧，下端还坠着金丝编织的细细流苏。

“这不是我4年送你的圣诞礼物，你还带着？”查尔斯有些惊讶。

“我喜欢它们，查尔斯的眼光很好！”嘉比回眸一笑，抬起手指，指挥夜莺轻松挂上高枝。还帮助身旁一位优雅而不失亲切的中年女性挂上一枚彩绘珐琅外壳的珠宝彩蛋。接着，嘉比转身询问查尔斯：“查尔斯想好了吗？需要我帮忙吗？”

把视线从彩蛋上面收回，查尔斯掏出为艾瑞克准备的圣诞礼物，可有人打断了他的动作。

“不用了！”艾瑞克的脸上横着积蓄暴雪的乌云，他将手放在向导肩膀和腰间。

“交给我就好了。”

说着他把查尔斯抱起来。

这个动作出乎所有人意料，包括有些冲动的艾瑞克本人。他感到脸上温度提升，抬头仰望，被他举起的向导正低头看他，脸上同样写着不知所措。

他们安静着，所有人都安静了，场面一下子变得寂静而尴尬。

还是查尔斯最快从窘境摆脱，他低头笑起来，对他的哨兵说：

“位置还不够高。”

他愉快地要求。

“能举得再高一点吗，我的上尉。”

艾瑞克咧嘴笑起来，回应这让自己发自心底温暖的笑容。他一边从善如流地举得更高了，一边使用能力，把包装好的圣诞礼物浮到查尔斯手边。

接过各自的圣诞礼物，查尔斯将它们挂上高高的枝桠。高度上升，让他得以确认天枰袖扣上面的“N T”刻字。更让他看清祖母绿吊坠上方，用彩色宝石繁复镶嵌的纹章胸针。纹章中心的小型盾牌用黄金和黑玛瑙交替组成黄黑两色横条纹底座，一段由绿宝石雕刻的叶型王冠斜跨小盾。

一颗简陋的星星装饰在圣诞树顶端，落在所有精致或奢华的饰品之上，查尔斯看见它由5-6片橄榄形银色金属片拼凑起来。

【这间旅馆真是不简单。】

回到地面，借着自然拥抱的机会。查尔斯接通脑波，迅速与艾瑞克交换各自收获的情报。

【不过……】

抬了抬手，犹太哨兵帮助正在门厅忙碌的工人浮起一大束扎槲寄生，挂在门厅。

【别让他们毁掉在槲寄生下面接吻的传统，好吗？我的教授。】

03、

【别让他们毁掉在槲寄生下面接吻的传统，好吗？我的教授。】

被哨兵的手臂和亲吻禁锢在门厅中央，在众目睽睽之下，查尔斯地接受了艾瑞克的亲吻。

平心而论，在身经百战的牛津夜店小王子眼里，他的哨兵接吻技术只能算是“尚可”。但是他仿佛岩浆的热情，好像要将自己吞噬的气势，好似要把骨血碾碎，合为一体的如同禁锢的拥抱，让查尔斯不得不动容，甚至有些担忧和退缩。

艾瑞克适时地停下来，挑眉盯着查尔斯。

“你又偷吃了车里的巧克力。”

他们路过布鲁塞尔的时候搜刮了不少精品：维塔默的黑森林蛋糕，列奥尼达斯的12小时新鲜黑巧，纽豪斯的经典酒心水果巧克力，还有为莫依拉和嘉比买的玛丽•黛露克套装——没有歌帝梵，也没有吉利莲，查尔斯觉得它们缺乏特色。

“嗯？”雪路又长又冷。而且哪里是偷吃了，自己光明正大地吃了一整盒。

“很甜。”

尖叫和掌声好像圣诞集市盛放的烟花。围观他们的学生有的鼓掌，有的叫好，有的吹口哨，有的高喊安可，有的跺脚加油。照相机的闪光此起彼伏，好像一个又一个超新星爆发。

……好吧，他早该知道这年头欧洲的大学生有多可怕！

“乒乒嘭嘭”意外事故标志性一般的巨大噪音，打断了让查尔斯有些窘迫的掌声。顺着众人的目光追寻肇事者，查尔斯看到一位间于暮年与中年之间的男子。额头宽大，轮廓英挺，皱纹在额头和眼角深刻下岁月的沟壑，看上去就像艾瑞克30年后的模样——那就是约德尔•海斯勒！

两位军官都退后一步，肩膀都有明显的晃动。海斯勒扶起意外撞倒的折叠梯，看向艾瑞克的眼神，与艾瑞克看他一样写满惊讶。

两个长相如此相似的人巧遇，必定引发议论。查尔斯已经听见围观的学生用法语低声嘀咕“两个帅哥是亲戚吗？”他苦笑着抱紧了哨兵，尽量安抚。

海斯勒很快平静下来。他带着常人无法看见的兀鹫，若无其事地穿过惊讶的学生，越过查尔斯和艾瑞克，向酒店柜台走去。兰诺公馆是埃尔森镇的邮购代办点，是海斯勒的必经之地，所以……

“太阳底下总有新鲜事！”

意料之中的声音伴着掌声从头顶落下，查尔斯看到两个长发飘逸，皮衣墨镜的俊俏大学生趴在二楼的雕花栏杆上。

“‘埃尔森的屠夫’居然光明正大地昂着头，生活在埃尔森镇。稀奇，真是太稀奇了！”

说着法语，却模仿莎士比亚台词的腔调实在让查尔斯听得头疼。

男子并不理会，径直前往目的地。

“如果有人还不知道羞耻，还不识趣滚开，我们就给圣诞节的埃尔森镇再加一个旅游景点！在马路刷上红色油漆，指明‘埃尔森屠夫豪宅由此去’！”

海斯勒终于停住脚步，面对来势汹汹的挑衅者。

“我不是屠夫！我没有下令让部下枪杀俘虏和平民，谁要那么认定，拿出证据来——来啊！”

他坚持用德语辩驳，义正辞严，背影和他的鹰鹫一样挺直。看似平凡的中年男子，在这一刻尽显军人风范。

“就是所谓的纽伦堡审判也没能拿出任何证据，任何证人！没人清楚到底是谁在什么情况下开了枪，只是因为这桩屠杀成了大新闻，美国人必须给国民一个交代，就逼着我和我的部下承认！没人会承认那样的污蔑，我们是德国军人！所以那些宪兵殴打、刑讯、逼供、挑拨离间……无所不为！我的一个部下被逼得自杀，他才18岁！”

大厅陷入死一般的寂静，那些只是为度假而来的学生抬手捂住震惊的嘴巴。

金发中年女性分开人群，挤到海斯勒与学生之间。查尔斯认出她是刚刚让嘉比帮忙挂上珠宝彩蛋的那位女士。海斯勒看到她的眼神，与学生同样惊讶。

“跟我来，约德尔。”

她勇敢站出来，拉住海斯勒的手臂。

“我在科隆有一处房产，你可以带希尔德去那里住下，我们这就离开。”

“不！”海斯勒摇头拒绝，“我的部下葬在这里，我的向导阵亡在这里，到明天就整整二十年了。蜜丝，感谢你的好意，但我已经决定留下来。”

被称呼为“蜜丝”的金发女性动作迟疑起来。查尔斯看见听到“向导”这个单词的时候，她几乎瞬间湿润了眼眶。

“是的，这就是我回到埃尔森镇的理由。我也有悼念的权力，不是吗？”

海斯勒再度把所有人的注意力拉回自己身上。

“关于神圣而正义的纽伦堡审判，我还有疑惑想问！为什么正义的法官们，不去审判美国和苏联的战争罪行呢？”

他将矛头指向了查尔斯。

“你是否可以回答我，纽伦堡审判发起者，罗伯特•杰克逊大法官的教子——大名鼎鼎的查尔斯•泽维尔教授！”

“柏林战役之后，苏联纵兵清洗了德国的首都！但凡拿枪的一概打死，包括十岁出头的孩子！国家博物馆被洗劫一空，戈林元帅的女儿亲眼看着乱军从妈妈脖子上抢走项链——那是元帅送给夫人的生日礼物！她还算个幸运女孩，斯大林默许那些由囚犯、醉汉、流氓、暴徒组成的野兽军队，大规模强奸德国妇女，柏林有接近四分之一的少女遭遇轮奸！我的妻子就是受害者，她因此精神失常，到现在还没有痊愈！”

“我想请教一下，这是不是屠杀，这算不算战争罪行！”

查尔斯无法也无力回答，他的精力全耗在阻止随时可能暴起的哨兵上。嘉比的情绪也开始不对劲，不知道什么时候，她不再面对海斯勒，和她的夜莺一起呆望着一副克里姆特《金衣女人》的仿作。

二楼以上不少住客也被惊动，纷纷聚到挑空的二层围栏。聚集的人越来越多，场面越来越大，海斯勒越来越像热情洋溢的演说家。

“还有德累斯顿大轰炸！德国空军的轰炸只针对军事和政治目标，我们从来没有针对过平民！可是德累斯顿，萨克森王国和波兰王国曾经的首都，‘易北河上的佛罗伦萨’。历史名城，大学城，文化重镇，居民区，难民庇护所，没有什么军事和政治目标。整个二战都没有实行过宵禁的地方，当英国和美国的轰战机集群飞临上空的时候，歌剧院和电影院还在照常营业。”

“那一晚，德累斯顿成了比炼狱更可怕的地方。这算不算一种战争罪行？”

“更有东普鲁士！条顿骑士的旧地，普鲁士公国崛起的地方，几百年来大多数居民讲德语的地方！可俄国人以报仇的名义来了，和贪婪的波兰人一起瓜分了普鲁士的马头。柯尼斯堡改名叫做加里宁格勒，但泽港更名格但斯克，好像这样就能抹杀德国人存在的痕迹！有人或许要说割占领土是应有的惩罚，好吧，我们可以认同。但是生活在东普鲁士的人民呢？”

“苏联人用血腥的筛子刮过那块土地，轰炸机越过前线几十公里冲着逃难的平民扫射，潜艇在飘着冰山的波罗的海炸沉挤满难民的船只，创造了人类历史上伤亡最惨重的海难！留下来的，但凡说德语的要么被打死，要么被押去西伯利亚做苦役，格兰丁尼原本有50000德裔侨民，苏联人撤走后仅剩下不到30人。”

“这种行径为什么就不被叫做种族灭绝！您那位伟大的教父罗伯特•杰克逊为什么不把斯大林扭送纽伦堡的审判席，泽维尔教授！”

好像千万载腥红岩浆凝固的磐石压在心脏，如果没有艾瑞克搂抱着，支撑着他，查尔斯可能已经很难站立。唯一的好处，这样正好也困住了艾瑞克。

声音在头顶隐约冷笑，让查尔斯抬头。

带着一头苍老麋鹿的白发老人；戴着眼镜，好像学究的青年；贵族派头皮毛围脖，前呼后拥的一群人；浑身包得比阿拉伯女人还严实，不漏一点面孔的幽灵和高个子墨镜皮衣的潮男围在二楼，查尔斯无法判断声音来自何方。 

热情的演说者依旧慷慨激昂，好似被放逐多年，终于找回了自己的演讲台。

“我们是欧州东境的守卫者，我们替整个世界阻拦着布尔维克的致命威胁。对于犹太人的经历我很遗憾，但那是党卫军的行为，我们国防军没有干过那样的罪孽！我们不论在力量、经济，尤其是道德方面，都是世界上最好的！”

“我们不是侵略者，只是取回原本属于德国的东西——那些被不公平拆分的领土和同胞！那些从神圣罗马帝国开始说德语，到1918年（第一次世界大战）还在与我们并肩作战的人民根本不愿与我们为敌，我们也没有伤害过普通平民！只有自私自利的统治者为了自己的权力，才会顽固抵抗，就跟那些投敌叛国的懦夫一样！”

话锋一转，海斯勒抬头向二楼的某个身影主动发起进攻，好像兀鹫的锐目攫住了猎物。

“正义的使者觉得我这个罪人没有资格呆在埃尔森镇，你们可知道还有一名级别更高的战犯也在这里！”

他盯着二楼的白发老者，高喊的声音仿佛公牛的利角。

“德国驻比利时军事总督，亚历山大•冯•法肯豪森上将！您就这么不愿再见一见您的老部下吗！”

“您的学生，我的向导，为了保卫国家阵亡在这里！而您居然寡廉鲜耻地背叛了它，您真的还有面目埋在军人墓地吗？！”

惊愕的视线汇向那位垂垂老矣的老人，比利时曾经的统治者。老人默不作声，转身离去，用背影挡住恶意或者好奇的窥视目光。

所有人的视线都无法抵达的地方，皱纹堆满面孔，老年斑吃透颧骨，干瘦宛如骷髅的老者，仿佛巫灵附体，与他年老体衰的麋鹿一起不断摇头，低声重复：

“罪人……我是罪人……”

这一信息未能被查尔斯及时发觉。青年向导正放出他的天鹅，让白鸟张开羽翼围绕突然从二楼扑下来，揪住海斯勒衣襟扭打的两个学生飞翔，替陷入缠斗的人群和兀鹫按下暂停键。保护了海斯勒，同时也保护了鲁莽扑向哨兵的普通人。

与此同时他还阻拦着楼上射下的尖锐杀气，安抚着空气中弥漫的剧烈冲突，还有他怀里随时可能爆发的哨兵。

【说得可真动听！他不去填补戈培尔（纳粹德国宣传部长）的空白，真是遗憾！】

【“我没有下令让部下枪杀俘虏和平民，没有任何证据。”姑且不谈这句话的真实性。如果我没能管住我的部下，让我的部下犯下什么事情，就肯定会担负管辖不利的责任！那家伙要是真有自己说的那么勇敢，那么爱护部下，为什么不站出来承认自己约束部下不利，承担责任。美国人揪住了主要责任者，谁还会抓着一个小兵不放？】

【“但凡拿枪的一概打死，包括十岁出头的孩子！”希特勒把12岁的男孩武装起来投入柏林保卫战，拍着男孩的脸鼓励他们持枪杀敌，难道是受斯大林指使的吗？难道还能责怪苏联红军面对未成年的枪手居然胆敢还击，不肯乖乖被小孩打死吗?】

【我14岁的时候，第一次中东战争爆发，以色列也到了生死存亡的边缘。达扬阁下坚决不许不满16岁的孩子上战场。我违抗命令，参与了戴尼亚城攻防战。受了重伤，差点被截肢，我可从没想过去谴责叙利亚人杀伤未成年人！】

【只要拿起武器，就是一个士兵。可以杀人也可以被杀，这是最起码的公平。】

【……我实在不想再多说什么！查尔斯，我不会阻碍你们的行动。但也别指望我帮助一个纳粹屠夫，现在我很赞同斯大林的说法：“不用搞什么审判，穿过纳粹制服的德国人都可以直接枪毙！”】

无力说话，查尔斯再没有精力顾及其他，只能由莫依拉出面。

高挑俏丽的女哨兵抬起皮靴，狞猫跟着扑上去，将凝固的大学生和前军官一人一脚各自踹开一边。举起矛盾交叉下弗莱芒金狮图案的徽章，向四周展示。

“我是莱茵联盟布鲁塞尔塔哨兵莫依拉•马克塔格特。不管什么人，胆敢在比利时妨害公共秩序，我不介意降个职位，替当地警察管一管！”

用荷兰语、法语和英语清晰明了地各说一遍，莫依拉把哨兵徽章放在圣诞树上，让咆哮的金狮镇压场面。

店主弗里茨抓住时机，趁机扛起行李，带领刚到的玫瑰套间客人入住——现在只剩预定矢车菊套间的客人还没到了。长了一张圆圆苹果脸的英国妇人抬手按住胸口的雕金吊坠，从混乱的场面中穿过，惊讶得有些合不上嘴。

学生和前军官都冷静下来，好像被河马打断围猎的鳄鱼，只能悻悻地各自退开。毕竟没有普通人愿意尝试哨兵的拳脚，已然年老的哨兵也不会。

两位学生首领上楼回到客房，重重摔上房门。海斯勒被称呼为“蜜丝”的金发女性搀扶起来，绕过威风凛凛的女哨兵，穿过表情复杂的人群，固执地前往酒店柜台。围观的客人也逐渐散去，学生们扛着色彩鲜艳的旅行包和雪橇，宛如七彩云霞越过查尔斯和艾瑞克，向门外走去。

只有觉醒者组合仍留在门厅，艾瑞克冷冷看着海斯勒与老板低语交谈，接过几个体积可观的包裹，可能是圣诞节需要的邮购商品。

或许包裹体积太大，不好控制重心，海斯勒没走几步就晃了一下，不小心碰到装饰繁复的圣诞树。树枝摇晃，饰物叮当碰撞，好像挂过一阵金属的风雨。

一枚戒指掉落下来，跌跌撞撞，在树枝上几下弹跳，滚落枫木地板。

海斯勒连忙向店主连声致歉，立刻弯腰捡起戒指，交给店主弗里茨•维肯，并希望向戒指的主人道歉。

弗里茨翻查柜台纪录：“这枚戒指属于克劳斯•奥尔特曼先生。真不巧，现在他不在公馆。不用担心，我会替您向他转达歉意。”

听到这个名字，有的人眼睛亮起来。海斯勒刚刚离开，弗里茨看见那个他不敢直视的以色列人和那个他不敢招惹的女哨兵向他冲过来，一把抓过登记册，扔出一连串问题。

“这个克劳斯•奥尔特曼从哪里来？拿哪国护照？长什么样？”

文后小贴士：  
1、海斯勒的发言中有几处引用或者化用了希特勒的演讲稿

04、

弗里茨在坚守职业道德和遵从直觉的恐惧之间徘徊。莫依拉摘下哨兵徽章拍在柜台，彻底解放了他。

“他用玻利维亚护照登记，看外表像是50岁左右的白人男性。中等个头，偏瘦，金发蓝眼珠，眉眼有点像30岁以前的格里高利•派克，眼神可没有他那样可爱可亲。脸也太短了，鹰钩鼻下面有一副好像被削平的嘴巴和下巴。这个人有什么问题吗？”

“他在哪儿！”

兰谢尔的白牙让弗里茨心惊胆战，立刻献上答案。

“他入住了洋兰套间，但现在不在公馆。我们在12公里外的山岭开设了打猎和滑雪用的别馆，每天镇上有三班交通车来往。刚刚出门的学生就准备乘车过去，你们问的客人上午就过去了。”

弗里茨带着两个哨兵穿过大厅，来到宽敞的露台，遥遥指向隔着幽深山壑，远处雪岭上隐约可见的橙红房顶。

【维肯先生，感谢合作，哨兵们太鲁莽了，我替他们道歉，希望您能够谅解。同样希望您不要泄密。】

向店主致歉，查尔斯搭建起精神交流平台，将四人脑波放在同一频道，以求保密。

【你们确定那是“里昂屠夫”？】

【应该没错，那是“里昂屠夫”克劳斯•巴比的常用化名！他是荷兰和法国的犹太屠夫，杀害让•穆兰阁下的凶手。】莫依拉抢着说，她的精神波动又快又亮。

【战后他本来已经被捕，不知道在什么人的帮助下逃了。现在可以确定他通过罗马走廊，逃去了南美洲，获得了玻利维亚国籍。巴黎塔和莱茵联盟一直没想放过他，我们曾经与摩萨德联手抓捕，可惜没有成功。】

【克劳斯曾经跟随党卫军150装甲师参与巴登会战，今年就是20周年。不管是出于纪念还是跟同党联系，混在圣诞休假人群中都很适合的。海斯勒是国防军高级军官，克劳斯属于党卫军系统，很可能并不熟识。这次可能是抓捕他的好机会！】

【以防万一，我这就出发，海斯勒很可能给克劳斯通风报信。我刚刚向店主询问过，可以雇佣镇上的老猎户从小道上去。那是最近的路，也是最容易被逃跑者选择的路。】

沉默良久，艾瑞克“说”。

【马特，你保护查尔斯。马克塔格特小姐照顾好你的向导就可以，如果能帮忙马特警戒一下我不胜感谢。我不愿相信巧合，这可能是海斯勒的陷阱，虽然住客现在看上去没有什么威胁，最好还是多留下几个哨兵。我一个人过去足够了。】

【不行！】他的计划立刻被驳回，查尔斯拽住他的胳膊，不肯放手【就像你说的，这可能是海斯勒的陷阱。旅馆的住客没有什么威胁，那么更大的可能性，陷阱就在克劳斯那边，为追捕者设下。艾瑞克，你对这里的地形也不够熟悉，又缺乏雪地战斗的经验，必须带上支援哨兵，最好再带上我！】

艾瑞克还想说些什么，狞猫跳起来冲他脸上扫了一尾巴。

【兰谢尔你还没明白吗？查尔斯就是让你带上熟悉语言的，熟悉地形的，雪地作战经验丰富的，物理身手足够好可以跟你优势互补的我！】

莫依拉抬起手指，指着自己的鼻子。

【这里是比利时。再过去一点，别馆那边可能已经进入西德国境。没有我，你有执法权吗？摩萨德的兰谢尔上尉，你不会又准备无授权跨国搜捕吧！不管你有没有这样的想法，对方把你引到边防警察面前，就可以给摩萨德再闹出一个大新闻。】

【我们一起去，查尔斯你也闭嘴。那样的山路你受不了，你留下负责远程精神支援。两地直线距离只有2-3公里，站在露台就可以望见，以你的能力不成问题。再留下兰谢尔的部下保护两位向导，我看他一条胳膊足够搞定剩下所有人。】

这一提案面面俱到，近乎完美，让艾瑞克完全无话可说。

给了向导一个以暂别标准衡量过久的拥抱，叮嘱马特一切小心。

路过门厅之时，眼角余光回扫。与二楼围栏处，意料之中某双等待的眼睛悄悄对视。彼此微微点头，交换万事拜托的眼神。得到满意回复的摩萨德哨兵迈开长腿，跟随莫依拉启程。  
*****************************  
本打算谢绝旅馆组织的丰盛圣诞大餐，为了嘉比和马特着想，查尔斯勉强出席。他完全无心应酬，也无心品尝比利时特色的奶酪火腿焗菊苣和弗莱芒风炖牛肉。稍微喝下一些浓汤，拒绝那些千方百计创造机会凑过来与他搭话的，心知肚明的面孔。早早退席，回到套间，独自进入卧室，遥望窗外雪岭。

他们的房间位置极佳，店主补偿给了他们最好的观光点，比利时最高峰博特朗日山就在窗外。

宏伟而皎洁的身姿仿佛由云朵凝固而成。四周峰峦起伏，雪林幽深，十字架在山巅沐浴霞光，斜塔在粼粼波光中间矗立，一切梦幻得不似人间。

美丽景色让人联想到庚斯伯罗或者艾瓦江的名作。可惜此刻在查尔斯眼中，已经全无康氏早期的明快鲜活，全变成晚期阴暗沉郁的画风，转眼间便乌云压顶，雪夜将临。

放开脑波与两位哨兵联络，获得了一切顺利的回复，只是山上风雪已至，路况艰难，速度比预计更慢。相互叮嘱问候，艾瑞克结束“对话”的急迫让查尔斯黯然神伤。

他试着说服自己，艾瑞克是因为追捕多年未果的“里昂屠夫”突然现身，过于急切。还有可能山路崎岖，天气恶劣，让他无法分神。可是他无法忽视被艾瑞克故意抛下的可能性。

不仅因为体力，或者对向导的保护。艾瑞克清楚自己的性格，如果自己在场，他绝无机会找出借口大开杀戒，就地处决克劳斯。

查尔斯一直认为自己没有资格评价艾瑞克的行为。他没有经历过种族灭绝的浩劫，没有体会过比夜更黑的血，比血更深的绝望，他就没有资格对幸存者的心态和行为说三道四。

在被上帝用绝对适配拉到一起之前，他们几乎没有见过面，更谈不上熟悉，那之后也很少相处。虽然可以通过高山湖泊和海滩联接在一起的精神领域相会，可特拉维夫和纽约有7个小时时差，忙起来几天碰不上一面也不算奇怪。

对于艾瑞克，查尔斯原本感动他的爱意，怜惜他的遭遇。他本以为只是生命中多了一个瑞雯那样的家人，自己有责任保护他们，照料他们的生活，帮助他们达成所愿。艾瑞克喜欢自己就回应他好了，反正恋爱游戏正是睡遍牛津的夜店小王子最擅长的。至于观念和性格上的差异，查尔斯并不在意。

他原本不认为自己会产生特别的情感，像一位普通的向导那样，被结合产生的生理性吸引诱惑，他可是保罗•尼采的弟子！只要艾瑞克不踏入他的底线，他可以尽量包容他。

可是，为什么要说“本来”……

苦恼地揉着额头，查尔斯不甘地发现自己越来越不满足于这样的关系。他不希望艾瑞克就这样把自己扔到身后。他希望他们能够深入地理解彼此，在磕磕碰碰里逐渐认识对方，而不为了保持表面的平和，逃避可能产生冲突的焦点。小心翼翼地相互对待，仿佛对方是比迈森蕾丝瓷器更易碎的薄瓷。

……事情怎么变成会这样……

双手环抱身体，和着歌声靠在自己的手臂上无声呻吟，查尔斯懊恼地想起一句古谚：“获得越多，便贪婪越多。”

飘渺的歌声，不知从何时开始萦绕耳廓。听不清歌词，声音美妙、空寂而诡谲。像山间女妖或者荒原幽灵的吟唱，宛如天籁同时令人毛骨悚然。它惊醒了内心无比纠葛的向导，查尔斯循声推门，发现起居室里的嘉比和马特同样惊诧，正转头寻找声源。

“笃笃笃……”温和的敲门声在这个时候响起，显得那么不合时宜。

马特征得查尔斯同意，上前开门。

门开了，敲门声与歌声同时消失，一位老妇人出现在他们面前。

她身材瘦小，衣着朴实，近乎全白的头发盘成发髻。满是皱纹的脸上，笑容让人联想到平安夜壁炉里跃动的暖色火苗。

“我叫伊丽莎白•维肯。”老妇人用德语腔调浓重的英语说，“我的儿子，就是这家旅店的负责人弗里茨•维肯，他告诉我今晚有位客人胃口不好，晚餐几乎什么都没吃。那怎么行，今晚可是平安夜，我们不能让客人饿着肚子。”

拉过铺着红绿圣诞桌布的餐车。热可可壶上印着紫蓝的矢车菊，焦黄的华夫饼和香脆的椒盐卷饼冒着热气，酸菜色拉在一旁散播引诱食欲的色泽和气味。

马特和查尔斯连忙上前，帮忙热心的老夫人将餐车推进来。

“你们也听到那歌声了？不用担心，那是海斯勒上校的妻子。她精神受了刺激，来到镇里就一直这样。有的时候还会一个人神智恍惚地走到街上，认不得人，也认不得地方，说话没人听得清楚，真是可怜。战争啊，拿枪的都是男人，受伤的总是女人，还有孩子。”

伊丽莎白夫人怜悯地摇着头，可她也没打算放过第一目标。

“说到战争，泽维尔先生，容我仗着年龄劝一劝，年轻人可不能这样挥霍身体。我很清楚你们这些小伙子的食量，当年我接待过德国军人，也接待过美国大兵，他们都吃的可香了，来……”老夫人倒出一杯香浓的热可可，塞到查尔斯手里。这个动作随即引发小声惊呼：“上帝啊，你的手冷得像冰雪！”

查尔斯的手被瓷杯一烫，痛得麻木，入骨的寒冷让他不自觉地抖动。

好吧！在平安夜面对雪岭打开窗户坐下胡思乱想，就是这样的结果。

嘉比担忧，马特不安，伊丽莎白夫人一边解下针织围巾替自己披上，一边催促快关上窗户。

叫住马特，自己走进卧室关窗。纯导不是什么易碎品，查尔斯讨厌被那样理所应当，无微不至地保护和关怀。不到倒下的程度，他便不愿劳烦别人。

来到窗边，正要抬起手臂，查尔斯突然听到了极细微的金属摩擦声音，似乎就在窗外。

……发生了什么，他警觉地停步，不再移动。

“别动！”

声音从未被关闭的房门传来。嘉比回头，一个面孔裹得比阿拉伯女人更严实的“幽灵”飘在门口。面纱之间，隐约浮动的茶色眼睛美得惊人。

查尔斯顾不上理会，也来不及回头。就在他面前，漆黑窗外正浮起一双比夜更黑的眼睛。

文后小贴士：  
让•穆兰（Jean Moulin，1899年—1943年），戴高乐的战友。1941年底，作为戴高乐和自由法国的代表，回到法国领导地下抵抗运动。1943年因部下叛变被党卫军逮捕，被“里昂屠夫” 克劳斯•巴比酷刑拷打致死。


	15. 第三章 雪盈之谷 中

05、

乌云驱散晚霞，仿佛一顶宽沿礼帽扣在博特朗日山，阴影伴随夜幕降临。

艾瑞克收拢皮衣领口，谢绝了向导老猎人自带的“果子水”，冒着风雪，沿陡峭岩壁前行。

两位哨兵施展超乎人类极限的身手，不断带着向导翻越当地猎人只能遥望的峭壁。让老猎人瞠目结舌，连连感慨这才是猎人的好苗子。

但这样的速度仍不能达到艾瑞克的预期。为了压抑烦躁，他不断与老猎人交谈，分散注意力，也借此打探海斯勒的相关消息。

“约德尔•海斯勒？那个德国佬，‘埃尔森屠夫’！战争时候我被强征做了劳工，战后回来，我的侄子和邻居都死了。那个屠夫居然还有胆子和脸面回来镇上，还住下了！如果不是老婆和公馆的维肯先生拦着，我早给他一枪了！”

“他住下来快三个月了，没多久左派的大学生也来了。两个头目住在公馆，那边是镇上的邮购中心。镇上没人肯卖东西给他，差不多得靠邮购日子才过得下去——天知道他怎么搞到那栋荒废的房子。两个头头就守在公馆，天天恶心他。还带着其他人隔三岔五去海斯勒的小屋游行示威，扔石头，刷油漆。干得好！镇里不少人也和他们一起上哩！”

“对，他还带了老婆过来。学生和镇民在街上围堵过那个女人，她尖叫，哭泣，话都说不清楚。后来大家才知道她被俄国人……唉，也是个可怜人。那么漂亮的女人总是……”

两位哨兵在雪径停下脚步，在夜色中交换震惊的目光。

“那么漂亮的女人？告诉我海斯勒的妻子长得什么样？”

“我倒是见过她几回，让我想想……”

“个头不高，按公制算大概1米6上下，比她的丈夫差不多矮了一个头。头发是非常漂亮的金色卷发，就像黄金拉成的金丝！碧蓝的眼珠，圆圆的饱满的脸蛋，看上去就像一头丰满的小奶牛，年轻时候一定可爱极了！”

“不对……”他看见那个叫兰谢尔的哨兵神态惊讶，甚至显出慌乱，哨兵追问着：“你确定她没有染发？等等，那个女人年龄多大，看上去会不会比海斯勒老几岁，像是姐姐？还有她的……她的脸型是不是比较窄长，下半张脸鼻子和嘴巴显得比较拥挤？

“有没有染发我不知道，不过看上去不像啊。她的年龄和她的丈夫差不多吧，可能稍微小几岁，看着更像妹妹。脸型绝对不窄长，那女人是典型的鹅蛋脸，五官开朗大方，要长得像您说的那样怎么可能是个美人？”

向导的话就像引爆了埋在艾瑞克脑袋里的炸弹，他听到自己的声音和莫依拉一起喊起来：“回去，我们这就回旅馆，立刻！就现在！”

那个女人不可能是海斯勒的妻子希尔德！

希尔德•海斯勒原本是希姆莱的秘书，比海斯勒大4岁，以长相极为平庸著称。他们的婚姻在早年就曾被传为海斯勒急于往上爬的政治结合，被编排成“俊男丑女”的笑话。艾瑞克见过这对夫妇的照片，希尔德有一张狭长拥挤，让人印象深刻的脸。她干瘦高挑，与海斯勒差不多身高，她的头发在记录中是与希特勒情妇爱娃一样的褐色，她不可能是向导描述中的疯女人！

对了，希尔德是希姆莱的秘书。柏林之围的时候，她很可能根本不在柏林！

那么，那个被海斯勒谎称为妻子带在身边，金发圆脸的疯女人到底是谁？那个屠夫到底要干什么？！自己为什么在无视那样可疑的局面，离开查尔斯身边？！

艾瑞克心急如焚，恨不得召唤阿扎塞尔，立刻传送回到查尔斯身边。纷飞的风雪阻挠脑波通讯，让他难以如愿，起码要下降到干扰较少的地方。想到这里，艾瑞克与莫依拉同时发现了一个让他们毛骨悚然的事实，以查尔斯的能力本不应出现这样的问题！

向上帝祈祷，只是天气和地形干扰了通讯。白鲨与狞猫仿佛化身山鹰，疾奔在黑夜的山道上。

同一片夜幕下，就在查尔斯面前，漆黑窗外正浮起一双比夜更黑的眼睛。

“别动，泽维尔教授。”

有人用英语低声说。

“你的思维屏障太强，我无法直接与你取得联系，只能这样鲁莽行动。你是美国最强的向导之一，可以感知我是否怀有杀意。如果你发现疑点，随时可以控制或者杀了我。”

“我现在没时间解释，我恳请你不要行动。起居室那位哨兵也一样，别添乱。嘉比honey，必要的时候拦住他。”

查尔斯听从了眼睛的要求。他说得对，查尔斯从这位无声无息爬上峭壁窗户的哨兵身上感受不到杀意。反而刚刚那一下的金属摩擦，更让他警惕。

黑眼睛在黑暗中蓄力，就像一头潜伏在暗夜，静待机会的蝙蝠。查尔斯看得出来夜色眼珠上下翻滚，他在观察什么。

用不了多久，黑眼睛迅猛出击，就像一头扑向猎物的蝙蝠——这根本不是一个比喻，和矫健哨兵一同行动的正是他的蝙蝠。

高挑男子从窗口扑进室内。他把身体压得很低，行动的弧线又低又平，他立刻把查尔斯扑倒，两人平行叠压，高度远远低于窗台。

嘉比看到一道银光追在男子身后，斩断后脑几根黑发，她听到了宛如挥剑破风的声音。随即，在身体“噗通”倒地的声响之后，她听到宛如石头碎裂的声音。装饰在卧室窗棂上方的石膏天使，头颅应声断裂，微笑的脑袋和举起百合的手臂沿着裂痕滑落。

男子撑起身体，嘉比终于看清那位老朋友。黑发黑眼，长脸高鼻，嘴唇上留着黑色短髭。不见衰老的面孔让人联想到巴尔干的山鹰或者吸血鬼。他的身高和马特差不多，身材看上去只有普通人程度的健壮，肩宽可能只有马特的七成。

他取出墨镜，重新戴上。他的蝙蝠与马特的鳐鱼对峙，毫无惧色。

“如果我是你，我会更谨慎一点，哨兵。你上司的向导喉咙正在我手底，如果我有歹意，你什么也做不了。”

“维肯老夫人，可以请您帮我一个忙吗？去找一位医生过来，越快越好！”

老夫人立刻行动起来。嘉比拉住有些冲动的马特，正想告诉他真相。对方出示一块貌似徽章的东西晃了晃，人高马大的哨兵就变得安静了，像一头温驯的狮子。嘉比松了一口气，这个时候，她才想起回头。刚刚突兀飘到身后的“幽灵”已经消失得无影无踪，仿佛从未存在过。

随着夫人归来的除了正好入住千日菊套间的巴西医生桑托斯，还有不少被惊动的住客。嘉比和店主弗里茨花了不少功夫，才将他们陆续劝退。

过了不久，医生拎着药箱退出来：“病人有点发烧，按夫人的说法应该是开窗太久。怀疑有轻度脑震荡，那位哨兵担心自己动作太大，伤到了头部，他当时只来得及护住颈椎。病人已经醒了，视力和意识没什么问题，应该没有大问题了。如果待会他想呕吐或者呼吸不好，就立刻叫我。”

吃力地听着夹杂西班牙单词，口音浓重的英语，嘉比和店主接下叮嘱，目送医生离开。穿过起居室，嘉比回到原定给自己和莫依拉的卧室门前，老夫人正和侍从领班一起照顾查尔斯。他透过人群给她一个微笑，虽然虚弱，足以让嘉比放心。

房门对面，原本属于查尔斯和兰谢尔的卧室一片狼狈，两位哨兵正在房内勘查现场。

“有人将山地猎户常用的套索加以改装。”高挑黑发的哨兵说，“看，绳轮收放机关安装在卧室天花板，绕过窗框，在窗口教授脖子的高度拉了一条钢琴弦。触发机关的钢线横在窗前地板，泽维尔教授一旦来到窗边，观赏景色或者关上窗户，就会触发陷阱，钢琴弦缠绕的套索就会猛力收紧。倒不一定能切断脖子，但勒死一个向导绰绰有余。”

“这家旅馆因壮丽山景出名，只要不碰上极端天气，朝山一侧都会打开窗户，方便客人赏景。睡前或者天气突变，再打电话提醒客人关窗。就算没有那位送晚茶的老夫人，泽维尔也会被提醒来到窗边。”

“马克思……不，兰谢尔离开之前让我帮忙照看一下，那家伙一向对坏事嗅觉灵敏。我晚宴后绕到露台去警戒窗外，顺便来根烟。没多久发现了窗框外面的金属反光，又听见老夫人叫关窗。我可没本事这么快找出教授和嘉比的脑波通讯频道，更别提突破教授的精神防御了。只好一边通知同伴过来警告你们，一边自己爬上来。好险，幸好没出大事！”

“动手的人应该身手矫健，能轻松爬到窗外布置下这一切，是个哨兵一点不意外。这个人熟悉兰诺公馆的情况，并且能在公馆附近出没，不引人怀疑。这个人还得知道兰谢尔会离开他的向导，如果万磁王在场，这种陷阱毫无作用。目前大概就是这些线索，等兰谢尔回来告诉他。”

“我是谁？一位老朋友，回头去问兰谢尔或者嘉比吧！”男子笑了笑，卖了个关子。

“今晚应该没事了。我去休息了，你守在这里。”

好像上帝执意与他作对。话音刚落，门外传来玻璃被哐嘡砸烂的轰响，火光映红了男子的脸。

“Fuck，今晚可是平安夜！我就知道跟兰谢尔沾上准没好事！”

06、

火光、呐喊和轰响打破了比利时小镇的平安夜。

石块仿佛灾变的冰雹砸破玻璃窗，留下一个一个仿佛黑洞的豁口。

火焰的乌鸦从豁口探头窥视猎物，晃动地板的声响好像独目巨人波吕斐摩斯闯入洞穴的脚步。

“到底发生了什么？”

店主弗里茨•维肯与留守领班拉尔夫带领客人集中到相对安全的位置。清点人数，确定除去洋水仙套间不知去向的学生首领，受到袭击的泽维尔先生和那位预定矢车菊套间却一直没有到店的女士，所有客人平安无事——至少现在如此。

“镇上发生了骚乱，有人放火，有人扔石头。靠镇内一侧的房间情况比较严重。请大家聚在露台一侧的房间，避免危险。我们已经派员工去报警。现在外面的情况不清楚，天下着雪，又冷又黑。公馆有战争时候加固的防火夹层，还有我们的员工自卫队，呆在这里比较安全。”

一声巨响让弗里茨立刻感受到了上帝的恶意。仿佛有人开车直接撞上外墙，大理石地板像地震似的摇晃，圣诞彩球纷纷掉落，好像被刺瞎的巨人狂怒冲撞奥德修斯藏身的洞穴。

有人惊慌失措，有人尖叫着蹲下，还有人愤怒地喊起来：

“是那些学生！”

“那个美国人下午跟他们起了冲突！他们的头头不见了，那群被苏联人洗脑的小混蛋比德国佬更像纳粹，从不知道什么叫包容，从不会放过跟他们做对的人！他们毁了巴黎，在法国备受唾弃，现在他们又来了比利时！”

更有人站了出来。

弗里茨看到戴墨镜的高个保镖不知道从什么地方掏出猎枪，以人类难以想象的动作，肉眼几乎跟不上的速度飞扑至大门破损处。端枪射击，姿态随意，手腕没有晃动一下。随即踹上门扇，扯过装饰立柜，好像占据了半堵墙的沉重实木家具只是一张纸糊的看板。

他抬手举枪，看也不看，一枪射落吊灯，红杉树冠一般的灯架罩上立柜，堵住缺口。

把猎枪甩上肩膀，男子转过背脊，对安静得呆若木鸡的人群说：“别乱跑。”

“虽然这里有几个哨兵，却不能保证保住所有人。我得谨守承诺，保护朋友。一般民众不在第一考虑。”

一个声音踩破被火和夜包围的安静。

“哨兵守则第二章第四条，保护平民是哨兵应尽义务。”

曾经的比利时总督倚靠着与自己一样苍老的麋鹿，扶着手杖站立。

“这是伦敦塔的守则，这位英国绅士仅认可它在英语地区有效吗？”

在墨镜和短髭下面把薄唇抿作一条直线，男人不作回答。

“把男人组织起来，他们可以做你们的助手。让女性和老人去那个套间集中，我会替你看护向导。”

麋鹿的硕角在火光宛如山岳，老者的语调让人记起他曾经身为德军上将。

男人挑其桌布，转身拍灭火苗，面对再度遭受冲击正面门窗，没有答应，也没有反对。

没人反对这一提案，因为没人提出更有力的建议。不管贵族还是平民，男人与妻子分别，侍从和主人分开。店主弗里茨与老总督一道带妇女和老人转移去百合套间，顺道确认母亲安全。英国来的卡文迪许夫人主动提出自己有护理执照，可以帮助母亲照顾病人。德国的蜜丝小姐也积极帮忙。只有那些贵族女性还环绕着一个比总督年轻20岁，刚刚步入老年的男子，优雅安静极了。

不再理会他们，弗里茨取出猎枪，重返前厅。让他惊讶的是，那个裹得比阿拉伯女人还严实的幽灵与他同路。

他听过她的声音，应该是位年龄不大的女性。骨架异常纤细，仿佛刚开始抽高身材就总也吃不饱的少年。弗里茨正想劝阻她，晨星般的茶色眼睛从面纱间闪烁，幽灵举起右手的贝雷塔手枪，握枪的手法足以让店主脸红。

幽灵越过弗里茨，来到同行另一位裹得严严实实的幽灵身旁。对方推枪上膛的动作比女幽灵更专业，身高和体格与那位戴墨镜的哨兵差不多。两条幽灵站在一起，背影乍一看好似父子。

……不，他们看上去的确不像军人，他们到底是什么人呢？

弗里茨止不住内心的好奇，可他很快没了分神的余地。

他站在墨镜男人身后的位置，依然被那些比黑夜和火焰更可怕的面孔恐吓着忍不住退缩。

那些……到底是什么啊？！

弗里茨和镇上大多数村民一样，不喜欢胆敢回到这里定居的海斯勒，同样也不喜欢那些追着他来到镇上的法国学生。

染头发，没礼貌，奇装异服，说话怪里怪气，抽烟吸大麻，当街舌吻甚至做爱，让老人们感慨世道变化太快，现在的年轻人都怎么了！

可好歹他们还是些活蹦乱跳的大孩子。现在，他们踩着火焰没头没脑往窗框上撞，好像完全不知道疼痛，就像一群被巫师操纵的僵尸！

瞥了一眼被吓坏的店主，男人开始后悔被法肯豪森说中软肋，带上这群不是没用就是可疑的平民。看吧，他们只会是累赘，或者仅仅是累赘还算幸运了！

面对如同僵尸般逼近的学生，男人收敛神态，蝙蝠露出爪牙，打算认真起来。

旅馆里面有这群没用却也无辜的平民，有兰谢尔托付他照顾的向导，还有和他一起回到阿登的朋友。

一旦“防线”沦陷，他们都很容易受到伤害，他们中任何一个都比这群不知道怎么被人耍了的左派学生更要紧。一旦必须选择，哨兵不会有任何犹豫。

他不介意大开杀戒。

白羽落在蝙蝠头顶，还有哨兵握枪的手背。男人回头见到了被摩萨德壮汉严密保护的天鹅和他勉强站立的主人。

【请等一下，门外那些学生很可能被精神控制。我已经接手了控制权，我可以解救他们。】

【恕我直言，泽维尔教授。】

哨兵在内心深处勾起嘴角。美国人，一向这样单纯又天真。

【你肯定不会用精神波动杀戮他们，这不是你的行事作风。当然你可以控制他们，就像现在这样。但是你现在状态不佳，能同时控制这么多学生，你的对手也不会是弱者。你能保证一直稳占上风？一旦他们挣脱束缚怎么办？旅馆还有不少无力抵抗的平民。】

【我们可以趁现在尽量剥夺他们的行动能力，马特和您一起行动。一旦我失败，一切任您处理。】

男人深深望进深邃的蓝眼睛深处。这个美国向导倒是有些不同。

【好吧，我们尽力一试。】

男人与蝙蝠在黑夜中绽开血花，查尔斯在他身后微笑。

英国人总是这样内敛吗？艾瑞克的这位朋友相当通情达理呢。

他能够撑下去，他已经“听”到远处归来的足音。

奇异的声响从头顶裂开，整个前厅屋顶随着查尔斯抬头的动作解体，仿佛被鲨鱼撕扯的尸块。

风夹杂雪片落下，下一刻由暴风加剧为实体化的冰雪瀑布，碾过防火墙前的焰影，倾泻在旅馆墙外，将一群无法动弹的身影变成姿态诡异的雪人。

无数黑影扬起长颈，由钢铁长蛇化作的窗框和铁栏在雪瀑中苏醒。悄无声息地潜入黑、白、红混乱交织的暗夜，把雪人扎得结结实实。

落点刁钻的脚步和重量最终落在身后，外套挡在风雪和查尔斯之间。熟悉的手臂环住身体，熟悉的气息喷在耳边。

万磁王回来了！

握上手臂，查尔斯轻轻笑起来：“欢迎回来，非常及时。”

艾瑞克搂紧他的向导，没有笑容。

他已经从部下和嘉比那里得知了发生的险情，他手里还攥着发烫的子弹。有人乘乱从远处狙击查尔斯，感谢上帝让他及时赶到！

事情不能更明白了，有人在针对查尔斯，执意夺取他的性命！

为什么？！查尔斯接到莫伊拉的协助邀请来到阿登高地，是临时决定的突发事件，自己也是出发前才得知。查尔斯只为协助保护海斯勒而来，不可能触犯任何人的利益。这家旅馆的住客很不简单，疑点重重，可看不出任何一位有动机，有必要这样锲而不舍地追杀查尔斯！

没有任何理由出现这样一位执拗的杀手！

这到底是为什么？艾瑞克头疼又烦躁，他只想搂着查尔斯远远离开。他不喜欢姑息任何的“万一”，让任何不妙的可能性存在！

突如其来的嘈杂一时间挡住了他。

比利时警察终于姗姗登场。与他们同行的，还有让忙于救火的村民震惊的边防军。

一个男子从旅馆深处走出，贵族派头十足。他扬声高赞，仿佛歌剧主角出场一般浮夸。

“比利时国王利奥波德三世陛下在此！”

07、

提醒旅客和员工远离所有窗户破碎，漏着寒风的房间，还有被烈火损毁，被以色列首席哨兵拆毁的房间，暂且聚集在一楼仅存的餐厅。推倒圣诞树，将贵重物品归还客人，点燃壁炉，让篝火温暖跃动。扯下所有窗帘和软垫铺满冰冷的地板，推来长沙发保证老人、妇女和伤者都能分配到“床铺”，点燃蜡烛代替电力中断的电灯照明，母亲整理幸存的食物分发给所有人。

一切场面如此熟悉，仿佛将兰诺公馆老板弗里茨•维肯带回遥远的战争年代。

……那已经是快20年前的事情了，弗里茨感慨不已，同时掩不住兴奋，仿佛踩在旅馆窗外博特朗日山峰巅的云朵上。

经营着比利时度假胜地最好的旅馆，他见过不少名人。但谁能想到前比利时总督和前比利时国王（虽然他和所有比利时人一样不喜欢莱斯王妃）在同一天住进了他的旅馆！

他取下圣诞树顶端，将彩色宝石繁复镶嵌的纹章胸针亲手交还陛下。他早该看出  
来，黄金和黑玛瑙交织的黄黑两色横条纹上斜跨着一段由绿色叶型王冠，这不是萨克森—哥达公国的主纹章！比利时王室正是于出身这一名门。

天父在上，他应该先准备好致敬词，还是先准备好签名本？

那位陛下如此亲切。比警察和边防军来得更晚的镇长和市长，劝他与莱昂王妃去镇长的宅子或者其他更舒适的旅馆入住，他却坚持留在受损严重的兰诺公馆。陛下说他亲自经历了暴乱，希望留宿一晚，与国民共渡难关，鼓舞民心。新上任的警察局长带着部下留下来保护陛下和旅店。

太棒了，要是莱斯王妃不坚持和陛下一起留下来就更棒了！

要不是这个德国女人迷惑了痛失爱妻的陛下，陛下何苦在战争中被德国人挟持，被斥责为“卖国贼”，被逼得让位给长子博杜安国王呢？

为什么好男人总会爱上不相配的女人呢？

弗里茨实在不愿意对这个女人用敬称，他推三阻四，绞尽脑汁，想尽办法不让自己喊出“Eure Majestät（德系语言通用词，相当于Your Highness，殿下）”。

陛下好像没把这点失礼放在心上，他不辞辛劳地慰问各国旅客，与他们一一握手。行到房屋一角，国王突兀停顿，然后转身离开，弗里茨知道他遭遇了什么。

以色列的首席哨兵艾瑞克•兰谢尔上尉搂着他的向导坐在壁炉附近，就像一头巨龙据守在收藏珍宝的洞窟。眉梢散发冷冽杀气，令人不敢直视。

陛下真不愧是见过世面的大人物，能扛住那样的杀气，体面地撤退。弗里茨只瞧上一眼，就没出息地手脚发软，仿佛被巨龙盯上的青蛙。

那个时候，他听到了低沉的“龙吟”。

“Nein（德语，等于No，下略）！”

“לא（希伯来语）！”

“No（英语）！”

“Nie（波兰语）！Het（俄语）！”

“لا（阿拉伯语）！Non（法语）！Nada（西班牙语）！”

语言天赋超群的哨兵使用他所知的所有语言与命运决斗，一遍又一遍。

血液与情绪在体内沸腾，他越来越收紧双臂，直到声音在怀里轻呼。

“艾瑞克！”

白皙手指在昏黄烛光中宛如天鹅洁羽，抚慰精神和身体。

“艾瑞克，别这样。你办到了，我在这里。这是你的功绩！”

温暖的气息和体温仿佛伊甸园的空气包裹着他，这是上帝慷慨的赐予。

那时候的艾瑞克还不得而知，今晚的耶和华何等慷慨！

“兰谢尔先生，泽维尔先生，需要咖啡或者姜饼吗？暖和的食物是抵抗寒冷最好的伙伴。”

南德口音浓重的英语和恍惚熟悉的语气，好像时光机器将艾瑞克拉入了久远的过去。

愕然抬头。巴伐利亚风格针织围巾抢先进入视野，花纹和针法都似曾相识。瘦削的面庞在逆光中一时看不清五官，柔和的轮廓仿佛利刃剖开万磁王的心脏。

四肢似乎都失去控制，艾瑞克仿佛提线木偶一样僵硬地接过姜饼，送到嘴边。加入了大量新鲜姜末和较重的白胡椒，烘烤稍稍过火，强调焦香，调味独特的香辛料蜂蜜姜饼——就像妈妈当年的手法。

“仓库被烧了一半，咖啡也是速溶的，现成的食物就这些啦。粮食基本全毁，食材只剩下一些肉类，一点蔬菜和很不齐全的调料，倒是帮隔壁餐馆保管的辣椒基本幸存。镇上各家的情况都不太好，道路也被大雪阻塞，今晚实在不方便为客人们提供热餐，只能委屈大家等到天明。”

老妇人侧过脸颊，五官与妈妈只有五分相似。在艾瑞克眼中，仿佛笼着光环的圣母降临在壁炉旁。

“快吃吧，小伙子。还愣着干什么？”

把尝不出味道的姜饼胡乱塞进嘴里，艾瑞克努力控制行将失控的面部肌肉，目光不舍地停留在老妇人身上。

【这位是伊丽莎白•维肯夫人，店主弗里茨•维肯的母亲。】

查尔斯乘机挂着哨兵的脖子坐起来，精神波动里“语气”满是欣慰。

“维肯夫人。”艾瑞克正想再说些什么，房间另一边，花团锦簇的贵妇中间传出一个声音。一张人到中年仍足以夸耀的精致瓜子脸，一位被人称作“莱斯王妃”的女性开口了。

“这天气太冷了，陛下打算待会出外巡视，泽维尔教授也还病着。维肯夫人还是想想办法，弄点温热可口的餐点，我从不在佣金上苛刻。”

“……让我试试。”抬手支起下巴略做思考，伊丽莎白夫人系上围裙，离开众人聚集的餐厅。

似乎与泽维尔商议妥当，过了一会，兰谢尔那条恶龙放下向导，起身离开。利奥波德三世与莱斯王妃莉莉安终于等来梦寐以求的机会。

“泽维尔教授，你现在感觉如何？你在比利时遭遇暴乱受伤，我必须担负责任。如果情况不好，我可以让边防军出动直升机，将你送到布鲁塞尔就医。”

泽维尔窝在毛毯堆里，头发凌乱，衣着不整。与传闻中不同，他似乎并不怎么在意自己的仪表。

“我只是有些感冒，稍微鼻塞。发热已经退去，不劳陛下费心了。您不是正打算巡视全镇？直升机还是留给那些重伤员吧。”

不知礼数的美国佬！

用微笑压抑尴尬，前任比利时国王感谢流亡岁月让自己养成的好脾气。

现在这局面已经够糟糕了，他不能再开罪这个无礼的小混蛋。他可是马歇尔的教子，还是那个保罗•尼采的弟子！

自己要想重获权利——就算不能讨回王冠，最起码要重建影响力，为莉莉安和孩子讨回应得的东西，就必须让美国人点头。他们绝不能得罪华盛顿的要人！

“泽维尔教授真是仁慈。当年你的教父罗伯特•杰克逊曾经担任美国驻比利时大使。那时候我还是个孩子，对那位渊博优雅的政治家极为仰慕。”

泽维尔露出笑容。一张赏心悦目的英俊面孔，笑起来却让利奥波德三世觉得浑身不妙。

“是啊，罗伯特教父曾向我讲述您父亲的光辉时刻。1914年8月3日，德国悍然入侵中立的比利时，您的父亲阿贝尔一世在国会慷慨陈词，发表了比温斯顿•丘吉尔更为卓越的开战演讲。比利时面对庞大的德意志帝国，英勇抵抗，战至只剩最后两个省，撑过整个一战没有完全沦陷。”

“他没有因为畏惧战争，阻挠马奇诺防线在境内修筑，限制盟军在比利时展开行动，为‘闪击战’成功立下汗马功劳。他也不曾为了讨好德国人，不顾大局，违背王室原则，娶一个有通敌嫌疑的鱼贩的女儿。他更没有因为惧怕德国刺刀，把已经逃到伦敦的儿女和流亡政府强行召唤回国！”

“教父在1940年5月29日（二战比利时投降之日）的日记里写到：‘不知那个当年13岁的男孩，是否还记得他的父辈为这个国家流过的血！’”

随即转头向他的妻子致意：“莉莉安女士，请宽恕我身体不适，不能向您行礼。也请您原谅，在比利时国会批准之前我不能称呼您为‘王妃殿下’，否则会酿成外交事件。”

“何况，”泽维尔把视线停在莉莉安胸前硕大祖母绿胸针的金蜜蜂扣：“我一向对瑞典王室和拿破仑家族抱有敬意。”

（此处必须有解说系列：蜜蜂是拿破仑家族的纹章，拿破仑帝国覆亡后，皇室主支珠宝主要有三种下落。除去被法国新政府扣下的，其余基本跟着前妻约瑟芬或者后妻玛丽•路易丝（奥地利公主）。后者主要在奥地利王室流传，前者很大一部分跟着约瑟芬长子欧仁，嫁去瑞典做王后的长女去了瑞典王室。而利奥波德三世的王后阿斯特里正是瑞典公主，这枚曾经在约瑟芬画像出现的胸针，作为她的结婚礼物去了比利时。

阿斯特里因热心扶持公益和科学事业富有盛名，在1935年因车祸去世。后来利奥波德三世宠爱二战时偷娶的，一直不被政府和国民承认的莉莉安王妃，王室珠宝都落在她手里，包括前妻的嫁妆和礼物。这个故事的结局是莉莉安在丈夫死后，偷偷卖光比利时王室几乎所有珠宝（包括本文提到的这枚胸针），闹出著名丑闻。）

莉莉安竖起眉毛，随即被丈夫按住了手背。利奥波德三世不再开口，他沉默转身，肩膀垮塌下来，好像一座消融的冰山。

香气撩拨鼻翼，牵走所有人的注意力。它来得如此及时，化解了空气中接近成形的僵局。

维肯老夫人带着一锅红通通的，好像杂烩的浓汤回来了。以国王和病人优先，她用铝盆分发红色佳肴。火辣辣的粘稠液体好像摇曳燃烧的液体火焰。汤汁里沉浮着肉块、红肠、土豆和卷心菜，撒满厚厚的辣椒粉和大蒜。

有人还在浓郁香气和可怕卖相之间犹豫，带墨镜的高个男子已经欢呼起来：“啊，Goulash！我爱死它了！”迫不及待送进嘴里，火焰般的美味在舌尖燃烧。辣椒刺激痛觉碾压味蕾，同时带来难以置信的味觉冲击。让人痛苦又享受，就像在寒冬里舍不得放开一团火。他的同伴吃相更夸张，瘦小的幽灵揭开下半张脸的面纱，埋在餐盘上拼命塞下食物，活像数千年无法吃喝的坦塔罗斯终于被放出冥府。

“匈牙利红烩牛肉？”莉莉安接过银匙，小心品尝一口。精致的法式厨具与浓烈菜肴格格不入。“为什么加这么多辣椒？这种做法太粗糙了！少一些辣椒，加上鼠尾草和大茴香，最后用酸奶油调和蛋黄勾芡，味道肯定更好。”

“这道菜是我做的。”

老妇人身后捧着大锅的万磁王说，莉莉安立刻闭嘴。

火一样的古拉希（Goulash）点燃了整个房间。人们在获得食物与温暖之后，仿佛重获生命力一样活过来。耳边私语重新降临，人们两两三三议论起来。

“您看见了吗，那些可怕的法国学生！简直像被巫婆或者狼人附身了！”

“我刚才听到外面的警察说，抓到了学生首领。他们说今晚用药物太多，磕高了。”医生古怪的西班牙语口音格外突出。

“原来如此！我亲眼看见有人拖着骨折的腿，还拼命冲过来！”

“俄国人的洗脑比毒品和巫婆的邪术更可怕！看看他们把法国的年轻人哄骗成什么样子？持枪抢劫是替天行道，打砸放火是革命暴动，挟持飞机是解放世界！为了实现共（和谐懂），死几百万人算什么呢？”

“是啊，您知道吗?我们在他们嘴里可都是不劳而获，贪得无厌，只会趴在劳动阶层身上吸血，活该被清洗掉的资本主义蠹虫！”

“百合套间的泽维尔先生也是遭到了他们的袭击吧。泽维尔先生曾经阻拦他们欺辱那个叫海斯勒的德国人……等等，海斯勒应该是他们第一个要对付的人吧！我记得他还带着一个精神失常的妻子！我们得通知警察！”

来自巴西的医生桑托斯提高了声音。

“我已经让旅馆员工去查看他们的情况。”伊丽莎白•维肯夫人回答。“镇上伤亡统计和救济肯定不会算上他们，我也正在担心。拉尔夫已经去了一个小时，应该快回来了。”

声音刚刚落下，餐厅门外传来一阵嘈杂。穿着意外单薄的侍从领班拉尔夫一边抖落帽檐的积雪，一边走进来。看到老夫人点头，他公开发言：“我去的时候没有看见海斯勒夫妇，只看见他们住的小屋已经被烧掉了，救火的警察说没有发现尸体。回来的路上正好遇见海斯勒夫人站在路边雪堆发呆，我把她给带了回来。至于她的丈夫，今晚没人见过，不知道上哪儿去了，也不知道是不是被学生给袭击了。”

说着，他把身后披着男式大衣的女性小心搀扶进来。在温暖的室内撤下大衣，人们看见了一位中等个头的中年女性。卷发在火光里折射着与颈间项链一样华美的灿金色，饱满的鹅蛋脸温婉白皙。她呆呆站立着，视线漫无目的地抛向远方，眼睛里面全无神采，就像一尊没有灵魂的人偶。女人们被这尊可怜的人偶打动，纷纷出手照料。

艾瑞克确定这个女人绝不是海斯勒的妻子希尔德！他对这张脸全无印象，只隐约觉得有点眼熟，似乎在哪里见过。

他听到查尔斯在耳边压低声音惊呼：“她居然还活着！”

正想向向导询问，一个声音越过肩膀，抢在他之前到达。

“泽维尔教授！”

艾瑞克认出出声的人，一位身材不高，有着圆圆苹果脸的中年女性。下午海斯勒与学生首领打斗，莫伊拉镇压场面的时候，被店主带领入住的客人。听说是一位名叫卡文迪许夫人的英国妇人。

她揉着手指，急切地呼唤查尔斯。

“泽维尔教授……海斯勒夫人太可怜了，她已经精神失常好多年。我听说掌握精神能力的向导会很擅长处理这种疾病。您是美国最好的年轻向导，全美协会内定的下一任首席！您可以来看看她的情况吗？”

“不行！”

这一次艾瑞克的声音，抢在所有人，包括自己的大脑之前下了结论。

不，他不允许这样的行为。查尔斯善良单纯，他一定会接受请求。可那个女人身份不明，她绝不是海斯勒的妻子！她到底是谁？她是否危险？这是否是另一个圈套？没人知道！有人正执意追杀查尔斯，他不能在这么危险的时候，在这么可疑的人身上冒险！

不行，绝对不行！

“我不允许！那个女人到底是什么人，没人能证明。她有可能伪装成精神病人，她很有可能极度危险。查尔斯是一个纯粹的向导，我不能让他冒险！”

“怎么可能！不会的，少校不是您想的那样，我可以用性命保证！”

一时情急，脱口而出的话语让所有人注目。桑托斯医生来回看着海斯勒的妻子和卡文迪许夫人，露出恍然大悟的表情：“刚刚这位夫人走进来，我就觉得熟悉，好像曾经见过。卡文迪许夫人，您和海斯勒夫人很像啊！你们戴的项链也很像，难道您认识这位夫人吗？”

医生夹杂西班牙语单词，口音浓重的英语点醒了众人，包括艾瑞克。这位英国妇人同样有一张圆润动人的鹅蛋脸，鼻梁以下五官和轮廓与那个被认为是海斯勒妻子的疯女人惊人地相似。如果有人说她们是嫡亲姐妹，一点也不像诬陷。两人脖子上都有一条爱德华风格的雕金项链，都是精致的花枝拼接款式，做功和装饰风格也极为相似。

这更坚定了艾瑞克的决心，阴谋和餐叉的影子仿佛就在他眼前摇晃。

英国妇人红了眼眶。她咬紧嘴唇，无助地左右张望，看了看威严的警察局长，似乎不知该如何为自己辩解。

“泽维尔教授……”

“不用说了！向导必须听从哨兵指令，没有我的允许，查尔斯不会行动！”

“艾瑞克……”查尔斯拉住哨兵的胳膊。

他感到诧异。艾瑞克的话踏入了禁区，对于一个独立自主，希望主导自己的向导，那本是最敏感，最不能容忍的冒犯！

可自己并没有第一时间爆发怒气，甚至远比平常遭遇这样的冒犯平静。

……他看过艾瑞克的记忆，他见过哨兵内心腥红的伤口。或许他可以体谅这样的发言，但他绝不会就此妥协，改变自己的选择。

卡文迪许夫人紧张注视着以色列哨兵和美国向导，他们目光交汇，低声细语，似乎商讨着什么。这是她的……唯一的机会，她顾不得旁人目光，全神贯注，就像期待天父判决的虔诚修女。

最终似乎仍是向导占了上风，兰谢尔退后半步，泽维尔教授向她走过来。

“就让我试一试吧！”

擦肩而过之际，泽维尔刻意收束气息，让低微的尊号只在两人耳畔徘徊。

“Your Grace！”

文后小贴士：  
1、坦塔罗斯：希腊神话中宙斯与凡间女子的儿子，起初很得众神的宠爱，能参观奥林匹亚山众神的宴会。坦塔罗斯因此变得骄傲自大，侮辱众神，因此被打入地狱。被罚站在一池深水中间，池水在他下巴下面，一旦低头就会退去，永远喝不到；果实悬挂在他头顶，一旦伸手，树枝就会升高，永远吃不到。


	16. 第三章 雪盈之谷 下

08、

夜幕漆黑，火光代替星光染红平安夜。利奥波德三世艰难行走在齐膝的雪地。地面温度略高，积雪无法顺利聚成沙堆，踩上去就像踏入泥潭，难以脱身。

除去战争后期被纳粹裹挟的流亡岁月，比利时国王从未经历如此艰难的夜晚。刚刚发生的一切历历在目，宛如无法醒来的噩梦！

泽维尔试图治疗那个女人，却遭遇突然袭击。有向导在远处操控，把那个神志不清的女人做成一尊杀人傀儡！

泽维尔的脖子被割开，可怕的鲜血像瀑布一样奔流！那个女人抓住他，操控者借她的嘴和声音威胁所有人不得靠近，否则重伤的向导就会被拧断脖子。他成功阻止了宛如火龙的以色列哨兵，还有漫天飞舞的刀片。

他挟持泽维尔逃走，就像劫走伽倪墨得斯的苍鹰，引得警察像麻雀满镇乱飞，顺道把利奥波德的心脏也碾压成粉末。

看一看那个犹太哨兵追出去时候火龙一样的眼神，他就手脚发软。再想一想保罗•尼采，他就宁愿被火龙剖开肚皮，摘下肝胆。

上帝啊，谁能告诉他这到底是怎么了？

他只想取回一些自己应得的东西，做梦也没想过得罪美国人！

那个约德尔•海斯勒到底发的什么疯？！他一声不吭，设下陷阱想要了泽维尔的命。他们拼命弥补，让埋在学生中的暗棋引导学生使用药物，同行的向导操纵他们围攻旅馆，最后将责任一起推到学生头上。好容易勉强掩盖过去，海斯勒又放出来一个疯子，闯下大祸！

他到底对泽维尔有什么样的深仇大恨？

那个美国向导与他们的计划毫不相干，没有任何迹象他会成为此行的绊脚石。也没有任何资料显示海斯勒跟泽维尔家族有什么私人恩怨，为什么海斯勒会契而不舍地再三针对他？

利奥波德三世再没有时间头疼，他们必须行动起来，立刻阻止海斯勒！

一旦查尔斯•泽维尔死在他们面前，后果不堪设想！

让部下引走兰谢尔和一些不受他们控制的警察，利奥波德三世与同盟者偷偷分头前往埃尔森谷地底部的湖泊。那是小镇著名的景点，百年前地震留下的遗产。教堂和房屋崩塌，山溪注入谷底，漫过废墟，只剩钟塔在波光中矗立。

海斯勒在这处湖中废塔上建立了撤退据点。安排人手包围湖泊，利奥波德一行涉过浮冰漂荡的水面，来到钟楼。

在幽暗狭窄的空间里，利奥波德看见前纳粹军官像一只兀鹫据在高处，身旁两点金发，好像黑夜中的萤火虫。

“海斯勒上校！感谢上帝，看见你安然无恙实在太庆幸了！我们都担心你……”

“够了！你的人正在外面瞄准我的脑袋，让他们别心怀侥幸，也别扯这些大家都明白的谎话，真是恶心！”

比利时的王者还想维持表面平和，纳粹军官已经完全不屑一顾。雪光与火光，惨白和暗赤，在他脸上交替支配空间，仿佛两张完全不同的面孔。

“你，还有你们！根本不关心我的死活，你们担心的只是这个美国佬的性命吧。”

“海斯勒上校，我们不能惊动华盛顿！而且……你是自愿的，我们说好的！”

尊贵的陛下徘徊在暴怒边缘，几乎扭曲了高贵的面孔。

“是啊，我自愿牺牲，做一个烈士，因为我不愿苟活在这样的世界！”

军官的脸扭曲得更厉害，好像回到一个的噩梦，远比今夜他为盟友编织的噩梦更可怕，在那不算遥远的1956年的柏林。

1956年，海斯勒结束漫长的牢狱生涯，迈出牢门。他的妻子，坚贞的希尔德没有选择离婚，独力抚养女儿等待着他。他的三个女儿也已经长大。这本应该是一个阖家团圆的圆满结局。

可用不了多久，军官就发现那样的结局只在戏剧里才有。审判两年，服刑十年，他的世界已经天翻地覆。

超市货架上堆满了美国的商品，电影院里都放着好莱坞的片子，街头对话中美式英语的单词越来越多，就连他的三个女儿也穿上了美国或者法国品牌，淫荡暴露的时装！他大发雷霆，撕过好几次连衣裙和电影票，除去恶化了与女儿们本就不算亲密的关系，什么用也没有……

甚至妻子也劝他应该出去看看新的时代，他看见了什么？狄恩朵（Dirndl，南德传统民族服饰）的衬衣领口夸张地降到肩膀以下，以便突出胸部轮廓！

没过几年，年满20的长女汉娜将恋人带回家。Scheiße（德语，=Fuck）！那是一个美国大兵，还是个皮肤跟咖啡一样颜色的黑人！天父在上，他绝不答应！

女儿像被巫婆灌了迷魂药，狡辩对方是一个混血儿，不是黑人，最后干脆爬窗私奔结了婚。他气急败坏地告上法庭，要求撤销这非法的勾当，居然被告知无法处理，因为父母已经不能决定儿女的婚事了！

……奴隶，这就是奴隶！高贵的雅利安人成了美国佬的奴隶！不但是金钱的奴隶，更是精神的奴隶！现在的德国就是美国的殖民地！

不，他不能接受。他的战友，他的父辈不惜鲜血和生命在扯碎钢铁的炮火里拼死奋战，换来的却是这样一个德国？！

他很快找到了志同道合的同伴，熬过战败乱局的队伍，还有他们的“公主”。但是太慢了，海斯勒担心他们重建的速度远远赶不上敌人所摧毁的。

这个时候，国境之外，曾经的盟友向他们递来橄榄枝。

战争结束后，他们在各国的合作者和朋友有的被下狱审判，甚至处决，有的隐姓埋名，逃去异乡，境遇最好的也得忍气吞声，活在阴影里。

这样的生活，自然无人甘心，他们很快等来了机会。60年代，左翼学生运动在整个欧洲还有美国如火如荼，声势浩大。那些兴奋的学生背后晃着红色帝国的影子，甚至连戴高乐对他们都有些不厌其烦。欧洲的权力板块出现缝隙，流言被默许传播：谁能有效压制学生，谁就能不计前嫌，获得“报酬”。

蛰伏的势力为这一消息欢呼雀跃。可是该如何行动呢？现在已经是1960年代了，新闻高度发达，舆论空前强大，那些不好惹的记者和作家都是学生的后盾。与学生们正面冲突，军警镇压，社区迫害，一切旧时的强硬手段和秘密警察的伎俩，都镇不住这群用大麻和酒精武装起来无法无天的学生。

他们甚至会为了流血而兴奋，冲向成排的枪口，只为做一个光荣的烈士！

……烈士？

如果反过来，让这些容易兴奋过头的学生为他们打造一位右翼的烈士呢！

一个涉及争议事件，却没有明确罪证的前任纳粹，一个坚持纳粹理想，拒绝悔改的正直军人，一旦与学生冲突，必然挑动他们敏感的神经。如果双方各不相让，如果无人从中干预，只需要一点点挑拨和设计，就可以让学生冲动起来，让这些莽撞的没脑子的年轻人犯下血案！

学生残害无辜，杀害老人！接下来就可以发动舆论，用烈士的血涂抹他们最宝贵的名声！这样的声势，就算有人反悔也来不及了，那些因纳粹蒙上污名的势力就可以名正言顺地东山再起！

大名鼎鼎，却缺乏实证的“埃尔森屠夫”成了非常理想的人选，海斯勒揣着公司的解雇信和肝癌确诊书，毫不犹豫地同意了。再加上他们“收藏”多年的“王牌”——那个身份和经历足以指证、威胁、裹挟所有潜在同志的女人……

“就是这样，我们说好的，然后由我出面镇压学生，收拾残局。这个计划跟那个泽维尔毫无关系，海斯勒上校你这是干什么？！我们不能随意杀害美国公民，那样只会惊动华盛顿，败坏一切！”

利奥波德三世心急如焚。他没法直接控制海斯勒，同行的向导说德国人背后潜藏着一个强大的向导，能够成功突袭泽维尔，他们根本不是对手！他只得设法安抚海斯勒，把理智塞回这个不知道到底在想什么的军官脑子里。

“我们已经完成了大业。学生为了泄愤，被药物支配袭击无辜旅客，纵火焚烧小镇。这是更轰动的大新闻，效果比原计划让学生围攻你更好。海斯勒上校，一切都结束了，你已经没有必要自我牺牲。拿上你应得的报酬，回家与妻子团聚吧！”

然而海斯勒的神态更可怕了，火光下的面庞，让利奥波德想起了与他容貌酷似的兰谢尔。

“比利时国王利奥波特陛下、丹麦摄政家族荷尔斯泰因王子殿下、英国法西斯联盟党魁莫斯利从男爵！”

随着他高扬的声音，火光宛如舞台追光，依次照亮利奥波德三世，巴西医生，还有新上任的警察局长的面孔。

“各位尊贵的大人，我愿意成为被缚的普罗米修斯，永远被秃鹰啄食。只因为我愿意效仿伊阿佩托斯之子（即普罗米修斯）为人类带来正义的火种！”

“不是为了替你们找回权力，而是为了重建美好的世界！”

“各取所需，互惠互利，一起寻回逝去的旧日时光。这才是‘九头蛇’下令让我全力支持各位的理由！”

看到那个名号让在场大多数人瞬间变了神色，海斯勒笑得那样满意。

“现在，你们的权力有着落了。就急着去抢美国佬扔下的骨头，唯恐失去叼着骨头向新主人摇尾巴的机会。我们会让你们如愿吗？我会给你们留下退路吗！诸位恐怕还在做梦！”

像兀鹫一样扭过脑袋，笑容比呼啸的寒风更让人颤抖。

“当年马歇尔用粮食腐蚀欧洲，今天我就用他的教子的血开启新的时代！”

“兰谢尔就在湖边，我留下了线索，他已经到了。来吧，让我们用血宴迎接当代‘参孙’！”

09、

“啪！”响指打仿佛打在每个人耳边。

泽维尔脖子上的血瀑退去了颜色，咧开大嘴的伤口摇摇欲坠。

废塔、冰湖、火焰、雪光……都好像烟雾构成的梦境，飘摇消散，包括从窗口和残壁呼啸而过的寒风。

他们依然站在被壁炉烘烤温暖的房间，只在眼前多了一个神情和他们一样震惊的约德尔•海斯勒。

数量可观的人影和铁钎浮在四周，愤怒、鄙夷与厌弃的目光包围了他们。利奥波德看到泽维尔站在人群里。看到他安然无恙，比利时国王第一反应居然不是懊恼上当，而是先松了一口气。宛如铁铸的胳膊环在他胸前，犹太哨兵那张铁青的面孔……天呐，他刚才居然会觉得海斯勒的表情已经够可怕了！

“感谢各位精彩演出，为这贫瘠的平安夜增添光彩！应该没人还期望能再翻出一张面具，扣上离场吧！”

他看见泽维尔在他的哨兵怀里鼓掌，目光落依次落在他们的“面具”上。

“虽然这个舞台，这出大戏，细节实在欠缺打磨。”

“利奥波德陛下或许志得意满，或许觉得在自家主场，能够完全控制。直接把家族纹章胸针和历史悠久的嫁妆挂在圣诞树上，此举近乎裸体狂奔。当然也牵连了您的同党，那位留下来陪伴您的，新•到•任的警察局长。”

利奥波德额头涨红，莉莉安一把扯下了胸针，莫斯利从男爵脸上阴晴不定。

“我的祖父曾说过：‘丘吉尔那些侄女里面，米特福德六姐妹最出色。戴安娜美丽，尤妮蒂倔强，杰西卡果敢，可惜都误入歧途。’戴安娜夫人不惜抛夫弃子，嫁给您这位‘警察局长’——英国法西斯联盟的党魁莫斯利从男爵。您的妻妹尤妮蒂•米特福德曾经疯狂迷恋希特勒，追去德国，做了元首的情妇。战争爆发后，她进退两难，举枪自尽，头部严重受伤。你们等待风声平息，联同疗养院伪造死亡证明，将她带离英国，只怕当时就有了利用的计划。” 

“希特勒的情妇、丘吉尔的表亲、英国贵族小姐，战前几年与元首形影不离，连爱娃都嫉妒。如果要揭发那些与希特勒有联系的，首鼠两端的政客，再没有比这更有力的证人了！你们原计划让她在学生暴行的新闻照片中出现，用来召集或者要挟所有潜在的‘同志’，让他们协助你们巩固权力，最起码闭上嘴巴，保持沉默。”

“可一旦计划突变，如何安排尤妮蒂女士就成了棘手的难题。你们还没来得及处置妥当，旅店的老夫人就将她接了过来。恰巧她最小的妹妹，德文郡公爵夫人黛博拉•米特福德也在今天来到埃尔森镇。我想您应该是听到风声，为打探姐姐的下落而来。”

“是的，我一直不相信尤妮蒂真的死了。可我没想过……”

苹果脸的英国妇人咬着嘴唇，有些僵硬地点头。

“你们有一位聪明的盟友，他急中生智，借着相似的面容和项链将焦点转移到黛博拉夫人身上。好让大家忽略你们的种种疑点。”

“于是荷尔斯泰因王子也跟着露了馅。本来没人在意一个巴西来的医生。可是将主谋推定为学生，将海斯勒夫妇拉入话题，将相似面容和项链导向黛博拉夫人，三次关键发言都由这位看似不相干的医生提出，未免太巧合了。对了，您为了突出美洲身份，刻意使用的西班牙词汇也坏了事。如果我没有记错，您跟随您的父亲，丹麦摄政荷尔斯泰因亲王逃去西班牙，接受弗朗哥元帅庇护，并未真正去过南美洲。西班牙语的本土口音跟美洲口音，差别没您想象的那么小，也没您想象的那么简单。”

“医生”无奈耸肩，摘下平光眼睛，疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁。

“当然更夸张的漏洞，非海斯勒上校莫属。您身为一名曾经被期待成为柏林塔首席的哨兵。刚刚年满五十岁，居然能与两个普•通•学•生•扭•打起来，难分难解，稍•显•下•风……哦，别这样，元首会哭泣的！”

“最后补充一下。较远距离，不经过实体接触就对高级向导进行‘控制’，并且即刻生效。我自认无法做到，尼采老师和韦尔奇老师也很难成功。海斯勒上校，不管哪位向导给了你这样错误的自信，我都得对她致以谢意。我当时真的还没想好，怎么撕开这座庞大舞台的帷幔。”

海斯勒一言不发，他在人群之中，就像被火光包围的独狼。

独狼不准备突围，他死死盯住目标，向最可怕的对手正面冲击。

艾瑞克挑动眉毛和手指，铁蛇群盘旋翘动，可有人赶在他的铁链之前出手。

长腿揣歪独狼脖子，蝙蝠啄瞎兀鹫眼睛。高个的墨镜哨兵捏着拳头来到艾瑞克与查尔斯面前。

“兰谢尔，你当年在布达佩斯欠我两车斯柯达25式榴弹，没忘吧！”

“不会。”

“很好，这个杂种归我，我们两清了！”

不等回答，他不用回头，反手揪住拳头往外一甩，砸开围观的人墙，让纳粹哨兵狼狈匍匐在墙角。那个名叫蜜丝的金发女人担忧地赶过来，兰谢尔点点下巴，壮汉部下拦住了她。

“本来我懒得跟强硬分子说太多，你们总让我觉得到了火星，语言好像听得懂，却完全无法沟通。”高个哨兵慢悠悠地踱步，来到海斯勒面前。

“但是，‘马歇尔用粮食腐蚀欧洲’……上帝宽恕我涵养不够，实在想骂娘！”

“诺曼底登陆后的那个冬天格外寒冷，战争末期欧洲变成一片焦土。所有男人都上了战场，所有农田都成了战场！美国佬的确不是什么好人——哦，泽维尔教授我没有针对您，但那两年正是马歇尔阁下力主借出的粮食，避免欧洲陷入大面积的绝望饥荒！如果没有那些粮食，海斯勒上校，你是觉得在你坐牢的时候，你那无依无靠的老婆和三个小女儿一个都没有饿死非常遗憾是吗？”

“说不定你还真是这么想的，背叛信仰之人不如死人！”

“你们纳粹党人一向如此。逮住小偷怎么办，全部杀了国家的治安就好了！出了同性恋怎么办，全部杀掉国家就道德了！乞丐多了怎么办，全部杀掉国家就富裕了！精神病人和残疾人多了怎么办，全部杀光国家就健康了！

‘我们不论在力量、经济，尤其是道德方面，都是世界上最好的！’多好啊，多好啊！元首万岁！”

声音高昂，语调有些刻意地抑扬顿挫，高个哨兵此刻好像正饰演着《哈姆雷特》第三幕的话剧演员。

“啊，德累斯顿！当然碰不得！哪怕戈林（德国空军司令）也照样炸了考文垂，爱登堡，甚至温泉疗养地巴斯。那些地方哪能跟易北河上光荣的明珠，北方的佛罗伦萨比！炸了就炸了吧，就算被炸在德累斯顿前头，英国人也没资格报复。你们几个穷乡僻壤的小镇哪里赶得上人家北德名城历史悠久，古迹繁多！”

“德国人得意惯了，防空体系比丝袜还薄，遇上战略轰炸平民伤亡远超过英国。于是这就是英国空军太狠毒，认真轰炸平民，德国空军不会冲着居民区去了！完全忘了平日吹嘘德国轰炸机胜过英国十倍，也忘了希特勒公开说过‘我们会在人口密集的地区实施夜间爆炸’！”

说着转头瞟了一眼墙上装饰画，人们顺着他的视线看见克里姆特《金衣女人》的仿制品，还有油画下面不断颤抖，被哨兵不断安慰的女向导。

“啊，金衣女人！可还有人记得法西斯屠杀犹太人，抢走名画，甚至连名字也不能留下。《阿黛尔•布洛赫-鲍尔夫人一号肖像画》不复存在，只剩下来历不明的金衣女人！摆在国家博物馆里的顶级艺术品怎么可能由犹太人创作，他们明明只是满身污秽，满心恶毒的沟渠耗子！她在名画上佩戴的钻石项链，她留给亲爱侄女的结婚礼物，也被掠去献给了戈林夫人。多年之后，赃物竟成了德国人痛斥合法主人的证据！”

“格茨.阿利说得好：‘希特勒用美好生活贿赂了整个德意志民族——以抢劫犹太人和被占领地区为代价。谁若是不愿谈论数百万德国普通民众在二战中获得的利益，就没资格谈论纳粹主义与大屠杀。’希特勒更是说得明白：‘能够团结人们的有两件东西：共同的理想和共同的犯罪！’”

男人冷笑，就像吸血蝙蝠露出獠牙。

“对了，还有东普鲁士！你们跟俄国人在东线相互种族仇杀，你焚烧村庄，赢得火炬营的美名，我也懒得再说——反正没有证据嘛~~就和发生这里，埃尔森镇的屠杀一样。”

“说起来还真可笑，难道海斯勒上校你忘了战时法律原则：即使没有主观犯罪意图，军官没能好好约束部下，任由部下犯下战争罪行，就必须承担相当部分的责任。就像你一直怒斥纽伦堡审判为什么不追究斯大林的罪行，难道你已经掌握了斯大林下令苏联红军清洗柏林和东普鲁士的证据吗？”

“抱歉扯远了，我们继续来说说东普鲁士。1944年，你们在全面溃败已成定局的时候依然镇压华沙（波兰首都）起义，屠杀波兰自由军，碾碎波兰的独立力量。你那时就驻守在华沙，你是其中一员！那时候你们怎么就没想过空旷无力的波兰平原只会让百万苏联红军理直气壮地一拥而上，到时候东普鲁士会怎么样？”

“如果放弃华沙，主动撤退，让波兰人保存实力，独自解放，你们的东面就多一座帮你们阻挡苏联人的大堤。就算他们自相残杀起来，也与你们无关了，相互掣肘的波兰人和苏联人多半会不情愿且不自觉地为德国人的撤退争取时间！”

“你们习惯了杀戮，毫无远见。难道还指望刚刚与你们刺刀见红的美国人、英国人还有法国人，自愿的，自费的，自己准备好口粮和弹药，上百万免费的义务大军浩浩荡荡开过易北河，就为了给几天前还在轰炸自己家园，杀害自己战友的敌人主持公道？”

“抱歉，盟军真的不是圣人。虽然你们纳粹一贯用婊子做标准要求自己，用圣人做标准要求别人！”

“就像当年轰炸德累斯顿，最大的谴责其实来自同盟国内部。舆论哗然，英国民众和媒体纷纷指责政府此等行为‘无异于屠杀平民’，逼得丘吉尔不得不亲自出面解释，空军行动也受到影响，有所收敛。可当年大不列颠空战的时候呢？柏林市民拍手称快啊！慕尼黑大学的苏菲•绍尔仅仅因为散发传单反对战争，抗议屠杀，就被党卫军逮捕，被‘人民法庭’判处叛国罪，和她的哥哥一起被吊死在绞刑架上！”

“还是希特勒最诚实，他说：‘当我的人民在这些考验下毁灭的时候，我不会为之流一滴眼泪，这是他们自己选择的命运！’”

10、

“对！就是这样！”

正提心吊胆的嫌犯抓住了救命稻草，利奥波德三世立刻扬声辩解起来。

“不是我的错，不是我同意支持纳粹党的！”

“35年人人都支持纳粹党，大萧条让国家社会主义成了灵丹妙药。苏台德区全民公决要求加入德国，奥地利也迫切希望与德国合并，当时国联都不好多做干涉。捷克、斯洛伐克、奥地利、丹麦……讲德语的人不是都期盼回归日耳曼大家庭，组成德意志联邦吗？没有人想要反抗，不反抗就没人会死亡或者受伤。比利时这样一个六成国民都讲德语（比利时通行的荷兰语又称低地德语，被公认为德语的分支）的小国能干什么？荷兰人反抗了，所以鹿特丹被大火烧成废墟！我投降了，我起码保住了布鲁塞尔，还有我的人民！”

高个的哨兵挑了挑眉，冷笑着正要开口，一个声音抢在他前面。

“我想要反抗！”

“砰”的一声，似乎有人砸了桌子。循声望去，几乎被众人遗忘的瘦小“幽灵”站起来。

“陛下，我想反抗！请您别那样厚颜无耻地替我做了决定！”

她一边用荷兰语大声说着，一边解开裹得像阿拉伯女人一样严实的头巾。

她的声音清脆悦耳，让店主弗里茨皱起眉毛。太耳熟了，好像在什么地方听过。

头纱一层层滑落，露出好像白山茶花瓣的小巧下巴。

房间内不乏美女，让比利时国王钟情的莱斯王妃莉莉安，英姿飒爽的莫依拉，典雅大方的德国女教师，各具风采的贵族姐妹……可她们都在“幽灵”露面的时候失去了光彩，就像月光让星星黯然失色。

利奥波特三世失态地张大了嘴巴，弗里茨让手里的水壶滑落下去。

不止他们，几乎所有人都震惊大于惊艳。他们都在大银幕上见过这张美丽容颜，都听过这位窈窕淑女响亮全世界的名姓：

——奥黛丽•赫本！

弗里茨后悔签名本不知道被落在哪里，还能不能找到，更懊悔自己居然那么蠢！埃尔森镇并不是什么热门的度假胜地，会裹成像阿拉伯女人那样严实的，只会是大名鼎鼎，不管走到哪里都担心被认出来的大明星嘛！

可此刻的赫本完全与电影里的不同。不再是甜美灵动的公主，也不再是优雅秀丽的交际花。她明艳的眉眼间燃着火焰！

“陛下。我生在比利时，战争的时候，拿着比利时与荷兰两国护照。从鹿特丹到阿姆斯特朗，再从安特卫普到布鲁塞尔，不管是在您所说的荷兰还是比利时的任何一个地方，没人想做德国人！我们是已经独立了400多年的尼德兰人（从德国前身神圣罗马帝国独立出来低地共和国，日后分裂为荷兰与比利时）！我们当年没有屈服于哈布斯堡家族，后来没有屈服于拿破仑，20年前我们也同样不想屈服于希特勒，不管我们说着何种语言！”

“我的表哥在阿登森林狙击突袭的德国军队，他们推倒自行车阻拦德国的坦克前进，哪怕那只是徒劳无功！我的舅舅建立了阿纳姆的地下抵抗组织，被盖世太保抓获，当众枪决。就算不抵抗又如何？德国人拉走男人去做劳工，修筑防御工事，很多人没能活着回来。他们又拉走了大量粮食，造成了大饥荒，那年冬天我几乎饿死，靠吃狗粮和郁金香球根活下来！我原本梦想成为一名芭蕾舞者，但战后伦敦舞蹈学校的老师告诉我不可能了。发育期遭遇严重饥饿留下了后遗症，我永远不能达到主演的水平！”

装作没有看见赫本紧攥着芭蕾舞者胸针的手，店主弗里茨暗暗叹息。或许没人知道让全世界女人羡慕的纤细身材，竟然是战争留下的伤痕。他忽然想起曾经看过的娱乐报纸，赫本婚后曾数次流产，好不容易才有了自己的孩子。

原来如此……

“13岁的时候，我和我所有的表亲兄弟一起加入了抵抗组织。把信件塞在鞋子里，送给郊外的游击队，孩子总是不容易引起怀疑。阿登战役的时候，我穿过战场替荷兰地下党向盟军传递情报。在埃尔森镇附近被党卫军的岗哨发现，差一点被抓住。”

回忆着惊心动魄的往事，好莱坞的大明星与曾经的地下抵抗者忽然笑靥如花。

“感谢上帝，就在那一刻盟军的坦克营开进了镇里，一辆画着圆盾星星的坦克就停在我面前。不过那个时候，我可没有想过，居然会和那个从坦克里面钻出来救了我的坦克营长泰伦斯•杨在好莱坞重逢，他还成了007系列的导演！天啊，这是真事！这真的不是好莱坞的剧本！”

高个子保镖跟着笑了，他脱下墨镜。眼尖的店主很快认出“保镖”是今年007新作中反派演员，饰演了大放异彩的反角金枪人的克里斯托弗•李！弗里茨后知后觉地想起来，007上映期间，曾有报道揭秘李曾是在英国皇家空军特种部队服役的哨兵，后来退役当了演员。曾在东欧多国指挥秘密行动，拿过8国勋章，传说与铁托有私交，还有传说他就是第一任007！

难怪能挂出南斯拉夫王国（二战时期纳粹德国在东线的仆从国）的纹章戒指，那是他的战利品吧！

李晃着墨镜，冲那个可怕的兰谢尔说：“今年导演有事来不了，就托我给大美女和大明星当保镖，没想到遇见了老朋友。”

又冲店主说：“请原谅我们没有用本名登记。我们本来想低调聚会，纪念终战20周年。如果早知道纳粹也在您的旅店搞‘纪念活动’，我和大美女一定把退役证件拿出来登记，史都华先生可能会把美国空军准将的肩章直接挂在圣诞树上！”

弗里茨再度摔了手上的东西，再度后悔为什么签名本不知去向，再度懊悔自己早该想到还有一个裹得像阿拉伯女人那样严实的幽灵，只可能也是不管走到哪儿都会被认出来的大明星！

高个的幽灵也脱下了面纱，詹姆斯•史都华向他微笑。

弗里茨想对他说我是你的影迷，想说自己把《生活多美好》和《后窗》看了十几遍，想对拿下奥斯卡影帝就加入美国空军，参与北非战役与诺曼底登陆，战争结束后回到好莱坞继续拿下奥斯卡影帝的传奇影星表示仰慕。可惜他太过紧张，口齿笨拙，结结巴巴什么都说不清楚。

对方用标志性的友善微笑安抚他，随后遥遥问候老友：“泽维尔教授，好久不见！”

“我得向你讨一份圣诞礼物。奥黛丽一直期盼和泰伦斯合作，找了一个不错的剧本，准备了好多年。可他们老被认为风格不适合，拉不到投资。现在你面前站着的可是华纳和米高梅的股东，还有一个老师是FOX的大股东，你们可别放过他！”

说着转过头，面对房屋中间的利奥波德三世一行。

“康拉德•阿登纳（联邦德国战后第一任总统）曾对向他求情的皮亚女侯爵说：‘大多数贵族’出于不可理解的对真正民主制度的敌视，追随了一场犯罪的冒险”，现在他们需要在上帝面前为自己的罪孽负责。”

“陛下，如果您仍然心怀侥幸，不肯负责。那么请记住，克拉克•盖博（奥斯卡影帝，《乱世佳人》的男主角）战争时也在我麾下从军，如果不是已经去世，他今天也会在这里。”

“曾经三分之一的好莱坞员工上了战场，在他们还不是美国人，也还不是明星的时候！”

“论到舆论影响力，好莱坞从没有怕过谁！泽维尔教授，如果有需要，请随时联系‘好莱坞二战退役士官联谊会’。”

文后小贴士：  
1、赫本在二战曾经是荷兰地下党，并且被007导演带领的坦克营解救这的确不是好莱坞的剧本，而是真事。他们在本文的时间两年之后的确得以第一次合作，拍了让赫本最后一次拿到奥斯卡最佳女主提名的电影《盲女惊魂》，也是真的。那部电影的出品方是FOX，而尼采当时正好是FOX的大股东，这也是真的。只能说历史太可怕了。  
2、早年因饰演007反派和吸血鬼而著名的克里斯托弗•李。的确在二战中是英国皇家空军特种兵。的确曾在东欧多国指挥秘密行动，拿过多国勋章，据传与铁托有私交。据传是007的原型之一。当然我们更熟悉的，是他在《魔戒》中扮演的白袍巫师萨鲁曼。  
3、詹姆斯•史都华，这位奥斯卡影帝兼美国空军准将，里根的加强版，国内可能相对不出名。他在“好莱坞百年百大男星”中排名第四，前后都是黄金时期耳熟能详的名字。他的《生活多美好》是经典圣诞电影，而且这部电影拍摄在二战之后，在他已经快升将军的时候……

11、

“对不起，你们弄错了。”

查尔斯的声音让好莱坞的老兵惊讶。搂着他的艾瑞克同样惊讶。查尔斯一向是温暖而柔和的，有一些只在亲友面前展现的孩子气，还有一些谁也无法踏足的坚硬内核。但他未从见过查尔斯如此尖刻，咄咄逼人，就像天鹅变成了一只浑身利刺的针猬。

触碰海斯勒读取记忆那一刻，他惨白的脸好像犹太人望见了奥斯维辛的铁门。

“您认为，这些真的是海斯勒上校执意除掉我的理由吗？”

“请注意顺序，我并未察觉他们的计划，利奥波德陛下也没有主动向我示好。一切被海斯勒上校怒斥的事情，其实发生在海斯勒上校伏击我之后，由他自己的所作所为引发。如果海斯勒上校真像他自己所说的那样，他最在乎的明明应该是纳粹重新崛起的大局，他应该不择手段，不惜代价，确保计划顺利完成。可他偏偏在准备周密的行动之前贸然出手，逼得盟友拼命弥补……”

“别这样，海斯勒上校。‘九头蛇’和肖上校也会为今晚的损失而哭泣吧！”

“也别拿我的两位教父做借口了，如果这么蹩脚的理由都可以成立，我不知道您在出狱之后如何安稳生活到现在——乔治•马歇尔和罗伯特•杰克逊都曾在近年访问德国。”

所有目光都落在查尔斯身上，期盼着答案。只有艾瑞克暗中焦躁。查尔斯在无人视线能及的地方抖得好像濒临死亡的疟疾患者，他挺直了背，尽量不倚靠自己。那种若隐若现的疏离感，就像一种不祥的预感。

“海斯勒上校，你的爷爷门德尔•海斯勒曾经做过俾斯麦的侍卫，你的父亲威廉•海斯勒曾经在东非为帝国而战，在第一次世界大战中官至上校，你的母亲米娅来自传统的容克家族，可谓是握着枪而生的军队世家！”

“你是家里的第三个儿子，本来还有两个哥哥。你的大哥汉斯挚爱艺术与文学，与家族和社会格格不如，在1936年被诊断为轻度精神分裂，在1939年自杀。你的二哥亨内克与你一同加入军队，在1942年因卷入同性恋丑闻自杀。想必当年有人羡慕海斯勒家的好运气：小儿子如此争气，年纪轻轻就做了希姆莱的副官，成了柏林社交圈的新星，前途远大。拖后腿的大儿子，闹出丑闻的二儿子也很快自杀，没有玷污家族的名声，耽误弟弟的前途，真是上帝的安排！”

海斯勒张开嘴，想朝那个美国人大喊“闭嘴！”却仿佛坠入了光阴的迷雾，火光扭曲了时光，咧开豁口挤出恶臭的淤血。

“不——他是我们的儿子！”

“精神病人只会浪费粮食，玷污血统，是国家的蠹虫！元首已经下令将他们清除到集中营，我们必须自行处理，集中营……海斯勒的姓氏不能承受这样的侮辱！”

“看在上帝份上，我已经失去了一个儿子——”

“你的儿子为什么会看一个男人！恶心的罪恶的用肛门交媾的阴沟耗子！我没有那样的儿子！”

“不可能！亨内克不是那样的人，他一直是个好孩子，一定是犹太人迷惑了他！不对，强迫了他！我可怜的亨内克，我可怜的孩子……”

父亲的斥责和母亲的哭泣萦绕耳边，套着笔挺军服的军官堵上耳朵，与三岁的幼童一样软弱无力。

“海斯勒上尉，对吧！我是海因里希•祖•夏彦•威廷根施坦因，您的向导。不用称呼我亲王，那样太生疏了，就叫海因里希吧！”

谁……是谁在他眼前。明亮的眼睛聚着星光，明快的笑容比太阳更耀眼，看见一眼就让人心情舒畅。

不知道什么时候开始，他越来越贪恋那双眼睛，等自己察觉的时候双手已经自作主张，把相片藏进钱夹。在东线酷寒的雪窝里，他靠着这张阳光一样的照片和妻子抱着女儿的照片，熬过凛冬，突破重围，活了下来。

再后来，他惊恐发现只要想想那张笑脸，就会让身体热起来。

这种变化太可怕了！太肮脏了！

他已经是一个丈夫了！希尔德忠贞温柔，他们可爱的女儿刚刚学会叫爸爸，自己怎么可能萌发背叛她们的念头！

对同性产生欲望何等肮脏下流，那是全世界最恶心的勾当！只有邪恶的犹太人，淫荡的吉普赛人才会玩弄的把戏！他们把这种淫邪的不正常的欲望传染给意志不坚的雅利安男性，引诱他们堕落，玷污高贵的血统，削减高贵民族的人口！

……怎么可能？

他没有被任何放荡的下等民族诱惑过！亨内克惹上丑事以后，他也再没跟二哥见过面！

他怎么可能产生这种邪恶的欲望？他怎么可能背叛他的信仰？！他怎么可能背叛他的民族！他怎么可能背叛誓言保护的德意志！

他怎么可以让海斯勒家族光荣的姓氏再度蒙上污垢！

他难道会被关进集中营，带上恶心的粉红三角，成为被犹太人更下等的囚犯？！

不——不——不！！！

不可能不可能不可能不可能不可能不可能不可能——

这不可能是他自己的念头，不可能是自•己•的•错！！！

…………

威廷根施坦因家族常年居住在瑞士，拿着双重国籍。传闻亲王夫人同情犹太人，曾经资助他们的难民营，亲王跟一些可恶的社会党人有着交情。海因里希也不时谈及对战争的不满，对敌人的同情，他原本以为那只是他的向导单纯又善良而已……

原来如此——

海因里希为什么对自己那样笑……那些趾高气昂的贵族和王族明明一向非常高傲！

自己为什么会对那样的笑容，那双眼睛动心……甚至，无法控制自己的心……

……不对……不对……自己从来不是那•种•人！

他被骗了！那个向导用他擅长的精神能力诱惑了他！

一定是这样！他找到了答案！

他有可能成为柏林塔的首席，那些贵族和左派就把他当成了目标！

多么卑劣的行径！多么可恶的计划！盟军已经在诺曼底登陆，德国面临着最危险的局面，他不能让“背后一剑”再度毁掉他的祖国。他必须大义灭亲！哪怕是他宣誓保护的向导，也不能再这样姑息下去！

他没有报告宪兵，他无法将他的向导送入集中营，他做不到……

那一日，他前去机场探望海因里希，借着接过圣诞礼物，他掐碎了舱内几个螺钉。当夜，他的向导从夜空陨落。同僚说他没能打开降落伞。弹射椅故障，将年轻的王牌甩向飞机尾翼，头部骨折让他在超过3000米的高空失去了知觉……

海斯勒砸烂了整间指挥室。他本应当高兴，应当如释重负，为什么反而好像被魔鬼吞噬了一半灵魂！

从此魔鬼留下的伤口一直横在内心，从来未曾愈合，时时刻刻折磨着他。

今天，他踏入公馆，看见年轻的“自己”搂着一位同性别的向导，在槲寄生下肆无忌惮地拥抱，接吻。

那些他不敢面对的欲望，不敢细看的幻觉，无法控制的臆想，阴魂不散的梦境……就这样被拖到众目睽睽之下！

二十年前的噩梦再度降临！

恍惚中，他以战后前所未有的果决制定计划，展开行动。引开兰谢尔，爬到窗外设下陷阱，他听到自己说。

“我能杀你一次，我就能杀掉你第二次！”

脸颊仿佛被狂奔的麋鹿撞击，血腥弥漫口腔，海斯勒听到牙齿松动的声音。

他终于回到黯淡的现实，用手杖重殴他的老总督正声嘶力竭地怒吼，仿佛比他自己崩溃得更彻底。

“你都干了什么？！那个奥地利下士（指希特勒）都给你们的脑袋灌了什么东西！”

老人双眼发红，胸膛剧烈起伏，频率远超医学警告的标准。

“奥斯特没说错！特莱斯科夫是对的！我早该在38年就加入他们的‘九月密谋’，阻止《慕尼黑协定》，把希特勒掐死在总理府！哪怕背上叛国罪被绞死，也好过眼睁睁看着他毁掉这个国家！”

“……我是个懦夫！我是个罪人！”

惨叫取代怒吼，法肯豪森总督手捂胸口倒下，身体蜷曲好像垂死的龙虾。

莫依拉和维肯老夫人急忙赶过去，“巴西医生”向查尔斯望去一眼。后者挣脱哨兵胳膊向马特点头，让有医疗经验的人前去帮手。

犹太壮汉侧身让开通道，露出仿佛被悲恸和震惊凝固的躯体。蜜丝•瓦西里奇科甫惨白了面孔，泪水划过没有任何表情的面庞。

她浑身僵硬，向前跨出一步便几乎摔倒。被身旁的查尔斯及时扶住。

她不再看向海斯勒，慢慢转身。搂紧怀里的珐琅彩蛋，就像母亲搂着婴儿。

查尔斯扶着罗曼诺夫的后裔，看着她在面无表情中泪流满面。

她艰难打开珐琅彩蛋，颤抖的手展开折叠的信纸，纸上满页潦草的德文。

“亲爱的蜜丝：

巧克力已经收到，我必须感谢你如此热心，如此精力充沛。在现在的德国，它们可是不多见的好东西！我将它们转赠给今天来探望我的约德尔，作为圣诞礼物。拼杀在第一线的哨兵更需要一些高热度的食物，希望亲爱的蜜丝不要责备我浪费你的好意。”

“我并不感到过份疲惫，我会尽量在夜班间隙休息，不用太为我担心……的确，直到现在我依然不喜欢射杀我的对手，如果不得不这样做，会让我的内心陷入极度的痛苦与挣扎。在任何可能的情况下，我一直试图做到在能让敌方飞机乘员可以跳伞的情况下，击落敌机。”

“尽管如此，我依然会感到困扰。我击落过的那些敌机里坐着好几百名英国飞行员，他们不会全部都活下来。他们中间很多人不过是第一次进行飞行作战，他们不过是奉命行事。我相信那种可怕的经验不会让他们觉得舒服，就如同我第一次击落敌机。”

“我们每个人都是母亲的儿子，都是上帝的子民。我如此迫切地希望战争早日结束！到那时，我保证我们将可以找到正确对待彼此的方式，我们将建设一个更美好的未来，让我们的孩子们免遭我们的父辈和我们曾经历的那些悲哀和无奈。”

“我从未如此迫切地期盼尽早结束这场战争！我曾向你提及，43年我获得橡叶骑士十字勋章，元首亲临授勋，那时我没有被收去配枪。下个月，这样的机会将再次来临，我可以在握手的时候干掉希特勒！我没有结婚，没有孩子——我是可以牺牲的，牺牲的只是我一个人而已。再没有比我更适合的人选了！”

“冯•特莱斯科夫中将（德国陆军反纳粹的核心人物）已经在大西洋堡垒里拉响手榴弹自尽。他说：‘现在全世界都在诽谤我们了。但是我坚信不疑，我们做的事情是正确的。希特勒不仅是全世界的死敌，更是德国的死敌。’

‘上帝曾向亚伯拉罕承诺，只要索多玛还有十个义人，他就不毁掉索多玛。我希望为了我们的缘故，上帝不会毁掉德国！’”

“是的，这也是我不愿向约德尔表白的理由。何况他已经有妻子了，他很可能不能接受男性……我不愿因为单方面的好感，让他难堪。这样更好，我的行为应该不会牵连到他。如果约德尔依然因此受累，请一定帮帮他，请联络我的教母和老师营救他。请接受你任性的朋友，最后一个无理的请求。”

“今天就写到这里了，遥祝圣诞快乐。

你忠诚的朋友海因里希。”

慌张地抹去泪水，唯恐水滴侵蚀珍贵的笔迹。查尔斯听见女子在哽咽中低喃。

“早知道……为什么我……不告诉……一直……”

在悲鸣的尽头，她收起眼泪，就像每一个铁石心肠的复仇女神。

“我不会揍他，我曾向海因里希承诺帮他照看哨兵。但那个cкадина，他不配看到这封信！”

文后小贴士：  
1、海斯勒的原型确实两个哥哥一个因为精神病，一个因为同性恋丑闻都自杀了。第一个哥哥可能家里有点嫌疑，第二个哥哥的死完全就是一出罗生门，但基本可以肯定跟他们家里没啥关系。原型本人跟亲王压根不认识，所以整个故事是作者在写小说开脑洞，千万不要当真了！——当然在当时那种环境下，可能这样做的纳粹军官和家庭，可就太多了。  
2、“背后一剑”：一战后期广泛流传的著名谣言。德国中上层，特别是军事贵族完全不承认战争失败是自己的责任。到处宣扬，德国本来有希望赢得第一次世界大战，是卑劣的社会主义党人和犹太资本家在背后插刀，才害得德国输了。这是德国很快发动二战和屠杀犹太人的重要原因之一。  
2、亲王的最后一封信由亲王的传记、与蜜丝的通信、蜜丝的日记和亲王母亲的回忆录拼接而成，其中不少是她们记载下来的亲王原话。（别吐槽写信的保密性问题了，此处明显是情节需要。不过蜜丝也在日记里写到，可以刺杀元首的事情是亲王在办公室里打电话告诉她的……）

本文中提到的蜜丝实有其人，是俄罗斯的逃亡贵族，亲王的女性友人，两人一直有些暧昧，但是在亲王生前还没能相互探问心意。


	17. 第三章 雪盈之谷 完

12、  
“可是怎么会……哨兵和向导不是灵魂伴侣吗？……这样观点迥异的哨兵和向导，上帝怎么会安排他们结合？……难道那些亲密无间只是本能带来的？……就算这样，怎么会有哨兵真的忍心对自己的向导动手？！”

女子的悲叹让艾瑞克突然感到寒冷，他看见查尔斯的肩膀明显晃动，他想伸手扶住他的向导。可查尔斯就在这一刻扶着那个叫蜜丝的女人退到一旁，离开自己手臂的范围。一切巧合得仿佛命中注定。

艾瑞克被哽在咽喉的话语，噎住无法出声。那些看不见的沉重的东西，让他迈不开脚步，说不出话语。

到底是由于恼怒、愧疚，还是恐惧，连以色列首席哨兵艾瑞克•兰谢尔自己也无从得知。

再没有人能够出声，房间内一片静寂，只剩下粗浅不一的呼吸和烛光冉冉的蜡烛。

烛光如萤，如星。

像数不清的魂火，又像历史老人长长的叹息。

摩萨德哨兵在光影间迈步，比窗外夜雪更冰冷的杀意溢出灰蓝眼眸。

一点烛光阻拦了他。

旅店的女主人，伊丽莎白•维肯夫人立在长相神似，位置颠倒的加害者与受害者之间。

掌心火苗，映照老妇人的面庞。

“兰谢尔上尉，我只是个普通的女人，我不懂什么战争啊，政治啊……我明白你的愤怒，我也不喜欢纳粹。”

“但是，今晚是平安夜。”

她平静地说，面对杀气冷冽的军人毫无惧色。就像二十年前，在大雪覆盖的平安夜，她对先后敲开房门的美国士兵和德国军人所要求的那样。

“今夜属于上帝，在我的屋檐下，我不允许流血！”

“兰谢尔上尉，这是我的信条。二十年前，我要求战争中来到我的木屋躲雪过夜的美国人和德国人将武器都放在门外，在餐桌上和平相处。二十年后，也是一样。”

“我是这里的主人，各位都是我的客人。在我的‘城堡’里，我有这样做的权力！”

那个杀气好像军刀，足以割裂皮肤的哨兵好像愣了一下。伊丽莎白也有些发愣，她本准备好了迎接更大的压力，她不明白那个哨兵为什么对自己那样友善。身材矮小的美国人——应该是他的向导吧，从身后拉了拉他的衣袖。

人形军刀的锐气好像缓和下来，像一只温和的手将它收入刀鞘，又像一只大胆的手挠顺火龙的鬃毛，让它温顺地卧下。

那样的画面让老妇人想要勾起嘴角微笑。可接下来突如其来的变故，来得太快！

看护总督的人群发生骚动，趁着人们被骚动牵走视线的一瞬间，有人撞破窗户，仿佛幽灵逃出冥府！

有人悲鸣，有人呼喊；有人立刻追了出去，有人选择留了下来。

查尔斯来到垂危的总督面前，“医生”无奈摇头：“大概没有希望了。”

法肯豪森已经说不出话来，只用苍老的麋鹿阻拦查尔斯最后的努力。

【我没有希望了，泽维尔教授。我已经86岁了，本就是为寻找死地而来。】

【我在中国的学生，都死在南京。我在德国的学生，都死在阿登。】

【我懦弱无能，没能坚定地支持奥斯特和特莱斯科夫把阿道夫•希特勒掐死在摇篮里。】

【我虚伪又残忍，为了掩护7月20日事变（即前面提到施陶芬贝格1944年刺杀希特勒的行动），我放弃了阻止党卫军屠杀比利时的平民。】

【为了阻拦日本人，我替蒋介石拟定了炸开花园口的计划！】

【我必须为弗莱芒平原上，黄河底下的百万冤魂负责！】

【我这个懦夫，这个罪人，苟活到现在已经是一种罪恶。】

垂死的老将在悲恸的忏悔中颤抖，仿佛被割裂了灵魂。他无力地抓住查尔斯，仿佛抓住临终告解的神父。

【我不愿再危害任何一条鲜活的生命，我没有那样资格！泽维尔教授，连接垂死者的大脑非常危险，不要为我这样的人冒险。那只会让我更没有面目去面对罗伯特检察官！】

不断抖动的手指将刻着“N T（纽伦堡审判简写）”，镂空天枰的银袖扣塞进查尔斯掌心。查尔斯一早便认出，那是他的教父罗伯特•杰克逊为纽伦堡审判订制的袖扣。

【我把它还给你。去吧，年轻人！别守在早该腐朽的枯骨旁边。海斯勒曾是希姆莱的副官，他可能握有重要的东西。】

【去，快去！】

【替我们这些没用的老人，去结束那漫漫长夜！】

 

流星滑过，天际漆黑，此刻正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。

查尔斯抬头看将星陨落，内心哀痛难以言说。

此刻落在肩膀的触觉，让他几乎下意识躲避。

“李说他们堵住了海斯勒，就在他预定撤退的湖中塔。”

“那个斜塔吗？奇怪，他明明知道我已经‘看见’了……”

“不管怎样，我们得去看看。查尔斯，我们一起过去吧，我实在不放心……夜这黑，雪这么冷。而且现在局面混乱，不清楚会不会还有他们的同党，那个‘里昂屠夫’就不下落不明。”

艾瑞克小心地询问，灰蓝眼睛在灰暗天幕下格外暗淡，已经带上几分恳求。

自己有什么资格让这个哨兵，这样暗淡，这样小心翼翼呢？

查尔斯不禁责备自己，可他同样无法控制心底的疑惑和不安。

他点了点头，迎接艾瑞克重新雀跃起来的目光和拥抱。

压抑尴尬，无视隔阂，靠在绝对适配的哨兵怀里，与对方一起奔驰在最黑的夜。

远处天际出现暖色，让他们几乎同时皱眉。

【现在刚刚4点，没到日出时刻。】

【肯定没到，在冬季的山区天明只会更晚。】

查尔斯敲打额头，联络上克里斯托弗•李。

【海斯勒放了火，要把钟楼和自己一起烧了！如果你们还想跟海斯勒“问”些什么，就赶紧过来！】

艾瑞克搂紧向导，加快脚步。来到泻湖岸边，湖中斜塔已经燃成一支巨大火炬。海斯勒站在燃烧的塔巅，焰光和气流包围着他，仿佛降临在地狱的路西法。

“海斯勒上校！海斯勒上校！”

复数的声音呼唤着他，可没有用，海斯勒根本没有转头看他们一眼。李试图从外墙攀爬，瞬间被烈火逼退。查尔斯被浓烟逼得切换到精神频道的精神通话也没有效用。

没有时间了，火焰随时可能吞噬海斯勒。被高温焚烧的大脑几乎无法提取记忆，他们将失去苦苦追寻的音束弹线索。咬紧嘴唇，查尔斯启动精神能力，天鹅羽翼飞涨，向着焰心飞去。

他不可能靠近海斯勒，火焰和艾瑞克都绝不会允许。他只能期望大脑在濒死与高温下情绪爆发，让他有所收获。

天鹅翱翔在烈焰和意识之间，竭力搜寻可能散落的记忆松果。远远望见厚重的希姆莱影像下面沉浮着什么，查尔斯驱使天鹅高飞，收束翅膀，积聚力量，凌空而下，将影像俯冲穿透，叼住了答案！

一片前所未见的奇景包围了天鹅——青蓝色的巨大神明在洪荒宇宙间狂舞！

他的皮肤仿佛最上等的青金石，他的颈项盘旋着毒蛇，他的额头高悬着新月，他的眉间圆睁着第三只眼睛，他的发髻倾泻着滔滔长河。

天与地，在他一举手一投足的舞蹈中无休止地坍塌。

面对这份意外的答案，查尔斯几乎停顿了呼吸【怎么会是那里！】

天鹅失神地拍打翅膀，青色天神慢慢消散。

在不断坍塌的意识世界里，查尔斯看见了海斯勒如同岩浆沸腾的记忆中一粒粒破裂的“松果”。他“看见”饥饿的男童和母亲在一战的废墟里哭泣，“看见”男孩与兄长用废弃的纸币折叠城堡，“看见”少年和同学攀上砖墙，远望希特勒宛如救世主的激昂演讲，“看见”了青年穿上笔挺军服，在宴会与战场之间攀升。

“看见”夜亲王的脸，雪泥中部下与俄国军人的尸体，集中营里穿着条纹囚服的尸体，被轰炸的断壁残垣间握着布偶娃娃的残破尸体。

燃烧的战车，燃烧的村庄，燃烧的斯大林格勒，燃烧的柏林……

一条身影蜷曲在崩溃的世界中，好像一个无家可归，无路可去的孩童。

将星的陨落让查尔斯哀痛，这样的崩溃同样没有带给他丝毫快乐。

他让天鹅缓缓落下，心中郁愤缓缓散去。

【一切都结束了，海斯勒上校。投降吧，别做傻事，向法庭忏悔吧，没有法官会认真追述20年前的个人行为。您还有妻子和女儿，您不会希望让她们失去丈夫和父亲。】

身影猛地抬头，眼中火焰让天鹅退缩。

他绷紧头颅每一条肌肉，鼓起颈项每一根青筋，就像一头被逼入绝境的秃鹫。他抬起右手，用尽全身力气嘶吼：“Hiel,Hitler!（嗨，希特勒！）”

查尔斯与他的天鹅一起向后倒去，落在哨兵坚实的怀里。抓住手臂，撑起身体，查尔斯看见斜塔在焚烧和惊呼中崩塌，纳粹军官坠入火海，被天明之前的光亮彻底吞噬。

查尔斯摇头叹息，没有丝毫喜悦。此刻，他的内心只被疑惑填满。

他在海斯勒最后的嘶吼下面，似乎还听到一个单词……

那到底是什么？或者……是谁……

德国罕有高级向导，海斯勒几乎可被算作纯粹的哨兵。他怎么可能操控尤妮蒂攻击自己……他背后站在哪一位向导？

哪一位高级向导，给了他可以远程控制全美协会内定首席的自信？海斯勒在众目睽睽之下执意逃跑，逃往已经被发现的撤退基地，点燃湖中塔，又是为了保护谁……

那个订下了矢车菊套间，却没有入住的客人是谁！

雪花落在脸上，查尔斯抬眼，望向夜幕。烈焰与暗夜界线分明，昭示黎明的启明星尚未升起。

同一片夜幕下，数十公里外，比利时韦尔维耶市通往巴黎的首班列车即将出发。

“女士，请出示您的护照和车票。”

睡眼惺忪的检票员打起精神，恪尽职守。能遇到一个美丽的女郎，真是上早班的格外福利了。他看着护照，格外殷勤地询问：“是……呃，是瓦尔基里女士吗？非常荣幸为您服务！”

“是的，我是希格德莉法•瓦尔基里（北欧神话中赐予战争胜利的女神，传说为瓦尔基里的首领）。”

女子微笑着露出左颊浅浅的酒窝，抹去了他的记忆。

文后小贴士：  
1、伊丽莎白•维肯与弗里茨•维肯母子：可能很多人都听过德军和美军在平安夜巧合摸到同一户人家，和平共度圣诞的鸡汤故事。这其实是一个真实的故事，原型就是44年阿登战役中的维肯母子，还拍过一部电影《寂静的夜（Silent Night）》（拍得很精彩，强推）。可惜没找到妈妈的照片，只找到了小男孩当年的照片。实际上这对母子是德国人，他们日后留在比利时开旅馆当然也是情节编造，事实上他们一家战后去了美国定居。  
2、亚历山大•冯•法肯豪森（Alexander von Falkenhausen 1878–1966，让他早死了一年半是我的错）：他是反对纳粹的德国陆军高层，是纳粹德国驻比利时的军事总督，同时也是德国军事援华团的最后一任团长，淞沪会战和台儿庄战役的战术计划制定者，抗战时期国军的几个德械师组建和训练有他很大功劳。  
出于对元首不满和对工作负责，德国中断对华援助之后，法肯豪森和部下抗命不归，准备以个人身份留下来援助抗日，直到国内以叛国罪和家属相要挟，他们才全部撤走。  
3、花园口：1938年为阻止日军西进，蒋介石下令挖开河南花园口的黄河堤坝，人为造成了淹死近百万人的巨大洪灾。

 

尾声

霞光划破长夜，照在圣诞清晨的埃尔森谷地。兰诺公馆露出被火焰灼烧，被浓烟熏黑，伤痕累累的面目，仿佛历经战火，屹立不倒的堡垒。

从滑雪别馆归来的学生们惊呆了。很快，他们便自愿加入了清理维修的行列。色彩鲜艳的行李包和雪橇，宛如鲜艳的朝霞覆盖了焦黑的旅馆。

就像漫漫长夜终将过去，新时代的霞光已经升起。

伊丽莎白•维肯老夫人感慨不已，端出早点和咖啡，犒劳热心帮助的客人们。同时拉开注意，方便那些特殊的客人从侧门离开。

一位特殊客人却回来了，巴西来的“桑托斯医生”回到她身边。

伊丽莎白还记得他几个小时前的独白。

“泽维尔教授，这并非自我辩解。我不比你和兰谢尔上尉大几岁，战争的时候我也还是个孩子。我的父亲和家族应该为自己的作为背上代价和污名，我并无异议。只是，我从小和荷兰的女王储贝丝定了婚。我们青梅竹马，深爱彼此，可荷兰反德情绪至今不减，国会和民众不允许我们结婚。我本想退婚，但贝丝宁愿为我退位！”

“我参与这项计划，只为缓解舆论，保护我的未婚妻。我的父亲和贝丝对整件事情都毫不知情，没有任何关系。这完全是我一个人的冲动行为，绝无虚言，您可以随意读取我的记忆和思维，进行验证。”

老夫人为医生的话语动容，她觉得那样浓烈的语气不像作假，她看见泽维尔与“医生”走到一旁，说了些什么。

几个小时后，“医生”回到她面前，拿着一只硕大的文件袋。

“托您的福，泽维尔教授愿意帮助我。他开出条件，让我送您一份圣诞礼物。”

疑惑地接过纸袋，开启封口，确认文件的瞬间，面对德国士兵枪口也毫无惧色的刚强女性惊呼出声。

困扰着维肯全家，即将迫使他们放弃经营多年的旅馆的难题，现在都在她手中——兰诺公馆的房契和地契。好像还包括了山间别馆的房契，山上猎场和滑雪场的土地使用权益书。

“泽维尔教授说，这是他送给您的圣诞礼物。请您千万不要推辞，因为您已经给了兰谢尔上尉最好的圣诞礼物。如果您不介意他们日后常来度假叨扰，就更好了。对了，那张支票是我的赔礼，公馆的修缮费用理应由我承担。”

“您真是太客气了。”老夫人在惊讶之余，感激地接受了礼物。“殿下，容我依仗着年龄和阅历冒犯一句。人如何选择，虽然摆脱不了家庭和时代，更重要的当然还是看自己。谁能想到当年激战正酣的美国和德国军人可以在我的餐桌上共度圣诞，还一起把备用军牌凑成星星，装饰圣诞树呢？”

老妇人微笑看着圣诞树顶用了20年的简陋星星。还有在星星之下忙碌着的领班拉尔夫，那个20年前投宿她家的德国军官不愿再带上战场，拜托她收留的娃娃兵。

老妇人与旧王公彼此致意，就此告别。两年之后，伊丽莎白夫人在报纸头版看到新闻：“荷尔斯泰因王子克劳斯放弃姓氏与继承权，嫁给荷兰女王贝娅特丽克丝，舆论哗然！”

夫人对终于知晓真实姓名的新人微笑：“祝你们幸福。”

同一时刻，公馆另一侧，查尔斯怀抱虞美人花束走出侧门。利奥波德三世已经早早离开，可能莉莉安害怕与众人一起道别，自己会用头衔称谓让她难堪。查尔斯只遇到了米特福德姐妹中最小的妹妹。

“公爵夫人，您也准备一早就离开？”

黛博拉向他微笑，圆圆的苹果脸甚至显出几分孩子气。

“是的，尤妮蒂情况不太好，我想尽快带她去巴黎的医院。我本想向让莫斯利转告戴安娜，帕米拉和南希就在法国，杰西卡也会从美国回来。我们六姐妹好久没有聚在一块儿了！可他很早走了，只给我留下纸条说抱歉……”

明了米特福德家族的恩怨纠葛，查尔斯明智闭嘴，看着有些灰心的黛博拉重新振奋起来。

“我知道杰西卡恨戴安娜，南希也讨厌戴安娜和尤妮蒂（杰西卡的丈夫和米特福德家唯一可以袭爵的兄弟都在二战中阵亡）。我从小就不不太明白姐姐们的纷争，我就是落在最后面的小妹妹，只想挥手喊她们等等我啊！”

“不管她们信奉什么样的政治信条，资本主义也好，纳粹主义也好，共产主义也好，我们是姐妹啊！”

“主义归主义，姐妹归姐妹！我会守着家园，等姐姐们回来！”

目睹公爵夫人灿烂如玫瑰的笑脸，查尔斯不禁被她感染，面庞也染上了怀中虞美人的嫣红。这让身旁的哨兵安心许多，他们彼此对视着微笑。

“去吧，大家在墓地等我们。”

埃尔森镇外，与森林毗邻的公用墓地远比别的小镇面积广大。

覆雪的森林亘古无语，宛如眠龙。纳粹得志之时，闪击西欧以这里为突破口，元首最后的孤注一掷也在这里打响。

趴在自行车上狙击德国坦克的比利时军人，两次会战为了报仇雪恨或者保卫家国阵亡的德国士兵，远渡大洋降落距离家乡数万公里以外的美国101空降师伞兵，被党卫军枪决的抵抗组织成员和无辜平民……都葬在这里。

原本各块墓地壁垒分明。数十年后，荒草和逐渐迁移来的老兵坟墓让他们逐渐交汇。平安夜一场大雪纷扬覆盖，一片银白底下，更分不清彼此。

太阳从白雪镶嵌的山谷升起，为银色大地镀上同样灿烂的光辉。

远远地，查尔斯望见蜜丝女士抚着一块墓碑，喃喃自语，眼里似乎闪动泪花。赫本带着墨镜和围巾，将花束放在一块墓碑之前。

“法肯豪森将军希望将这个放在这片墓地。”

莫依拉和嘉比捧着一个匣子，出现在查尔斯身旁。

“我通知了海斯勒上校的家人。他的妻子很快会过来处理善后，她也委托我帮忙处理一些东西。”

看着彼此手中相似的勋章，会心一笑，查尔斯和莫依拉同时扬手。

陈旧的帝国铁十字和被烈火焚烧的“卐”型铁十字勋章一同没入白雪覆盖的墓地，再也不见踪迹。

一阵凛风刮过，无数雪片扬起。艾瑞克忙为向导挡住风雪，无暇顾及其他。大风吹散了查尔斯怀里的虞美人花束。

嫣红花瓣与晶莹雪花漫天飞舞。

吻遍天地。

 

FIN

谨以此章，纪念世界反法西斯战争胜利72周年。

文后小贴士：  
1、上一张前荷兰女王结婚照，他们的故事的确是本文“医生”线的灵感来源。因为情节需要改动较大（主要是拔高了男方身份），别完全当真。  
1、铁十字勋章是德国历史悠久的军功勋章，纳粹德国时期与之前最明显的区别是，纳粹勋章上面都有一个“卐”字符号。  
2、虞美人花：比利时国花，长相有点像罂粟，但完全不是一种花。前几年英国首相卡梅伦访华的时候，因恰逢阵亡士兵纪念日，带上了这种花还曾经引发猜疑。虞美人在欧美国家代表着弗莱芒战场（一战最惨烈的战线）壕沟中的鲜血，是悼念阵亡将士的专用花卉。


	18. 第四章 梵天之丘 序

01、  
“星河拂发，化为柔波。  
前额如火，新月皎然。  
礼赞湿婆！”

“可知何人，从何而来？  
将神牛南迪诞育。  
恒光熠熠，普照大地！  
此迹未闻，此景未见，  
必是湿婆显神迹！”

“山神之女，天成爱侣。  
执子之手，蹈兮舞兮。  
辰星倒悬，涤荡寰宇。  
天地为生，河山为寂。  
礼赞湿婆！”

“蓬蓬虬髻，宝珠璨灿。  
狂厉之蛇，旋盘其间。  
狂象之皮，饰于其肩。  
万魔之首，万神之宗，礼赞湿婆！”

幽灵般的声音在耳畔轻唱着坦达瓦颂。那是礼赞印度神话中三相神之首，湿婆的古歌。印度人认为湿婆是创世之神，也是灭世之神。天地万物在他的双目间诞生，也在他的舞蹈中寂灭。

此刻，查尔斯就面对着这样一尊古老又残破的神像。

左手执鼓，象征创造；右手托火，象征毁灭。同时肩负生育与破坏的东方神祇，脚踏无知的侏儒，在绿萝和野草如巨浪澎湃的残破神龛里，翩然起舞。

视野之内，皆是绿色。神庙废墟沉在湿度和视角都神似深绿海底的热带雨林深处。

大粒汗水腻在鼻梁和额头。查尔斯踩着胶靴，套着厚实的护林员制服。一层雨衣笼罩在外套外部，不露出一点肌肤。在闷热潮湿的亚洲南部雨林，这样的装扮很快让汗水浸湿了里衣。

查尔斯只能忍耐，热带丛林中的蛇蜥和蚊虫携带着让美国任何一家实验室妒忌的毒素和病毒，任何一点叮咬都可能让一位纯导丧命。

挥去汗水，查尔斯指挥他的天鹅在扭曲的幽绿和高悬的深绿间盘旋。扬起脖颈，清脆长鸣，把同行者护在洁白羽翼下。

他从未学过印地语，一个单词也听不懂，却能直接从脑海明了歌词含义——这是他们正被困于意识囚笼的明证。

1965年春天，一份来自印度德里塔的求助函，通过牛津同学会的渠道送到X学院校长办公桌。

印度一连串诡异的人口拐卖案件，在近日陡然升级。印度的觉醒者发现是那一个地下佣兵团体暗中绑架初觉醒的向导，洗脑，强行结合，把他们变成禁脔和战力。德里塔正全力围剿这一组织，请求高级向导提供协助。

落款的姓名意外地吸引了目光。

拉吉夫•甘地。

他是查尔斯在牛津晚几届的校友，在国际社会还声名不显，在印度却可能是最显赫的青年向导。父系平平无奇，母亲英迪拉•甘地夫人是印度开国总理尼赫鲁唯一的女儿。更有传闻他正是圣雄甘地最后的嫡传弟子。

这样残害向导的大案，身为高级向导责无旁贷；去年的比利时事件中，海斯勒的记忆也显示音束弹的下落可能与印度有关……

查尔斯下了决断，将学院托付给罗根。远渡重洋，来到遥远的东方古国。加入德里塔的队伍，一路追查线索到了东部边境。在那里，他们落入了蓄谋已久的陷阱。

“礼赞湿婆……礼赞湿婆！”

宛如幽灵的梵歌在脑海不断回响，幽绿而扭曲的空间从四面逼近。他们的小队原本追踪到印度、东部巴基斯坦（今孟加拉国）与缅甸交界的若开山脉，一处古老的神庙废墟。查尔斯叫不出来名字的热带藤萝包裹了整座建筑，同样叫不出名的神像好像沉在绿萝瀑布里微笑。沧海桑田，千年不移的微笑闪烁着时光沉淀的独特美感。

可现在，微笑的嘴角变得狰狞，舒展如涟漪的枝蔓变成险恶的漩涡。空间在恶意中扭曲，四方神龛和绿萝的墙壁都变了形态，长短不一的四壁勉强搭在一起，其中一侧轰然垮塌，露出笔直高悬的悬崖。就像一场突如其来的，看不见，摸不着，感觉不到的地震，把他们困入绝境。

施放精神力场，将拉吉夫的花鹿挡在身后，查尔斯第一时间察觉到队友的异样。

年轻的印度向导浑身颤抖，似乎正用尽全身力气，抵挡最可怕的魔鬼。

“拉吉夫！”

天鹅扑扇羽翼，在不祥的幽灵般的歌声里庇护花鹿和它的同伴。

一张面孔在三面藤萝和野草的海洋浮现。

“湿婆开始舞蹈！恒河就要从天而降！婆罗门的毁灭来啦，来啦！”

那张面孔狂笑着，查尔斯看见了对方额头三道横线的吊牌，那是印度哨兵的标志。

面孔止住大笑，两人都看着预料之外的意外。

【查尔斯•泽维尔教授，我没想过你会陪同甘地的长子来到这里。】

声音更加意外地在查尔斯脑海响起。那人的精神素明显是一位哨兵，可这种能让自己感到压迫的精神波动是？

【你和你的祖父都曾在联合国为印度的贱民发言。如果可能，我不想伤害你。离开那无耻的婆罗门，我会像招待贵宾那样款待你。你只需要来我这里休息，只到尘埃落定。】

【您有什么打算？】

【我想请教授去我家做客。别的事情，与你无关。】

一个念头如闪电击中大脑，查尔斯在难以置信中颤栗。

【难道……】

他一面竭尽全力守护拉吉夫的大脑，一面竭尽全力对不知道姓名的哨兵“说”。

【毁灭不是凡人的权力，是神的。】

【那么奴役和歧视就是吗！】

怒气如同炸弹的气浪，冲击脑海。

【泽维尔教授，你知道在这块土地上发生着什么！】

【“种姓”！“Caste system”！雅利安人为了维护统治，把这块土地上四分之一的人口贬为贱民！不可接触者！生来低人一等，天生没有尊严！】

【以宗教和神圣为借口，强迫被征服者代替统治者从事最低贱、最危险、最肮脏的工作，再用这份低贱更加贬低那些人民。欧洲人当初就是这样对待犹太人的，穆斯林当年也是这样对待近东基督徒的！他们都找到了出路，但印度却对依然深陷种姓体系。压迫者占有一切利益，多数国民都是共享好处的共犯，好像践踏着他人的血泪生活是一种理所应当。贱民在这块土地上根本看不到希望！】

【所以……】

【只有来一场毁灭，一场巨大的灾难！就像黑死病，带走中世纪欧洲三成到一半的人口，改变种族结构，摧毁等级体系，让所有人怀疑理所当然的一切，终结黑暗时代，开启现代社会！】

【所以你期望用原子弹和音束弹在印度制造黑死病效应！哪怕让一半印度人死去？！】

【有什么不可以？】

天鹅挥翅，逼退偷袭的缟鬣狗。查尔斯看见面孔露出獠牙，他做了最后的努力，试图把理智拉回对方的脑袋。

【这是不可能的！原子弹没有病毒的无差别攻击效果，而且……】

【不试试怎么知道？毁灭才有新生，就像湿婆的存在！反正这个国家多数都是享用他人血肉上千年的罪犯，反正革命总需要祭品！】

没有办法了，查尔斯在内心叹息，他必须动手反击。又一次陷入这样的麻烦，艾瑞克会生气吧……

等等，自己为什么要在意艾瑞克会不会生气？

忿忿不平地鼓起腮帮子，天鹅也随之翱翔。绿墙上的脸全然不知自己即将成为炮灰。

【感谢您乐意告知如此贵重的情报，希望您在B类C级影响下过得愉快！我必须离开了，我不会如您所愿。】

【你这家伙！】缟鬣狗口吐人言地咆哮。

【我的存在，从一开始就不如您所愿。我跟随拉吉夫前来，一定打乱了您从绑架或者洗脑甘地长子的计划，迫使您改变了计划的地点。】

【…………】

【我对东方文化孤陋寡闻，只有一点常识。从一开始我就觉得，这尊湿婆的塑像，头颅和表情怎么更像一尊佛陀呢？这里真的是一处印度教废墟，而不是佛寺废墟吗？拉吉夫在路上曾经抱怨：今天路况不对，我们前往目的地，起码多花了两小时。】

天鹅拍打羽翼，飞起洁白羽毛。查尔斯拈起羽毛，拭过湿婆的面庞，与微笑千年的佛祖一同微笑。

【这里不是若开，是距离若开不远，缅甸境内的千佛之墟妙乌！】

【您在我们的队伍里安插了奸细。不用担心，我一开始就在帮同行者抵御精神攻击的同时，控制了所有人。您的时间不多了，拉吉夫在好几个小时前，在被您的向导影响的来路上，就同后续队伍断了联系，我也一样。】

【不对，我才是那个更棘手的问题。你有万全的准备，有把握可以隔离和囚禁拉吉夫。但你不可能提前得知我会同来。我有一位绝对适配的哨兵，没有什么能够阻隔我们的联络。您一再劝我离开，再三声称不想伤害我。不出于什么顾虑或者道义，而是必须诱导我与拉吉夫分开。否则，只要我在他身边，就是一盏指路的明灯，就会引来计划之外的强敌！】

举起左手，像钻石砂砾，又像星星辉末的银色光链绕在指间，宛如一枚指环，熠熠生辉。

【我的哨兵就快来了！】

他轻快地跑起来，朝视觉幻境中崩塌的雨林悬崖，跳下去。

02、

摩萨德的艾瑞克•兰谢尔少校正面对潮湿又闷热的热带雨林。

数小时前，他接到了尼采的联络：查尔斯接受德里塔和牛津同学会的邀请，前去印度协助调查一个大规模诱拐向导的佣兵团伙。就在刚才，他和尼赫鲁的外孙一起失去了联络。

艾瑞克立刻带上临时向导出发。由阿扎塞尔送到事发现场，与一看就是全美协会和尼采派来的黑寡妇和她的向导，还有德里塔的队伍会合。

来到现场，犹太哨兵清晰地听到自己抽气的声音。

印度、东巴基斯坦、缅甸三国交界，军阀林立，民族混杂，宗教混乱，德里和仰光（缅甸首都）的命令在这种地方都不比一张废纸有用。军阀在小镇四周的丘陵种植大片罂粟，与毒贩没有两样，从中国内战中败退的军队占山为主，二战结束后不甘失败的日本人和殖民者明目张胆组织佣兵，在光天化日下交易人口和军火。

更远处是连绵不断，比阿尔卑斯山更高更长的山脉。满满覆盖宛如绿色噩梦的热带森林，愤怒的河流咆哮着扯断山林冲入深潭。不用别人多啰嗦，他也知道那地方一定满是毒虫毒蛇，致命的野兽，致命的地势。正如那个操着古怪英语的印度人正说到二战时候一个团的日军走进那片密林，就再没能出来。

……

他的向导，他的查尔斯可真会找地方钻啊！

艾瑞克止不住叹息，更止不住头疼。

他忍不住想，要不要干脆把那个不安分的，特立独行的向导揪着衣领，押在身边好了。正好前不久自己晋升少校，有了一套两层的独栋房屋……

摇头把胡思乱想从发热袋甩出来。他这是怎么了，难道是因为突然联想到自己4岁那年太调皮被妈妈打屁股，关进小黑阁楼的经历？

苦笑着摇头，与有着俄语姓氏的美国女哨兵打过招呼，艾瑞克把目光放在那群操着古怪英语的印度同伴身上。

队伍核心是一位怒气冲冲，把骄横和贵族写在脸上的印度青年，和他的印度犀一样趾高气昂。听说那是甘地夫人的小儿子桑吉拉•甘地，也是他兄长未来预定的哨兵。一位老人向艾瑞克走来。他秃着头颅，如雪的须髯和黝黑皮肤对比犹如黑白照片。身材魁梧，步履和身旁大象一样稳健。他向艾瑞克合掌致意，行着独特的东方礼节，看上去比甘地家的小儿子更像队伍的领导者——上帝啊，就不能让他那古怪的印度式英语口音比小甘地强一些吗！

“在下克里斯纳•卡塔帕，德里塔向导。感谢特拉维夫塔的兰谢尔少校鼎力相助。现在我们必须尽快确认大公子和泽维尔家的小少爷去了何方。兰谢尔少校，您可以确定吗？”

“这个距离，我可以一试。”

抬手放出鲨鱼，让深海凶兽在深绿的林海游弋。星链环在指间熠熠闪烁，没有任何衰弱的迹象，那是艾瑞克还能安静站在这里的唯一原因。

“东南，4点钟方向吗？那不是大公子计划前往的若开神庙方向。往那个方向，再一到两小时路程……那快到缅甸境内的妙乌了。千佛之墟，那里也有大量寺庙废墟，适合隐藏踪迹。在印度，没人会包庇那个无耻又卑贱的家伙。西瓦•达利特去缅甸边境找一处废墟栖身的可能，的确比留在这附近更大！”

“与内线报告一致。”娜塔莎那个弓箭一流的混合型向导按着额头确认，“时间紧迫，我们这就动身吧。”

在密林和时间的另一端，西瓦•达利特在潜藏的密室瞧着向导奔跑的身影大加嘲笑：“他想干什么，明明没有任何人。”

他大笑着回头，向盟友致谢：“辻政信大佐，感谢您出手协助，否则我真不好对付那个突然跑出来的美国向导。听说他挺厉害的，可那么年轻，总老辣不过二战时候就是东京塔前列的人物！”

东亚裔模样的老人回以微笑：“哪里的话，多年的老主顾了，帮忙是应该的。何况，我和泽维尔的老师有一些旧交情。他的弟子来我的地盘，我怎么也得出面‘招待’！”

“据传查尔斯•泽维尔是全美协会内定的下任首席，没有你的事前布局，你的向导鼎力协助，我也未必能见成效。”

西瓦不屑地哼了一声，拽起铁链，一脚踩在脸上，语气好像对垃圾吐痰：“听见夸奖了吗？这就是你存活的意义啊，如果这点精神输出都扛不住，就去死吧！你可不再是婆罗门家庭的娇小姐，只是随时可以替换的垃圾！”

少女伤痕累累的肩膀瑟瑟发抖，和战术精神泵连接在一起的身体突然抽搐。

发生了什么？西瓦俯身查看，辻政信与他一样动作。

下一刻，他感觉肩膀冰凉，好像被插入了一片冰。有人手法巧妙地卸下胳膊，让它变成一枝无力的垂柳，而西瓦只能站在那里，连抬手捂住伤口也做不到。

宏大的精神能力压迫了他，控制他无法移动，无法出声。门外，他的部下一个接一个像麻袋倒下。凶手在他身边依然笑得很亲切，旧日本军人“说”【我说过，我和泽维尔的老师有一些交情。】  
*****************************  
拨开最后一片湿叶，查尔斯像一只被泼了迷彩漆的小浣熊，朝自己窜过来。

在雨林跋涉的行程，艾瑞克不想回想。不管是为了节省时间，穿越雨林山脉的艰难路程，还是一边赶路，还得一边照看那头姓甘地的莽撞犀牛的心累历程，都在看到查尔斯那一刻得到犒赏。

搂紧了正向娜塔莎挥手祝贺获准适配的查尔斯，绝对适配的两人久久相拥。

“哎呀，哎呀，小少爷，你怎么跑到这种地方来了？”

一个比印度人更古怪的英语口音插进他们中间：“幸好我在这边还有些能为，能帮上一些忙。”

艾瑞克与查尔斯一同看向来者。那是一位亚裔老人，个头不高，长相与四周的印度人明显不同。他须发花白，眉目慈祥，眼角总带着笑容，与魁梧的卡塔帕相比，像一个儿孙绕膝的好好先生。艾瑞克却总觉得他更像一头白毛的豺狼，就像向导身边的日本豺。

娜塔莎证实了艾瑞克直觉敏锐。她通过精神渠道“告诉”艾瑞克。这种三不管地带谁都不好使，尼采从CIA的暗线抽调了一位够分量的地头蛇协助他们。眼前这位的亚裔老人，可是二战的风云人物——旧日本陆军参谋总部作战参谋辻政信大佐。

“昭和三大参谋”之一，东京塔四大向导之一，终战时，是日本陆军东南亚军区首席参谋。日本陆军37年之后所有对外寻衅挑事，都有他的影子；所有有组织屠杀，也都有他的嫌疑。传闻中谋杀过泰国国王，生吃过战俘。战后成为远东军事法庭起诉的唯一一个甲、乙、丙三级战犯，被五大战胜国联手搜捕，被盟军东南亚战区司令蒙巴顿勋爵通令讨拿。就这样依然躲过重重搜索，从东南亚潜行三千里逃到日本，一直躲到50年盟军宣布全面结束搜捕战犯。

这位豺狼参谋树敌太多，自知难保平安。于是在61年离开日本，借口调停越南和老挝争端，回到熟悉的东南亚半岛，就此失去踪迹。很多人认为他已经死了，没想到被尼采收下，做了见不得光的黑刀。

艾瑞克再度确认梅厄夫人和本•古里安阁下（以色列开国总理）都堪称清白正直。

难怪查尔斯用难以形容的“语气”抱怨【如果有一天，尼采老师不小心打翻了收藏黑刀的‘箱子’。纽约时报就10年不用想头条了，普利策新闻奖也不用评了！】

不过，这与他无关。管他是日本战犯，还是当地毒贩，只要查尔斯平安无事就好。

揉着肩膀，安抚向导的不满，艾瑞克向那个日本人道了一声谢。

“辻政信——”怒吼在此刻爆发，德里塔几个哨兵压住了犯人，却压不住声音。

“你为什么投靠了美国人！还是那个保罗•尼采！泽维尔你有什么资格谴责我！”

“别忘了，让美国在广岛扔下原子弹的就是你的老师尼采！”


	19. 第四章 梵天之丘 上

03、  
熏风携带温柔晨光，吹拂面庞。张开明蓝眼眸，查尔斯确定自己睡在一张阿萨姆风格的寝台上。

精雕细琢的粉色大理石台与宫殿浑然一体，铺上象牙编织的凉席，罩上珍珠流苏的蕾丝纱帐。水渠环绕寝台四周，引来活水，带来清凉。

人工溪流摇曳自然美景。碧玺莲花，碧玉莲叶，琉璃烧制的游鱼浸在潺潺流水，剔透身影笼着小小火苗，焚着不知名的幽香，熏染入室的晨风。

不愧是印度王公，自古豪富令人咋舌。

“主人，您醒来了吗？”鹅黄纱丽包裹的身影匍匐在纱帐外，声音如夜莺般悦耳。

“兰谢尔老爷一早起来，与苏珊女士一道出去了。他说有公务处理，晚些时候回来。不想打扰您休息，就没有叫醒您。”

对了，昨天那个犹太女向导叫苏珊，是艾瑞克上一位向导莎拉•丹恩的妹妹。这次作为艾瑞克的临时向导过来。顿了一下，查尔斯在内心苦笑。他居然也会有点在意艾瑞克前任的姐妹……

苦笑间，阳光耀眼，少女已经拉开了纱帐。

“拉莉特，不用了！”他立刻起身，赶在少女用额头虔诚触碰脚背之前爬起来。

昨天，在西瓦爆发让众人震惊却不意外的怒吼之后，为了逃避不安，查尔斯将所有心力放在解救被佣兵诱拐的向导上面。

其中伤痕最多的是当时正在西瓦控制的少女拉莉特。德里塔的老向导卡塔帕告诉他，拉莉特是被监禁时间最长的受害者。她原本生在一个声明显赫的古老婆罗门家族，从小被西瓦绑架，沦为佣兵团体的性奴和向导工具好几年。现在，她的家族已经不可能接纳她。

在印度教的世界里，女性被认为是一个不完整的，不洁净的个体，没有资格信仰诸神。投生为女性，便是上天给予的惩罚。唯有嫁给一名男子，女性才能获得入教许可，才被承认是一个完整的人。这种入教仪式包括了抢婚，还包括了强奸。

“她与贱民男子交合，就等于嫁给了贱民。她的家人不会承认有这样一个女儿，他们只会愤怒，她为什么没有为了维护自己和家族的荣誉，光荣地死去。”

查尔斯无言以对，卡塔帕叙时候那种理所当然，甚至带有赞许的口吻，更让他毛骨悚然。不过老向导说觉醒者即使在印度也拥有特权，哪怕他们生为贱民。觉醒者社会将他们视为被神遗失的孩子，往往由门第高贵的觉醒者家族出面收为养子，这次被解救的向导不用担心去处。

这个消息让查尔斯略微放松。他为少女疏导长年被药物混沌的精神，替她处理伤口。拉莉特也从不管见到谁都惊惶的表情中镇定下来，好像一只初睁眼的小雀——这不止是形容，她的精神向导，一只金丝雀藏在天鹅的羽翼下面，对待查尔斯如对神灵一样膜拜。

雏鸟般瑟缩的女孩让查尔斯心疼。干脆跟德里塔交涉，把她带回美国吧。他认真地考虑，这样经历的孩子需要长期心理辅导，不适合留在印度。回到学院，热闹又多元的环境会让她慢慢改变心境。

“不用了，拉莉特。我习惯自己动手。”从现在就开始，不让拉莉特把援助者认作主人，把自己当作奴隶。

可是女孩琉璃质地的眼睛一下充斥着刻骨的悲伤。

“主人，我不能侍奉您吗？我……我不配……不够资格触碰您吗？”

金丝雀仰望天鹅，就像雏鸟望着妈妈。

啊，我总是那么擅长搞砸一切！查尔斯头疼起来。

太着急了……何况他们还在印度，他决定不了拉莉特的想法和别人的眼光。让四周的人认为女孩是他的奴仆，受他的庇护，也是一种保护。

如此想着，查尔斯向拉莉特微笑：“怎么会，只是我的故乡没有这样的习惯……请把外套递给我！”

少女破涕为笑。在屋内奔忙，鹅黄纱丽翩舞，就像一只欢快的黄莺。

“管家让我转告您：藩王将举行盛大宴会，向您和甘地家的公子们表达谢意。殿下担心您过来得仓促，没有准备，让管家送来了符合身份的礼服。您看，多美！”

黄水晶攒成金丝雀，在泰戈尔歌咏的金合欢花树间婉转啼鸣，七彩锦绣的蝴蝶伴着织金花瓣上下翩舞。珍珠、水晶和碎钻在花树和蝴蝶之下，组成茉莉和素馨花纹的璎珞，珠帘就像瀑布垂挂。真是精美的艺术品——只是这件上衣为什么长得那么像阿拉伯舞娘那种挂满了长长流苏的文胸？

下装裙裾飘飘。金银丝线妩媚延展，盛开铺天盖地的夏日繁花。玛瑙钉珠缀成花瓣，嫣红莲花就在青金石的碧波摇曳。波斯湾出产的细小珠串缀上镂空的宝石花蕾，坠在……等等，那是一条超长的裙裤！

纱罗般质地的阿萨姆夏缎制成一袭华美披帛，就像缀满星辰的云雾。无数刺绣、串珠、宝石、金线、蕾丝，争奇斗艳。芙蓉晶珠绣的花妖最为亮眼，红宝石点亮笑靥和花蕊，奢艳之光,摄人心魄。

整套礼服在阳光下面闪闪发光，看上去少说重20公斤！

拉莉特身旁的矮桌上还摆放着一张桌布大小的蕾丝面纱，一大盘珠光宝气的项链，层层叠叠，起码20条！一把一把金的银的闪瞎眼的手镯（还是脚镯？），一打形状比怀表大宝石比拇指大的耳环（或者鼻环？），还有一大堆正面镶钻嵌宝，背面还烧制了精美珐琅彩画，连查尔斯也叫不出来名字，更不知道用途的首饰……

查尔斯闭上嘴巴，震惊抬头：“这是女人的东西吧，是给娜塔莎，还有艾瑞克带来的苏珊准备的吧！我代她们感谢殿下！”

“当然不是！罗曼诺娃女士不算顶级贵客，另外那个女人顶多算少校的侍妾，怎么配得上这样隆重的服饰。这可是阿萨姆邦最顶级的向导礼服！”

不——

查尔斯瞬间发誓！他绝对不穿这件衣服！绝不！

04、

查尔斯瞬间发誓！他绝对不穿这件衣服！绝不！

让拉莉特帮忙找来出发之前寄放在藩王宫的行李。早知道可能需要应付这种场合，他带了礼服过来。

民族风格的米色改良西装搭配上南亚特色的刺绣领口和贝母纽扣，莲花纹饰在印度哪个地方都不会犯错。再在肩头披上一条克什米尔羊绒围巾，颜色挑选了较艳的茜草色，花纹同样是以莲花为主的繁复热闹。

打量一下镜中的自己。一个美国来的白人，这样出席印度藩王的宴会，应该还过得去吧。

步入异域风情浓重的宴会大厅，查尔斯立刻感受到四面的视线和繁杂的思维。

无视掉它们，微笑面对上前待客的王公，双手合十道歉华丽礼服太过沉重，自己承受不起。后者微笑接纳，指引的座位却让查尔斯发愣。

一个色彩浓烈，花纹繁复，典型印度风格的单人软榻。软榻紧挨着同样艳丽又繁复的坐垫，只是矮了快30公分，就像匍匐在软榻脚下。

查尔斯呼吸干涩。是的，哨兵和向导的关系自古如此。只是自己生长在相对开放的美国，又有着那样的家世和背景，少有直面这些问题。

难怪娜塔莎和克林特一大早就借口打猎躲出去了，黑寡妇肯定不愿让她的向导受这种委屈。东道主多半也正为难怎么安排这对异端的女哨兵和男混导。不出席，正好大家都免了尴尬。

腹诽着不带上自己一起的黑寡妇，查尔斯不准备屈服。左右看看，发现拉吉夫正坐在另一张软榻上。对了，他的弟弟有事离开，不会出席宴会。一个身份显赫又还没有结合的向导，可以被视为独立的贵客。

立刻走过去，查尔斯冲在拉吉夫身旁挤了位置，又礼貌地为拉莉特索要一张矮凳。

老向导皱着眉毛，老成持重的大象卷起鼻子，好像想说什么。被拉吉夫及时阻止，只得躬身退下，乖乖照办。

拉吉夫也用眼角瞟了查尔斯几次，最后微笑开口：“泽维尔教授，那是你们全美协会的向导标志吗？真是别致！”

查尔斯低头看了看胸前徽章。羽毛笔穿过怀抱式的希腊竖琴，竖琴两头的鹰头还算精致。这是最普通的，每一个美国向导都有的徽章，查尔斯不觉得它会吸引拉吉夫。

对方抬手，让属下送来一个托盘。雕铸古代君王猎象场面的银盘里，万寿菊花瓣簇拥着一条黄金项链。黄金的吊牌上，各式翠绿宝石镶嵌了一只耀眼的孔雀翎。

“就如贵国和欧洲各国习惯用盾与矛代表哨兵，用羽毛笔与竖琴象征向导。我国自古认为充满力量和毁灭的湿婆是指导哨兵之神，温柔维护着世界的毗湿奴是庇佑向导之神，他的孔雀翎毛就是印度向导的标志。”

“泽维尔教授，我有收集各国觉醒者标志的爱好。我可以拥有那样的荣幸，用一条印度向导徽章与您的徽章做个交换吗？看在我们友谊的份上，请一定成全我这小小心愿！”

拉吉夫说得那样真诚，查尔斯无法拒绝，他们做了这桩怎么看也不算平等的交换。拉吉夫亲手为查尔斯戴上项链，又让侍女送上几串斑斓花环，说是表示谢意。

在印度出席盛宴，不论男女，必须佩戴鲜花和珠宝，否则便是一种不小的失礼。查尔斯理解拉吉夫的好意，没有拒绝。

他闭上眼睛说服自己，那是印度特有的徽章项链，是向导的标志。不是那种附带哨兵纹章，锁紧脖子，标志所属的枷锁。

是啊，这里是印度。这块古老又传统的土地无声地提醒着自己：向导自古被认为是哨兵的附庸，就像妻子是丈夫的所属物，是可以被抢夺、交换甚至买卖的宝贵财产。阿拉伯人会给不驯服的向导拷上脚链，就像对待奴隶；摩拉维亚骑士团的哨兵，会把自己的纹章烙在向导的锁骨上；而在印度，向导永远不能走在哨兵前面，不能与哨兵平起平坐，能为哨兵殉葬是一种无上荣耀。

手指微微晃动。查尔斯收紧手掌，感觉指尖冰凉。面对侍女进献的琥珀色美酒和香气逼人的佳肴，毫无胃口。

“不舒服吗？”熟悉的手掌拢住指尖，再抬手试探额头温度，艾瑞克不知道什么时候回来了。

他比自己更无视礼节，一套衬衫西裤就过来赴宴，却无人敢有意见——长得有威慑力，看上去就不好惹就有这种好处。他皱眉看着自己，硬挤着坐到软榻上：“昨天医师说没什么问题，我早该知道这种地方的医生不可靠！哪里感觉不对，我这就叫阿扎塞尔过来。”

查尔斯的目光投向他身后。苏珊跟着艾瑞克过来了，她换上了那套缀满珠宝的礼服，真漂亮啊，真是光彩照人！

就和她的精神向导，那条拖着五彩鱼尾的孔雀花鳉一样。拉吉夫的印度花鹿也是这样，拉莉特的金丝雀，藩王妃的翠凤蝶，书记官的夜莺……在场的向导都拥有符合身份，温顺又美丽的精神动物。

他的天鹅在他们中间，显得那样朴素、孤傲，那样地特立独行——就像一头桀骜不驯的，不合群的黑羊。

像自己这样的向导，难道艾瑞克真的没有不满吗？

如果……如果……

极限会在哪里？总有一日，他们也会走向决裂吗？就像去年圣诞雪夜所见所闻的那对悲哀的纳粹哨兵与向导……

再三拒绝，托辞不能扔下来帮忙的姑娘一个人，把艾瑞克劝回原本的位置。查尔斯心绪混乱，种种流言和阴影止不住从脑海掠过。加之不知道为何席上众人诡异的眼光，查尔斯直到回到寝宫，才发现拉莉特眼眶发红。

“怎么了，有人欺负你吗？”天哪，他居然一直沉浸那些软弱的情绪里面，忘了需要保护的女孩。

拉莉特用力摇头，可她的表情看上去好像马上就要哭出来。

抓着查尔斯的衣角，少女把脸贴了上去：“主人您不要伤心！男人总是那样，会被表面艳丽的花朵迷惑，可他们总会醒悟，回到正确的人身边。就像湿婆只会为萨蒂女神毁灭天地！奎师那哪怕与真光和拉妲纠缠不清，依旧真爱艳光公主！毗湿奴哪怕有一万六千位妻子，还是真爱吉祥天女！”

“等等……一万六千位什么？”

查尔斯莫名其妙，他听说过印度教主神毗湿奴为庇护被残暴的那罗迦修罗王强掠为奴的女性，娶了16018名女子以维护她们名誉的故事，可这跟他和艾瑞克有什么关系？

拉莉特哭了起来，好像一枝被风雨吹打的茉莉。

“但是少校真的太过分了，居然允许侍妾穿上那么美丽，那么隆重的礼服，向正室耀武扬威！还公然让侍妾坐上身边属于正妻的位置！简直无法无天！主人，您宽心，现在整个宫廷都鄙夷他专宠姬妾，怠慢正妻！那样的举动不可能得到认同！王妃们都让我过来好好安慰您，她们说要去向美国领事馆和以色列领事馆提出抗议，还说要登报……”

查尔斯哭笑不得，难怪他老觉得宴会上众人眼神奇怪，看着自己一副很同情的模样，看着艾瑞克一副很生气的模样。原来东方民族已经脑补了一出起伏跌宕的80集宠妾灭妻狗血宅斗大戏。

不不不，事情不是那样的！你们听我解释啊——

不管有什么心思都被抛去了印度洋对岸。查尔斯头疼地认真思索，他应该怎么样澄清这一切啊。


	20. 第四章 梵天之丘 中

05、

第二天一早，艾瑞克身旁的女向导便不见了踪影——都是那莫名其妙的流言，搞得大家如此尴尬。

拉吉夫若无其事地给了一个表面说得过去的理由：为感谢自己出手相助，甘地家族想邀请自己和艾瑞克，还有几位协助人士旅游一番。苏珊说请不到假期，只得提前离开。

好吧。没有拒绝的理由，更不舍得放弃一年难得一次，可以让艾瑞克好好休息度假的机会，查尔斯开始了他的印度之旅。

很小的时候，查尔斯就曾听闻朋友和父辈带回无数东方古国的消息。艾瑞克也指着卢比解说：印度的钞票上面印着整整17种官方语言，连印度大使馆的文化参赞也辨识不全。

真是一个宛如彩虹一样，丰富又绚烂的国度！无数文化、物种、宗教在南亚次大陆的土地上碰撞，汇聚多姿多彩的文明。

蔚蓝，是南印度文明的明珠——抵抗穆斯林侵略700年的米纳克希神庙，五彩斑斓彩塑环绕，仿佛人间天宫；

也是西印度沙漠中的奇迹——人工湖皮秋拉，乌代普尔湖宫点缀其间，宛如莲花绽放；

灿金，是沐浴大雄像的圣泉，崇尚天衣的耆那教（佛教的兄弟宗教）徒每隔十二年用牛奶、椰汁、金粉、银沙、花瓣、朱砂将赤裸的祖师巨像从头到脚依次浸染，沐浴清洗；

也是裹着头巾的锡克教徒顶礼膜拜的阿姆利则金庙。金碧辉煌的神殿倒映水中，同样倒影着全副武装的守卫者。印度教徒认为这里就是俱卢野之战（印度史诗《摩诃婆罗多》中的最终决战。该作对印度文明影响深远，印度国名在本地语言中即为婆罗多共和国）的旧地，多年以来冲突不断。

嫣红，是印度教新娘额头点染的朱砂；是穆斯林雄堡斋普尔如蜂房簇拥的宫墙，数不清的妃嫔曾由此窥视市集红尘；

也是阿旃陀石窟恢弘的红岩窣堵坡（印度佛教的原始塔式建筑）和神庙，一位英国上校的猎虎枪声，唤醒了婆罗多沉睡荒芜的圣地；

翠绿，是薄雾轻绕，梯田环抱，填满英国人骨瓷杯的阿萨姆茶园；

是千载以来演绎着《摩诃婆罗多》和《罗摩衍那》（印度两大史诗）的卡塔卡利舞者，鲜艳又夸张的油彩脸谱；

也是悬如碧瀑，孕育了恒河与雪山的喜马拉雅山林——另一个同样古老的文明，就在雪山那一头。

珍珠白，是支撑朱罗帝国的光滑象牙，是封禁寡妇人生的苍白面纱；

是“爱神之泪”泰姬陵闻名于世的皎洁容颜，在温柔晨光中染上微微熏紫；

也是恒河乳白的晨雾与朝浪，无数面孔在山神之女（印度神话认为恒河是雪山之神的女儿）的素色纱丽间吞吐隐现的；

藏花黄，是丁香、桂皮、辣椒、姜黄、八角、胡椒、茴香和藏红花一同研磨的咖喱香料；

是驴车、驮象和公交大巴一起拥堵在街口的喧天尘土；

是科摩林角更南端，印度洋里被落日掩映的阿拉伯式白帆；

也是夜幕降临之际，排灯节万千摇曳的灯火。橙黄焰光绵延不绝，地上的星海撼动了天上的银河。

乌墨灰，是簇拥乞讨的手掌，是贫民窟清晨拥挤的自流水井；

是黑天（即印度教主神奎师那）面靥持续千年的微笑，是阿育王石柱雄狮的咆哮；

是长着希腊人面孔的犍陀罗佛像。2000年前，亚历山大东征带来精湛的人体雕塑，与佛教文明结合，随僧侣的脚步遍布东亚，哺育了整个亚欧大陆东部的造像艺术。

也是孟买城哥特与亚洲风格杂揉的维多利亚终点站。日不落帝国的殖民火车开向日出之地，将“印度”由地理名词，统一为民族国家。

更是深深嵌入圣雄甘地足迹的凉鞋。1948年，印度独立与分裂的日子里，首倡非暴力主义的贤者不惜一切，拼命奔走，阻拦血腥与暴力降临在深爱的国土，直至招来极端者的利刃……

放下竖立贴合的双手，查尔斯不熟悉这种东方礼节，不确定是否弄错。但他坚持用本土礼仪来表示对圣雄甘地的崇敬。

尼采老师说过，甘地是一个白痴，虽然是一个值得尊重的白痴。印度最杰出的向导，本不可能那么轻易被普通人刺杀。

“他是故意的。他故意激怒了某些人，他终于等来了谋杀！他知道他的名声，他对印度的意义，只有他的血和他的命，可以叫醒被种族和宗教热血烧得头脑发热的国民！”

是啊，甘地用生命阻止了或许是人类历史上最惨烈的内战。如果遭遇类似局面，自己能否做到甘地的万分之一？

“泽维尔教授……”

拉吉夫似乎有话想说。在芭蕉与朱槿交错的热烈背景下，印度向导那样艰难地欲言又止。

“大少爷！”

老向导坎塔帕突然闯进来，稳重的老象居然乱了步伐。拉吉夫立刻闭嘴。

“巴基斯坦人为了扳回在克什米尔的败局，大举进攻旁遮普邦！”

拉吉夫也跟着慌了眼神。

“旁遮普？妈妈不是正在那边度假！”

“正是！夫人接到消息就往前线的市镇去了！现在西线信息混乱，联络不上！”

拉吉夫几乎立刻用恳求的眼神，转向查尔斯求援，以个人身份。

查尔斯看向艾瑞克，他的哨兵耸肩表示无所谓。给穆斯林找麻烦，他随时乐意，只要美国人（巴基斯坦是绿教国家，且当时是美国的盟国）没意见就好。

然而出师不利，他们很快被前线逃散的难民堵在了贾朗达尔火车站。战区不允许飞行器或者觉醒者通过，查尔斯只能被迫见识了印度臭名昭著的火车运输系统。

这可是一趟火车晚点24小时不算新闻的国度！漫步走出附带纱帐大床，让自己大惊小怪的车站休息室，查尔斯想在热带长夏焖潮如蒸格的天气里面透个气。

循着隐约的哭声走去，查尔斯把糕点递给哭泣的孩子。看孩子狼吞虎咽，破涕为笑，他也微笑起来，捏了捏对方光滑的小脸蛋。

立刻有别的手伸过来。一只又一只，横七竖八，塞满视野，爆炸性增加！

衰老的，健壮的，黝黑的，干枯，幼嫩的，缺少一个或者几个指头，甚至整个手掌的！

无数来自黑夜的手臂和黑暗中晶亮的眼睛仿佛地狱入口，向查尔斯大大张开。

下意识后退。查尔斯突然趔趄，失去了平衡，有些手臂已经用力抓扯他的小腿。

但有的手护住他，免遭跌倒厄运。艾瑞克用雷光一样的眼神震慑全场，整个铁皮搭建硕大的候车棚随着雷光“哐当”摇撼，好像被一场安静的地震袭击。棚内高悬的上百盏电灯在同一瞬间炸裂，现场归于黑暗，人群也归于鸦雀无声。

一部分手臂依然不肯退缩，犹太哨兵干脆抱起向导，扛在肩上，趟过黑暗。

感到怀里躯体微微颤动，冷汗流过手心，艾瑞克不知道该先心疼，还是先骂人。在安慰的声音出口之前，他看见了查尔斯的眼睛。他从未闭上眼睛，或者扭过头去，他一直努力地大睁双眼，直视眼前的一切。

“泽维尔教授！”

跟在艾瑞克身后前来的拉吉夫•甘地终于忍不住了。不顾卡塔帕在场，他说出了在甘地墓前犹豫不决的语言。

“如您亲眼所见，这就是印度！”

理智拉住他，在最后一刻，将话语转化精神交谈。

【土地丰饶，人口繁多，市场广阔，四亿人口中有九成尚属赤贫。这是最好的预备工厂，也是最有潜力的市场。泽维尔教授，您……】

不……精神能力者都是非凡的心灵大师，大家还是开诚布公的好。

【我承认，那不是我的真正目的。】

【教授，你、我和全世界都知道印度是什么样的国度。种姓，还有别的陋习已经横亘数千年。宗教和种族，都没用！在印度的穆斯林也有种姓，安贝卡博士带领古吉拉特邦数十万神子（圣雄甘地对贱民的称呼）改宗佛教，依然跳不出种姓的漩涡！】

【利益，归根结底还是利益！就像纳粹，当所有国民都从中获利，那么所有人都会心安理得，做稳帮凶。那么，只有用更高昂的利益，冲击传统利益！】

【工厂、农场、商场……唯有要求自由劳力的资本主义才是主张森严等级的封建主义，命中的天敌！】

【教授，希望您能帮助我，实现祖辈夙愿。这是一座未开发的金矿，甘地家族会保证您和您的朋友获取足以用黄金重塑罗马城的回报！】

【还有……还有苏巴斯•钱德拉……我明白您此行的来意。为表诚意，在救出母亲之后，我会说服她，将鲍斯空难的遗物移交给您。】

摊开底牌，拉吉夫•甘地紧张注视结果。看握着命运的神祇，那位美国青年，轻轻点头。

只是等见识浅薄的年轻人排除万难到达目的地，都傻了眼。

斑斓猛虎守住通向赞普的要道，不管活人还是战车，来多少撕多少。眼睛比猛虎更亮的短头发的迦梨女神（湿婆神妻子帕尔瓦蒂的恐怖相，堪称印度神话战斗力巅峰），身披铠甲一般的火焰纱丽傲然屹立。

“查尔斯，你都旅游到这种地方了！”

身后还转出带着银狐的尼采老师。

几个年轻人面面相觑，我们到底过来干嘛呢……

文后小贴士：本章乌泱泱的配图只能建议去LOF看了

06、

回到新德里的美国大使馆——用水泥和金属板解构泰姬陵的现代建筑，典雅主义大师爱德华•斯通的杰作。窗外有绿树碧水环绕，还有人声鼎沸的游行队伍，扛着抗议美国干涉印度内政的大幅标语。

无视敲着车窗追问“投送小男孩者有何资格限核”的印度记者，屏退所有闲杂人等，包括美国驻印度大使和热心端来红茶的拉莉特，让一众哨兵统统做了门卫，尼采只留下弟子对话。

“我过来干嘛？还不是你上次带回来的消息，约德尔•海斯勒深层记忆里面的东西。”

白狐晃着尾巴说。

“最大的可能性自然是钱德拉•鲍斯（印度独立运动领导者，甘地三大弟子之一）。1938年，他对甘地和国大党的独立路线彻底失望，集合了全印度的激进派，指望搭上轴心国的快车，与德国人联手对抗大英帝国。希特勒对他不太有兴趣，日本人却如获至宝。”

“二战的时候，他不但组建了‘印度临时政府’，在日本人的《大东亚共荣宣言》上面签了字。还收编了所有反抗势力和东南亚战区的印度俘虏，组织‘印度国民军’，协同日本人与英国和中国远征军在东南亚作战。”

“这种人战后自然不用指望好下场。英国人和中国人指名通缉他，鲍斯向莫斯科寻求避难，斯大林居然一口答应了，那时候我可是相当地惊讶！只是事情的发展一点不意外，鲍斯飞往莫斯科的座机起飞不久，便在缅甸一带‘意外’坠落。有人说是日本人动的手，也有人说是蒋介石的手笔，还有人认为蒙巴顿（英国王室远亲，时任盟军东南亚战区总司令）也不清白。”

“只是俄国人到底贪图那一位什么呢……好了，免费的开放课堂到此为止！难道真的指望我会把初中历史教科书以外的资料免费泄漏给偷窥的耗子？！”

银狐一样的老者突然语气一转，好像凌霜突降南亚次大陆。

【还是指望能在两个高级向导面前玩弄这样拙劣的把戏!”】

银狐利啸，精神波动如海啸震荡。哨兵们立刻破门而入。

“艾瑞克！”

白鸟腾起，为白鲨指引方向。磁控者张开手掌，透过精神向导的“双眼”，跨视距远程出击，金属触觉告诉他得手了。

银狐叼住长长象鼻，就像擒获了一只特大号异形老鼠。

【“哎呀，印度的耗子都长得这么大个头了？德里大使馆是该好好打扫了！”】

【对不起，请允许我替部下的无礼与鲁莽道歉！】

拉吉夫•甘地的花鹿降临，阻拦了攻击性波动，并带来主人低头致歉的影像。

影像几乎立刻虚化，带着猛虎的甘地夫人撕裂了它。

【不，尼赫鲁-甘地家族从不低头！】

【我们只会这样负起责任。】

猛虎叼来一只断臂，艾瑞克的金属在同一时间失去了猎物。淋漓鲜血即便隔着精神影像，依然触目惊心。

【无礼窥探是我们失礼在先，阁下尽可以开出条件。这里有多位向导，完全支持我们直接精神交涉。不用实际见面，对我们都方便。】

尼采微不可察地撇了下嘴角，查尔斯几乎可以听到老师小声“抱怨”【被她抢出了机会，真是奸猾的婆娘……反正正式会议前，也需要接触。】

他没有拒绝，查尔斯与拉吉夫联手拉出可视化精神交流平台。供着湿婆神像，古典与现代风格杂糅的别墅便与投影着自由女神像的美国大使馆，在视觉上无缝衔接。

尼采与甘地夫人出现在普通人无法企及，更无法留下影像的视野。

【“在讨论我们的失礼之前，是否应先讨论一番克什米尔（印度和巴基斯坦领土争议地区）现状！”】

【“从年初便有人不断渗过克什米尔停火线，离间我们的族群，挑拨我们的人民，暗杀我们的官员。被边防军镇压，就以此当做迫害的借口，出动大量武装人员‘自由战士’，号称‘解放克什米尔！’当他们失败，出面的就是巴基斯坦正规军！”】

【“无耻啊，无耻！我出任外务官员多年，自以为见识不浅。这样粗鄙又卑劣的行径，还是头一次见！好了，现在轮到巴基斯坦抗议印度越过停火线，开启战端！突袭边防机场，侵略旁遮普邦！他们开的可是美国的战机！”】

（PS的解说，65年的时候巴铁还不是天朝的巴铁，而是美帝的。哪怕到现在，美帝和巴铁也关系不浅。不过最近几年，美印明显有眉来眼去的PY勾兑迹象。）

那一瞬间，查尔斯似乎看到甘地夫人和她的孟加拉虎，与身后的湿婆神像同一神态。

【“印度的正法，自然由印度人自己守卫，不容他人置喙！”】

【“我不明白，释放了尘世阿斯特拉（Astra，印度神话史诗《摩诃婆罗多》中神人持有的超自然兵器，就是各路地摊文学热炒的印度史前核武器）的美国人，为什么偏偏喜欢对别人的兵器说三道四！”】

查尔斯看见老师的嘴巴不屑地抿成直线，一如往常地反击。

【“如果没有扔在广岛、长崎的两个男孩，印度只怕要被日本人拉上做肉盾，就像在冲绳和琉球发生的那样。”】

【“就像我们还得感谢你当年创造人间地狱，现在却假惺惺跑出来力主限制核武器那样？”】

【“没错，所言甚是！”】

尼采老师把锐利藏在微笑底下，查尔斯却越来越不安。不……有东西什么不对劲……

【查尔斯，你看见英•甘地背后那尊湿婆了。那么新，那么粗劣的做工，尼赫鲁的女儿为什么要供奉这么一尊不入流的湿婆像呢？还故意让我们看见！】

被困在困扰的思绪里，再回过神，双方已经不欢而散。尼采老师目光若有所思。

不对……有什么不对……

【希姆莱的副官记忆深处也藏着湿婆神，去年你的消息传过来，华盛顿和伦敦塔都动了起来。鲍斯曾经在最后的时刻出入柏林，且与希姆莱私交不浅。我查过鲍斯幸存下属的供词，他飞往莫斯科的最后旅程，行李中就有一尊舞王湿婆像，做工不旧。随着飞机一同坠落，和鲍斯的遗体一道不知所踪。】

【坠机现场在印缅边境。最先到达现场的，是尼赫鲁的队伍。指认鲍斯尸体的所有资料，也是尼赫鲁提供的。一直有传闻，鲍斯没有在空难中丧生，起码没有立刻死去，他的同门师兄救了他的性命。】

【以上都是传闻，做不得准。可以确定的，只有印度私下进行着核试验。听说，他们已经给第一颗原子弹定名为‘佛陀的微笑’。克什米尔那堆乱帐，今年本是印度占了上风，前几天巴基斯坦全面反击，直接端掉了印度空军那点可怜的家底。我看尼赫鲁的女儿多半坐不住了……联合国五大常任理事国以外的核扩散，印度要做第一个冒险者吗？】

战略轰炸东京的策划者，曼哈顿计划的主事人，同时也是现任联合国限制核武器发展专员，直面窗外人声鼎沸的游行抗议队伍，按住了弟子的肩膀：

“非常遗憾，查尔斯。印度现在已不是合适的旅游地了。我这就让……”

不对……

下意识抓住手臂，抬头喊道：

“不，尼采老师！我现在不能离开！”

 

07、

接过查尔斯的请求，与娜塔莎一同清场，艾瑞克忍不住自嘲。能让这么多高级哨兵甘愿做打杂的清道夫，也只有此刻房间里面那两位向导。

查尔斯在担心什么，刚才他的神色看上去苍白又不安。有些担忧，犹太哨兵走近两步，原想关注他的向导，却遇上了微笑持刀的女哨兵和张弓搭箭的向导。

【注意距离，万磁王。】

【……你这是做什么？】

【你现在没资格接近尼采老爹和查尔斯对话，还需要我说得更明白吗？特拉维夫已经给了你命令吧，尽一切努力，帮助印度拥有原子弹！】

【根本不用打听，以色列可能有什么打算，逃不过尼采老爹的眼睛。以色列肯定想要颗原子弹傍身，多半也准备得差不多了。但是你们的存在太敏感，不到万不得已，肯定不想做五大国之外第一个吃螃蟹的。你们需要别的大国拥核，为你们的核武器做好铺垫，吸引眼球。】

【蘑菇云果然是个好东西，人人都想要！再退后点，兰谢尔。你对你的民族一片赤诚，人尽皆知，现在的你，和那些可能利用查尔斯要挟尼采先生的印度人一样，具有潜在的动机和嫌疑。在一切尘埃落定之前，尼采先生有令，不允许你再接近查尔斯。】

怒火在灰蓝眼眸中跳跃，艾瑞克铁青着面孔，瞪视那头母蜘蛛。而最令他愤怒的是，那些指控，他无法全部否定……娜塔莎的话，并非全是无稽之谈。

房门另一侧，一对师徒的“对话”仍在继续。

【查尔斯，回纽约去吧。你和甘地家的孩子商量的计划不错。去吧，回到属于你的战场，去曼哈顿拉赞助吧！】

【别打岔，你必须离开！自从广岛升了蘑菇云，所有人都红了眼睛。为了那颗超级炸弹，他们什么都做得出来——包括你那个哨兵！】

【不过，谁能保证鲍斯从柏林带出来的，真的就是核弹？德国佬搞错了方向，海森堡（德国著名物理学家，纳粹德国原子弹研究的核心学者）带着他们一头钻进重水里面，忘了链式裂变。听到广岛的新闻，他还以为美国扔了一整座反应堆下去！】

【尼采老师，您为什么改变了主意。】

决心不再让老师转移话题的企图得逞，查尔斯直接切入核心。

【战争的时候，您是对日强硬派的代表。轰炸东京，投在广岛和长崎的原子弹都由您力主推动。但是……战争结束后，您很快站出来反对当年支持的，并且积极介入限制核武器和音束弹的计划，很多人都不明白为什么。】

【为什么，尼采老师。什么让您改变了主意？】

【…………】

【有人认为您愧疚自己满手血腥，杀害了数十万无辜平民，因此良心不安，夜不能寐。】

尼采只用鼻子哼了一声。

【有人认为只有上帝才能开启地狱，惩罚罪人。您的行为是一种严重的僭越。】

尼采提起嘴角冷笑。

【还有人认为您作为观察员，是核爆之后第一批踏上日本的美国人。亲眼看过原子弹爆炸的惨状——那些浑身焦黑，皮肤脱落，却未能死去的躯体，那些只在断壁留下阴影的尸体，那些被高温融解扭曲的废墟和残骸，那个您亲手制造的地狱！】

空气冷冽，如刀锋拂面。

尼采转头，居高临下看着弟子。

【查尔斯，如果说话的不是你，现在就已经是个死人了。】 

【我知道，所以这个问题只能我问！】

查尔斯倔强地仰着头，空气仿佛在两人之间凝固。

一声鸟鸣划破沉寂，一道艳光从模仿泰姬陵的繁复花窗掠过，阳光般鲜亮的羽翎牵走尼采的视线。

【真漂亮，是西高止虹鸠吗？如果你父亲还在，应该能一眼认出来。】

即使查尔斯，此刻也很难分辨老师的“语气”是喜悦、感慨还是叹息。

【曾经有个傻瓜，精神向导是一只百慕大海燕。在我们年轻的时候，人们都认为这种海鸟已经灭绝，水手的猎捕和船舶携带的老鼠毁了脆弱的海岛生态。但也有传言它依然存活，他就是相信这个传言的其中一个傻瓜。他一直想亲自去看看，他说等服役结束后，就去百慕大群岛做几年野外考察，为教父老罗斯福一手创办的美国自然历史博物馆做一个新展橱。】

【谁让他是西奥多•罗斯福的教子呢，也学到了老罗斯福对自然博物学的热爱。在瓜岛的时候，他还在战斗的间隙，为自然历史博物馆搜集标本。】

【1951年，罗伯特・墨菲和路易斯・莫布雷在百慕大群岛的城堡湾发现一片偏僻海崖，陡峭崖壁上栖息着18对百慕大海燕。消失数百年的灭绝物种再度现世，纽约时报说这是“生命的奇迹，地球的希望”。】

【但那时候，你的父亲已经阵亡了整整9年。】

无法被时间冲洗的淡淡悲伤取代冷冽空气，弥漫在室内。

【战争开始的时候，我和布兰就约定了。我们都是高级向导，就算死亡也不得安宁。我们的大脑必须做特殊处理，否则必留隐患。我们就是彼此的最终处理者。那时候，是我去瓜岛处理了布兰的遗体，摧毁了他的大脑。】

【当我手上染着布兰的血站起来，我发誓。逼得我必须这样做的人，一定会付出代价！】

悲伤化为愤怒，令人胆寒的精神波动几乎具现化地摇撼着视野。

【所以，当我站在广岛，不禁产生疑惑。我到底为什么推动原子弹落下？更多的理由，是为了更高的利益，还是仅仅惑于私仇？】

愤怒燃到极点，只剩下一片疲惫。查尔斯握上老师的手，他终于达到目的地，父亲的阵亡与残酷的战争在老师的心底留下了难以察觉的伤痕。每每提及在广岛腾起的那朵蘑菇云，查尔斯总会觉察那些裂纹在老师冷硬的外壳底下，不协调地闪现。

查尔斯想握紧老师的手告诉他，他没有任何错误！

超级炸弹瓦解了日本人负隅顽抗的意志。仅仅在广岛核爆之后9天，日本天皇便宣布接受波兹坦公告，近乎无条件投降。而就在那之前，日本军部正策划着焦土决战。缴获的文件昭示着疯狂的计划：“一旦美军登陆九州，12岁以下的孩童和60岁以上的老人都没有任何用处，理应让他们为国尽忠！”

联合参谋部曾经计算：如果在九州登陆，盟军伤亡将达40万，；如果登陆本州岛，则可能超过百万。日本军人和平民的死伤数目更难以想象。父亲和尼采老师的老师，乔治•马歇尔将军曾感慨：“广岛是上帝的残酷，也是上帝的仁慈。”

可一切的劝慰都鲠在内心，无法出口。

尼采老师瞪着他。

【不！什么也别说，我还不需要你来安慰！】

【如果一个向导需要赞同，那还不容易吗？但那是发自内心的赞许，还是又一次自我逃避的伎俩，永远无法确定。】

【最无法相信的人，是自己；最难过的难关，也是自己！查尔斯，这或许就是身为高级向导，命中的诅咒吧。】

无力的沉重感笼罩了查尔斯，他只能看着老师加重了呼吸。

【放心，我还没有那么软弱。】

【不管有多少疑惑，哪怕再来一次机会，让我全知全觉地回到1945年。】

【我也一定会扔他娘的下去！】


	21. 第四章 梵天之丘 下

08、

“对不起，很遗憾，做不到。”

以上句式占据了查尔斯最近72小时超过70%的对话——他竟从未察觉自己何时拥有如此规模的亚洲人脉。

尼采老师与甘地夫人带领各自的团队进了红砂岩的维多利亚宫，交涉正式开启。全世界记者带着长枪短炮舍弃德里美国大使馆，转而围攻总统府，查尔斯却没能因此得到任何放松。

数不清的电话和精神波动包围了他。打探口风的，倾力游说的，旁敲侧击的，施加压力的……

继北京之后，东方佛国即将拥核的可能性震动了世界，几乎所有人都不安，或者别有意图……他甚至必须与艾瑞克暂时分离。

或者，的确应该听尼采老师的话，离开这个漩涡，返回纽约，直到一切结束。

呆在莫卧儿大厅角落小憩片刻，恢复了精神。

开什么玩笑，这里还有他的战场！

整理克什米尔围巾和印度风格的改良西装，拈着香槟，步入酥油排灯摇曳的焰光，查尔斯再度上阵。

“泽维尔教授，感谢您的帮助。”

盛装的拉吉夫兄弟带着老向导坎塔帕，停在三米之外。

“应该由我道歉，我没法拒绝尼采老师的命令。娜塔莎总是这么夸张，托她的福，今晚别指望达成效果了。”

查尔斯回头瞪了一眼和她的向导一样一身阿萨辛装束，手上还玩着大马士革刀的美女哨兵。

【准你出席就是天大的让步。】

娜塔莎一边用比刀锋更“和善”的眼神过滤所有试图接近者，一边在脑袋里面满不在乎地“说”。

“已经远超出预期。今晚只为……计划做初期试探，有您出面，还有这个千载难遇的时机，我总算当了一回骑上白象的狐狸（印度寓言，等于狐假虎威）。” 

拉吉夫携弟弟俯身致谢，查尔斯退后一步，预防那叫人受不了的东方礼节。

【您对婆罗多的恩惠就像孕育日轮的恒河，我等无以为报……】

对话转入隐秘的精神频道，拉吉夫兄弟没有抬头，莲花眼的印度花鹿匍匐在脚边。

【只是，我有我的立场……泽维尔教授，请允许我带为进言，我的母亲……】

【我们说好的，这个话题不用再提。】

【没人能够左右尼采老师，包括我在内。】

【如果您愿意劝说尼采先生，你和拉吉夫的那个计划一定会更有把握。】

【所以呢，只因想帮印度一个大忙，我还得拼命再帮印度另外一个大忙。这逻辑真是通畅！】

【因为，这也是帮您自己一个大忙！】

转过眼睛，独臂的大象抬眼，它的行动蹒跚又固执。查尔斯明白，这才是真正难缠的对手。

【泽维尔教授，您真的要无视事实吗？】

【您的哨兵，是以色列的参孙，犹太人的迦尔纳！他正被邪恶的穆斯林包围，就如同我们一样！需要佛陀微笑（印度核计划代称）的，不止是我们，更有犹太国。泽维尔教授，辅佐哨兵是向导与生俱来的天职，你们还是绝对适配，难道您不需要帮助您的哨兵吗？】

抬手让天鹅挥去藤蔓般蔓延的精神荆棘，查尔斯很生气。

迦尔纳——如此恶毒的比喻！

【如同您即便以克里斯纳为名，也不会成为大能的奎师那神。我相信艾瑞克更不会成为迦尔纳，无论他的向导是谁……】

（又到必须上注释的时刻：这段对话涉及到印度史诗《摩诃婆罗多》，主要讲述般度家族与俱卢家族争夺王位的故事，迦尔纳是故事中半人半神的悲剧英雄。般度兄弟的异母长兄，因从小被母亲遗弃而以卑贱的身份长大。后因机缘巧合，成了俱卢族大将，最后在家族与忠诚的两难中，在战场上被亲弟所杀。后多用来比喻在夹缝中两面为难的英雄，或得不到己方认同，被自己人所杀的英雄。

老向导名叫克里斯纳•卡塔帕，名字即来源于毗湿奴的化身，《摩诃婆罗多》中类似诸葛亮般全能的主角，般度族军师奎师那。）

【注意了，克里斯纳•卡塔帕！】红裙如烈焰燎天，娜塔莎走上前一步，目光和刀锋指向印度人。克林特在同一瞬间，拉开弓弦如满月，数十道比利刃更利的攻击意向在卡塔帕脸上集合。

【尼采老爹有命，别怪我下手太重。】

老向导不再上前，排灯的光影在脸上不断交错。

“泽维尔教授，你难道不愿帮助你的哨兵吗？！”

他刻意提高声音，好让全场都安静。

查尔斯觉得自己应该说些什么，哪怕可能会冒些风险。他有义务，对这个古老而传统的国度发出一些声音。

“我是全美哨兵与向导协会的成员，不是特拉维夫塔的下属。哪怕我绝对适配的哨兵是以色列的艾瑞克•兰谢尔少校！”

“向导与哨兵是灵魂伴侣，命定的搭档，绝不是从属或者禁脔。”

“我与我的哨兵是分别独立的个体。我有我的立场，我的选择；艾瑞克也有他的立场，他的选择。我不会强迫他，他也不会强迫我。”

是的，他知道艾瑞克就在现场。他相信他们心意相通，绝无怨怼。

短暂的肃静之后，无数嘈杂从无数方向回响，查尔斯坦然面对。只要看到拉吉夫花鹿眼里的光，这番心思就没有白费。

但再高明的向导也无法得知，在他声音里，另一名向导缩紧了心脏。

拉莉特浑身发颤，像被暴雨吹打的茉莉。

那个人，他说对了！

“你认为那个美国人会是你的救世主吗？”

“天真！他连自己也保不住！”

“他太任性，太乱来了！就像那些被西方人毒害的傻子！”

“他不经哨兵同意，就自作主张，擅自行动。他在公开场合宁愿谄媚印度的觉醒者，拒绝坐在哨兵身边。你也听说了，他甚至长时间不跟他的哨兵住在一起！”

“那个哨兵一定相当恼怒，你看他把藩王的礼服公开借给妾室穿戴，公然让妾室坐上正室的位置，就是表达不满！”

“傻子，真是个傻子！一个向导没了哨兵的支持，能有什么作为？！一个哨兵，若是向导不贞静，不安分，便理所当然地可以杀掉他！”

“没有哪个哨兵能忍受这份羞辱，他们一定会闹翻。等着瞧吧，如果他一直那么自私，总把自己的心思放在哨兵的利益，还有立场之上！”

不——她不相信！可那人都说中了！

主人、主人他竟然……没有哨兵会容忍向导公开反对自己，哪怕再宽容的哨兵也不会！

哪怕罗摩也会因为谣言放逐悉达多，哪怕奎师那也会疏远艳光公主……

失去哨兵信任与爱意的向导会如何？上一位主人把不在意的向导扔给了蛇群……

拉莉特一再颤抖，好像被毒蛇咬中心口。

“他自身难保，他再无法保护你——奴隶，不，贱民！”

“你还指望他的承诺吗，带你离开印度，去到一个没有贱民，没人会像看垃圾一样看你的国度。多美好的梦啊！”

“他欺骗了你。种姓是宇宙间最好的制度，没有它的国度更混乱、虚伪、荒淫、残暴！美国多的是跟贱民一模一样的黑鬼，你的身体最熟悉他们！在那里，可没有‘种姓’从他们手里隔开你，保护你。不洁净的女人不管到哪里，都没有未来。”

“不……你还可以有。泽维尔必须死，坏的榜样必须被清除，为了正法，为了公理和道德，泽维尔必须成为警示世人的标牌。而你，立下功劳，就能将功折罪，我可以收你做养女。哪怕死去，也是高贵的婆罗门。”

“拿好这串花环。怕什么，它不是五彩的蛇！”

“晚宴后，把它献给泽维尔。别的，就与你无关了。”

“我主湿婆将惩处他！”

献上花环，她不知道自己到底愿不愿这样做。但手臂僵硬如磐石，仿佛已经不是肉体，自己就像被撕裂成两半。

为什么主人没有察觉，她惊恐又愧疚。高级向导不是可以探查人心，肢体接触就能探查不善的情绪，她多希望就这样被揭穿，就这样被杀掉，就此解脱，再无痛苦。

可主人那样痛苦地倒下，血像小溪一样流淌，惨叫就像天鹅被折断翅膀。花环上只有一个小刺，为什么会这样？！

自己做了什么……

主人救了她，在所有炼狱的记忆中，跟随主人这几日是唯一明亮的日子。

可她做了什么……

所有人看着她，目光好像将她扒光。

是她干的，一切都是她所为。

在不断的颤栗与喧闹中，抱紧双臂，不断摇头，拉莉特不断退后。

黑暗就在脚下，那么熟悉，宛如故乡。

少女踏进去，跳下去，宛如茉莉从枝头陨落。

“拉莉特——”

查尔斯用尽力气大喊。

终究，他救不了她。

耳膜嗡嗡作响，手臂剧烈疼痛，钢铁般的手臂紧搂着他，“蝰蛇毒”的单词隐约在耳畔浮现。查尔斯都顾不上了，他只死死盯着罪魁祸首。

随同甘地兄弟前来的老向导卡塔帕被保镖制服。刚才那一刻，他突然爆发的精神力量让所有向导觉察，也让查尔斯在那一刻忽略了拉莉特的异状。

没有直接接触的精神控制，他太小看了这头巨象！

看似莽撞的表态下，真正目的一直在此。如果自己答应了，对印度极为有利；如果自己拒绝了，就是引爆拉莉特的导线。不管自己如何选择，他都处于不败之地。只是……

【为什么不阻止她？凶器活着对你有利！】

【生为女人，就是罪孽。唯有死亡，才得解脱！】

语气中带着让人毛骨悚然的仁慈。

【一个不洁净的女人可以为正法而死，何其荣幸！】

【荒唐，生命只有一次，每个人的生命都同样贵重！】

查尔斯无法理解。

【荒谬，你们这些外来者从不了解古老传统！】

【向导匍匐在哨兵脚下，女人匍匐在男人脚下，子女匍匐在父亲脚下，首陀罗和吠舍匍匐在婆罗门和刹帝利脚下。】

【这，便是印度的正法！】

巨象正义凛然，像个烈士。他用脑波和声音一同咆哮。

“【你们侵略印度的国土，也践踏了我们的文化。】”

“【你们教唆妻子反对丈夫，向导反对哨兵，奴隶妄想富贵，寡妇不肯殉葬，贱民不安本分！】”

“【什么独立！什么平等！什么自由！这是文化侵略！】”

力气似乎和血液一起从身体抽走，查尔斯颓然倒下。

他也救不了他。

09、

看着卡塔帕随着拉莉特的轨迹陨落，艾瑞克没有阻止。力气似乎和血液一起从身体抽走，查尔斯颓然倒下。

他也救不了他。

他救不了任何人，包括自己。

查尔斯被困在剧痛和无力之间。

起初，他只认为是未除尽的花刺，直到对上拉莉特惊惧的眼睛。那只是不比玫瑰花刺更大的口子，为什么整条手臂疼得像被妈妈埋进燃着的壁炉。

艾瑞克搂着他，拦下视线，不让他看那些猩红的液体。

可划过手臂的液体宛如岩浆漫延，蛀蚀肌肤，鲜血已经在脚边积起水洼。

剧痛已经超过痛觉范畴，让人恶心，呼吸难以顺畅。有人在耳边尖叫，好像被绑上火刑架的女巫，查尔斯竟好一会儿没能发觉，那就是自己的声音。

这是……到底，发生了什么……

克林特在第一时间飞快离开，艾瑞克和娜塔莎的神情都那么难看，一些单词隐约浮动，好像快要一架坏掉的收音机。

想寻求答案，却连抬手的力气都没有。

【艾瑞克……】

【查尔斯，不用慌，听我说。】

钢铁铸就的手臂托住自己，就像艾瑞克镇定的眼睛。

【我不会让你有事。】

语气就像眼神，更像一种承诺。

艾瑞克心神不安，他没有十足把握。

以色列的沙漠和隔壁也有不少蝰蛇，叙利亚亚种，据说比印度的同类更危险。边境巡逻时常遇到，不时有部下受伤。如果处理不及时，可能非常凶险。扎紧伤口，尽快去医院注射血清，就不会有大碍。

但是查尔斯……

他的部下，是以色列国防军的哨兵，精英士兵。查尔斯是纯粹的向导，他的体质和体重都不如普通军人……

他无法得知卡塔帕用了哪种蝰蛇毒。那该死的主谋已经自尽，现场没有能读取死者记忆的向导。克林特已经出发，但他的速度再快也无法保证查尔斯能撑到一个一个核对血清。

强迫自己不能流露分毫怯懦。透露真相毫无益处，慌张只会让一切更糟。他不能让查尔斯冒任何风险。

【查尔斯，花环藏有微型注射器，你被注射了某种蝰蛇毒素。它会刺激神经，带来剧痛，破坏凝血，让人大量失血。蛇毒本质都是蛋白质，高温是它们的克星。用最传统的办法烙印伤口，最快也最有效。】

【蛇毒会麻痹表层神经，不会太疼。查尔斯，忍一忍，我不会让你有事！】

烙……印……

查尔斯已经失去了抖动的力气，还能颤抖的，只有灵魂。

无力地撑大眼睛，视线投向窗外——夜与时光最深处。

他好像看见了刚才拉莉特和卡塔帕陨落的轨迹，看见了匍匐在哨兵脚下的同类，看见了额角刺眼的刺青，看见了缠绕脚踝的珠宝和镣铐，看见了向导脖颈禁锢千年的枷锁……

【烙印！就像主人给牛马打上印记？！】

如果连自己也逃不过烙印，那些保守派哨兵会怎么想？自己的同胞将遭受何等命运？还有多少个拉莉特在颤抖！自己为之奋斗一生的目标会落得何等下场！

【不！】

查尔斯用全身心拒绝，他没有力气喊叫，他的精神波激烈抗拒。

【艾瑞克，我可以等一等！克林特很快回来，有血清就可以了！】

【你是向导，你的身体可能撑不下去！查尔斯，我们不能冒险！】

【我宁愿冒险！】

好像被什么东西狠敲一击，艾瑞克顿住了。

他明白，他与查尔斯是不同的，他们从未真正完全理解对方，但他们总是相互容忍。可为什么总是这样！哪怕在现在，每一秒钟都可能是致命的关键的时刻，查尔斯为什么依然固执于那些无关紧要的东西？！

……或者向导就是这样的存在，他们太敏锐，在乎的东西太多，反而无法取舍，才需要哨兵来引导。

……又或者查尔斯已经痛得糊涂，他必须对他负责，替他做一个正确的决断！

下了决断，艾瑞克更收紧了手臂。无论谁，都无法夺去怀中的躯体。

无论是谁——

桌椅垮塌，铁蛇脱出禁锢，在空中起舞，固定了手臂。娜塔莎焦急地看着他们，眼中强硬与艾瑞克类似。

硬币飞速旋转，熟悉金属分子的操控者可以轻易把它变成燃烧的太阳。

灰蓝与明蓝眼眸相对，传递无声话语。

【不，艾瑞克！让我等等血清！】

【查尔斯，别任性！】

【不，艾瑞克！不要！不——】

通红的硬币落上手臂，皮肉焦糊的气味腾起。查尔斯的精神波贯穿每个人的脑袋，就像天鹅绝望的哀鸣。

艾瑞克看到透明的水珠凝在眼角。真的那样痛苦吗，无以复加的愧疚盘踞在心脏。

【好了，没事了，查尔斯。对不起，我没能好好保护你。】

怀中躯体终于积攒力量挣扎起来，那样微弱的力道，好像撞向铁栏的鸟，扑向火焰的蝶。艾瑞克不敢再限制，松开双臂的瞬间，查尔斯立刻退开。

两人的距离宽如红海，两双眼睛好像从未对视。

【伟大的哨兵，只有您能决定我的生死吗，我不能决定我自己的生死吗？！】

【查尔斯，你是我的向导，我必须对你负责……】

【因为我成了你的向导，所以我就失去了决定自己生命的权力！】

【在我们成为绝对适配的那一刻，查尔斯，我们都不再仅仅属于自己。】

查尔斯冷笑起来，笑容可怕。

【哦，是吗？你会为了我放弃为以色列牺牲吗？】

【伟大的哨兵，自然享有以理想为先的权力。我的理想，不顾一切也想保全的尊严，完全不值得一提！】

艾瑞克转过头去，不再“出声”。他们都探到了底线，谁也不会再退一步。

【查尔斯——】

宛如洪钟的精神波动撕裂暗夜。查尔斯转头，只在拉吉夫脸上看到类似的震动。

有什么东西，即将从黑暗诞生。

从惊愕的宾客腰间抽出匕首。痕都斯坦样式的剑柄镶金嵌玉，剑刃雪亮。

将雪亮的锋刃朝向自己，查尔斯在一片惊呼中削下了带着丑陋烙印的血肉，毫不犹豫的。

扔下匕首，踩过血肉，查尔斯循着老师的精神波动大步离开，从未回头。

与甘地长子踏入热带季风烘染的庭院，广播、电视、号外同时响彻向导与女性改变时代的声音：

“印度将与英国和加拿大，合作建造亚洲第一座核反应堆，并将自行开启原子弹研究。罗摩（毗湿奴别名）在上，大天（湿婆尊号）为证，我代表印度政府与人民在此郑重承诺，不首先使用核武器。此项计划名为——”

“佛陀的微笑”

在全世界震动与骚动的声浪底下，查尔斯和拉吉夫协助保罗•尼采架设精神联络。将尚未广为人知的消息传遍各国塔与协会，传到联合国和哨兵向导联合大会。

【我，英吉拉•甘地，代表德里塔与印度政府允诺：加入限制核武与禁止音束弹协议，交还柏林湿婆像，换取印度核武解禁。】

【以湿婆与毗湿奴之名——】

【尼采老师，就这样简单吗？】

回到美国大使馆，回头看一眼弟子遮掩不住的狼狈。尼采嘴角抽动，想说什么，最终没有开口。

【需要如何复杂？不管是印度还是甘地家族，他们揣着那尊烫手的湿婆有什么用？他们又不是缩在柏林地下室走投无路的希特勒，除了拿去换原子弹和反应堆，还有第二个选择吗？她父亲尼赫鲁对核武都不算热衷，只想开反应堆搞民用。恐怕从一开始，甘地们就只把那尊湿婆视为交换筹码。】

【至于……东亚有了，南亚也可以有。龙有了，象也可以有。这样才平衡。】

视线下降，掠过已经取出文件的神像。做功粗劣的朱罗样式湿婆舞蹈像就像失去信徒的信仰，似乎已经别无用处。

【至于它，倒是有个好去处。】

12年后，欧洲原子研究中心牵头验核多年的强子对撞机项目终于得到批准。再过20年，地球上，也是人类历史上最大的强子对撞机组在横跨阿尔卑斯皑皑雪峰的地底深处竣工。

这条长达27公里的环形地下隧道，由来自全世界的80亿资金修筑。这项项目，由来自全世界的8000多位科学家共同协力。在这个巨大的圆环内，粒子被加速至接近光速。9300块磁铁以每秒11245次的速度引导两个相反方向的带电粒子分组，最终将它们聚集在一起进行迎头碰撞——就像宇宙诞生之初的模样。

人类的粒子物理学在这里踏入“上帝”的领域。

这里会诞生什么？

是让人类文明跨越星际，迈入宇宙，将科幻变成真实的动力？ 还是比原子弹和音束弹更恐怖的，毁灭一切文明和生命，将噩梦变成真实的凶器？ 甚或是酿出摧毁地球的事故，制造吞噬一切的黑洞。

无人能确切知晓。

一尊放大百倍的舞王湿婆像，伫立在欧洲原子研究中心门前，强子对撞机组之上。

他是印度神话中创世之神，也是灭世之神。

左手执鼓，象征创造；右手托火，象征毁灭。

当他摇响达鲁鼓，三千世界盛放，三亿神佛降生；当他踏出坦达瓦舞，梵天世界便分崩离析，摇摇欲坠。

天地万物在他的双目间诞生，也在他的舞蹈中寂灭。

天与地，光与暗；  
人与神，生与死；  
文明与野蛮，正法与隳落……

已在舞步间轮回了三千遍。

脚踩象征愚昧与无知的侏儒，湿婆在科学与神话的边际无尽起舞。

一遍，又一遍。

FIN

文后小贴士：  
结尾提及的欧洲原子研究中心在可能搞错黑洞毁灭地球的强大对撞机上面立了个湿婆像是真的，有张非常著名的照片如下。虽然作者也想吐槽他们这算是自插FLAG嘛。


	22. 第五章 炙冽之沙 序

第1章

1966年10月11日

薇妮弗蕾德•查普曼打着呵欠。

这个动作不那么雅观，不是淑女所为。所幸现在是周日的清晨，在好莱坞的后院比弗利山，这个时间往往比凌晨还冷清。周末彻夜狂欢的人们正在好眠，不幸的清洁工却必须开工了。

清洁女工背地里小小地抱怨了一把，幸好有丰厚的薪水可以稍作弥补。

薇妮的主顾是目前好莱坞炙手可热的导演罗曼•波兰斯基和他的妻子，著名艳星莎朗•塔特。他们在片场一见钟情，从此莎朗成了波兰斯基的缪斯，新锐导演以她为主角拍了一连串叫好又叫座的电影。相识2年，波兰斯基正式向莎朗求婚，现在，他们已经有了两个可爱的孩子——一个还在母亲肚子里面，才8个月。莎朗第二次怀孕后，波兰斯基一掷千金，为她在比弗利山的班奈迪克山谷购置了这套豪宅。还担心自己远赴欧洲拍电影，怀孕的妻子会寂寞，特地邀请朋友来举行周末聚会，这其中甚至包括了莎朗的前男友！

这就是别人家的夫妻！薇妮忍不住心里泛酸，什么时候自己也能钓到个好男人呢？

扛起清洁工具，任凭遐思在脑子里乱转悠，薇妮向她的工作地点走去。

她一般从后门进入屋内，路过车道时，她看见车道上停了一辆白色的兰博基尼跑车。

薇妮好奇地多瞅了两眼，那车看着很陌生，应该不是明星夫妇常来做客的朋友所有。

进入后门，她发现了更奇怪的迹象：在厨房门口，薇妮捡到了一部断线的电话，从缺口看，就像被人为剪断。

恐惧和寒冷一起爬上薇妮的背脊，她开始觉得空气又冷又干，房间里静得可怕。她想逃跑，但不听使唤的腿脚反而带着她向前走。穿过空无一人的起居室，通过古怪的大开着的前门。

在门前修剪得十分整齐的草地上，突兀铺开两片暗红的色彩。红色中央躺着两具身体，不管男女，面部都被剁成肉酱，无法辨认。

薇妮在自己的尖叫声中转身往回跑，视线却正好和女主人毫无生气的眼珠相撞。

怀孕八月的孕妇尸体被吊在客厅水晶灯下，美艳的面孔被死亡和恐惧所扭曲，凝固的液体在她身下汇聚成不祥的乌赤色镜面。不知什么东西，蘸着血液在大门上留下歪歪斜斜，几个硕大的字母：

“Kill White Pig！”  
*******************************************  
这里是索诺拉沙漠，横亘美国与墨西哥边境，面积超过31万平方公里，北美最大的沙漠地区。

与北非或者西亚的“亲戚”不同，索诺拉几乎没有黄沙滚滚，铺天盖地的景象。这里植被覆盖率颇为可观，棕榈、龙舌兰、仙人掌和石碳酸灌木蓬勃生长。

只是地面上几乎找不到一滴水。

即使已进入十二月份，这里的白天气温仍超过30℃，而夜间则往往降到0℃以下。被冬日熨得滚烫的地表，正午时分可以煎熟鸡蛋；同一时刻，只要在背阴处下挖数英尺，就能见到被冰碴凝结的砂砾。

这是一片可怕的蛮荒之地。每年都有人试图穿越荒无人烟的中心地带，偷渡美国，但成功者寥寥无几——他们大多化为了荒原上无人辨识的枯骨。

沙漠边缘盘踞着牧民与印第安部落，还有兼备军阀和毒枭双重职业的军事团体。政府、军阀与部族的势力在此地犬牙交错，毒品、枪支、人口贩卖在此地公开流通。当地毒贩甚至能够组织军队，出动坦克，与政府军正面对抗。

这是整个墨西哥，整个北美洲最危险，最无法无天的地方。鱼龙混杂，民风彪悍。自然与社会的双重险恶环境，让所有外来者都必须小心谨慎，处处留心。

——或许，特拉维夫塔首席，以色列有史以来最强大的哨兵艾瑞克•兰谢尔中校可以是一个例外。

此时，他正坐在越野吉普的副驾驶位，从墨西哥举世闻名的巨柱仙人掌“丛林”穿行而过。

墨西哥人把这种索诺拉沙漠独有的巨大植物视为国宝，印在国旗和国徽上。斜阳打在它们挺直的躯干上，昏黄的光线和粗糙的绿色表皮混合。很难让人联想到墨西哥人宣称的“宛如宏大神殿中的圣像”，更像一个个傻里傻气举手朝天的傻大个。

今天可是1966年12月24日！12月24日！即使犹太人不过圣诞节，这种日子自己为什么会在这个鬼地方？

第三次中东战争停战之后，以色列周边较为平静。摩萨德行动队队长也难得找到机会，可以消耗一下攒了好久的年假。

他本想和长期“分居”的向导共享圣诞假期，至少可以去美国过新年。可接电话的，却是查尔斯那个叫汉克的助理：

“兰谢尔中校，非常抱歉！全美协会那边来了紧急任务，查尔斯已经出差去了。不清楚什么时候能回来。”

沉默挂断电话，艾瑞克知道他跟查尔斯之间出现了问题。去年在印度的争执，他不顾查尔斯反对，烙印了被注入蛇毒的伤口。那件小事让查尔斯异常愤怒，但艾瑞克不准备让步。查尔斯可以任性，可以任凭意愿自由地生活，但自己绝不放任任何危害查尔斯的可能——这是绝对不能让步的底线！

不过，这段时间查尔斯的确事务繁忙。隔着大西洋和地中海，摩萨德哨兵也能看见他的向导马不停蹄地出席各种活动和访谈，熟悉的身影常在各大电视台出没，频繁登上世界各大报刊与杂志的封面。

可能查尔斯真的很忙！不愿让向导为难，艾瑞克没有多做坚持。此时，正好维森塔尔协会准备前往墨西哥索诺拉州，探查当年纳粹战犯潜逃美洲的一条秘密通道，以便收集更多逍遥法外的集中营刽子手的信息。由于该地区情况复杂，环境恶劣，西蒙•维森塔尔特意向特拉维夫塔寻求支援和保护。难得拿到假期，却落得无所事事的艾瑞克干脆接下申请，成为维森塔尔一行的保镖，跟随他们深入中美洲荒漠。

起初几日，行动颇为顺利，艾瑞克不过换了个地方无所事事。24日中午，他们落脚的小城安托尼局势骤然紧张。控制该地区的军阀兼毒枭桑托斯突然全城戒严，逐一排查外来者。

这些地方武装在特拉维夫塔首席哨兵眼中本不值一提。如果他出手解决掉桑托斯的势力，墨西哥塔只会在一旁拍手叫好，或许还会为他授勋。

但此行目的是探查线索，与当地势力冲突，只会适得其反。稍加商议，一行人在当地向导莱昂•博莱瓦夫掩护下，偷偷撤出安托尼城，前往沙漠一处废弃牧场暂作回避。

穿越荒漠，不远处废弃的牧场小屋已清晰可见，驾驶吉普的莱昂突然一脚踩下刹车。

艾瑞克挑眉，无声询问。

“情况有些不对，前面好像有觉醒者，而且……不止一个人！”年纪不大就头发花白的混导深深皱起眉头。

莱昂•博莱瓦夫是出生在波兰的犹太向导，拥有墨西哥与以色列双重国籍，隶属特拉维夫塔。表面身份是颜料商人，实际上是摩萨德驻中美洲的主要联络员。艾瑞克参与301特遣队行动，追捕利用罗马走廊逃到南美的纳粹战犯时，曾数次与其合作。

发觉情况有异，艾瑞克让维森塔尔一行人就地隐蔽，自己在混导掩护下隐蔽接近。

废弃的牧场小屋外表并无破损，在夕阳下看上去格外安逸。普通人不会发现异常，但在哨兵发达的听觉中，脚步、呼吸、衣料摩擦的声音提供了丰富的信息，几乎可以在大脑里还原此时屋内的场景。

一共有七人，两人正在门口警戒，其中一人正在拔刀，往里有两人正拉动枪栓，给手枪上膛，一人正拉紧弓弦，更远处有一人呼吸较为沉重，可能身体状态不佳。信息素说明他们全部是觉醒者！

通过莱昂的精神交流通道，将信息传导过去。两人深到惊讶，为什么这里聚集了这么多觉醒者？难道是某个军阀雇佣的佣兵团队？

【这不像是对付我们的，没必要这样兴师动众。】

【没时间确认，对方也发现了我们。先下手为强！】

在荒野巨岩的掩蔽下，万磁王张开磁场，转动手腕，催动遍地的含铁砂石，还有房屋铁铸的铆钉门框，意图钳制那群觉醒者。

这时候，莱昂的精神通道突然被一个熟悉的精神波动强行插入。

【NO！艾瑞克，罗根，NO！】

愣了一下，艾瑞克没能拆掉小屋。几乎同时，破门而出的利刃也在摩萨德哨兵身前急停。

无视面前的利刃，也没有理会X学院出身的FBI黑人混哨，甚至忽略了神盾局著名的俄裔女性纯哨和她那位张弓搭箭瞄准着自己的搭档。

艾瑞克紧盯着屋内最深处，径直向他的向导走去。

“查尔斯，你怎么会在这里？！”

 

文后小贴士：  
1、 比弗利山：洛杉矶西部著名的明星社区，众多好莱坞明星居住于此。  
2、 罗曼•波兰斯基，著名电影导演，代表作《钢琴家》。本文讲述的案子实有其事，作者在此基础上进行了扩大化改编。如果有兴趣百度的读者，提醒一下小心高能，很多讲述该案件的网页附带血腥的现场照片。


	23. 第五章 炙冽之沙 上

第2章

“查尔斯，你怎么会在这里？！”

摩萨德首席哨兵走进废弃的牧场小屋，惊讶地瞪着他的向导。

来不及获得回答，在场的三位纯哨都皱起了眉。哨兵敏锐的听觉中，汽车引擎和喇叭的刺耳噪音越来越近。

“待在那儿，别动！”

怒气和疑惑点燃了本就不多的耐性，摩萨德哨兵对自己的向导下达命令，搓揉久不活动的手掌，准备送给墨西哥塔一份大礼——至于能不能换到一次授勋，他懒得跟墨西哥人计较了。

【艾瑞克！NO！】

向导快步赶上来，拽住他的手臂。熟悉的声音，直接进入脑海。

【没必要动手！】

【趴下！所有人都趴下！】

屋内所有人都不自觉卧倒，甚至包括艾瑞克。全美最杰出的青年向导用上向导能力发出的“声音”，没人能轻易抗拒。

走到看不出本色的窗台前，拂去积沙，敞开玻璃残破的窗户，查尔斯就这么直面透过风尘，隐约可见的武装车队。

艾瑞克咬合发育优良的牙冠，绷紧了面部肌肉，也绷紧了全身的部分。他没法适应这样的情况。特拉维夫塔的首席哨兵从来都站在战火的第一线，率领他的部下摧锋陷阵，披荆斩棘，为他的亲人和族人抵挡一切危险！

他从没像今天这样受人庇护，躲在一个人身后，而且那还是一个向导——他自己的向导！

但没有机会阻止了，现在轻举妄为只会让局面更糟！

闭上眼睛，艾瑞克集中精神，全神贯注地感受以木屋为中心半径500米内所有金属制品。

越野吉普，各类枪支，匕首弹珠，头盔鞋钉，带扣拉链，还有金属元素含量不同的砾岩丘陵……形形色色的金属部件，在脑海描绘出范围内实时立体图景。通过绝对适配连结的精神交流界面，将这些信息传导过去。而后艾瑞克把注意力集中在那些武器上，准备随时接手它们。

他绝不会让自己的向导在自己面前有任何损伤，绝不！

带着试探的脚步，有几人慢慢走近，艾瑞克随之提升着警戒级别。

他们越来越近，很快走近了敞开的窗台。即将没入地平线的斜阳将他们的影子斜长拉伸，投入屋内。艾瑞克的脑海中，金属成像描绘着头戴钢盔的士兵和查尔斯几乎面对面站立，他的额头和手心渗出了冷汗。

然而，洁白的天鹅盘旋在整个区域上空，宏大的精神力量覆盖了小屋。查尔斯直视着士兵的眼睛，仿佛施加魔法一般，给他们套上无形的眼罩。桑托斯麾下的佣兵，就贴在查尔斯身旁，探头向屋内张望，却什么也看不到。

“Aquí no hay nada, solo el viento abrió la ventana!”（西班牙语：什么也没有，只是风吹开了窗子！）墨西哥口音浓重的西班牙语在头顶响起。随即，脚步远离。再之后，车轮摩擦砂砾的声音也渐行渐远。

所有人都松了一口气。艾瑞克叮嘱莱昂将呆在隐蔽处的同伴带过来，回身视线绕过向导，向神盾局著名的女性纯哨掷出质问。

“罗曼诺娃女士！为什么查尔斯，我的向导会出现在这种地方？！餐叉原则就是你们全美哨兵向导协会提出来的！即使抛开这个不提，向导一线从业资格考试也已经对纯导完全关闭！”

瞅着这对彼此躲避视线，不愿意进行直接交流的绝对适配。黑寡妇在心里叹了口气，双手环绕皮衣包裹的傲人胸部，无奈地接过幼稚园教师级别的劝和任务。

回去一定得找尼采老爹和局长追加奖金，娜塔莎愤愤地想。她大致讲述了10月份震惊世界的曼森连环杀人案。

两个月前，在美国第二大城市洛杉矶的高级住宅区接二连三地爆发恶性凶杀案。

10月2日，独居的证券经纪人伯纳德•克劳被人射杀在邻近好莱坞的高级公寓里。大口径手枪几乎轰掉了整个脑袋，现场一片血海。

10月9日，欧•拉比安卡和妻子罗丝玛莉被人乱刀刺死在家中，他们经营着一家大型连锁超市，是生意人里出了名的老好人。凶手用一把匕首捅进男主人的胃部，把他钉在墙上，并用他的血在门上留下“PIG”的字样。

之后仅仅两天，10月11日，血腥的盛宴达到了高潮。

在好莱坞明星和富商云集的比弗利山社区，一位女仆在周日清晨做扫除时，发现了恐惧一幕：著名导演罗曼•波兰斯基位于班奈迪克山谷的豪宅成了人间炼狱！

波兰斯基怀孕八个月的妻子，女星莎朗•塔特以及被她邀请参加周末派对的4位好友，全部被残杀在他们的新婚豪宅内。最惨烈的是编剧兼演员沃伊切赫•弗里克夫斯基，他被砍倒在前院草坪上，身中51刀，面部几乎被剁成肉酱。而莎朗•塔特则在被刺16刀之后，与腹中的胎儿一起被活活勒死。

“等等……”艾瑞克打断了娜塔莎，“这桩案件非常有名，我也听说过。但如果没记错，CBC报道11月底凶手和他的教徒就已经落网。况且就算此案还有问题，那最多也是FBI的事，为什么会轮到CAI出动，而且还牵扯上了查尔斯？！”

“的确，凶手是邪教‘曼森家族’教主查尔斯•曼森和他的信徒们。但是，相信我，兰谢尔中校。事情远比你想象的复杂！”

万磁王自己的向导仍靠在燃烧的壁炉旁，眼神飘忽，黑寡妇只得认命地继续担当夹在三明治面包片当中的俄罗斯红肠的角色。

“实际上，侦查初始阶段，所有目击证人都声称这些连环杀人案与黑人有关。有人看见黑人提着手枪进入克劳的寓所，还有多人看见几名黑人在案发时间，出现在波兰斯基的住宅附近。波兰斯基住所的大门上，还用被害者的血写上‘Kill White Pig’（杀死白种猪）。”

“这些危险的迹象引起了FBI的注意，胡佛将加州的FBI向导集中投入对此案的调查。很快有人发觉，几乎所有目击证人都被人动过手脚，他们都被人用向导的C级能力‘影响’了。而且那人能力强横，FBI只有胡佛和他的直系弟子亲自出马，才能解除他所下的‘影响’。”

“最终FBI锁定真正的凶手是新兴宗教‘曼森家族’的教主查尔斯•曼森和他的信徒。曼森是顽固的种族主义者，他仇视有色人种，敌视《民权法案》。他宣称白人与黑人，还有黄种人，印第安原住民什么的，之间必有一战。谁失去先机，谁就会失败，被对方杀光。除了他的死忠教徒，没人理会他，于是，曼森干脆自己挑起这场‘战争’！”

“11月，FBI包围来了‘曼森家族’位于洛杉矶的聚集点，逮捕所有成员。但胡佛老爷子很快发现他被曼森摆了一道。他们抓获的，被新闻全球报道的‘曼森’，不过是一个用B类C级向导能力彻底洗脑，D级向导能力彻底控制的傀儡。真正的曼森是一个从来没有在任何塔或者协会登记注册的强大向导，他在脱逃前，向所有信徒施加‘影响’，让所有人——包括那个傀儡自己，都对外指认他才是‘曼森’。”

“而真正的曼森，FBI甚至没能获得他13岁以后任何可靠的资料。前不久，协会接到线报，曼森已经潜逃至墨西哥，控制索诺拉沙漠安托尼地区的军阀兼毒枭桑托斯也是他的忠实信徒。如果放任其脱逃，他会源源不断地挑起事端，事实上，目前曼森正在隔空操纵信徒行动。所以协会决定联手墨西哥塔，必要时候出动军队围剿曼森和他的信徒。”

“我们是先行探路的队伍，这类境外行动由CAI主导理所应当。而曼森是极为强大的向导，如果队伍里没有足以抗衡他的存在，再强大的哨兵也只会被他抓在手心里戏弄。协会再三斟酌，决定让泽维尔教授出马。”

CAI的女性纯哨向艾瑞克介绍同行的其他人：CAI的代表是黑寡妇和她的向导鹰眼；FBI的代表是黑人混哨阿曼多•门特迪奥，他是刚从泽维尔学院毕业的首批学生，因拥有能适应各种环境的变种体质，被昵称为“达尔文”，艾瑞克曾见过他几次；学院方面是查尔斯和不放心跟来的罗根；最后还有墨西哥塔派出的代表兼向导——混哨何塞•加西亚和他的搭档混导马里奥•迪亚士。

摩萨德哨兵顶着活像用冰雕刻出来的面孔，冷冰冰地谁也不搭理，只拽着他的向导来到房屋一角。

此时，屋外天空已经完全由夜幕占领。两支巧遇的队伍挤进废弃的牧屋，用附近捡拾的树枝点燃壁炉，升起炉火，处理携带的食物。12月的荒漠地区温差极大，离开壁炉稍远，寒气就沿着一切缝隙往身体里钻。用肩膀堵住风口，艾瑞克低声对他的向导说：

“查尔斯，明天跟着我的队伍离开。如果全美哨兵向导协会问起，就说这是我的命令，向导服从哨兵的命令理所当然，即使全美协会也不能追究你。”

不知是否摇晃的光影造成了错觉，查尔斯的眼神那样迟钝，甚至显得有些呆滞。

“艾瑞克……我不是被协会强迫参与这个案子，而是自愿来到这里。曼森对美国的威胁比你想象的更大，他已经将伪造的证据秘密传播出去。尼采老师正忙着安抚中部和南部各州保守派议员，美国队长也出面呼吁各方保持克制！”

他说话的声音很轻，语速很慢。这一切，都只让艾瑞克越来越焦躁。

“查尔斯，这是12月的索诺拉沙漠，不是你该呆的地方！你在这种鬼地方撑不下去！”

“但是没有其他人了。现在还有行动空间，体力也相对比较好的青年高级向导，没有几人了！”

“别的美国向导不是我的责任！”面对顽固的向导，艾瑞克觉得就像有人在他的脑子里灌满了汽油，再划亮一根火柴扔进去。不知不觉中，他抬高了声音：

“查尔斯，这是命令！”

屋内一下子静得可怕，所有人的目光聚拢，包围着他们。

查尔斯的脸色变得惨白，灰暗薄唇吐出的话语带上了薄刃一般的锋芒：

“兰谢尔中校，您终于准备实行您的哨兵权利了吗？”

“好吧，您是要在我身上再烙下一个标志所属的印记？还是想给我的脖子上套上象征所有权的纹章项链，或者用镣铐把我锁起来？或干脆学习远东诸国的美学，在额角纹上我高贵的哨兵老爷的姓名缩写刺青？”

“…………”

看到一向温和的向导尖刻得像是一只把戾气化作利刺，插满全身的刺猬，艾瑞克一时忘记该为自己辩解。

查尔斯则快速挪开视线，好像不愿再与他有任何交集。他迅速转身，准备离开。

就在转身的一瞬间，查尔斯的背影突然剧烈摇晃，宛如受到惊扰的火舌。随即，就像一只被抽去脊骨的天鹅，颓然软倒。

“查尔斯——”

艾瑞克立刻上前，接住晕倒的身体。

下一刻，触觉传来不祥的信息：怀中的躯体滚烫。

 

第3章

“查尔斯——”

在“GOD，发生了什么！”的想法传递到大脑之前，艾瑞克的身体已经先于思维行动。它们迈出脚步，接住了倾倒的身体。

触觉随即告诉艾瑞克，怀中的躯体正散发着高热。室内摇动的火光，干扰了视觉对酡红面色的判断。稍微回想，艾瑞克立刻发现他错过的线索实在太多，以至于眼睁睁看着自己的向导在面前倒下。

用所懂的八种语言，在心里向所有知晓名姓的神祇咒骂自己，摩萨德哨兵托着腋下和膝盖内侧，打横抱起失去意识的身体，大步向壁炉靠近。

围着壁炉的人群也被这突然的变故惊动，复数的声音发出惊呼或者别的什么骚动，艾瑞克不太清楚，他已经完全顾不上其他人。

罗根立刻摁灭指间的香烟，迎上来。被摩萨德哨兵直接无视，肩膀一甩撞到一旁。鲨鱼张开大嘴，露出满嘴尖牙，威胁那头狼獾识相点滚得越远越好。

顺利占据壁炉旁最好的位置，借着火光，摩萨德哨兵得以确认自己所面临的棘手“战局”：躺在他怀里的向导，呼吸急促而紊乱。贝壳般紧闭的双目下，眼珠和蝶翼似的睫毛因病痛和火光侵扰，不安地微微颤动。高热将面颊染上一层异样的潮红，让本就缺水的嘴唇裂开细小的纹路。

接过毛毯，包裹身体挡住寒气。艾瑞克放松身体，略微调整姿势，让查尔斯能倚靠得更舒适一些。

病中虚软的身体本能地依赖着绝对适配的对象，滚烫的额头靠上艾瑞克的颈项，就像一块烙铁烙着他的脖子。查尔斯身体一向不太结实，艾瑞克曾几次见过他生病，但从没有一次像今天这样严重。

上帝啊，与其看着自己的向导承受这样的痛苦，他宁愿被人用烧红的铁钳戳进伤口。就像48年戴尼亚城被阿拉伯联军围攻，伤口感染却缺乏药物的时候——那样或许还能让他觉得更轻松些。

他一直觉得比起动荡不安，战火不断的中东，富庶安宁的大洋彼岸更适合他的向导。就像财力允许的以色列家庭大多选择让孩子在美国或者欧洲长大，至少度过他们的童年和少年。

但是……查尔斯太倔强、固执，喜欢冒险和逞强。曾经多少次，他们一起深入险地。自己是以色列的哨兵首席，重任在肩，不可能经常陪在查尔斯身边。这一次，恰好自己也来到墨西哥北部，撞上他们的行动。在他不知道的时间和角落，这个有着罕见强大自尊心和独立意识的向导到底做过多少出格的事情呢？

在心疼的间隙，无奈的情绪渐渐窜入艾瑞克的心房。他第一次那么真切地怀疑，当初结合之时，自己的抉择是否正确。

但现在，明显不是犹豫和怀疑的时候。把内心的不安和无奈藏在冰霜铸就的面孔下面，搂紧了怀里的向导，将那副面孔转向随行众人，艾瑞克干脆地吐出两个发音清晰的英语单词：

“药！水！”

娜塔莎示意克林特送上备好的紧急退烧药物和饮用水。

接过行军杯，艾瑞克啜了一口腾起白雾的热水。本想尝试温度是否适宜，意料之外的苦涩刺激味蕾。他扭过头，假装咳嗽全部吐出。

拭去嘴角水迹，艾瑞克装作失手掉了水杯，让莱昂换上他们携带的饮水，并嘱咐莱昂暗中询问娜塔莎，他们这几日的行程。

抬头饮入甘冽的淡水，用口腔调整到合适的温度，含进药粒，撬开干裂的嘴唇，用舌头将水和药物推入咽喉。

艾瑞克承认，这一行为看上去有如亲吻。但他完全不理解玛格达，还有莎拉对这种行为的偏爱。不管小说还是电台，这种情节是她们的最爱。好吧，或许男性永远不会明白女人脑袋里面究竟在想些什么？

他丝毫感受不到玛格达最喜爱的爱情小说中所描述的浪漫，或者暧昧。干裂的失去了光泽的唇，被高热笼罩的口腔，无力的毫无反应的下颌……这一切，只让艾瑞克的心脏格外疼痛。

【中校！】

莱昂的“声音”插进来。

【我问过黑寡妇他们的行动路线，他们在美国边境和墨西哥塔派出的代表会合，进入索诺拉沙漠是五天前的事情。根据黑寡妇的描述，这五天内他们至少有三晚没能找到合适的庇护所，只能露宿。除了第二日从岩泉获得补给，之后遇到的水源，都是难以入口的涩水。】

常驻墨西哥的混导精神波动浮动着难以隐藏的怒气。

【CAI这次被人彻底耍了！那两个墨西哥人肯定有一个是卧底！】

【或者，干脆两个都是。】艾瑞克以超乎他想象的冷静地回应。【这些补给问题对哨兵影响不大，也难不倒鹰眼那种战术混导，这就是冲着查尔斯来的！没有纯导受得了这种折腾。】

【莱昂，留意那两个杂种，想个稳妥的办法向黑寡妇示警。】

服药后一个小时，查尔斯的情况有所好转，窝在哨兵怀里在半睡半醒间，吃下了一些用压缩饼干加入热水熬制的面糊，艾瑞克的心情也随之放松。但很快，他把那些东西全吐了出来。体温再次上升，增加药物剂量不见好转，在额头外敷挥发性香精，进行物理降温也没有什么效果。

所有人都越来越担心：娜塔莎固执地一遍又一遍调试携带的无线电联络器，不管在风沙肆虐的荒漠是否徒劳无功；罗根像刚被关进动物园，还不习惯栅栏的野狼一样不断踱步，钟爱的雪茄不知不觉间被手指碾得粉碎；摩萨德的哨兵仍端着一副冰塑的面孔，只是他的心脏就像被人割下一片，随手丢进油锅。

他无法继续这样傻等下去，把一切交给那无情的命运或者神祗。

抬头问老战友：“莱昂，距离这里最近的城镇或者居民点有多远？”

“如果需要医院，最近的就是安托尼城，开车过去至少4个小时，而且只是单程！”

“我知道另一个地方！”一个带着浓重西班牙语腔调的声音说，墨西哥塔混导马里奥开口了，“距离这个牧场一小时车程，有一个小镇，或者该说是个聚居点，叫‘卡帕’。”

“我可没听说过有这么个地方！”莱昂大为诧异。

“那地方连个镇也称不上，只是个围绕着水井的沙漠社区。卡帕太小了，地图上没有标注，只有本地人才知道。”

那或许是个陷阱！

不用思索，艾瑞克清楚地明白其中风险。

但他并不放在心上，在特拉维夫塔首席哨兵看来，墨西哥的毒枭兼军阀不过是一群乌合之众。艾瑞克有把握解决那些不成器的“军队”，甚至削平整座小城，只要能让他的向导获得良好的治疗。

但是，拦在他面前的，还有无情的沙漠。

索诺拉沙漠正处于冬季，现在已接近零点，正是一天最寒冷的时候。屋外温度在0度以下，两支队伍带来的都是越野车，没有保暖设备。暴露在那样的寒冷中，颠簸一个小时以上，即使身体健壮的普通人，也可能面临危险。

或许等待天亮，气温回升再出发是更好的选择。可是留在这栋废屋，连最基本的取暖也无法保证，药品和食物也极其匮乏……

正在犹豫不决之际，眼角瞥见一抹亮色。查尔斯睁开明蓝的眼睛，看着他。

“查尔斯！太好了——”

来不及欣喜，向导艰难地，慢慢地朝他抬起手臂。

“查尔斯？”

握住滚烫的手，放在面侧，艾瑞克不确定地问。

他的颧骨烧得通红，胸腔里像是有一架破掉的鼓风机，呼吸一会粗重，一会极细，不管粗细都吐出灼热的气息。明蓝的眼睛里没有了熟悉的奕奕神采，眼神飘忽而迷离，艰难地聚焦，却无法成功。

明蓝的眼睛没有和灰蓝的眼睛对视。他没有看着他，而是透过他的脸，落在某个不知名的，无法确定的点。

“声音”飘进艾瑞克的大脑。

【父亲，我非常想念您……】

【NO——】

哀嚎从灵魂深处炸裂，摩萨德哨兵紧紧搂住怀中躯体，似乎要将他嵌入身体，融入骨血。

【布莱恩•泽维尔，NO！NO！NO！NO……NO……】

【不要带走查尔斯，不要带走查尔斯！】

【你不能这么做！你没有资格这么做！即使你是查尔斯的父亲也没有这个资格！】

【查尔斯是我的向导！他是我的向导！他属于我！！！】

【他•是•我•的——】

“兰谢尔你给我冷静一点！”

女性的厉声呵斥和猛力重击把艾瑞克拽回现实世界。眼前金星乱窜，头部像被象群踩过，鼻腔充溢着催人泪下的肿胀和酸痛，带着血腥气味的液体正往下落。唯一值得庆幸的，只有鼻梁没歪。

望着若无其事收回拳头的CAI女性纯哨，艾瑞克发誓以后绝不轻易开罪黑寡妇！

他随即注意到娜塔莎团成废铁的手枪，克林特扭曲打结的弓箭，还有抱着弯成螺旋状利爪痛得大呼小叫的罗根和满地的变形器皿。

抱着歉意将一切复原，艾瑞克决定不再坐等天明，他必须做点什么！

“罗根！”挫着牙槽，从牙缝里蹦出这个名字。艾瑞克极度不甘心不情愿地将查尔斯交到他的疑似前任合作哨兵手中。

他用西班牙语要求墨西哥塔混导马里奥带路去卡帕，并示意莱昂看住剩下那个墨西哥人。

娜塔莎和达尔文都希望一同前往，达尔文态度格外坚决。克林特在背后大呼小叫地嚷嚷“我也去……”被令人畏惧的鞋跟一脚踹在小腿上。

但艾瑞克都摇头谢绝了：“罗曼诺娃女士，你们的好意我收下了。”

“但请记住，这里是索诺拉沙漠，北美最危险的地方，而且还是冬季深夜。自然才是最可怕的统治者。如果我的记忆没错，你们都没有在墨西哥沙漠行动的经验，反而可能成为累赘。而我参加过301特遣队的行动，曾在这里追踪伏击伯鲍尔一党，历时半年，对这个地方还算熟悉。”

扣紧皮衣，立起风领，摩萨德哨兵向壁炉的方向深深望去：“帮我照顾好查尔斯！”

1966年12月24日深夜，圣诞钟声即将敲响的时刻，艾瑞克•兰谢尔投入了索诺拉沙漠漆黑的怀抱。

第4章

查尔斯漫步在空旷的荒原与无垠的沙漠之间。远处，是一片被上古火山爆发冲刷，最终凝结成一片镜面的熔岩平原。海市蜃楼折射的城池和市集，投影在大气的巨幕上，随气流轻轻摇晃。

风沙在身边萦绕。空气干燥、灼热，每一次呼吸都像在熔炉中求生。

赭褐的风沙卷上半空，弥漫为层云，仿佛一座座沙丘，在酷似瀚海的暗黄天空漂浮。

不能再看星际迷航了……

右手托起左肘，左手握拳抵上额头，查尔斯望着自己的梦境，尴尬地想。

他的梦境居然呈现出瓦肯星的场景。那空气稀薄、干燥、灼热的环境，竟如此真切。

这也是自找的辛苦，查尔斯苦笑。

一缕阳光，穿透沙丘一般厚重的层云，洒在查尔斯面前。

它像蜂蜜一样晶莹剔透，富含琥珀的光泽和果酱的黏稠。

他甚至闻到了蜂蜜特有的令人欣喜的甜香。

伸手握住那缕阳光，他的身体渐渐变轻。就像在腋下插上翅膀，脚底托上浮云，他不断上升，上升……

穿过令人窒息的云层，摆脱干燥灼热的空气，疲惫的身体变得轻快，酸痛的四肢变得轻松。

蜂蜜的甜香带着清风的舒畅和山泉的清凉包围着他。而后，查尔斯真的在嘴里尝到了蜂蜜的味道。

他无法确定，从穿越那片阴霾的天空回到现实，意识由雾一样的朦胧模糊回复清晰，直到足以顺畅思考，花费了多少时间。

低烧的余韵仍缠绕着额头，肌肉和神经仍因为高热的折磨而酸痛疲倦。但几乎可以烹煮大脑的温度已经开始退去，大汗淋漓之后令人厌烦的黏腻感并不明显，反而被适宜的温暖和意外的柔软所包围……除了脑后枕头较硬又偏小，一切比预想的情况更好。

努力撑开眼帘，昏暗的火光跃入视野。借着火光，查尔斯看见一只输液瓶，它高高挂在钉入墙壁的匕首上，输液管蜿蜒下行，接连自己的手腕。

一只手抚上额头，手心略低的温度和老茧粗糙的触觉摩擦着敏感的皮肤。查尔斯甚至能清晰地感觉到掌心伤疤的形状。视线沿着手臂缓缓上行，他忍不住“噗”地轻笑出声，这个动作让依然酸痛的面部肌肉更加难受。

【查尔斯，别那么看着我……】精神连结频道中，摩萨德哨兵的“语气”有些狼狈。

额头肿胀，看上去就像经历了一场进行一半宣告失败的整容手术。双眼被肿胀隆起的肌肤挤压空间，无法正常睁开，变得细窄狭长，完全看不出艾瑞克那张原本刀削般的英挺面孔。

此时共感接通，看来艾瑞克已经摘下了精神隔离器，他们能感受到彼此的感觉——都是那样的狼狈。为了酸痛的肌肉，还有哨兵的自尊心着想，查尔斯忍住笑意，从毛毯中抬手触碰，艾瑞克扭头躲避。

【没事，被野蜂蛰了一下。气温低于10℃的时候，蜜蜂喜欢聚集在蜂巢取暖，不那么容易被赶出来。】

蜜蜂？蜂蜜水甘甜清新的味道还残留在口腔内，查尔斯的手停滞在空中。

摩萨德哨兵在这一刻进化为拥有读心能力的向导，他握住停滞的手。

【已经敷上了消肿药物，我对北美野蜂没有过敏记录，明天就会好转。】

明蓝视线转移到哨兵手上的绷带。

【运气不太好。回来的时候，碰上只美洲狮，被挠了一下。】

摩萨德肯定有独到的情绪控制培训，查尔斯想，他们总能把惊心动魄的经历描述得轻描淡写。

【不过，它也没从我身上讨到便宜，你现在正躺着它。】

伸手触摸身下褥子，果然摸到了温暖却粗糙的皮毛。所以，那个有些硬而偏小的枕头，就是美洲狮的头颅了。艾瑞克什么时候这样有幽默感了？

向下按压，隔着皮毛分辨出细长的枝条和升腾的热气。应该是剥下毛皮蒙在灌木树枝上，其下再铺上未燃尽的余碳。

一种前所未有的钝痛撞击着胸口，查尔斯忍不住一遍又一遍用目光描摹隆成可笑形状的额头，还有左手侧面的绷带。

那次发生印度的冲突，让他异常愤怒。查尔斯第一次动摇了。他开始怀疑，同意跟艾瑞克结合是不是做错了的抉择。他选择故意避开艾瑞克一段时间，他认为自己需要好好考虑。

转眼到了1966年6月，中东上空战云密布。以色列先发制人，强悍的空军两天之内消灭了埃及、约旦与叙利亚几乎90%的空中力量，彻底掌握制空权，让战争结局再无悬念。经此一役，以色列的国土面积扩大了3倍。

人们称这次战争为“第三次中东战争”，又因为战争仅仅持续了6天，而被称为“六日战争”。

那六天，查尔斯回到海洋与湖泊相接的精神领域，却没能见到艾瑞克。找遍各种借口，不愿离开精神领域，脚步沿着湖岸不断徘徊，眼睛盯着小指淡银的光链不放，手指不停纠结又开放。在战争的无常与酷烈面前，查尔斯发现他们之前的那些冲突，那些对哨兵的郁忿和不满，完全没了存在的空隙，他也完全忘了“没有消息就是最好的消息”。

战争进行了六天，担忧彻底支配了他六天。

当艾瑞克的身影再度出现，查尔斯听见自己的心脏再度跳动。然后，落荒而逃。

他不清楚他逃避的是那个动摇的自己，还是这个如此轻易就让自己丢掉原则的男人……

他是否必须逃开，远离这个男人？

否则，自己是否还能随心所欲地做自己？是否还能坚持一直以来的坚持？

查尔斯明白艾瑞克爱着他，一直那样真切、深切地爱着。这个犹太人是“外冷内热”的代言人，他一旦认定了谁，划入“势力范围”，就会不遗余力地对待，像一团让人无法挪开视线的火。

查尔斯知道多少向导嫉妒他。被全世界最强大的哨兵之一，全身心地爱护着，对很多向导而言是梦寐难寻，可遇而不可求的命运。查尔斯也知道艾瑞克并不介意他留在美国，创办学校，为协会事务奔走，甚至毫不介意被一个向导指挥。犹太人是向导优势民族，远如大卫王与所罗门，近如梅厄夫人，以色列出过太多手握重权，执掌国政的向导。

相较之下，他的疑惑，他的担忧，他的犹豫和坚持，在绝大多数人眼中，或许只是备受宠爱的天之骄子才会有的天真的奢侈，那么地不识好歹，不知珍惜。

长久的出神，引发了一些误会。

【查尔斯，觉得饿了吗？有胃口吃点东西了吗？】

艾瑞克起身走到壁炉前，用火钳从壁炉底部拔出几个圆形物体。

【回来的路上遇到渡鸦的巢穴，搞到几个鸟蛋。】

愣了一下，查尔斯下意识望向门外。

这里的渡鸦是墨西哥特有品种——奇瓦瓦渡鸦，它们不会在距离地面20米以下的地方筑巢。此时是索诺拉沙漠12月的冬夜，屋外漆黑不见五指，风声呜呜作响，宛如幽灵哭泣。

有一种冲动，犹如潮水在胸腔澎湃。在这个夜晚，有些话，查尔斯无法再埋在心里。

【艾瑞克……】

阿曼多•门特迪奥被木材燃烧的炸裂声，从浅眠惊醒。半睡半醒间，抬起眼皮，下意识查看屋内情形。

人们大多已经入睡。带队的CAI女哨兵倚靠在壁炉一侧，看守着万磁王和墨西哥向导从卡帕“请”来的医生。另一侧，摩萨德哨兵坐在壁炉边，将他的老师抱在怀里，晃动的炉火把他们的影子拉得老长——贴合紧密，宛如一人的影子。

“……没什么……不需要介意……只要你没事，什么都不重要……”

低声的话语，断断续续飘进耳朵。摩萨德哨兵突然抬头，向他的方向望了一眼。

黑人混哨迅速以不辱称号“适应者达尔文”的反应，立刻知趣翻身堵上耳朵闭上眼睛，口中默念，我什么也没看见，我什么也没听见。

只有黑寡妇无所畏惧，白了一眼分不开的人影，红唇掩盖低语：“哨兵与向导的结合，一多半是公事公办的工作关系，或者一份职业对赌协议。不想陷进去，不爱就是了。划定范围和边界，不插手彼此的世界，简单明了。反正尼采先生倒是挺希望你俩只是公事公办的结合。可是……”

“可是什么？娜塔莎你嘀咕什么？”克林特疑惑地小声问。

“可是我的向导为什么是个白痴啊！”

“喂——”

时间在细语和深思间流淌。到次日清晨，两支队伍分道扬镳。

罗根和艾瑞克互换了位置。艾瑞克带着摩萨德驻墨西哥混导莱昂，加入CAI的行动；罗根则代替艾瑞克，保护维森塔尔一行，暂时撤到美国境内。

临别之际，罗根心情复杂地瞅了一眼摩萨德哨兵。

那家伙老对他抱有一种莫名其妙的敌意。现在总算如愿以偿，把他排除在队伍之外，正露出一口整齐的白牙，笑得傻乎乎的。

……算了，活了一百多岁的老人家就不跟那傻小子计较了。

卡帕镇，是位于索诺拉沙漠中心地带，靠近美国与墨西哥边境。

说它是个“小镇”，有些名不副实。这个围绕水源建立起来的聚居点，面积放不下两个足球场，常住人口不到三位数。

这片北美洲最大的，幅员广阔的沙漠，人烟罕至，狼比人多。反而成就了毒贩、黑帮、佣兵以及偷渡者和走私客的冒险场，卡帕“镇”也因这些见不得光的行当需求，应运而生。

因此官方地图上，根本不会存在这个地方。也因此，这里民风剽悍，几乎每个居民都拥有四件法宝：复数的前科，凶残的身手，威力强大的改装枪械以及……

他们消息灵通，在这片沙漠活动的势力多与他们有所合作；他们又极端保守，没有他们认同的可靠之人介绍与担保，绝不轻易提供服务。

所以，当卡帕镇杰夫旅店的老板卡尔•巴特利，懒洋洋地趴在柜台补眠，听到陌生声音要求入住，本应极为自然地拒绝。

但在掏枪表示拒绝之前，他看见了一只手拿着一把托卡列夫TT33拍在柜台上，嵌入木板至少一公分。凹陷部分边缘整齐，没有破损。

一位五官美艳，身材火辣的红发女性，在那把托卡列夫上再放上一叠绿色美钞：“8人入住，这是押金。”

立刻点头，卡尔转身取下客房钥匙。

这就是卡帕镇居民赖以生存的四件法宝中，最后也是最重要的一件：识时务。

回头交出钥匙，卡尔正好看见一个青年男性，似乎抱着一个人，从红发女性背后进入旅店。

“请问您是艾瑞克•兰谢尔中校吗！”

男子停下脚步。

娜塔莎惊诧地看着年轻的店主突然两眼发光，活像追星族上街撞见天皇巨星！上帝保佑，幸亏他屁股上没长根尾巴，否则现在一定转成了螺旋桨！

“兰谢尔中校！您果然是兰谢尔中校！”卡尔激动得大叫起来。随后，他突然蹲下，身影消失在柜台后面。

所有人严阵以待，艾瑞克冷冷地盯着那个方向。

年轻的店主抓出一个本子一支笔，兔子一样蹦到摩萨德哨兵面前：“中校！请给我签个名！就写在这儿！写上致卡尔•巴特利！谢谢！”


	24. 第五章 炙冽之沙 中

第5章

“Gracias！（西班牙语，谢谢）”CIA女特工向问询对象礼貌地致谢。尽管对方的视线像碰到焦糖甜点的蜜蜂，牢牢黏在她曲线夸张的浑圆胸部，或许并不在意她说了什么。

招呼抱着龙舌兰酒不肯撒手的向导，娜塔莎走出店铺，抬手遮挡过分耀眼的冬日艳阳。

他们真是格外幸运，她想。

不管在哪个时代哪个国家，王牌哨兵都是舆论的宠儿。不同于需要缄默原则保护的向导，哨兵往往站在聚光灯下，成为各国标榜实力，鼓舞士气的招牌。

二战的时候，国防部和全美协会就是这样打造美国队长。现在，以色列和全世界的犹太媒体，也是如此宣传万磁王。

居然在墨西哥荒漠腹地的小镇，也让他们遇到了万磁王的狂热拥趸！娜塔莎在惊讶之余，开始反省自己是否低估了犹太财团的影响力。

无论如何，有个了意外的助力，加上兰谢尔前夜的武力展示和美钞绿油油的魅力，还有雄性生物都爱的好身材。她轻易撬开了这个沙漠信息宝库的大门。即便随队主力向导突然病倒，收集信息的任务仍进行得相当顺利。

不过24小时的查访，结合FBI前期调查的内容，娜塔莎已可以清晰拼出曼森过往的人生图景。

查尔斯•曼森1934年11月出生于美国洛杉矶。他的母亲凯瑟琳•马多克斯是一名街头流莺，父亲是谁？可能连他的母亲也不知道。更没人知道，在萧条的30年代是什么促使一个生意冷清，业绩不佳的站街妓女，选择生下腹中生父不详的孩子。

总之，日后的杀人魔王就这么来到人世。凯瑟琳把最有可能是他父亲的主顾的名字和最喜欢的恩客的姓氏，结合一道，做了新生儿的姓名。

根据邻居和同街区妓女的回忆，凯瑟琳曾有打算独力抚养儿子。但是，现实很快教会了她“天真”这个单词，真正的拼写方式。

哺乳，排泄，衣物的换洗，日夜不停的哭泣……种种琐碎的育儿事项很快榨干了凯瑟琳不多的精力和耐性，还有她干瘪的钱包。

之后发生的事情比较混乱，现存资料的叙述含混不清。1936年，凯瑟琳曾对一位“斯科特上校”提出私生子诉讼，最终达成庭外和解。而这位“斯科特上校”明显用了假名，他到底是谁，无人知晓。37年，凯瑟琳染上了酗酒的毛病，曾为了一大桶酒，差点把儿子卖给一个无子女的女服务员。此后，曼森被寄养在凯瑟琳的妹妹安家中。每隔一段时间，凯瑟琳会寄去生活费用。日期时常拖延，金额也经常不足。

1942年1月的某个夜晚，洛杉矶被一场突如其来的大雪覆盖。次日清晨，人们在街头发现了凯瑟琳的尸体。死因不明，或许是酒后冻死，或许是寒冷导致心脏病发作，还可能是酗酒和药物使用过度。

这样的活剧，每年冬天都在洛杉矶街头上演。没人会在意一个流莺的猝死，尸检自然更不必要。凯瑟琳的尸体很快被所在社区教堂领走，葬入公墓。从此，曼森失去了唯一的直系亲人和收入来源，他的日子更难熬了。

有证据显示，安的丈夫，曼森的姨夫威廉•凯利常常虐待他，不管是精神上，还是肉体上，甚至可能对他进行过性虐待。而安对此的态度，最好的可能性也仅是默不作声。邻居作证，她曾经抱怨不该沾上这个累赘。

5年之后，曼森觉醒。安和威廉欣喜若狂，他们没有上报全美哨兵向导协会。而是偷偷联络掮客，将刚刚觉醒的向导以50美元的价格卖给了佣兵组织。58年，凯利一家在睡梦中被人割喉灭门，凶手不明。FBI怀疑，那是曼森的第一桩命案。

曼森进入佣兵社会之后的具体经历，没人清楚。从卡帕镇获得的资料显示，他被带往墨西哥接受训练，在多支非法佣兵队伍之间被来回转手倒卖。在拉美至少5个国家留下案底，曾经被墨西哥塔和圣保罗塔逮捕，但都随即逃脱。

1956年，他所在的佣兵团队被全美哨兵向导协会破获，全部成员被捕。全美协会对从小被拐卖，误入歧途的本国觉醒者较为宽容。曼森获得了得到正式身份，加入全美协会，融入觉醒者社会的大好机会。

可是，曼森放弃了，没有人知道为什么。他趁着提审，挟持调查人员，再度逃脱。之后的十年间，FBI怀疑至少13桩人身伤害悬案与他有关。特别是其姨母一家的灭门血案，还有两桩向导被袭击案件，但都毫无证据。等曼森再度出现在公众视野，已是10年后的1966年，以新兴宗教“曼森一家”教主的身份。

他自称是耶稣的后代，声称1970年将是地狱开启之时。撒旦的后代——黑种人和黄种人，将对白人进行种族清洗。唯有信仰他的人才可能得救，可能成为末世的幸存者。

由于观点过于激进，理会他的人不多。但有少数信徒对他死心塌地，其中多是年轻男女，他们不惜以卖淫和贩毒供养他。曾有见过曼森的人表示他相貌英俊，声音极富蛊惑力，眼神像是一位催眠大师，极擅长观测、揣摩人心。和他亲身交往的人，往往陷入对其极端崇拜和迷恋中，无法自拔。

在洛杉矶犯下连环血案，企图挑起种族冲突失败之后。曼森“影响”信徒，制造被捕假象，本人则潜逃到墨西哥的索诺拉沙漠。控制沙漠东北部的毒枭兼军阀桑托斯也是他的忠实信徒。

根据卡帕镇“居民”的情报。桑托斯早在64年就皈依了一个古怪的宗教，他信奉有一个长期躲黑色斗篷下的人。有他在身边，桑托斯能轻易得到所有部属的心事，找出所有心怀不轨之人。连桑托斯聘请的佣兵向导，也无法摆脱这个会读心的怪物。最近这个古怪的人又回到了桑托斯身边，整个索诺拉沙漠正为此惴惴不安。

听上去真像一个高级向导，可以确定那就是曼森吗？至少可能性很大！

娜塔莎默默思考，顺便扫了一腿捧着玉米饼大嚼的克林特，两人离开破旧的散布着沙尘的街道，一起拐进旅店大门。

黑人混哨和出门前一样守在门口，柜台内空无一人。

用询问的眼光飘向柜台，达尔文抬手指了指楼上：“兰谢尔中校要冰块，店主立刻准备好，亲自送上去啦。”

有崇拜者就是不同，娜塔莎在内心摊手耸肩。

楼梯的扶手和台板都油漆掉落，露出斑驳的木料底色。踩上去嘎吱作响，积尘透过缝隙和破洞往下漏。

顺着响动过大的楼梯上到二楼，转头就看见卡尔•巴特利一手端着冰袋，蹲在门口，凑在门缝往里偷窥。

崇拜者太狂热，也是个烦恼。

作为带队哨兵，娜塔莎自然有义务帮忙解决这个“烦恼”。

两指夹着衣领，把人形蘑菇拎起来：

“窥探可不是绅士所为，巴特利先生。”

卡尔挠着满头卷曲的黑发，笑得像历史考试偷传纸条被逮住的三年级学生。

此时房门由内打开，兰谢尔出现在门口。他接过冰袋，并态度冷淡，面无表情地低声道谢。卡尔却兴奋得像是觐见国王，不知道该如何摆放手脚才好。

“兰谢尔中校，教授的情况如何？”

摩萨德哨兵双眉挤得更紧：“今天早上已经基本退烧，现在体温再度回升。这里的医生不敢下结论，只建议尽快送到设施齐备的医院全面检查。”

再次确定绝不再带纯导上一线的决心，娜塔莎试图安抚以色列的首席哨兵：“现在已经过了下午3点，无法保证赶在太阳下山前到达下一个居民点。明天一早我们就出发，天黑前就能到达边境城市墨西加利。”

“另外，中校，劳烦借用一下你们摩萨德那位向导。镇上有一个情报贩子，被怀疑是觉醒者，至少也是半醒者。我是纯哨，我的搭档是战术混导。只靠我们，一旦遇上不错的向导，难说不会被摆一道。”

兰谢尔点头同意，店主卡尔极为热心，主动提出一同前往。

来到小镇东界，娜塔莎幸运地发现关于那个情报贩子的情报不过是谣传。在卡尔的介绍和向导莱昂义务帮助下，很快顺利达成了目的。

回程途中，卡尔热情邀请四人去镇上酒吧饱餐一顿，并打包了烤鸡，Taco玉米饼，混合了菜豆、辣椒、番茄和仙人掌的综合沙拉，还有一大扎墨西哥啤酒，带给留守旅店的人。

他旁敲侧击绕着弯子向莱昂打听万磁王喜好的样子，让娜塔莎举起啤酒杯，遮掩勾起的嘴角。

卡尔•巴特利是美国和墨西哥混血儿。他拥有一定阅读表层想法的能力，靠着这点小伎俩在卡帕镇立足。之前被认为是一位半醒者，这次经过莱昂和马里奥鉴定，他可能是一位罕见的晚觉醒向导。根据美国觉醒者回流法案，娜塔莎向他承诺，可以让他获得美国国籍，加入全美哨兵向导协会。

或许，同为聚光灯下成长的觉醒者，匹配在一起互不相让，容易产生争执。卡尔这样的向导，可能更适合他们。

但是，绝对适配就是如此奇妙。

走出酒吧，卡尔仍然执着于偶像的话题，捧着大包食物喋喋不休。

“兰谢尔中校对向导太好了！教授病了，他根本舍不得离开半步。而且教授现在病着，不仅帮不了忙还需要人照顾……我将来的哨兵要是也能这么好就好了！”

“要知道我在卡帕呆了那么久，来往的觉醒者那么多，可从没见过这么好的哨兵！不对，我之前根本没想过还有这么好的哨兵！本身实力高强，对向导百依百顺，温柔体贴，向导不愿和他回家就过来陪伴……要是有人这样对我，哪怕是临时搭档，我也知足了！绝对不会提出任何要求！但为什么泽维尔教授就是不肯跟中校回以色列呢？还有……”

“卡尔，从这里到墨西加利，8小时够吗？除了备用燃料和水，还有什么必须注意准备的？”

瞅着莱昂的眼神和自家向导快把鸡肉卷饼捏爆的拳头，娜塔莎果断转移话题，将火苗掐灭在火星状态。

“足够啦！”卡尔拧头朝向娜塔莎，“如果你们询问快一点，今天就可以动身！从卡帕到美国边境，车程不到3个小时。”

他目瞪口呆地看到红发女特工神色剧变，身旁两人也随着变了表情。

抽出斯捷奇金APS，黑寡妇立刻向旅店疾奔。

艳丽的红发有如血旗，在墨西哥荒漠浓墨重彩的夕阳中，猎猎招展。

 

第6章

抬起曲线傲人的大腿，一脚踹开大门，迎接娜塔莎的是达尔文和艾瑞克惊诧的目光。

“兰谢尔中校，你为什么在这儿？教授呢？”

艾瑞克灰蓝的眼睛里，疑惑瞬间化为震怒，视线所及的金属制品，都随怒气浮动。他立刻转身上楼，只留下达尔文给娜塔莎解惑。

“刚刚马里奥带来口信，说你让我们都到一楼来。”

跟随万磁王的步伐冲上二楼。空中飘浮的物体，像蜂群一样密密麻麻。透过“蜂群”，娜塔莎看见墨西哥塔混哨何塞•加西亚双腿僵直，靠着墙壁坐在地上。两眼圆睁，几乎瞪得鼓出来，脑袋以违反人体工学的幅度倾斜，额角直接贴上肩胛。颈项只剩一层薄皮相连，断口被撕扯得血肉模糊。一道血痕像泼出油漆，横过整个走廊！

绕过尸体，娜塔莎放开听觉，压低脚步，谨慎前行。

“艾瑞克！”向导的惊呼有如点火的助推器，推动女哨兵疾速冲刺。

穿过洞开房门，正好撞上摩萨德哨兵将向导紧搂在怀里的画面。

侧开脸去，转开视线，娜塔莎突然对倒在地上的另一具躯体产生了浓厚的兴趣。

没办法，没戴墨镜，只能用这一招防瞎眼。

于是她发现倒地的身体还在呼吸。一支铁签贯穿咽喉，幸运地避开了动脉和延髓。眼神相交，马里奥淡褐的眼睛里充满了求生的渴望。

收起枪，娜塔莎走到他面前蹲下。

“伤口不深，你还有救。说吧，曼森或者桑托斯，收买你们，让你们谎报行程，把我们拖在这个小镇，今晚他们准备做什么？”

马里奥剧烈抖动着脑袋和脖颈，什么也说不出来。惊怖在他的眼睛里扩散，而比惊怖占据更多空间的竟然是疑惑。

略微侧过艳丽红发簇拥的头颅，娜塔莎不解地蹙起眉头。

“他什么也不知道！”

回头见到查尔斯被哨兵扶着，靠坐在床头，呼吸还有些不平顺。

摩萨德哨兵细心拉起毛毯，批在单薄的睡衣之上。

娜塔莎果断抬头研究天花板花纹。

“罪魁祸首是他的哨兵何塞。我曾经近距离扫描过他的大脑，何塞是曼森的信徒，他把自己的搭档卖给了曼森。曼森‘影响’了马里奥，错误的路线和行程，都是曼森对马里奥进行了记忆修改，并远程控制了他的行动。”

抬头望着自己的哨兵，查尔斯的语气里有些责备的意味。

“艾瑞克，我告诉过你真相，为什么还要对他们下杀手？没有经过该地区塔或者协会允许，在境内杀伤其管辖的觉醒者是大忌！何况马里奥只是被曼森控制，将他制服就可以了。曼森是极度擅长C级‘影响’和D级‘控制’的纯导，即使在美国，被他影响的向导，甚至纯导也不计其数……”

哨兵的声音还有眼光，都有着金属般冰凉的质感。它们斩钉截铁地剪断了向导未尽的话语。

“我不管什么忌讳或者误会！在我面前动我的向导，就得死！”

查尔斯脸上高热带来的不健康红晕褪得泛白，望向哨兵的眼光，逐渐带上些不容退让的顽固。

明智决定绝不插足绝对适配的争执，那只会沦为炮灰。娜塔莎招呼随后赶到的达尔文和卡尔，将倒霉的墨西哥混导抬走救治。

这个时候，所有人都听见了炮弹滑过空中的尖啸。然而，没有爆炸的轰鸣和震动。万磁王转动手腕，让它在空中解体。

“M43型81毫米迫击炮，乌合之众！”不屑的声音在鼻腔振动，艾瑞克起身向外迈步，莱昂紧随他身后。

“查尔斯就待在这里，达尔文照顾好查尔斯！”

娜塔莎带着克林特，紧跟他们的步子，加入战局。

“达尔文，教授就交给你了！卡尔帮马里奥包扎一下！”

不久，激烈的枪声从南面和东面传来，炮火照亮夜空。破旧的旅店在炮声震动中轻微摇晃，吊灯转着圈，来回摆动，房间内光线闪烁不定。

“教授，二楼的房间可能不太安全。卡帕经常巷战，我和老爹用地下室改建了庇护所，我们去那里更保险。”在炮火震动中，卡尔打着哆嗦，不安地提议。

“店主说得没错，教授！如果您有意外，我没法跟大家交代！”达尔文也加入劝说的行列。

不愿让学生太过担忧，查尔斯没有坚持。

起身下床，双脚接触地板，扶着床头准备自行站立。高热侵袭过的四肢仍酸软无力，刚刚站起，身体就不由自主地往下滑。

达尔文和卡尔立刻上前搀扶。太过慌张的店主，经过角架，不小心撞翻了艾瑞克之前借用的水盆，融化的冰袋和盆中剩水泼洒出来，在地板上形成大片水渍。

卡尔立刻蹲下收拾残局，同时不断道歉。

在他的动作间隙，查尔斯瞥见了似乎不应该在此地出现的生物。

一只体型硕大的亚马逊捕鸟蛛正沿着角架慢慢爬行。它粗壮的节肢，有成年男子手指粗细，上面遍布带着橙色光泽的赭黄刚毛，看上去令人毛骨悚然。这是世界上体型最大的蜘蛛，钳形口器下连着毒腺，可以捕捉小型鸟类，蜥蜴，甚至小蛇。

捕鸟蛛无声滑过积水的地板，向达尔文的变色龙喷出蛛丝。蛛丝如丝网罩上变色龙，精神向导和他的主人一样无声倒下，毫无反抗的机会。

惊呼梗在查尔斯的咽喉内，无法发出。D级精神能力“控制”强大的精神威压，笼罩全身，高烧未退的向导错失先手，无法挣脱。

卡尔•巴特利抓住查尔斯的胳膊，就像他的捕鸟蛛用强壮的螯肢钳住天鹅翅膀，拖着无力站立的身体，扔回床上。

他对着查尔斯竖起右手食指，贴在唇边，比了个“噤声”的动作。他笑得得意又天真，就像恶作剧得逞的八岁男孩。

捕鸟蛛在仅有觉醒者可见的世界里，吐出一圈又一圈黏稠的蛛丝，将天鹅牢牢缠住。白鸟奋力扇动翅膀，但蛛网越来越密，翅膀被粘得越来越紧。

而变色龙早已被蛛网包成一个白色的茧，捕鸟蛛以外表难以想象的轻盈滑行过去，插入口器，注射毒液。

“完美的猎物！你的弟子可比你有价值多了，不是吗？‘影响之王’，全美哨兵向导协会内定的首席，泽维尔教授！”

卡尔双手抱胸，微笑旁观精神向导完成一系列动作。

“如果FBI现任探员，全美协会哨兵，一个有官方背景的黑人。在纽约，或者华盛顿街头，持枪扫射，无差别屠杀路人。你们现在所有的努力，还会有任何作用吗？”

“‘九头蛇’的肖上校向我预定了这桩生意。在美国成功挑起种族内乱，标价200磅黄金。如果还能成功除掉你，价码翻倍——我真没想到这笔钱这么好赚！”

回头朝向查尔斯，卡尔•巴特利——不，应该称呼他的本名查尔斯•曼森，笑得眉眼拱出两道彩虹。

“现在，轮到您了，泽维尔教授。”

一手扶住床头，支撑身体，曼森歪过脑袋，居高临下俯视着查尔斯。

四目相交，查尔斯在他的眼睛里找到了一种单纯，或者说纯粹的恶毒。

不像对待达尔文那样，曼森故意舍弃了向导精神攻击的优势，像个粗鲁的哨兵，摁住查尔斯的双手。在隐约的炮声和震动中，慢慢地，一点一点接近，直到额头抵上额头。

这一行为完全不必身体接触，完全可以在精神界面完成，但是近距离地亲手压制全美协会内定的首席向导，有着精神隔空操作无法媲美的愉悦和满足。

他甚至故意放慢了动作，拉长了整个过程。以便能够尽量多地欣赏美国最杰出的青年向导，在自己手中无力而徒劳地挣扎。观察这个出身名门的天之骄子，明蓝眼睛里倔强而锐利的眼神，如何被一寸寸锉平，只留绝望的底座。

一滴泪，滚出化为一片死寂的暗蓝眼眸，顺着眼角滑落。

抬起身体，舔了舔舌头，曼森像是歆享了血腥祭品的邪神。

“泽维尔教授，你应该感到自豪了，有几个人能识破我下的‘影响’呢？你至少一早就看出何塞和马里奥是我的人，计划跟着他们找到我。如果不是你病得这么厉害，我不一定敢对你直接出手，那样风险太大！”

“我可不像你们这些名门子弟，有的是机会和金钱，可以大把挥霍！可以靠着电视报纸，做宣传，炒新闻，打造什么‘影响之王’的花哨头衔，把80分包装成90分。我可没有这样的机会，我是真的90分，我所拥有的一切都是完完全全靠真正的实力赚来的！”

“我和你，明明都叫做查尔斯，可我们是那么不同！”

“当你用银匙吃着大理石芝士蛋糕的时候，我在翻街边的垃圾桶；”

“当你随意挑选名牌西装的时候，我在捡邻居穿旧扔掉的衣服；”

“当你被高贵的父母带去迈阿密海滩度假的时候，我在田纳西的破屋被塞进麻袋殴打！”

“当你被母亲亲吻，亲朋满座庆祝觉醒为向导的时候，同样觉醒为向导的我被人用一点小钱卖给了佣兵！”

“当你成为全美首席向导保罗•尼采的爱徒，进入牛津深造的时候，我在佣兵的训练营地挣扎求生！”

“当你和万磁王结成绝对适配，被强大的哨兵百般宠爱的时候，我被佣兵组织压榨能力，还被几个爱好男人屁股的变态当做公用厕所！”

“这不公平！有人拥有一切，有人却一无所有！”

“上帝从来就不公平！他偏爱亚伯，才让该隐起了妒恨之心，导致手足相残的惨剧！是上帝杀了亚伯！是上帝让该隐成了杀人犯！”

阴云在曼森脸上累积，他的表情仿佛向天国举起叛旗的撒旦。

“上帝已经死了！上帝从来就没有活过！由我来成为新‘神’，夺回一切失去的东西，引领世界走向更为光明，更为公正的未来！”

“而你……”

曼森低头看着苍白的面孔，伸手拂开被冷汗浸濡的额发。

【“很快，你会忘记今天发生的一切。这个傍晚，你只是在高热中昏睡。当达尔文在纽约街头制造血案之后，你会悲伤，自责，为了自己应该承担的责任，而选择自尽。”】

“全美哨兵向导协会竟然会把你这个小辈派来对付我。他们没有考虑过你的安全吗，他们真的有传说中那么重视你吗？”

“不要再挣扎了，泽维尔教授。我不想让你受伤，毕竟我得感谢你让我赚了这么一大笔！我也不愿在您身上留下伤痕，给自己增加一个可怕的敌人。桑托斯的队伍的确是一群乌合之众。在万磁王面前，他们唯一能做的，只是为我制造一点机会。你这样的人，居然拥有那样一位强大又温柔的哨兵，而你居然如此不珍惜。啧啧，也只有你这种从小被娇宠成了习惯的人，才会这么毫不在乎。”

“或许在你死后，我还能和他有些机会。对啦，再去制造一个‘真正’的曼森吧！帮助万磁王为他死去的向导复仇，多好的机会啊！”

“不用替我担心，没人会知道在旅店发生的一切，没人会听到我的声音。卡帕是个被遗弃的聚居区，这里所有的居民都是我的信徒，他们都可以证明的我清白无辜！”

曼森的眼睛里，甚至涌出了些许怜悯。

“再见了，另一个查尔斯。”

 

第7章

艾瑞克站在杰夫旅店门口，夕阳拖长了他的影子。

傍晚时分，本应是卡帕镇最繁忙的时候，酒吧，旅店，饭馆，赌场都应该开张营业，在索诺拉沙漠穿行的不法之徒也应该踩着夕阳的尾巴，来到这个临时庇护所。

但是现在，空旷的小镇没有一丝声响，静得可怕。不久前激烈的枪声炮响，无处可寻，好像只是一场噩梦。

同样，也没有任何人，任何物体行动，除了被北风卷起的风沙。

有些担忧地抬头，向二楼窗口望去。查尔斯刚刚退烧没多久，启动这样规模的A类影响，不会出现意外吗？

艾瑞克难以说服自己放心离开。抬手吸附旅店对面房顶的铁皮烟囱，提升身体，抓住雨檐，翻身坐上屋顶，正好可以俯瞰查尔斯所在客房的情形。

查尔斯正双手抱胸，站在床边。

双眉向额头中间的位置集中，将皮肤挤压出褶皱。艾瑞克非常不高兴地看到他的向导只穿着单薄的睡衣。似乎忘了太阳即将西沉，沙漠腹地的气温正迅速下降，也忘了他前日才大病一场。

好在他的学生，FBI的黑人混哨，为他递上厚实的呢料外套，并在老师身边保持警戒。

他们对面，旅店老板卡尔•巴特利正立在原地，面部表情不断变化，只是怎么变化也无法解读为善意。

是他吗？卡尔就是那个和查尔斯同名的曼森？

【曼森，一定会出现！】

【这是我坚持参与此案，亲自来到墨西哥的原因！】

艾瑞克回想前日凌晨，查尔斯从高热侵袭中醒来后，与自己的精神对话。

【艾瑞克……有些事情，必须告诉你。】

【好好休息，不管有什么大事，病好再商量。】

【艾瑞克，没时间了！】明蓝的眼睛用哀求的眼神拽住他。

从没学过拒绝这双眼睛的技巧，可能永远也学不会了。

认命地把狮皮床榻挪得更靠近壁炉，换了个更舒适的摆放角度。

【说吧，你这次又有什么计划？】

【墨西哥塔派出的代表：何塞和马里奥，混哨何塞是曼森的信徒，混导马里奥已经被曼森控制。而曼森本人多半被九头蛇雇佣。】

挪回视线，直视向导，艾瑞克的目光变得凝重。

【你早就知道……其他人呢，黑寡妇知情吗？】

【娜塔莎会递给你一杯涩水，就是以此提醒你们。】

【……】

【克林特只是战术向导，向导能力不如马里奥。而且他们对接过精神交流界面，如果直接让克林特‘告诉’你们，可能被马里奥截获。只能用盐碱水引起你们的注意，让莱昂主动‘发问’，这样建立的精神交流才保险。】

抬头，艾瑞克与倚靠在壁炉另一侧，负责看守从卡帕“请”来医生的娜塔莎视线相交。女纯哨将大半张面孔隐藏在背光处，抛给他一个蕴含深意的笑容。

【所以，你明知那是陷阱，明知道他们就是冲你来的，仍然就这样傻乎乎地踩进去？】

难以抑制的怒气在精神交流频道浮动。正因如此，艾瑞克临时升级剧本，击杀何塞，就连马里奥，如果不是查尔斯出手阻拦，他也没打算放过。

没有哨兵能忍受，有人伤害自己的向导。

【是的，因为他们会带我找到曼森。】

【……】

【艾瑞克，曼森是个强大的向导，他拥有出类拔萃的C级与D级能力。如果他的人生轨迹稍微正常，加入了全美哨兵向导协会，或许内定的下任向导首席就不会是我——至少不会如现在这样笃定。】

【现在，他却只能窝在这种地方。曼森是典型的反社会人格，因为自身的遭遇而迁怒一切。更为可怕的是，曼森是个天才。他的残忍是一种精心的计划，他的疯狂是一种冷静的计算。绝不能再放任他任意行动！】

艾瑞克记得那时，自己在黯淡的火光下沉默了许久，继续在精神界面“发问”。

【查尔斯，你如何确定这么做一定能找到曼森？墨西哥塔那对搭档的目的，或许只是混淆你们的视线。】

对面客房窗户紧闭，哨兵敏锐的听觉和适时接通的共感，帮助艾瑞克得知屋内的一切，他听到了卡尔自得的声音。

“完美的猎物！你的弟子可比你有价值多了，不是吗？‘影响之王’，全美哨兵向导协会内定的首席，泽维尔教授！”

“‘九头蛇’的肖上校向我预定了这桩生意。在美国成功挑起种族内乱，标价200磅黄金。如果还能成功除掉你，价码翻倍——我真没想到这笔钱这么好赚！”

“如果FBI现任探员，全美协会哨兵，一个有官方背景的黑人。在纽约，或者华盛顿街头，持枪扫射，无差别屠杀路人。你们现在所有的努力，还会有任何作用吗？”

【不，如果不出意外，曼森应该会主动找上我们。我带上了他无法拒绝的“猎物”——达尔文。】

两日之前的凌晨，查尔斯在壁炉旁如此“说道”。

【曼森制造血案，蓄意挑起种族矛盾，却被FBI和协会压下消息。虽然胡佛讨厌黑人，给金博士制造过种种麻烦，但维持美国社会稳定是他一生秉持的职责。从一开始，曼森就押错了对象。】

【扭曲的人生导致了扭曲的心态。从现有记录来看，曼森是一个自卑到了极点，转为自大的人，而他本身天赋强大，更催化了这一点。他不甘失败，不但因为无法向九头蛇交代。曼森的自大和自卑也让他厌恶失败，憎恨一切超出控制的变化，报复心极强。】

【所以，我让胡佛派正在FBI实习的达尔文参与行动。他完美满足了曼森的需求：黑人，FBI探员，全美哨兵向导协会成员。如果能“控制”或者“影响”达尔文，让他公然在大城市繁华地段大开杀戒。既完美贴合曼森的计划，又完美地报复了FBI和协会。】

【然而控制必须在一定范围内进行，何况达尔文身边还有我。虽然曼森并不怎么看得起我这个内定的纨绔子弟，但请记住，他在疯狂和残忍的同时，冷静又精明。】

【曼森还没有自大到，自认可以远程完成“影响”或者“控制”，而不被目标身边的纯导觉察和干扰的程度。为了达成目的，他必须接近我们，必须现身。】

【而且……】

冬日斜阳犹如残灰的余烬，落日半没入地平线。

天地一切事物的影子都被拉得极为倾斜，细长，远远背离了他们原本的面貌，和昏黄的日夜相交之际暧昧不明的光线混在一起，构成一个离奇，迷幻，虚实莫测，真假难辨的世界。

“泽维尔教授，你应该感到自豪了，有几个人能识破我下的‘影响’呢？你至少一早就看出何塞和马里奥是我的人，计划跟着他们找到我。如果不是你病得这么厉害，我不一定敢对你直接出手，那风险太大！”

“我可不像你们这些名门子弟，有的是机会和金钱，可以大把挥霍！可以靠着电视报纸，做宣传，炒新闻，打造什么‘影响之王’的花哨头衔，把80分包装成90分。我可没有这样的机会，我是真的90分，我所拥有的一切都是完完全全靠真正的实力赚来的！”

虽然不是第一次见证查尔斯的能力，艾瑞克仍为自己向导的预见力感到叹服。

【而且，曼森他真正憎恨的，真的是有色族裔吗？】

那个时候，查尔斯的精神波动中多了一些意味深长的讽刺。

【就现在FBI所掌握的资料。不算佣兵时期，曼森独立犯下的第一桩杀人案，应该是其姨母一家的灭门血案。曼森的姨妈和姨夫在年幼时虐待他，又把他卖给了佣兵组织，曼森憎恨他们合情合理。值得玩味的是他的第二和第三次出手，被他袭击的都是向导。其中一人对曼森完全没有印象，另外一人勉强回忆起，在事发前不久，曾有这样一个人向他问路，可他也不清楚路径，只能表示遗憾，看来完全不被我们的目标所接受呢。】

【再加上56年曼森因所在佣兵团队被协会破获而被捕，他在逃脱时所挟持袭击的调查向导。他独立犯案的前四次，有三次的目标是家世良好，在协会登记注册的向导。】

【到那时为止，曼森还没碰过有色族裔！即便是这次的一连串事件，事发到现在也没死一个黑人或者亚裔。被凄惨杀害的对象，全部居住在富裕的高档白人社区。全是出身良好的，事业有成的，家庭美满的，大名鼎鼎的白人！】

【查尔斯•曼森，这个人真有意思！他真正憎恨的，享受蹂躏他们快感的，到底是什么样的人呢？……艾瑞克？】

摩萨德哨兵一言不发地听着，突然张开双臂将向导和毛毯一起抱进怀中，收紧手臂，紧紧搂抱。

【查尔斯，答应我，不要再用自己做诱饵。至少，我不在你身边的时候，不要这么做。】

绕过腋下，探手轻拍肩部，查尔斯没有回答，他的哨兵也明白，这是一个不可能得到回答，更不可能得到保证的问题。

【颇为巧合，我和曼森同名，年龄也差不多，甚至可能与他臆想中的身世有关。曼森本就对我有一种天然的仇恨。利用这点，我向协会申请暂时回避缄默原则。这两个多月，我在电视广播，报纸头版，杂志封面等大众传媒显眼处频繁露面，为的就是加大对曼森的刺激。或者这也可以视为一种心理暗示，一种B类“影响”——看啊，那个靠着家世上位，恬不知耻自号“影响之王”的纨绔子弟又得到了他不配拥有的重视和关注，而我这样的天才却注定不可能得到，这还能够忍受吗？】

【而我主动踏入他的陷阱，在沙漠中病倒，是为了去除曼森最后一层戒心和犹豫。他疯狂残忍而精明冷静，个性谨慎多疑，喜欢躲在幕后，不倾向于亲自下场。而我给了他一个难以拒绝的饵——FBI的黑人探员，还有亲手战胜全美协会内定向导首席的机会。】

【他抗拒不了这样的诱惑！曼森，一定会出现！】

查尔斯在精神界面如此断言。随即“语气”转缓，甚至带上了一些内疚。

【这次高烧在计划之中，我早有准备，实际情况远没有看上去那么严重。对不起，艾瑞克，我应该提前告诉你。】

重重地松了一口气，艾瑞克仍不太明白，既然确定没有大碍，一切都在计划之中，为什么查尔斯会显得那么难过？火光下，他的神情那么暗淡。

不过，这些都不重要……

坐在壁炉边，摩萨德哨兵将他的向导搂在怀里，晃动的炉火把他们的影子拉长——贴合紧密，宛如一人的影子。

“……没什么，不需要介意。只要你没事，什么都不重要……”

穿越回忆的幻谷，回到现实。不远处，鹰眼正一边啃着墨西哥卷饼，一边爬上塔楼，张弓搭箭，从制高点监控整个小镇，以防不测。黑寡妇已经回到旅店，和达尔文一起站在查尔斯身边。

夜幕彻底降下，却无法阻隔哨兵敏锐的视线。

东方荒漠卷起大量沙尘，曼森的信徒，索诺拉地区军阀桑托斯派出的援军终于抵达。

【为了分散队伍，吸引注意力，曼森可能会让他的信徒引起骚乱，最大的可能性是桑托斯的部队。艾瑞克，到那时，可以将他们交给你吗？】

张开手掌，为旅店罩上磁力防护网。催动墨西哥北部含铁量极高的砂石砾原，摩萨德首席哨兵走向了他的战场。


	25. 第五章 炙冽之沙 下

第8章

“啪！”

曼森听见一记清脆的响指。

什么人？！抛下猎物，迅速转身，查尔斯•曼森看见了令他终身难忘的场景。

在这连眨眼都来不及完成的瞬间，他已经不在床边，而是退回到进门处不远的位置。脑袋也不是扭头回望，而是正视前方。水盆还稳稳地放在角架上，地板上干干净净，没有一点水渍。吊灯静静发射光芒，不再前后摇晃。

就在转身的视角转换中，他仿佛掉进了妖精的洞窟，或者进入了神话的领域，又或者是魔幻小说中的时空通道，完成了一次时间与空间的重置。

说是重置，也有些不对，不是所有东西，所有人都回到了半小时前的状态。

黑人混哨蹲在一旁，为倒地的马里奥处理伤口，黑寡妇不知道什么时候折返，正站在泽维尔身旁。泽维尔那家伙已不再靠坐在床头，他批上呢料大衣，站在房间另一头。脸色不像记忆中那样糟糕，落在自己身上的眼神格外冰冷。

“诸位，这位卡尔•巴特利先生，就是我们屈尊来到墨西哥荒漠开旅店的目标——查尔斯•曼森先生！”

他伸出手朝向自己，怎么也不像是意图握手——就算是友好的握手，他也无法回应。宏大的精神威压，D级能力，“控制”了全身的每一根神经，他无法动弹一下。

曼森只能呆在原地，一动不动。迎接明蓝的视线好像穿透他的眼球，扫描神经元构成的沟壑纵横的大脑皮层。

“曼森先生，无需惊讶。如果在56年的时候，您选择了回归全美哨兵向导协会。那么在接下来的向导培训里，您应该会学到C级能力，A类‘影响’中著名的‘泽维尔效应’。”

“这是一项著名的A类‘C级影响’方法。可以从全方位在对方视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉各方面灌输虚假信息，甚至结合对象自身的想法营造一段完美的虚幻经历，一个完美的幻象世界。”

冷汗爬过光裸的额头，在战栗中，他回想起青年曾被他呲之以鼻，认为不过是炒作的名号“影响之王”，回想起那些向导敬畏的记忆，“提着脑袋和他说话的泽维尔”。

“对上我，必须特别小心，防范掉入这个陷阱。曼森先生，按理来说，以您对泽维尔家族和我的关注程度，不应该这么大意。不是吗，‘斯科特上校’？”

娜塔莎敏锐地捕捉到，随着查尔斯吐出这个单词，曼森的肩膀不易察觉地晃了一下。

“您的母亲凯瑟琳•马多克斯是洛杉矶的街头流莺。1936年她曾向一位‘斯科特上校’提出私生子诉讼，最终双方达成庭外和解。这位‘斯科特上校’明显用了假名，他到底是谁，无人知晓。”

“这是NYPD（纽约警察局）给出的卷宗，但FBI追查这桩陈旧的民事诉讼时，发现一件巧事。65年，曾经有人雇佣私家侦探，追查这位‘斯科特上校’的底细，而且调查方向是当年出入纽约上流会所的伊利诺伊州人。NYPD费尽力气从凯瑟琳当年的‘同事’口中抠出情报。怀上孩子前后，凯瑟琳曾向她们炫耀钓到了一个大主顾，多金绅士，风度翩翩，操着伊利诺伊州口音，还是一位海军陆战队的上校！”

“……”

“深究起来，或许还得由我说声抱歉。”

“伊利诺伊州名门泽维尔家族长年以纽约为据点活动，我父亲的哨兵是大名鼎鼎的海军陆战一师司令范德格里夫准将，我们的年龄相仿，甚至教名一致——您的教名，恰恰来自于那位最有可能是您父亲的主顾。一连串的巧合，可能引发一些不必要的误会。”

“的确，教名多来自于教父的首名，而一个孩子的教父多是与这个家庭关系紧密的亲朋好友。可是，非常遗憾，我的教名并非来自于我的教父或者亲属，而是我的祖父，您出生那年，他已经年近七旬。而且FBI很快找到了那位私家侦探，调阅了调查结果。所谓的‘斯科特上校’，只是一个伪称姓名的厨师。而且从照片看来，他还有着较为明显的非洲裔血统……”

“住口——”曼森的表情，精彩地演绎了圣维特大教堂著名的地狱恶魔浮雕，他的声音就像金属利器划刻玻璃的戾响：“泽维尔！给我闭上你那张狗娘养的臭嘴！”

但只有短短的一瞬，曼森以令人钦佩的情绪和面部肌肉控制能力，抹去了狰狞的表情。他放松地笑了笑，甚至声音也魔法般复原。

“啊，是我一时冲动！抱歉了，泽维尔教授。同为觉醒者，而且是那么稀少的同类——按你的分类法，我们都是纯导！作为未来的同事，我们应该从现在开始，多作沟通，多多培养交情。这镇上的墨西哥龙舌兰酒不错，待会我请客！”

他满意地享受着聚焦在身上的惊讶目光。

“不用那么惊讶！反正你们把我抓回去，用不了太久，大家还是同僚。如果不相信，可以咨询泽维尔教授。”

“的确如此。”查尔斯点头，“高级向导不管在哪个国家或者地区，都是稀缺的人才资源。觉醒者在司法上也拥有先有权。曼森先生回到美国后，应该会被判处一段刑期。刑满释放后，很可能加入全美哨兵向导协会，成为我们的同僚。”

“这就是我们亲爱的曼森先生真正的底牌！其实黑人也好，白人也罢，我们的曼森先生或许都没那么特别地放在心上！能完成九头蛇委托的任务，赚取大笔赏金，自然很好，不成功也不是世界末日。只要能通过一系列案件，向外界展示实力：展示您可以影响证人的记忆，只有胡佛级的向导才能解开；展示您可以模糊群体印象，改变三位数人群的整体记忆，而且还能自圆其说；展示您的组织领导才能，利用宗教进行群体控制的本事和果断狠辣的手段。”

“有这些行为本身，就足够了！它们足以引起各方势力对您的重视，您应该已经收到不少邀请函，其中甚至可能包括了某些正式的塔与协会。个人见解，比起九头蛇这种日趋没落的夕阳组织，曼森先生多半更看重塔与协会的招揽呢。达尔文，无需惊讶，我曾对艾瑞克说过，曼森先生的‘残忍是一种精心的计划，他的疯狂是一种冷静的计算’。”

“要达到这样的效果可不容易！FBI的审讯纪录显示，莎朗•塔特当时已怀孕8个月，即将临盆。她向你哀求，杀掉她后剖开腹部取走孩子，遭到拒绝。就是背负着这样的血案案底，才让有的人更放心用他。永远见不得光的过去，永远不可能上位的手下，随时牺牲掉也毫不可惜，多么适合干脏活的人选！”

娜塔莎忍不住用眼角偷偷扫过身旁的向导。查尔斯•泽维尔给所有人的印象都是亲切，温和，彬彬有礼的。没人见过他现在语气冰冷，甚而咄咄逼人的模样吧。

此刻，他言语间的刻毒达到了顶峰。

“而我会出现在这里，就是为了确保那样的事情不会发生！”

明蓝的眼睛对上了开始浮现蛛丝般细微裂纹的眼神。

“曼森先生，您和艾瑞克都注意到了这一点：我确实没有必要，必须亲自出手。但是很遗憾，不如曼森先生所想，我会被派遣参与这次任务，不是因为我资历浅，地位低，而是我执意向协会申请的结果。”

“协会大佬们都清楚，我肯定容不下你！如果这次来的是尼采老师，或者别的什么人，他们或许会收了你这柄黑刀。但来的如果是我，我肯定不会放过你！”

“而协会最终批准了我的申请，他们并没有特别地阻拦我，这等于默许了我的做法——非常遗憾，协会也没有如您想象中那般重视您。”

“而您，连真正的长相都不会留下纪录。人们只会认为，现在被关在洛杉矶监狱的那个傻瓜才是连环杀手，邪教教主查尔斯•曼森。一个可笑的疯子，丑角，居然妄图通过几桩手段拙劣的谋杀案颠覆社会，自命神祇，却被FBI轻松破获！”

“您的伟业无人知晓，您的名字只是笑柄。”

【娜塔莎！娜塔莎！】在精神交流界面，鹰眼不断敲着哨兵的联络频道。

【干嘛？】

【赶紧帮忙想想！我得罪过查尔斯吗？！太可怕了！太可怕了！】

无暇理会搭档的“哀嚎“，娜塔莎迎来了曼森绝望的目光。它们缠住黑寡妇，就像抓住漂在水面上的最后一根稻草。

“黑寡妇！你才是这次带队的哨兵！你就看着你的部下乱来吗！我可是高级向导查尔斯•曼森！我的向导能力比那个只有名气的内定的家伙强几倍！”

娜塔莎不假思索地剪断这根稻草。

“我也曾是一个母亲。今天就算泽维尔教授放过你，我也不会让你活下去！”

冷冷的怒火在CIA女特工暗绿的眸子里灼烧。这一刻，她或许想到了腹中那个没有机会来到人世的女孩。

查尔斯彻底放松下来，他放下双手，换了一个轻松的姿势。

设法支开美国队长，让史蒂夫出面安抚各方情绪，而由娜塔莎带队来到墨西哥，这个选择果然是正确的。

 

第9章

左手食指抵上额角，抵挡曼森因绝望而疯狂的精神攻击，查尔斯启动了E级能力。

不仅韦尔奇与尼采两位老师，无数长辈曾劝告他，不要轻易动用E级能力“杀戮”。

这种被视为向导能力巅峰的技能，可以直接摧毁大脑，终结生命。对施加者一方，也绝不会是什么好体验。

只有上帝才能决定人的命运，越俎代庖者，必付出代价。他从少年时代就不断接受这样的警告。

查尔斯并不认同“杀戮”，这种能力有什么用处？

无法劝说，无法阻止，只能采用摧毁精神，毁灭肉体的方式，有什么意义呢？

这难道不是一种迂回地，委婉地向对方认输的方式吗？

可是，尼采老师，还有韦尔奇老师。

在心底默念着理念冲突，政见截然不同，但被自己同样尊重着的两位导师的名姓。

我终于明白你们所描述的“天真”的真意，现在，我别无选择。

闭着双目，扣动大脑中的扳机，忍受意识消逝的尖啸，犹如锐器捅进脑内，胡乱搅动。

再度掀开眼帘，曼森的身体已经扭曲着倒在地上，就像一只被揉成一团的麻布口袋。

娜塔莎抬手将一梭子弹倾泻在头部。

“以防万一，教授。”女特工吹去枪口硝烟，冲查尔斯眨巴眼睛，“做戏就做全套。”

她提高“声音”，通过查尔斯搭建的公共精神频道“高喊”。

【都记清楚了，曼森企图袭击泽维尔教授，被我开枪击毙！谁有意见，来问问我的枪！】

曼森的头颅被子弹冲击力弹得乱摆，但死灰色的眼睛一直执着地朝着某个方向。

下意识沿着视线转头，这次轮到查尔斯惊慌失措！

艾瑞克正站在门边。

以色列有史以来最强大的哨兵一手扶住门框，一手撑着额头。

数不清的念头冲击着查尔斯的大脑。“慌乱”这种情绪，在多年之后，再度降临到他身上。

太大意了！曼森在临死之际，拼命对他投射精神攻击，甚至包括B类“影响”。自己误以为那只是垂死挣扎，却忽略了这其实是佯攻，真正目的是掩护他最后向艾瑞克投射的攻击！

而且，从空气中残留信息素判断，曼森投向艾瑞克的，是强大的B类“影响”！

作为全美首席向导保罗•尼采的嫡传弟子，查尔斯对B类“影响”再熟悉不过。

这种可怕的，或许是向导能力中最讲究技巧的精神能力，不同于普通的A类“影响”，通过影响人的各种感觉器官，干扰获得的信息。造成让对手误判所处方位或距离，甚至可以让造成群体性的“视而不见”效果。查尔斯赖以成名的“泽维尔效应”就是A类“影响”中的典范。

B类“影响”则是通过影响一个人的记忆、想法、心态等等，干扰他的性格、思想乃至人生轨迹。其中最重要的原则，便是利用目标的细微想法。

“任何人对任何一个“别人”，都会产生负面想法。人人如此，毫无例外！除非上帝仁慈，降下奇迹。”

记忆中，尼采老师曾这样苦笑。作为B类“影响”第一人，他看到的，只会比自己更多。

上班族会在庆祝朋友加薪时，心生不快；老师会在欣慰学生成长时，倍感失落；走在归家路上的行人，也可能仅仅因为心情不好，而对兴高采烈的路人产生恶念。

即使是亲生母亲也会在内心的某个角落，某一瞬间，憎恨刚刚出生的婴儿：就是这个小家伙，毁掉了我的身材，占去了我的时间，还抢走了家人对我的关注，我为什么要把他生下来。

大多情况，这些念头只是一闪而过，很快会被美好的情感和由社会普遍道德约束产生的愧疚覆盖。

B类“影响”往往寻找这些空隙，利用它们，扩大它们，不知不觉而顺理成章地改变对象的想法。

研究B类“影响”的多年，查尔斯长年与这些空隙为伴。他非常明白，这些甚至算不上什么人性阴暗面，只是人性真实的一部分。所以查尔斯格外宽容。他明白，人们大多时候，不过是一时没管住心中人人皆有的恶念。

人人如此，街道上任意一人，哪怕是最亲密的好友，最亲近的亲人，都可能滑入这样的境地。

只是，研究它们那么多年，查尔斯还是无法做到超脱，他总会因为窥视人心的真实而深感悲哀和冰冷。总是害怕窥视那些空隙时，刺痛骨髓的寒意——越是亲近的人，这种彻骨的痛楚越是剧烈。

20年前，刚刚觉醒之际，窥看生母内心的暴风雪几乎将他窒息。

查尔斯不敢相信他的哨兵会是例外。毕竟他们之间有太多矛盾和隔阂，他们的立场迥异，政治观点截然相反，而且这么多年他一直不肯和艾瑞克回以色列……

艾瑞克对他有所不满实在太正常了。他们之间有太多“空隙”产生的空间，不是吗？

这是人之常情，甚至是人性真实的一部分。

如此劝慰自己，耐受失落和恐惧仿佛冰塑的小蛇，在身体乱蹿乱咬。查尔斯在脑海闪过至少十种可能用以制服万磁王的方案。

艾瑞克的力量具有压倒性优势，一旦发作，在场的众人可能会上演“无人生还”的惨剧。

然而，接下来发生的事情，改变了查尔斯•泽维尔的人生。

他的哨兵撑着门框，右手扶着额头不住摁揉。他抬起头来，灰蓝的眼睛里装满了不解和疑惑，却没有一点攻击性。

“刚刚发生了什么，好像有什么东西飘到脸上？”

查尔斯张大了嘴巴。

这不合理！高级向导曼森临死之际，拼尽性命发出的B类“影响”，居然对一个纯哨豪无作用！

这不可能！

……除非……

查尔斯几乎不敢正视心中浮现的答案。

艾瑞克爱着他，全心全意地爱着他，他心里对自己没有任何不满，没有任何负面想法，以致让曼森最后的B类“影响”无功而返！

理智的闸门，再也难以拦住情感的巨潮。

查尔斯冲过去，搂住哨兵的脖子情不自禁地亲吻，就好像搂住照进幽谷的一束阳光。

尼采老师，奇迹，真的降临了！

12月30日，晨

艾瑞克•兰谢尔在美国与墨西哥边境送别他的向导。

揉着太阳穴，难以无视那种异样的感觉。

26日晚，他驱散桑托斯的“军队”之后，不放心旅店那边的情况，提前折返。

到达旅店之后的记忆，却消失得无影无踪。

次日早晨醒来，查尔斯满怀歉意地告诉他。当时他被曼森垂死挣扎发出的B类“影响”击中。这是一种非常可怕的精神攻击，虽然当时并无异状，但那段时间的意识必须全部删除，以防不测。

对此，艾瑞克并无不满，他相信自己的向导，只是觉得格外遗憾。

虽然全无记忆，可一旦回想那一刻，潜意识中就会涌起无法用语言描述的甜蜜。

即使摩萨德哨兵精通八国语言，也做不到。

现在，经过几天的休整，以及和墨西哥塔的后续接洽处理，他们又要各奔东西。

查尔斯必须赶回位于伊利诺伊州春田市的老宅，主持泽维尔家重要的新年社交聚会，自己也必须在短暂的庆祝新年后，利用剩下的时间，继续追踪纳粹战犯潜逃美洲的秘密通道。

但不管怎么说，这次假期，都是物超所值。选择为维森塔尔中心做义工，来到墨西哥这块神奇的土地，果然是他这一年中最英明的抉择之一。

“下次见。”

“下次再见，用不了多久！”

“一路顺风，病刚好没多久，小心别着凉。”

“嗯，再见！”

简短的寒暄之后，摩萨德哨兵目送吉普车远去。坐在副驾驶席上的向导，也在后视镜中看着他的哨兵。

逐渐斜向地平线的太阳，拉升着他和身旁那根硕大的傻乎乎的巨柱仙人掌的影子。艾瑞克的身形，就像一把军刀，插在墨西哥大地上。 

那么瘦削，那么锋利，那么孤单……

茕茕孑立的孤影，像一根刺，扎痛了向导的眼睛。

疑惑地看着吉普车突然停下来。然后车门打开，熟悉的身影跳下车，抓起行李，向自己的方向跑过来。

摩萨德哨兵的胸膛好像一个搅拌器，惊讶和喜悦正在里面绞碎，融合一体。

“查尔斯！”

把行李随手扔在哨兵脚下，查尔斯撑着两腿膝盖，努力调匀呼吸。

“今年我陪你过新年！”

“太好……哦，不，不对……”惊喜牌搅拌器功率过于强大，让艾瑞克有些语无伦次。

“泽维尔家的新年聚会呢？！你不去，谁做东道主？”

“有瑞雯呢！”查尔斯毫不在乎地挥手。

“她也是女主人啊！这么多年了，也该让瑞雯出来历练一下了！”

扬起笑脸，灿烂的笑容可以让最耀眼的冬日羞愧着躲进云层。

“明天就是新年，应该有奇迹发生！”

 

第10章

刹车熄火，拔掉钥匙，双臂从后座抱起装满食材的纸袋，翻身踹开车门。

艾瑞克抬头，看见从木屋射出的灯光。

不管是对查尔斯，还是玛格达，他都有过仿佛被雷电击中，砰然心动的时刻。

然而，比起那些极具冲击性的激烈情感。艾瑞克更享受回到居所，看见灯光已明，有人在家中等待自己归来的时刻。

家，是艾瑞克最奢侈的愿望。拥有一个家庭的温暖与满足感，是艾瑞克•兰谢尔截至目前的人生中，竭尽所有追求，却可遇而不可求的命运。

还得感谢特拉维夫塔的热心。当年与查尔斯结合之后，特拉维夫塔立刻传来讯息：“一定要把全美未来的首席娶回来！这是任务，中尉！”并且宣扬得人尽皆知。得知查尔斯要留下来过新年，莱昂和维森塔尔一行立刻留下纸条，写明集合时间和地点，溜得无影无踪。

溜走之前，还不忘帮忙租用了附近一栋度假小屋。

用肩膀推开房门，立刻听到厨房里“乒乒乓乓”的声音。

转进厨房，看见他的向导正与黄油面团搏斗。

桌面上一层面粉。搅拌盆里，鸡蛋液里漂着尚未融化的小块黄油，白糖裹着面粉飘在蛋液上。

查尔斯正双手握着打蛋器，和黏在盆底的面糊较劲。听见脚步，立刻回头大嚷：“艾瑞克，这材料不对！面粉化不开，硬得就像水泥浆，可以用来糊墙了！”

把纸袋放在料理台上，艾瑞克默默地看了一眼，盛装着搅得一塌糊涂的各种材料的容器。

“你把面粉一下子全放进去了？还用打蛋器搅面糊？”

“做曲奇不就是把面粉和鸡蛋，黄油打到一起去吗？！”查尔斯吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

双手撑在料理台上，艾瑞克默默地埋下了头。不断抖动的肩膀破坏了他的良苦用心，让查尔斯咬牙切齿，想把搅拌盆里的东西全扣到他宽脑门上。

好不容易止住笑意，艾瑞克挥手让搅拌盆自动倒掉一塌糊涂的不明内容物。然后和打蛋器一起飞进水槽，水龙头自行旋转，自动清洗起来。

“我想做曲奇饼干当礼物的，平时看着玛姬他们做黄油曲奇很简单啊！为什么轮到我就那么麻烦？”查尔斯像广场上的鸽子一样嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。

艾瑞克侧过脑袋，露出白得耀眼的牙齿和极其碍眼的笑容。

“每个人都有擅长和不擅长的地方。这样吧，把厨房交给我，我要准备今年的新年礼物，还有补上圣诞礼物，两人份的，这也是为了我们不在新年的时候挨饿。你可以去客厅看看电视，查尔斯！”

鼓起腮帮子，查尔斯认真考虑把双手残留的面粉，糊到那张可恶笑脸上的可能性。

……看在新年晚餐和礼物的份上还是算了。倚在厨房门框上，查尔斯决定看看他的哨兵到底有多擅长！

于是他目瞪口呆地看到，不可思议的，宛如爱丽丝梦游记一样神奇的居家版万磁王：

艾瑞克站在料理台前处理牛排，身旁砧板上，大小不同的菜刀正将土豆、萝卜、辣椒、洋葱，还有韭葱切成需要的形状和尺寸；

砧板旁边，水槽里漏盆正在自动清洗羽衣甘蓝和甜菜根，搅拌器自行旋转搅合面团，不时停下，等待金属小钵添加各种香辛料；

包着金属手柄的碾杵正在石钵里捣碎鹰嘴豆和蚕豆，两只大勺挖出捣好的豆末，上下按压成型，放入电磁炉上的油锅做成素炸丸子；

在它们背后，厨房另一侧，炉灶上的平底锅正煎香肉肠，锅铲悬空，将肉肠戳成小块。平底锅自动扬锅，将肉肠块抛起翻面，煎得两面均匀；

炉灶另一头，珐琅锅正在炉灶上冒着热气，芸豆和番茄炖煮的杂烩汤正在冒泡，一只小茶匙忙碌往返于不同调料罐，组合最合适的味道，还不忘飘上烤箱观察薄饼的情况，随时调整火候。

“作弊！”查尔斯忿忿不平扒着门框地嚷嚷，“用上了能力，你这是作弊！要是我能控制金属，我也能做得和你一样棒！”

“比如说一次性加入全部面粉的超级黄油曲奇？”

“…………”

再度确认自己最讨厌那种微露牙齿的局促笑容，查尔斯盯着艾瑞克臂上的肌肉，专心研究是否咬一块下来加入今晚的豪华大餐。

可是……满厨房热闹忙碌着的厨具和食材，还有渐渐溢出的香气，慢慢从胃部安抚到心里。查尔斯最终大人大量地决定，不跟他可恶的哨兵一般见识。

只是他仍心有不甘地倚着门框，酸溜溜地嘲讽：“需要我去帮你找一条粉红色围裙吗，万磁王？反正我这个一无是处的笨蛋，没什么别的用处。”

这一次艾瑞克却没有回应，他全神贯注于手上那两块牛排，查尔斯好奇地探头张望。

摩萨德哨兵将牛排抹上胡椒，盐，橄榄油还有自制香草酱汁腌制，现在正用翠绿松针似的迷迭香叶子串起小块肥肉，扎在牛排上。

“刚刚在镇上买到了质量不错的德国肉肠和甜菜根，可以做巴伐利亚杂炖和蛋花冷汤。但是牛排的质量一般。你看，我挑选的两块肋眼肉够嫩，有脂肪层，但是有些部分有点干涩。看，这里！”感受到向导好奇的沉默，艾瑞克回头解释。

“可以在脂肪较多的部位，扯下一部分，用迷迭香扎着塞进干涩的部分。这样可以均匀肥瘦，而且在烧烤的时候，会流出带着迷迭香味道的油脂。”

说着他回头稍加拍打，将牛排小心放在预备好的炭火烤网上。烟气与热量立刻从牛排上逼出混合着香料的油脂香气，查尔斯立刻确定他饿了。

艾瑞克却皱起眉毛。

“还缺点什么……”他自言自语地说，随即舒展眉头，打了个响指，“试试马尔巴罗调味油吧！”

回头向查尔斯说明：“达扬中将教给过我一种适合烧烤牛排的调味油的做法。听说是参加第二次世界大战的时候，从他的长官，丘吉尔首相的侄儿那儿学来的。据说是马尔巴罗公爵家族出猎野营时的秘方。真假不得而知，但的确是很美味的调味油！”

挥手招来一只珐琅煎锅，坐上炉灶，加入橄榄油预热。再取出几片培根，让厨刀切成火柴棍大小的细条，撸下剩余的迷迭香针叶，切碎两瓣大蒜和一根辣椒，放入锅中一起煸香。

艾瑞克转身抽出一小把百里香，绑成一束小扫帚，并用杵柄从头到尾敲打几遍。煎锅送上煸好的香油，抽动鼻翼试了试气味，艾瑞克拿过一个柠檬，随手抛起。两把厨刀迅速悬空动作，在半空削下柠檬皮，浸入香油，再将柠檬切成两半。

抓住落下的柠檬，艾瑞克往锅内挤入一半柠檬汁。接着，他翻动正在烤网上烧烤的牛排。背面的牛肉和香草都已经被烤至焦亮，油脂和迷迭香在炊烟里一同舞蹈。

把百里香束放进调味油，当作油刷使用，将调制好的马尔巴罗香油刷在正被烤得滋滋作响的牛排和配餐的土豆片上。一瞬间，浓郁的香气在厨房爆炸，查尔斯确定他肯定三年没吃过牛排了！

对，三年！

接下来，没有用上太多时间，肉肠戳碎和洋葱翻炒，再加上高汤和芸豆、番茄、羽衣甘蓝一起炖煮的巴伐利亚杂炖，甜菜根根块和茎叶一起下锅煮至软烂，用汤勺搅成浓汤，冷却后加入切块萝卜、韭葱和水煮蛋的波兰代表菜肴蛋花冷汤，鹰嘴豆和蚕豆捣碎成末，调味酥炸，再摆上胡椒盐和酸奶做蘸酱的以色列著名小吃素炸丸子Falafei，还有包含了洋葱、尖椒、黄瓜、西红柿，口味酸辣清爽的墨西哥色拉和Taco玉米卷饼，陆续端上餐桌。

看着他的向导大快朵颐，明蓝的眼睛因美食发亮。摩萨德哨兵端着酒杯，内心和脸上都笑得比向导更开怀。

任务和训练间隙，闲来无事，他感兴趣的，不过就是钱币和美食。没有女眷，也没有家人，如果不想永远被食堂荼毒味蕾，就只能自己动手解馋。时间一长，艾瑞克的厨艺就这么慢慢磨练出来。

但是，今日之前，他只能独自一人被香气浓郁的美味包围。

玛格达和安雅已经离去太久。她们逝去的时候，艾瑞克还是不事家务的传统丈夫，从未为自己的妻女下过厨。

在那之后，他再也没有机会为家人烹调美食，也再没有了，值得那样用心对待的人……

直到今日。

看着他的向导，他仅存的，唯一的家人。平和的满足之后，是一种古怪的余韵。一股难以平息的焦灼感，突然在胸膛沸腾。吞下大口冰镇啤酒，也无从压抑这种感觉。

或许任由查尔斯行动，并不是那么正确的抉择，艾瑞克对自己说。

每个人都有擅长和不擅长的之处。就如同当年对待印度的拉莉特，就如同今天对待黄油曲奇，查尔斯对自己的判断未必是最正确的。他太倔强，又太固执，过于善良的同时，还有一些不合时宜的天真。

艾瑞克无法一直守在查尔斯身边。一想到这次不过是极端幸运的巧合，在他看不见的地方，他的向导明知故犯地，与多少危机同行，与多少危险擦肩而过，那份焦灼就更加剧烈地侵蚀着他的心房。

这是他唯一的家人，他不能再失去了！

视野突然变暗，两人都吃惊地抬头。屋内所有的电器都停止了工作，漆黑笼罩了房间。

飘着手电筒，出门检视配电箱的状况。毫无异状，艾瑞克在心里咒骂这不靠谱的供电网络和不合时宜的停电。

幸好用餐已经接近尾声，不至于发展为“烛光晚餐”这种披着浪漫外衣，实则尬尴不适的局面。

将剩下的菜肴收好，以防吸引“不速之客”。点燃壁炉，推翻沙发做靠背。把床垫直接搬到壁炉与沙发之间，再塞上所有能找到的软垫，堆上毛毯。

查尔斯迫不及待地脱掉鞋袜钻进去。这个时候，他一点也看不出来是快满三十岁的内定首席，还是一校之长!

“我小时候有一次家里停电，也是这样睡觉，我和瑞雯快玩疯了！可惜这样的机会可不多啊。”他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，掀开毛毯，催促哨兵赶紧进来取暖。

艾瑞克犹豫了一下，弯腰钻进毛毯。

 

第11章

挤在一起暖和了手脚，长夜无事，查尔斯和艾瑞克于是延续他们在精神领域最常做的消遣：彼此进行语言教学。

由于背景与经历，他们都精通多门语言。

艾瑞克惊人的语言成就，来源于出众的天赋和苦难的经历。他的母语是德语，1939年全家被投入华沙犹太人隔离区，45年奥斯维辛解放后，又曾在乌克兰流浪两年，波兰语和俄语是他童年时代必需的求生技能。47年随难民潮来到以色列，才补习了希伯来语和英语。进入摩萨德之后，出于任务需要，学会了阿拉伯语。57年进入301特遣队，来往南美洲和非洲追捕纳粹战犯，又自学了西班牙语和法语。只可惜拉丁语系基础太差，这两门语言的水平相当一般。

查尔斯的母语自然是英语。由于泽维尔家的教育传统，从小法语和拉丁语学得非常踏实。创办学院之后，为了便于与美国为数众多的拉丁裔移民交流，在坚实的拉丁语基础上，自学了西班牙语，并顺便学了意大利语。因为尼采和麦克阿瑟的关系，还会一点日语。至于德语，则是大学期间查阅论文的必修语种。由于使用重点在看书上，交流能力一直不强。

结合之后，彼此教导所擅长的语言，成为他们在精神领域打发时间的常用手段。查尔斯的德语听力与对话水平飞速提升，并开始向艾瑞克学习简单的希伯来语和阿拉伯语，以备不测；艾瑞克在查尔斯的帮助下，西班牙语和法语也进步很快。

现实中的教学比精神领域中更为方便。拖过一块白板，用马克笔写书单词例句，标注读音，再擦拭干净，周而复始。

“不对，不对！”查尔斯倚着艾瑞克的肩膀，闷声笑着，笑声轻轻振动哨兵的胸腔，“不是‘escondidar’，是‘escóndidar’（西班牙语，意为“隐藏”），如果音调不对，就变成洛杉矶的卫星城了！而且在刚刚的句子里你应该说‘escóndido’，这是主语为‘我’，并且是单数的时候，这个词正确的词尾时态变化。不过美洲的西班牙语，语法要求不如本土严格，人称单复数可以不做变化。”

“比如：‘Sólo mi amor estéril y escóndido

Vive sin hacer señas ni hacer ruido.’” 

查尔斯顿了一下。刚刚他顺口举做例子的，是阿根廷诗人恩里克•班奇斯名作《当曙光走进花园》中的诗句：

“唯有我荒芜贫瘠、深藏地底的爱情,活得寡言默默、悄无声息。”

瞅瞅艾瑞克迷茫的眼神，幸好这段西班牙语时态和词汇过于复杂，超出了他的理解水平，避免了一场尴尬。

艾瑞克疑惑地回头，这句话语调优美，但词汇变化太复杂，他几乎没听懂。是一句诗歌吗？但是查尔斯却停顿了，他没有翻译解释，表情显露一丝尴尬。

……他刚刚似乎听到，类似西班牙语中“爱情”的单词。

这给了摩萨德哨兵灵感。当白板和马克笔交流到他手中，教了两句日常用语之后，艾瑞克在白板上写下“אני אוהב אותך，אני שייך לך.（我爱你，我属于你。）”

“אני אוהב אותך，אני שייך לך.’意思是‘我喜欢吃面食，我不能吃花生。’”

“אני אוהב אותך，אני שייך לך.”查尔斯认真记忆单词，模仿着他的音调。他的口音并不标准，带着浓厚的英语腔调，艾瑞克可以发誓，今晚之前他从没听过如此动听的希伯来语表白，还有那性感到极点的尾音……

噢，艾瑞克在内心呻吟，该死的，他好像已经硬了！

拱起双腿，尴尬地掩饰本能的生理变化。

“你的发音不标准，‘אני אוהב אותך，אני שייך לך.’跟着我再念一次。”

极度渴望再听一次，但艾瑞克已经很难控制他的声音。走了形的语调，没可能瞒过一个纯导。

撑着沙发背面，查尔斯翻身跨坐到哨兵身上。大腿正好磨过某个部位。慢慢地，不慌不忙……

Verdammt（德语，与Fuck同意）！这个小混蛋一定是故意的！

现在这个混蛋，正一边不急不缓，有意无意地摩擦某个要命的地方，一边伸手撑在脸侧，朝他勾起嘴角。舌尖微微露出，无意识舔了舔在火光下显得更为艳丽的唇。他们的距离已经近到艾瑞克可以不靠能力，清楚看见舌尖细小的突起。

“אני אוהב אותך？אני שייך לך？艾瑞克，这是希伯来语的‘我爱你’吧！”

老天，他刚刚才认为不会有比这个混蛋的尾音，更加性感的声音了。

身处在由床垫和沙发靠背构成的狭小空间里，壁炉里的火苗给一切都打上了闪烁不定的光影，他的向导窝在他怀里，紧紧贴着他，摩擦着他，玫瑰色泽的唇用古老的语言一遍遍轻述着“我爱你，我属于你。”

摩萨德哨兵再古板保守，也不会错过如此直白的邀请。摁下肩膀，他攫住了色泽艳丽的唇。查尔斯在他亲吻间轻快地笑着，唇舌的交缠像一场肢体纠结的轮舞。他们一起努力脱下，或者应该说扯下彼此的衣物。不久，两人赤诚相见。

艾瑞克听到查尔斯呼吸一滞，怀里的身体也开始轻轻颤抖起来。

太疏忽了，摩萨德哨兵在心里咒骂。

有个不知道从哪个混蛋开始的说法：“伤痕是男人的勋章。”按这样的说法，他的勋章有点太多了。

查尔斯见过这些“勋章”。第一次彼此清醒交合的时候，查尔斯那地中海碧波一样的眼眸几乎为它们滴下眼泪。半年前的第三次中东战争，“勋章”又多了一个，而他还没来得及告诉查尔斯。

艾瑞克看到查尔斯的睫毛轻轻颤抖了几下，明蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个全新的“勋章”。

“没事的，查尔斯。你知道我其实没什么感觉。”艾瑞克用这个理由安抚向导。在奥斯维辛接受的实验，不仅提高了哨兵能力，而且几乎抹去了痛觉。即使在48年戴尼亚城攻防战的时候，伤口感染溃脓，不得不用烧红的铁钳烙印治疗，他也没有感到太多疼痛。

他最痛的一直是心里，艾瑞克想。只要他爱的，在乎的人平安喜乐地活着，他就无所畏惧。

……可现在，她们都变成了他心底的伤疤，稍微碰触就会让他痛不欲生。

这样的想法没有出口，但艾瑞克知道他的向导一定会“听到”。

查尔斯一言不发，只是紧紧抱着他。

他的唇逐一落在艾瑞克的伤疤上。先是研磨着背上几乎已经摸不出来的伤痕，那是奥斯维辛留下的纪念。然后在他手掌已经开始发白的伤口处打转，那是第一次中东战争时，戴尼亚城攻防战的烙印。接着落在他胸侧开始变软的伤痕，那是西奈战役时，跟随沙龙奔袭米特拉隘口的勋章。最后往下停留在腹部，由“六五战争”制造，刚痊愈没多久的伤疤。

查尔斯就这样无声地轻轻吻着，抚慰着过去的伤痕。艾瑞克无声地叹了口气，他发现从荒漠回来后，他的向导似乎对他热情了很多，之前若有若无的隔离感消散了很多，那只名为“查尔斯”的坚硬的贝壳好像朝他打开了一条缝隙。他不确定到底发生了什么，可是缺失的记忆和现在的情景让他心中涌起一阵甜蜜。

肢体像火舌一样交缠，不知道什么时候，他们已经难分彼此，呼吸就喷在对方肌肤。查尔斯缩了缩脖子，抬眼看着面前的艾瑞克，特别无辜地眨了眨眼。

不知是否火光造成的色差，摩萨德哨兵眼睛的颜色格外深沉。几乎看不出灰蓝的本色，就像一头美洲狮暗蓝发黑的瞳孔。有力的手掌摁住腰，牙齿从耳廓啃咬到喉结，就像美洲狮噬咬它的猎物。

“查尔斯，你这是自找的。”

查尔斯不记得自己回答了什么，模糊的记忆中，只有隐约的片段。仰面躺在床垫上，他不断地呓语：

“……艾瑞克……你不是孤单一人……不是……”

那个时候，不管是影响之王，还是以色列有史以来最强大的哨兵，都还是未来比过去更长的年轻人。

他们都有着无法改变的过去，和无法掌握的未来。

能够确定的，只有他们都属于彼此。


	26. 第六章 瞬星之岭 上

01

1967年10月

水花四溅，亚历克斯•萨默斯从浑浊的水面拼命探头，吐出混杂着腐叶和虫卵的水流。

宏伟的山脉已经将他击败。

在北美，人们称它作落基山脉；在南美，原住民唤它为安第斯山。

地球最长的山系横亘整个美洲，绵延上万公里，像一头无法用言语描述的庞然大物。长喙叼住北极，尾巴指向南极。广袤的针叶林，是覆盖其头部的粗密被毛；辽阔的极北山原，是被毛下坚硬的头盖骨；起伏的群山隆起西半球最高峰——阿空加瓜山，就是巨兽的背脊，也是美洲大陆的屋脊。

亚历克斯带着他的向导和队伍进入山岭，追踪敌人。还没交火，就先遇上了自然之敌。

他们想深入高耸入云的山林寻找溪流，以获得掩护和水源。却在森林近在眼前的时候，集体陷入高原沼泽。被冷得像要结冰的泥泞困住，进退不能。他们努力保持平静，尽量伏在沼泽的淤泥层上，避免被敌人发现，也避免继续下沉。

非常不走运，集雨的云层开始在头顶聚集，高原的风带着刀子刮过皮肤。亚历克斯开始咒骂运气，这次抽签欧萝不在他们组……

“哟，平民！”一个声音从头顶飘下来：“需要援助吗？”

透过怎么也抹不掉的朦胧水幕，几个套着以色列陆军那身难看得要死的橄榄绿麻袋军服的身影出现在斜上方，领头的两个年轻人样貌有六七成相似。

亚历克斯认得他们，那是一对兄弟组合，摩萨德行动队最近派来学院受训的新兵。带着马犬的哥哥叫做乔，一个混合型哨兵，几年前就跟学院队伍一起拉练过，这次是陪同准备结合为向导的弟弟过来短训。肩上蹲着小沙鼠的是他的弟弟本，他是现在流行的战术混导——就是把有点基本向导能力的哨兵当成皮实耐操，方便放在一线的向导使用。特别在年初国际哨兵与向导联合会决定严格“向导一线从业资格考核”，甚至取消纯粹型向导的考试资格（教授因为这事可生气呢）以来，这种伪向导越来越流行了。

“真的不用……”亚历克斯没有理会，本还想说什么，被哥哥一把拽开，一串子弹戳在他原本站的位置。更多子弹扫向困在沼泽中无法动弹的队伍。

【亚历克斯！4点钟方向，仰角55°，镭射波！快！】

肖恩在精神通道大叫，随即没了声音。亚历克斯立刻起身，瞄准定位，可不等发射，子弹的冲击力穿透身体。

亚历克斯只能倒下，沉入冰冷的沼泽，落在吸收冲力的软垫上，惯性让他弹了两下。高山、云林、布满苔藓和茅草的沼泽……化作马赛克一一消失，护目镜上亮起一句话：

“GAME OVER！”

灯光亮起来，照明了超过两个篮球馆大小，散布各式地形障碍的室内场地。场地顶层，金属与玻璃不规则拼合，组成现代感十足的密闭式看台。此刻看台开启，亚历克斯看到他的老师查尔斯•泽维尔和留着小胡子的托尼•史塔克走出来。

这里自然不是南美的热带山林，这是纽约，位于纽约长岛的X学院。自从62年4月学院开办以来，时光与世情都如长河流动。第一所以向导培训为主的学院声名逐渐打响。每年入学的学生都在大幅度增加，与FBI、CIA，乃至海外机构的培训合作也全面展开。

66年学院再次扩建，与全美哨兵向导协会以及FBI联手，在史塔克工业的技术支援下，建造了一个名为“Cerebro（西班牙语：大脑）”的庞大精神增幅系统。凭借这颗“最强大脑”，学院校长，也是全美最优秀的青年向导查尔斯•泽维尔强大的精神能力得到了空前提升。

他可以在前所未有的巨大范围内联络和管理数量巨大的觉醒者，寻找刚刚觉醒，尚未被发现的哨兵与向导，保护他们免受佣兵组织与人口掮客的侵害，也可以搜捕犯案潜逃的“特殊”罪犯，还可以搜索暗中潜入国境的不法觉醒者。

目前Cerebro的有效范围已经覆盖全美，与加拿大方面的谈判正在进行，与墨西哥也开始接触。理论上，这套系统甚至可以覆盖整个地球。

到了今年，他又与史塔克工业联手开发了“Cerebro”的新用途：训练室与“Cerebro”链接，运用最基本的障碍组合和向导“影响”能力，可以在室内体育馆模拟出全世界的地形，场景和天气。

从北冰洋到撒哈拉，从街道巷战到摩天楼反恐，从东欧泥泞的冰原到德克萨斯咆哮的飓风……这间新型战术演习室无所不能！

今天，学院毕业生队与摩萨德派来培训的队伍进行了战术演习室的首次试用，效果堪称完美。查尔斯和托尼用掌声向他们表示感谢。

说到不完美之处，或许只有学院队伍在与职业特警和军人的演习惨败史上再添一笔。查尔斯看见亚历克斯懊恼地把护目镜砸在软垫上，气冲冲离去，连他的向导肖恩也不理会。跟托尼打个招呼，查尔斯追着少年的背影匆匆赶了出去。

19岁的亚历克斯•萨默斯是查尔斯最早的学生之一。和别的学生不同，亚历克斯是查尔斯亲自从青少年监狱担保出来的孩子。他是孤儿，较早觉醒了强悍的镭射波能力，因为性格有些冲动易怒，又因年幼很难控制能力，惹了不少麻烦，甚至在一次事故中误伤了相依为命的弟弟斯科特。

学院成立后，查尔斯接过了这个著名的麻烦案例。他将亚历克斯担保出狱，把他从一名少年犯教导为品行良好，足以自控的见习哨兵。刚一通过审核，亚历克斯立刻就去寄养家庭接回弟弟。却发现斯科特已经在一个月前失踪，寄养家庭没能分辨出觉醒状态，导致斯科特被非法佣兵诱拐。

虽然那之后不久，斯科特就获得解救。可怜的男孩已受了不少折磨，他身上的伤痕，记忆和视力留下的后遗症都让亚历克斯异常自责。对弟弟的愧疚笼罩着他，从那以后，亚历克斯一直没法很好地控制情绪与能力。

今天学院队的败绩，那孩子可能又怪在自己身上了吧，查尔斯加快了脚步。

步出训练馆，纽约10月的风拥着金秋的气息扑面而来。门外正是北美最美好的季节，定是佛提诺波戎（希腊神话中秋神）遗失了阿波罗赠与的彩笔，渲染了如此多彩的大地。树冠斑斓，繁枝浓艳，绚丽如春花的落叶簇拥大道通向远方。

5年过去了，X学院教师、校工和学生，再加上培训人员已逼进四位数。再加上为数不少的参观者，学院早已不可能只是泽维尔家位于长岛的夏季别墅和花园。数次扩建，查尔斯尽力买下邻近土地，与自家猎场连接。现在，从别墅外围新建的训练馆踏上学院大道，联绵不断的球场和跑道一眼望不到边际。

棒球场上，一群孩子正接打玩闹，就像蓬勃生长，即将迎向成熟季节的小树。亚历克斯的弟弟斯科特正在他们中间，远远看到哥哥，隔着不短的距离和墨镜都能发现他脸色苍白。

举起手指摇晃，查尔斯示意斯科特不要过来，他的存在只会让情况更复杂。男孩会意，重新投入游戏，几乎没让同伴察觉。斯科特才是刚进入少年的年纪，这么懂事，真叫人心疼。

查尔斯在心里叹气，如果不是被突如其来的声音绊住，他正准备加快脚步。

“你一定是查尔斯•泽维尔教授！”

一个清瘦修长，游客打扮的男子叫住了查尔斯。他操着一口南美口音明显的英语，风帽和围巾像易容道具一样，让人看不清他的面貌。只有一双黑眼睛直视查尔斯，美得像星辰，利得像矛尖。尖锐的眼神让查尔斯感到寒冷。

“是的，请问您是？”

男子没有回答查尔斯，只突兀地把话题转向。

“你的校园足有半个纽约机场的面积，数不胜数的设施，3个棒球场，3个橄榄球场！与此同时，纽约还有上百万人没有属于自己的房间。你知道吧，泽维尔教授！”

“我在阿根廷见过驱赶着牛群的高乔人（欧美混血组成的阿根廷主体民族，类似美国牛仔），没有一寸自己的土地，一头自己的牛马。在秘鲁见过被哮喘折磨的老妇人，几把扶手椅就是她辛劳一生的奢侈品。在玻利维亚见过波多西银矿的工人，矿井里面灰尘像下雪，矿井外头埋的人比里头工作的多。在智利见过原住民的小孩肚子肿胀，身子却骨廋如柴，只因为缺乏一片维生素。在哥伦比亚见过一家黑人，家具只有一张桌子，地上一堆稻草就是四个孩子的睡床。你那围巾，看上去是小羊驼毛制成的吧。我的故乡出产的小羊驼毛制成的一条围巾，或许就是一个饲养小羊驼的美洲家庭一年的开支你知道吧，泽维尔教授！”

“……请等一下，您似乎误会什么。学院对全美国，乃至全世界的觉醒者开放，学费接近全免。原本属于我家的猎场，除了部分划归学院，剩下的大多捐给了河源镇，成立了兼管保护区的州立自然公园。学院和旅游为镇上带来了人流和消费。这位先生，我不想吹嘘什么，但我希望尽力用我的财产让尽量多的人过上更好的生活。”

“是啊，大多。镇上位置最好的酒店、度假村和高尔夫球场也是你的，赚得最多的就是你！资本家，剥削者！”

“太叫我失望了！有人说你善良高洁，可以成为我们的同事，没想到你也是虚伪的家伙。和所有有钱的美国佬一样！”

“是美国资本剥削拉丁美洲，把贫困强加在我们肩上；也是美国人的挑拨，才让拉丁美洲国家彼此敌视，发起战争。”

“从墨西哥到麦哲伦海峡，拉丁美洲同根同源，同属梅斯蒂索人（Mestizo混血儿，在拉美原指印第安人与欧洲人的混血儿。是现在拉丁美洲最主要的群体。）拉丁美洲国家联盟是不可分裂的！”

“……”

“现在，拉丁美洲有3亿人口，绝大多数人一贫如洗，而且在未来25年内这一人口将增至6亿。6亿人民有权享受和美国人一样的物质生活、文化生活和人类文明！既然没有人能制定出一套真心实意的解决方案，能提出一项始终如一的政策，为这些贫苦的受剥削的人民带来真正的希望，我只能挺身作战！”

男子解下围巾，安第斯神鹰随之展开翅膀，好像战士扬起战旗：

“我是切.格拉纳多！”

文后小贴士：  
1、 应该不少人看出来了，这位的原型就是大名鼎鼎的切•格瓦纳。（切•格瓦拉（1928-1967，原名埃内斯托•格瓦拉，切（CHE）是其绰号，且是一个在拉丁美洲非常常见的绰号）出生于阿根廷，革命家、医师、作家、游击队长。与卡斯特罗兄弟一起领导了古巴革命并取得胜利，后历任古巴财政部长，1965年离开古巴到其他国家进行反对帝国主义的游击战争。1967年在玻利维亚被捕，继而被杀。死后成为反主流文化的象征（以上摘自百度））因为本系列“夸人可以夸张虚构，指责不能一点虚构”的原则，批马甲出场。  
2、 拉丁美洲，指美国以南的其他美洲地区。因这些地区通行西班牙和葡萄牙语（都属于拉丁语系）得名。  
3、 文中提到的这种战术演习室，类似现在的AR虚拟现实技术，就当是教授和铁罐联手搞出来的黑科技吧。  
4、 文末切说话的主要内容是从格瓦拉自己写的日记和回忆录里截出来的，其中包括一些原句。介意的请取关。

02、

纳斯卡板块俯冲至南美洲板块之下，绵延9000公里的安第斯山脉与南美大陆便在太阳见证下隆起。它们被烈风与冻云雕琢，在火山与地震的轰鸣中成型，宛如无数巨龙在云海中穿梭。

印加皇帝的军队从这里南下，圣马丁的“解放之路”(19C南美摆脱西班牙殖民的独立战争)在这里北上。白雪覆盖的火山悬在热带雨林头上，荒原、冰峰、草场与湖滩交替，一直到大西洋之滨。美洲豹躲在火山岩后伏击黑尾鹿和长相怪异的羊驼，成片的火烈鸟被惊飞，好像落霞升腾。受惊的羊驼混入随着西班牙人来到的成群牛马，一起奔驰在这片阳光眷顾的土地。

这就是德克萨斯以南的美洲，像阳光一样热烈、丰富又广袤的大陆。这里的人们有着被太阳炙烤的肤色，爱着阳光一样浓烈的色彩，吃着阳光一样热辣的辣椒，弹奏着阳光一样热烈的吉他和箱鼓，敬畏着阳光一样皮毛的美洲虎。他们的爱与恨，情感与理智也像阳光一样剧烈。

今日，这片阳光正照在安第斯山脉上的库斯科古城。正午艳阳高照，宏亮的海螺号，还有更加宏亮的钟鸣压过了鼎沸人声和演奏着皮亚佐拉的班多钮琴（原产德国的一种特殊手风琴，探戈必备乐器）。兵器广场上，库斯科大教堂的钟楼悬着一口重达6吨的巨钟，钟声可以传到40公里以外，只在重大节日敲响。

西班牙巴洛克样式的大门缓缓敞开，教堂圣像已经准备就绪。来自远东的丝绸和来自荷兰的天鹅绒缝制了耶稣和圣彼得的盛装，头冠和权杖都是真金白银，就连镶嵌的宝石也是真品。平日肃穆的圣像被精心装扮起来，华丽异常。脸型和肤色都写着混血的年轻教士抬起圣像，汇入广场欢庆的人流。人们同样身着五彩盛装，在海螺和印第安排箫的伴奏下载歌载舞，好像巨幅的沸腾的彩虹。他们迎接圣像的场面，就像万千粉丝迎接超级摇滚巨星。

【我说梵蒂冈真的会同意吗？头一次看见这么过万圣节的！爱尔兰人不会，意大利人不会，德国人也不会，东正教也不会吧！不……没有哪个教堂哪个节日会这么搞！】

亚历克斯沉不住气了，查尔斯听到他在精神通讯频道里面大呼小叫。

【查尔斯，告诉你的学生。这不叫万圣节，这叫亡灵节。就是你们都知道的，墨西哥人堆着万寿菊画着骷髅过的那个节。】

查尔斯可以想象托尼吐着舌头，翻着白眼的神态。

【不止墨西哥人，秘鲁也过亡灵节，拉丁美洲普遍会庆祝这个节日。】

【这里是秘鲁的库斯科，“世界的肚脐”,印加帝国的故都。南美和中美的原住民一样重视灵魂，印加帝国会把历代皇帝做成木乃伊，在节日盛典的时候抬出来盛装游街。没错，这就是异教徒借着耶稣的名头，用异教的方式过异教的节日。只要能传教，梵蒂冈什么都同意！库斯科大教堂里面那幅最后的晚餐，耶稣和十二门徒面前还摆着烤豚鼠（南美洲特有动物，印加帝国主要肉食牲畜）呢！】

查尔斯抱着氧气罐，头疼地安抚着此起彼伏，几乎可以具象化为瞠目结舌的情绪。

切•格拉纳多出生在一个阿根廷中产家庭，少年时期觉醒为向导，之后与友人驾驶摩托车环游了大半个拉丁美洲，拉美贫民的困苦生活深深地刺痛了切，让他从此走上革命之路。

切的父亲是《马丁•菲耶罗》（阿根廷民族史诗）作者的后人，母亲是贝隆夫人崛起之前，布宜诺斯艾利斯公认的城市玫瑰。切兼具了父母双方的优点，受过良好教育，口才出众，容貌俊朗，拥有极具冲击性的个人魅力。1959，切与卡斯特罗兄弟在加勒比海——美国的后院，领导古巴革命获得成功——这也间接导致了日后的古巴导弹事件，间接促成了查尔斯与艾瑞克的结合。

但62年那次全球瞩目的导弹危机发生时，切已不在哈瓦那灼热的海滩。他突然辞去古巴国家银行行长和财政部长的职务，悄然离开。有人说他与卡斯特罗兄弟治国理念不合，也有一些杂音流传着一些功高震主的传闻。

那之后切辗转东欧多年，去过苏联和南斯拉夫，都呆不长。其间曾去一些已经结束殖民统治，但在切眼里只是欧美傀儡的非洲国家。教授游击战术，鼓动革命，没能再次取得成功。近些年，听说他返回故土，在秘鲁和玻利维亚组织类似的游击活动，让CIA颇为恼火。查尔斯曾通过兼任CIA执委的尼采老师听闻，不少人主张除掉这个讨厌的家伙，不管用战争，还是用暗杀。

不久前，这位切•格拉纳多突然潜入学院，用言语牵制自己，同时在学院引爆小型炸弹。虽然无人受伤，但混乱和烟雾已足以让他的同伙偷走托尼刚为“Cerebro”研发的东西……切是南美洲数得出名字的向导，完全可能善加利用。为了追回这个可以造福也可能为祸的发明，查尔斯和托尼一同带队来到美洲。

托尼从不允许自己的发明脱离控制，制造麻烦。查尔斯除此以外，还担心此事会送给CIA现成的借口——虽然在纽约的学校制造爆炸这个理由，可能已经足够了……

查尔斯只能尽快追回失物。最好能逮捕切，引渡到美国进行正式审判。于是AI正进行升级，没了辅助的钢铁侠和暂且不希望惊动哨兵的X教授再度联手。一得到线索，就直飞了秘鲁库斯科机场，一下飞机就高原反应严重——从海拔接近0的纽约直飞安第斯山脉海拔快到3500米的库斯科城，亚历克斯的向导肖恩接近战术型，尚且抱着脑袋大喊头疼。查尔斯更离不开供氧，只能抱着托尼现场改装的便携式氧气罐续命，很难管好一群适龄的和一个超龄的熊孩子。

【呃……那是因为万圣节本来就是从凯尔特人驱赶亡灵的祭典演化过来，不算正统节日吧。】学生们围绕异端亡灵节议论纷纷，达尔文努力寻找着符合科学的逻辑。

【亲爱的查尔斯，要不要咱们再告诉这帮孩子，真正的圣诞日不可能在12月。耶稣如果在巴勒斯坦的12月出生在室外的马槽，肯定会被冻死！12月25日是早期罗马教会为了方便传教，定在了罗马新年和太阳神的生日那一天……】

【2点钟方向可以动手了，欧萝掩护，托尼快去！】

查尔斯终于逮住机会，赶在钢铁人彻底掰碎学生的三观前，把这个讨人厌的家伙和大家的注意力一起扭到另一边。

和达尔文有着同样肤色的黑人少女抬起双手，四周云朵迅速聚拢、压低，风速也急起来。成功让广场中上万人眯起了眼睛，也成功地让目标房屋关上了窗。

【Bravo！欧萝，我有说过你就是我的风暴女神吗！】

铁甲像羽毛一样轻盈地飘起来，借着云层和风向小心避过人流视线，轻手蹑脚落在广场两个街区外一栋小楼。趁着6吨巨钟的轰鸣，一把掀开废旧铁皮搭建的屋顶。

【“先生们，不来参加庆典吗？今天可是亡灵节！”】

隔着两个街区，坐在广场旁露天餐厅的查尔斯看不到现场，却能“看见”托尼追逐目标，感受到目标人物情绪慌乱，精神波动通过查尔斯故意不设防的区域，与他们真正的目标联络。

查尔斯点着额头回头，精神波动直指库斯科大教堂。

几乎在同一秒钟，查尔斯听到了人群爆发惊呼，身旁亚历克斯站起来。库斯科大教堂钟楼毫无预兆地坍塌，重达6吨的巨大吊钟正砸向挤满了欢庆人群的广场！

查尔斯立刻敲打额头，但比思想更快的还有人类的求生本能。挤满广场的数千人群像被地震激发的海啸冲击海岸，查尔斯落座的露天餐厅瞬间被这场“海啸”吞没。查尔斯和桌椅一道被掀翻，氧气罐不知被踢去哪里。

下一刻，钢铁铠甲从天而降，把查尔斯包进相对安全的堡垒。缺氧，头疼和被踢踩的疼痛依然突袭着他，查尔斯已经顾不得这些。把古柯叶（可卡因原料）艰难地塞进嘴里，准备拼命发动能力，“控制”恐慌的人流，避免巨大的踩踏伤亡。

不到再下一秒，人流的海啸突然变缓，就和它的爆发一样突兀。

有人从源头解决了问题。

正砸向广场的6吨巨钟在空中突然顿了一下，接着用电影慢镜头的方式缓缓落下。好像上帝之手托住了灾厄之钟，就像浩瀚的海面托起耶和华之子。

人群不再惊惶逃窜，虔诚的信徒已被神迹征服。有人甚至不顾自身安危，就在缓缓飘落的巨钟附近跪地祈祷。

没人注意广场一旁的小型钢铁堡垒正在分开，轻型氧气罐自动寻路回到主人手里，就像被遥控的模型飞机。

查尔斯愣了一下。“开门”的人戴着一顶黑色巴拿马帽，脸上罩着惨白的骷髅面具。黑领带被涂上间隔均匀的白色块，黑白相间，看上去就像脊椎骨。黑西装配合体型画上全副骨骼，肋骨上端的胸袋插着橙黄万寿菊，就像一位摩登的死神。

此刻，死神装扮的上帝说：“别笑了，查尔斯。摩萨德后勤部蠢透了，让他们搞一套秘鲁的亡灵节服装，他们居然只知道墨西哥的款式！”

03、 

“好吧，说吧，这是怎么回事？”

在秘鲁高原一处典型的殖民风格院落，艾瑞克与查尔斯，还有史塔克总裁碰面，进行激烈而不失友好的对话。

“我本来不想通知你的。”他的向导无奈望一眼他身后那对兄弟：“但当时乔和本在场，我也没想过能瞒着你。”

“不用担心，”赶在查尔斯皱眉之前，解决掉他必然会担忧的部分：“以色列和秘鲁，还有玻利维亚都有军事合作。左派暴徒是我们共同的敌人，‘柏林秋天’、‘赤星’……切训练或提供装备的队伍去中东战场当志愿兵也不是新闻了。反正我们以色列是美国佬的走狗，中东混乱的制造者——说得跟以色列独立以前，奥斯曼和阿拉伯从来就不打内战似的！我刚升了中校，理论上正在休假。报备了灾害救助志愿者过境，利马（秘鲁首都）方面心知肚明，他们正愁没人帮忙对付蹦得越来越欢腾的切。”

“切做得越来越出格了。前不久他还只能困在穷乡僻壤打打游击，谁能想到他会把好几吨重的吊钟扔向挤满人的广场，好一位誓言为拉丁美洲人民奋战的革命家！”

艾瑞克的语气没一点圆融，那个人让他的查尔斯眉毛聚起他从不乐见的弧度。

“或许那个当年跟切一起驾驶摩托车周游南美的朋友知道答案。”

“他曾经与切志同道合，后来分道扬镳。他曾在采访中回忆，当切通过狙击镜瞄准一个士兵并开枪将其射杀时，他相信自己是在消灭压迫，并‘让3000个孩子在未来免受饥饿之苦’。当他通过狙击镜瞄准一个士兵时，他只能看到被瞄准的是一个丈夫，一个父亲或者儿子。（出自Jon Lee Anderson 《CHE》,P571，冯璇翻译版）”

“而且谁能证明这是他干的？我们这群万恶的美国佬资本家吗？！就不能是古董级的老钟楼正好自己要塌，正好出了意外嘛！”史塔克总裁翻起白眼，难得说出艾瑞克还算赞同的句子。

“我曾参与301特遣队，在拉丁美洲活动了几年。懂一点西班牙语，对这边还算熟悉，能帮上一些忙。”

【何况南美也是那个人的主场。查尔斯，我实在不放心。】

开心地看着查尔斯表情缓和，艾瑞克毫不掩饰地拉过向导，当众亲吻面颊。

他对一旁那个当年曾经申请与查尔斯结合的铁皮人总有一种不爽（虽然当年是自己主动放弃的）。他还是查尔斯从小的朋友，他们的父亲也是朋友。听说查尔斯的父亲阵亡后，托尼的父亲还曾经把查尔斯带回家，和那个铁罐放在一块养！

哨兵这种生物就是如此，根植在基因中，对结合对象根深蒂固的独占欲总会本能地产生基于“领地意识”的不快。就像一只松果仓库距离邻居的洞口太近的松鼠，对那个罗根•豪利特也是这样。

小心地把自己的“松果”挪得离那只“花栗鼠”更远一点，艾瑞克浑身舒爽。

“花栗鼠”见状，更加熟练地扔了一个白眼。查尔斯怎么遇到这么一个绝对适配的二货，上帝真TM瞎了眼。现在就只有他还记得正事吧！

“先生们，我把那间屋子所有东西打包扔去了利马，委托圣马科斯国立大学的研究室检测。初步结果出来了，大剂量的氯化钠，还有硝酸钠、硝酸铵、氮氧化物……还有这个藏在保险柜里面密封的家伙，研究所说封在里面好像是硝酸铵。我们的切先生，这是准备开盐场还是化肥厂？”

“托尼，报告单给我看看。”查尔斯想脱身过来，艾瑞克把手一扬，史塔克的领带夹跳起来，叼着表单直达手边。

在场所有人都各找借口挪开视线，查尔斯狠狠瞪了哨兵一眼。

“大量的盐，大量重金属，在安第斯山脉。托尼你的化学和通识没忘光吧——这是盐泽。这个比例的硝酸铵…钾……我们的目标在玻利维亚的乌尤尼盐沼！”


	27. 第六章 瞬星之岭 中

流云像水一样漫过视野，山峰就像浮在浅海上的小岛，史塔克的私人飞机航行在山海之间。

浅海之下是刚刚进入雨季，镜面效果未达最佳的乌尤尼盐沼，时下正热门的旅游地，安第斯的“天堂之镜”。

透过窗户，查尔斯俯瞰镜面。他可从未想过追着切的尾巴，拖着一群学生，带着托尼，还有艾瑞克一道来到这里。

两个哨兵一惯不对付，查尔斯已经不想回想到底谁先挑衅的谁了……

艾瑞克脑子里面都想些什么啊，什么青梅竹马？Puppy love？托尼大了他5岁，那时候正是上东区的混世魔王，三分钟不打，敢爬上教堂屋顶掀瓦。而且正跟霍华德叔叔父子关系不协调。自己就是个小出气筒，天天被欺负得哭唧唧。反倒是觉醒之后，同在尼采老师身边学习的那段时间，他们的关系才亲近起来。

“教授……教授！”亚历克斯的声音把查尔斯拽回飞行现场。学生们和托尼叫来的技术人员正继续研究那个托尼从切的据点捡回来，元素检测活像从化肥厂里面捞出来的密封球装物。此刻，似乎有所进展。

“这东西越来越热了。”

“给我看看。”

“住手！”

两个哨兵的叫喊震得查尔斯耳鸣。

艾瑞克脸色异常可怕，他伸出手，正被亚历克斯递过来的球立刻像被看不见的幽灵抱着，往后舱无人处飞。金属装甲立刻飞过来，层层遮挡。震动和巨响随即传来，在金属装甲未及合拢的缝隙，查尔斯看见那个球像电影的慢放镜头一样慢慢裂开，冒出火光。碎裂的瓷片和金属好像被巫师施了诅咒的杀人蜂，定在空中。爆炸释放的能量却无法被完全阻止，几乎所有人都不在原本的位置，至少无法保持站立或者安坐。

“硝酸铵遇热就‘Boom’，查尔斯你的化学和通识没忘光吧！”托尼不到一天就原话奉还，一点不打折扣：“该死的，那里面没别的东西，否则谁敢带它上飞机？我们这里有个万磁王，难道切那边有个万盐王？”

艾瑞克抬起双手控制飞机。但飞机已经失去控制，驾驶员无奈摇头，金属开裂的异样声响和震动从托尼的金属装甲封闭的那头不断传过来。

看上去坠机难以避免。身边却无人惊慌，查尔斯甚至看见学生们一个个脸上都冒着跃跃欲试的兴奋。

是啊，这里有能操控金属的万磁王，有不知道有多少飞行装甲的史塔克，还有拥有瞬间长距离移动能力的阿扎塞尔——跟这群人一起遇到掉飞机能算遇到事故吗？

于是当艾瑞克表示这是难得的锻炼机会，让阿扎塞尔和托尼帮手把普通人送到地面，让学生和新兵练习高空无伞速降，极限逃生，查尔斯看到所有孩子的嘴角都垮了下来。

这样很容易被人讨厌啦，艾瑞克。

孩子们和随行人员被一个一个送走，或者一个一个踹下飞机。查尔斯坚持留下来，陪伴必须坚持到最后的哨兵。

艾瑞克居然没有阻拦：“谁知道下面摆出了什么迎宾阵容，还是呆在身边才安心。”

查尔斯正想说什么，气流或者不争气的制动杆把可能只剩下一半的机舱变做了弹球游戏的赛道。查尔斯觉得这是当年被自己玩坏的弹球板的复仇。

他的脑子被搅成蔬菜浓汤，胃变成滚筒洗衣机，发誓绝不再乘云霄飞车。一股力量按上肩膀，，揽过腰身，稳住身体，好像一条大型安全带牢牢护住他。

睁眼，艾瑞克挂着讨厌的叫人想咬一口的笑，亮出烦人的白牙。

“来吧，让我们去云中漫步。”

文后小贴士：

1、天堂之镜：这不是错别字，乌尤尼盐湖在欧美的昵称的确是“天堂之镜”，天空之镜是国内的叫法。

04、

衣襟和头发被气流往上托，风从鞋底飕飕刮过。查尔斯不确定这样是否就是传说中御龙飞行的感觉，只确定眼前云雾缭绕的安第斯山脉，的确很像藏身于云海的巨龙背脊。

云雾尽头泛着蓝光，查尔斯觉得自己看到了大西洋海滨，还有那高高跃出海面的露脊鲸。

他不太敢朝下看，以至突然陷入黑斑耀金蝶迁徙的浩荡阵营。上百万黑与金的精灵扇动翅膀，仿佛万亿阳光碎片。蝴蝶扇动翅膀的声音宛如瀑布轰鸣，就在耳侧。

艾瑞克皱眉，视野好像信号不良或者显像管故障的电视机，一会“雪花”不断，一会图形抽动，声音也逐渐走样。绝对适配也有麻烦的地方，真该早些戴上隔离器——缺氧让查尔斯出现幻觉，现在这幻觉已经影响到了自己。

收紧了搂着向导的手臂，让查尔斯靠上肩膀，脱下外套罩紧了头面。

“查尔斯，撑着点。”

速度骤提，风的利刃划过面颊，留下不见血的细痕。艾瑞克操纵那片扯下的飞机舱门，以接近旧式俯冲轰炸机的速度从云空直降地面。

或者说炼狱。

这里没有陡峭的岩石，没有肥沃的土壤，甚至连荒芜的沙砾也没有，让人疑心是否仍在地球。

这是一个块灰暗的不毛之地，没有任何植物或动物存在。岩石以潮水的样貌铺开，也像潮水一样起落，在乌尤尼图努帕火山活跃区域，这是几乎每日都在发生的岩浆潮汐。

每一条岩缝都泛着发红的火光，好像巨龙睁目。每一块岩石都在坚硬与融化之间徘徊，每一片石板都随时可能像火炉上的水那样沸腾。空气中充斥着硫化物的气味，要是用温泉的气味来形容这种好像存了一百年的臭鸡蛋的气味，实在太温柔了。要是说让他们迫降在这里是个巧合，恐怕连岩浆做成的脑子也不会相信。

来不及再考虑这些，不仅刺鼻难闻，硫化物气体的毒性也是大名鼎鼎。离开已经开始发烫的飞机舱门，艾瑞克用最快速度找出一块还算正常的岩石，放下查尔斯，把史塔克给的便携式氧气罐凑到他脸上。

不用向导的精神感应提醒，四面围上那些家伙的脚步和身影在这种兔子都藏不住的地方，就像自动往餐桌上面蹦的兔子一样明显。艾瑞克只是没空理会他们。

扶着查尔斯肩膀，轻轻拍打白皙的脸庞。他半阖着眼，眼神还有些晕乎乎的，这样的高空速降对于纯粹型向导是个不小的负担。

“砰！”一声枪响领头，带来十数声巨响。不见鲜血，也没有硝烟，艾瑞克看到他的向导猛地一震，胸膛剧烈起伏，晕晕乎乎下意识朝他怀里钻。

起身，抬头，摩萨德哨兵冰冷的视线和他的白鲨一道环视四周。就像狮王巡视领地，蔑视胆敢进犯的野狗。被磁场卡在空中的子弹就像被拍死的苍蝇，纷纷掉落。

“你们不用急着送死。”他说。

掏出从机舱扯下的织物，里面团了一些冰块，现在已经融化大半。扶着肩，用冰水浸透的织物仔细擦过脸和眉眼。直到确定查尔斯眼神清醒，呼吸顺畅，能自己握住氧气罐坐稳在岩石上。艾瑞克才再度起身，对周围好像犹豫着不知如何进退，装备和穿着同样像野狗一样破烂的武装人员露出雪亮白牙。

“我说过，你们不用急着送死。”

无数土蜂遮天蔽日，汇聚死亡矩阵。富含金属的南美大陆让摩萨德哨兵力量倍涨，能阻止他的，或许只有一双看似毫无力量的手。

【艾瑞克，等一等。】

清晰的精神波动让艾瑞克倍感欣慰，但这还不足以说服他。

【查尔斯，我们的时间不多。别说他们只是农夫。拿起枪就是战士，可以杀人，也可以被杀——这是我一贯的观点。哪怕你联络史塔克或者别人过来，也不可能不动刀枪。】

【艾瑞克，开枪的目的是为了减少敌人，但游击战不行。看看他们，看看他们为什么拿起枪。这里是切的游击区，杀掉一个敌人，就会多出十个敌人。艾瑞克，这不是我们的目的。】

贫瘠的火山，贫瘠的土地，贫瘠的人民，贫瘠得让以色列军官不屑一顾的武器，贫瘠得握不稳武器的手臂和比武器更贫瘠的衣裤，还有那些贫瘠的，看不到光的眼睛。

【不用动手，艾瑞克，我有备用方案。】

沉默片刻，艾瑞克让“土蜂”继续浮满四周，让磁场继续充斥荒芜的火山地。低头确认过氧气罐的数据，对着无法拒绝的蓝眼睛“说”。

【你的备用方案只剩一个小时。】

于是隔着磁场和“土蜂”，艾瑞克如此罕见且诡异地与敌人面面相觑。幸而有查尔斯在身边，一切诡异尚可忍耐。

天色很快暗下来，星星一颗颗在头顶点亮，近得好像缀满天花板的壁灯，抬手可及。

查尔斯抬手指向巨大又明亮的半人马星座，他们在北半球难得一见。其中两颗闪耀辉煌的主星分别位列全天第三和第十一亮星。他们距离地球只有4.2光年，是离太阳系最近的恒星。那边是环绕银河系的大、小麦哲伦星云。在火山口观星正好，视野广，光污染少——这些全是查尔斯说的。

他的眼睛倒映着星空。不管他说什么，艾瑞克都很开心。

——如果周围没有那群围观的傻逼该多好！

地面传来震动，光点紧随着出现，仿佛无数星星从天幕降落群山。

查尔斯站起来，挥舞手电和围巾。艾瑞克跟着站起来，以确定自己看见的都是真实。他好像正看到纵横安第斯山脉的印加虎豹骑。排量轰响的摩托车取代了羊驼和美洲原驼驾驶的战车，摩托头盔替代了羽毛高冠，霰弹枪取代了黑曜石长矛。一支穿越时空的现代化印加摩托骑兵出现在他们面前。

面对万磁王，虽然犹豫不前，也好歹坚持包围了一个小时的破烂游击队。此刻就像被狼追赶的羊群，迅速溃退。

【是的，艾瑞克。这是印加帝国最后的游击队。】

艾瑞克颇为感慨。历史长久的军队并不少见，哥萨克在第一次世界大战，还是俄国主力，赤备军参与了鸟羽伏见之战，波兰骑兵直到二战还对坦克发起绝望的冲击，贝都因的骆驼轻骑直到今天还在协助以色列看守边境。但他确实没想到，南美的印加遗民也能坚持到现代。

查尔斯说他们是阿达华巴部将的后裔。印加最后的都城维尔卡班巴被皮萨罗率领的西班牙人摧毁后，不肯屈服的印加人退入科亚奥高原（玻利维亚和秘鲁交界高原）的大荒岭。桀骜的山民坚守山岭，躲避殖民者。由于地势足够偏僻且荒芜，竟和马丘比丘一样数百年无人发现。

“当地人早就知道他们的存在，被这群山匪打劫了好多年。至于秘鲁和玻利维亚政府，恐怕一直在装糊涂吧。这地方又偏又荒又险峻，没资源还难打得很。那些年南美局势动荡，政府和国家都自身难保，这种难啃又没嚼头的骨头，他们自然乐得当做没看见。”查尔斯这样说。

时间进入1900年，现代化的科技和物质生产让地球再难存在秘境。马丘比丘被美国人海勒姆•宾厄姆“发现”，不过几年，大荒岭也被美国探险家“发现”。那支探险队由查尔斯的祖父资助，他在300年不愿加入殖民者国家的顽固遗民和秘鲁政府之间做了和事老。让大荒岭成了秘鲁的第一个印加原住民自治领，也为秘鲁和玻利维亚悬而未决的国境画上了实线。之后，泽维尔家族的投资为古老山村带来了现代化的基础建设。这个自治领也成了美国插在南美中部的一张好牌。

“村里的老人至今还以不说西班牙语，不拿秘鲁护照，不给秘鲁交税为荣。”进入村庄的时候，查尔斯小声说。

第二天一早，他就急着与史塔克碰头，商议准备什么行动。艾瑞克知趣地避开，随意漫步在崎岖的山村。道路、屋舍和梯田都用石块堆砌，沿着令人咋舌的陡峭山势在云间铺开。

道旁立着电气化的路灯，每杆灯下都立着几座石砌小龛，村民说里面住着先人的木乃伊。石龛和路灯旁边还不时矗着公用电话亭，也不知道这电话是打给死人还是活人的。更不知道天黑路暗的时候，会不会有人找错了门。

从山路放目远眺，连绵雪峰如屏障环绕山村。肤色被高山日光擦拭成古铜色的原住民披着色彩鲜艳的钱凯斗篷，驾着摩托，在雪峰映衬的赭色荒岭上放牧成群的羊驼。

望着那群奇异的牲畜，艾瑞克想起查尔斯提过羊驼毛是大荒岭的主要产业。自治领的遗民保留了最原始、最上乘的大、小羊驼品种，还有传统的纺织技术。最好的小羊驼绒可以织出犹如丝绸的毛料，每年世界各大高定品牌和店面的供货商都汇聚到大荒岭明争暗抢。查尔斯就很喜欢这种毛料的围巾，艾瑞克见他戴过几条。这次带上安第斯山脉的，也是一条萨街出品的小羊驼围巾。

现在是11月初，正好是小羊驼绒丰收的季节，也快到查尔斯的生日了。难得遇上机会，可以收一批好毛料，给查尔斯打一条围巾做生日礼物，还可以备下圣诞节和光明节的礼物。

想法和行动一样迅速，艾瑞克很快找到昨晚接应他们的村落长老——他那克丘亚语的名字异常拗口，只听查尔斯说名字的意思是“太阳神鹰”——商量购买。自己蹩脚的西班牙语和对方更加蹩脚，且口音浓重的秘鲁腔西班牙交流起来简直不像同一种语言。如果不是为了惊喜，艾瑞克真想把查尔斯找来当翻译。

艰难交流加上手势比划，艾瑞克得知今年最好的皇帝级小羊驼绒已经没有了，全部没有了，被买走了。次一级的小羊驼绒和羊驼毛都还有货，都是好东西。有些遗憾，艾瑞克只能退而求其次，现场敲定了货物。

商谈过程中，神鹰长老看他的眼神总有些奇怪，特别在听说他想自己动手制作的时候。

军人会打毛衣有那么奇怪吗，一战时候蹲战壕的盟军就靠这个打发时间，也正好可以自给部分服装。这项技能更堪称以色列国防军的国术，达扬阁下以战区为单位组织过比赛，沙龙将军还能给他女儿比着三围织修身连衣裙呢，自己那点水平算很一般了。

不再理会少见多怪的老人，摩萨德哨兵开始认真考虑围巾的配色和样式。

上回给查尔斯挑礼物被约西撞见，那家伙一脸见了鬼的样子。强烈要求礼物一定让他把关，还上报了国防部，说事关外交大事，绝对不能乱来。达扬阁下居然同意了，还下了军令，按头要求服从。

他们什么意思啊！

 

文后小贴士：  
1、草泥马毛的确是现在世界上最高级的毛料之一。另外请注意羊驼和小羊驼不是一种动物，小羊驼是一个独立的品种，小羊驼毛是质量更高的毛料。

 

05、

呢料军礼服漆黑如夜色，绶带红白分割，正是秘鲁国旗的颜色。金黄肩穗，珐琅勋表，解放者大勋章上，水晶缀饰熠熠生辉。

“我为什么要穿这种东西！”摩萨德哨兵无比抗拒：“我是以色列军人！”

“如果不穿这个，你带了替换的吗，艾瑞克？替换的礼服，还有领带袖扣口袋巾，马甲领针领带夹，你准备好了吗？”

查尔斯一边说，一边拿一个红白撞色的拼接领结在他脖子旁边比划。摇着头皱了皱眉，又换了一个黑底红白刺绣的。让艾瑞克觉得自己突然变成了同僚们的女儿都特别喜欢的那种芭比娃娃。

特大号，男性版的那种。

这不是第一次了。艾瑞克不明白，为什么自从与查尔斯结合，每次晋升国防部都把礼服送去纽约，让查尔斯接手？

“这一次我们至少名义上是替秘鲁和玻利维亚政府出面。忍耐一下吧，艾瑞克。”

“那又凭什么我们就得当众跳探戈？还是为了那个托尼•史塔克！”

都怪那个史塔克！艾瑞克心里说不尽的怨气。

他异想天开要在火山地开家米其林餐厅，大宴宾客，说什么这样能解决问题。查尔斯还表示赞同，愿意出面担保，还拖上了自己。

这也就算了，那个铁皮人居然得寸进尺，让他们跳一场探戈，为餐厅开幕炒热气氛。

他一定是故意的！艾瑞克差点没当场让鲨鱼把那个铁罐头吞了。

查尔斯把脑袋抵上勋章闪亮的胸口，噗噗地笑起来。

“商场开业总得找鲜花陪衬，托尼搞事情总得找封面女郎陪衬。谁叫这地方找不出美女，只好让我们勉为其难，兼职一回看板郎。”

“来吧，来吧，很快就好了。”

向导柔软的手和思维，总算让艾瑞克心情平复了一些。他本不算能歌善舞，这个舞种更让他陌生。但查尔斯是很好的导师，配合着班多纽手风琴的旋律，足够带着他完成任务。

他们一同进退、转首，耳鬓厮磨，踩着角色模糊的舞步，挥着只留刚健，毫无妩媚的肢体，跳着会让皮亚佐拉掀桌，让普格列瑟骂娘的怪异探戈。

但那又如何？他们肯跳就不错了！

他的白鲨竖着白刃似的白牙，朝向所有“观众”。他让刀叉都带着警告浮起来。有谁有勇气笑话，尽可以试一试。

【艾瑞克，别这样。这场宴会已经够像‘黑色晚宴’了，别再吓唬他们了。】查尔斯用思维“低声”说。

（黑色晚宴（Black Dinner）：苏格兰历史事件，1440年，威廉•道格拉斯勋爵和他的弟弟大卫在被保证人身安全的情况下应邀到爱丁堡城堡参加詹姆斯二世的晚宴，结果在宴会上被当场擒住并斩首。是英国史上类似“鸿门宴”的典故，乔治马丁亲口承认，该事件是“红色婚礼”的原型。）

艾瑞克还以冷笑。如果不是因为查尔斯，他早就甩手走人了。

不过，现在握着柔软的手，搂着圆润的肩，他还可以再跳一会儿。

就一小会儿。

史塔克顶着艾瑞克痛恨的表情登场，向一大群自愿或不自愿的宾客张开双臂。

“女士们，绅士们！Señoras y señores（西班牙语前文）！欢迎来到高山伊甸！”

“这是一家踩着倒计时开幕的米其林餐厅，珍惜你脚底的地板。下个月，它可能就变成了岩浆。”

“这也是第一家地址和开放时间都不详的米其林餐厅。欲前往，请先预约。”

“这里有肥沃火山灰孕育的小粒咖啡和二阶玉米，有被绿色环境组织列入环境多样性保护遗产名录的，源自印加帝国食谱的马铃薯和西红柿品种，有来自同一份食谱的食用羊驼，有放牧于陡峭火山地的安格斯黑牛。请放入餐盘，与火山同赏。”

“这里地形复杂，地势多变，活跃的利坎卡武尔火山就在近侧。更远处的乌尤尼图努帕火山已经积蓄了三十万年能量。是的，这是全世界距离火山最近的米其林餐厅！至多十年，今日的美食和美景，从菜单到物种到窗外火山，都将不复存在！”

史塔克总裁举起香槟杯，好像举起圣火。

“让我们为自然干杯，让我们为灭绝干杯！”

“OK，OK，我当然知道你们这火山没那么容易崩。打广告嘛，适度夸张是正理。”

杯盘零落，宾客散去。托尼站在数小时前的同一地点，环视那些一开始不自愿前来，现在也不“急着”离开的“宾客”。

有保守持重的村长，有德高望重的牧师，有世代连任的议员，有披着治安官外衣的军阀，有顶着商人头衔的黑帮，有戴着庄园主面具的毒贩……

“这片山地与古巴不同，没有诸位的合作，至少是默许，切的游击队根本无法立足！”

“为什么诸位默许了那位革命家？‘是美国资本剥削拉丁美洲，把贫困强加在我们肩上；也是美国人的挑拨，才让拉丁美洲国家彼此敌视，发起战争’？”

“《亚当斯-奥尼斯条约》之前，西班牙趁着大陆战争（北美独立战争）后北美虚弱，把军队开到了佛罗里达边境。如果不是天佑美利坚，拉美独立战争在这个时候爆发，北美十三州还能不能独立，没人能下断言。后来墨西哥不肯承认德克萨斯共和国独立，在南北战争的时候站在南方背后大小动作不断，于是后来的美西战争就成了美国单方面挑衅了？”

“败者就是真理？弱者等于正义？输家才谈公平？”

“抱歉，资本主义不承认这种观点！”

史塔克举着酒杯冷笑。

“何况你们这群地头蛇才没那么热衷所谓的‘拉丁美洲国家联盟’！玻利维亚议会正在讨论通过土地改革法案，你们这帮庄园主就快要被挖断根基。你们恐慌不已，不愿蒙受巨大损失，不知如何面对未来，不惜喝下革命的毒酒，养寇自重，用动荡阻止法案！”

突然停顿。接下来，史塔克总裁以看似更突兀的句子，转换了话题。

“1492年，哥伦布第一次踏上美洲，到今天快500年了。”

“500年来，不是英国人转着纺车，开着工厂，却欺骗西班牙人只会挖金银，圈农场，搞享受，把移民当奴隶用，把原住民当牲口用；也不是美国人种着棉花，挖着运河，却误导你们只知道抱紧西班牙人留下来的鞭子，不懂得工业革命以后，物质产能开始溢出，把民众当牲口压榨不如让他们一起参与分蛋糕，再消费赚得更多！”

史塔克侃侃而谈，就算没拿上盘蛇杖和钱袋，也是一尊标准的赫尔墨斯像。

“是是是，火山俯瞰的土地贫瘠又多灾，种不出多少东西，是拉丁美洲最穷的地方。可穷有穷的玩法，只要别老抱着庄园主那一套不放。”

“山穷水恶就是特点，产量不高就是稀缺。冰岛那种深入北极圈，跟大陆隔着上千公里冰海的世界尽头都能靠着地热和极光当上欧洲后院。你们地处整个美洲中部，你们的火山和盐湖差很远吗？”

“缺知名度？刚才出席的杂志和电台，当年把马丘比丘介绍给了全世界。缺资金和配套基建？投资具体事宜和股份占比，去找我的执行官波兹小姐商谈。缺安全感？大荒岭自治区能当强盗，也能当保镖！”

再度停顿，史塔克表现得好像突然想起来什么。

“哦，不好意思！我有提过，就在刚才诸位过来做客用餐的时候，我的私人机群已经把贵国土地改革的传单散满了方圆几百公里这件事吗？”

“人均十份，保证够用！”

“于是，现在，你们选择拥抱时代，还是阻挠时代？”

在聚光和视野中央，托尼•史塔克站在那里，就是资本主义的代言人。

“不要说这么多年你们不眼红不羡慕大荒岭的自治权和羊驼毛生意。泽维尔当年能办到的，史塔克也能办到！”

“切给不了你们未来，我能！”


	28. 第六章 瞬星之岭 完

就像他对切所说的，谁也无法决定所有人的命运。有些事情，查尔斯•泽维尔无可奈何。

他和所有人一样，都活在时代的洪流之中，无可逃避。

那一年的冬天，美国城市种族暴力开始升级，经济纠纷与反战示威相互作用，酝酿着更大的危机。

1968年4月4日，马丁•路德•金的鲜血冲刷过田纳西州汽车旅店的阶梯。不到24个小时，查尔斯接到的劝说暂避电话逼近三位数，餐叉原则被一提再提。考虑再三，查尔斯让一部分低年级的学生暂时疏散，自己仍坚持留在纽约。

6月的一天，查尔斯惊诧的看到突然在精神领域现身的艾瑞克。

乌尤尼盐湖一战后，他们陷入冷战，几个月没有联系，不论是现实，还是精神领域。何况现在正值美国东部时间中午，这个时间段怎么也不是生活在特拉维夫的人应该进入精神领域的时候。

见到他，艾瑞克像松了口气，然后立刻喊起来：“查尔斯，立刻离开美国！越快越好！罗伊•科恩盯上你了！”

“…………”

犹太哨兵急切地向他走来，急切地抓住他的手臂：“你不会不知道罗伊•科恩当年是麦卡锡的助手！就是他负责起诉并且让罗森堡夫妇入了罪（注释见本章末）！他是可以合理合法地把你送上电椅的人！就像当年德国人合法合理灭绝我的族人一样！”

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克，冷静下来！”查尔斯不得不按着过于激动的哨兵的肩膀：“这里不是1939年的德国，也不是1953年的美国，现在已经是1968年了！”

“有什么不同？会有什么不同？查尔斯，你还不了解权利与人性！”

“艾瑞克，我认为你也还不不够了解……”

“好吧，我们不讨论这个问题。查尔斯你现在先离开美国，去加拿大，去欧洲随便哪个国家或者来以色列，然后我们再继续讨论可以吗？”打断向导的话，艾瑞克烦躁的挠着头发，感到自己似乎已经用尽了一辈子的耐心。

“艾瑞克，请听我说。其实，十五分钟后我有一场预约，我即将去见……”

“够了！查尔斯，你只是一个向导！记住，你只是一个纯粹型向导！”

“一个向导有什么必要事事出头？有什么必要争名夺利？在玻利维亚是这样，在墨西哥也是这样，还有印度的事情，还有肯尼迪遇刺那一次！”

“这些不是一个向导应该管的事情！你为什么就不能安安静静的呆在安全的地方？！”

终于迎来了这样一天，再也无法回避，彼此心知肚明的认知鸿沟，终于赤裸裸的摆上了台面。

查尔斯咽下难以言喻的失望和刺痛，明蓝的眼睛闭合又睁开，他深深的呼吸着：“艾瑞克，不是每个人能心安理得的接受，以保护为名的歧视和以关爱为名的束缚……”

接着，向导的身影从精神领域消失。与此同时，华盛顿特区一处私人会所前的轿车内，查尔斯从小憩中醒来。

车门从外打开，瑞雯探进身子：“查尔斯，他已经到了。”

查尔斯点头，钻出车厢。迟疑了一下，把手放在妹妹肩上：“我一个人过去就可以了。瑞雯，你跟汉克留在这里。”

“查尔斯！”

双手握住妹妹的肩膀，查尔斯加重了语气和手上力道：“瑞雯，你不姓泽维尔，至少现在还不姓。”

转头看向在女友瞪视下犹豫着是否加入兄妹战局的汉克，查尔斯把声音放低到只有三人能听到：“汉克，再这么优柔寡断，让我怎么放心把妹妹跟泽维尔家的传统选区交给你？”

大笑着将面红耳赤的青年男女扔在身后，查尔斯步入会所。瑞雯却皱起了眉，她熟悉她的哥哥，那笑声中有说不出的苦涩。

越过迷离的灯光与穿梭的人流，查尔斯接近了目标——面相宛如儒艮的中年白人男子，神情倨傲。

当他看清来者的一瞬间，倨傲的面具立刻粉碎了。

“弗雷德……”

他颤抖的声音活像见了猫的耗子！

“罗伊•科恩先生！”颤抖的声音被热情的寒暄掩盖，查尔斯迅速伸出手去抓住科恩的右手摇晃：“我是查尔斯•泽•维•尔，初•次•见•面，非常荣幸！”

科恩敏感的觉察到热情话语下不动声色的重音，知趣的配合着：“是的……是的！初次见面，初次见面！甚感荣幸！”

虽然他的表情有如正目睹着别西卜（圣经中魔王之一）在地狱中诞生。

文后小贴士：  
1、麦卡锡，美国50年代极端保守派参议员。他引发了50年代初美国红色恐怖时期：出于对苏联间谍渗透和共产党人对国家体制的影响所产生的恐慌，由麦卡锡对共产党人的搜查开始，但很快被扩大化，波及甚广，影响极坏，被认为是美国现代史上最黑暗的时期，也被称为美国的法西斯时期。  
2、罗森堡夫妇案，麦卡锡主义高潮时期最严重的事件。该夫妇是冷战期间美国的共产主义人士，他们被指控为苏联进行间谍活动，于1953年被判处死刑。是冷战期间的美国因间谍活动而判处公民死刑的唯一一个纪录。虽然几十年后原苏联文件揭示至少丈夫参与了间谍活动，直到今天其罪名是否属实，量刑是否恰当仍然有所争议。

09、 

随着罗伊•科恩突然称病退出政界，查尔斯与艾瑞克之间的冷战似乎开始缓解。但这不过是风暴之前的宁静。

1968年11月初，艾瑞克再次来到泽维尔学院，在这个不是节日，不是开学，也不是毕业季的日子，摩萨德哨兵的到来显得格外突兀。身后两只“箱子”无言的为他的行动作着注脚。

那是两具覆盖着美国与以色列国旗的棺材。一年前加入摩萨德的亚历克斯与肖恩，两人微笑的照片摆放在国旗之上。

“六日战争”之后，以色列与埃及陷入漫长的边境武装冲突。双方都处于持续出血状态，平民伤亡也持续上升。为打破僵局，1968年10月30日，以色列直升机突击队突袭捣毁了埃及主要电力供应设施，艾瑞克率领摩萨德行动队配合作战。在这次行动中，泽维尔学院创立以来，首次出现了阵亡学员。

教师与学生用泪水迎接曾经的同窗，整个学院沉浸在悲痛中。

将痛哭失声的斯科特与赛瑞（漫画中肖恩的女儿，本文设定为妹妹）交给汉克安抚，查尔斯召唤他的哨兵：“艾瑞克，你跟我来一下。”

他紧抿着唇角，脸色铁青。

艾瑞克可以对耶和华发誓，他从没见过查尔斯脸上出现如此严峻的表情。

穿过哀悼的泪雨，两人一前一后走进威彻斯特大宅。通过螺旋阶梯，进入地下部分。

一路上，谁都没有说话，气氛安静得可怕。

转过函道，眼前是一片与老宅、甚至整个泽维尔学院格格不入的建筑。现代感极强的银白色金属甬道通向远方。

“这里就是Cerebro。”艾瑞克搜索着记忆的库房。2年前，泽维尔学院扩建的时候，与全美哨兵向导协会以及FBI联手，在史塔克工业的技术支援下，建造了这个庞大的精神增幅系统。靠着它，查尔斯强大的精神感应可以得到前所未有的增强，覆盖前所未有的巨大范围。

“目前，Cerebro的有效范围已经覆盖全美，与加拿大方面的谈判正在进行中，与墨西哥当局也开始接触。艾瑞克，理论上，这套系统可以覆盖全球！”他还清晰的记得，谈到这个得意作品的时候，查尔斯明蓝的眼眸何等神采飞扬。

艾瑞克有意分散注意力，不让自己回想刚刚看到的那双似乎在燃烧的眼睛。

他曾经认为查尔斯•泽维尔的世界里不存在愤怒与憎恶这样的字眼，他从没想过会在那双清澈的眼睛里看到这些情绪，更从未想象这种情绪的对方如果是自己……

银白的金属闸门一层层打开，艾瑞克跟着查尔斯来到一处延伸到半空的平台，两人仿佛悬在寥廓的宇宙之间。

查尔斯停下脚步，转过身来，明蓝的眼睛里透明的火焰燃烧着。

“艾瑞克，我想问一个问题，请你诚实地回答我。对向导说谎是没用的，你明白！”

“从泽维尔学院招募队员，不仅可能得到强力的哨兵与向导。美国国籍的士兵，特别是来自中上层家庭的美国人一旦在战争中受到伤害，或者阵亡，就可以在美国社会引起巨大的影响，对争取美国舆论对以色列的同情就更加有利！”

“不能是西点或者弗吉尼亚，国立学校不可能让你们去招人。其他的私立学院也不能保证，泽维尔学院，只有泽维尔学院，有我跟你的这层关系，可能性相对较高。”

“从一开始，摩萨德会从我这个刚开办不久的私立哨兵向导学院招募新人，是不是就抱了这样的目的？”

“艾瑞克，回答我！”

摩萨德哨兵没有否认。

失色的嘴唇颤抖着，查尔斯勉强维持的平和表情接近崩溃。

“为什么！为什么总是这样！为什么你们总是这样？！”

“你们”？艾瑞克敏感的抓住了古怪的复数人称，但没时间让他细想。当他得知“密西西比大学生谋杀案”始末，已是很久之后。

那个时候，他只来得及拿出早已准备好的应对方案。

“这件事情确实是我的责任。查尔斯，你如果认为我应该为此事付出代价，尽可以拿走我的性命。我不会反抗，摩萨德也不会追究。”

辩白自己绝不会故意让部下送死，几近求情讨饶，那不是以色列军人的风格。“以牙还牙，以眼还眼”才是犹太人亘古以来的行事准则，这很公平，艾瑞克坦然以对。

查尔斯却震惊的，不可思议的看着他，好像第一次见到这位万磁王。

“……艾瑞克，你到底把人命当成了什么？”

“不管是自己的，还是别人的，你究竟把人命当成了什么？！”

赶在眼泪掉落之前转过身去，艾瑞克只能看见他的向导肩膀耸动的背影。

“我认为，我们最近最好不要见面！”

即使戴着精神隔离器，艾瑞克仍能感到窒息一样的伤痛与漫天盖地的失落，甚至有随之而生的自我厌恶。突然间，他明白了查尔斯一定要带他来Cerebro，这个可能是全美最好的精神感应同时也是精神隔绝空间面谈的原因——情绪过于激动的强大向导，会化身为强力的精神攻击武器。

掏出衣袋里早已准备好的盒子，轻轻放在金属地板上，艾瑞克一步步后退。

盒子里是摩萨德最新式的便携式精神隔离器，与他佩戴的同款。如果哨兵与向导双方都佩戴这款仪器，不止共感将会被隔绝，精神领域的连结也会被隔开，即使绝对适配也不例外。

这样也好，艾瑞克发觉内心居然有几分欣慰。

仿佛被命运诅咒，从有记忆开始，他就不断经历失去。

他从来留不住他珍视的人。父母和妹妹仅与他共度了10年时间，玛格达从重逢到阵亡是5年，莎拉是3年，而女儿只有仅仅不到1年……

与查尔斯相遇8年，能用这种方式离别。或许已是上帝垂怜他最值得爱护的子民，允许自己选择了能够选择的最佳方案。

只是，艾瑞克自己也不明白。

为什么他的脚步还在一步步倒退，而且不是立刻转身离开，即使只能看到那个肩膀耸动的单薄背影？

为什么即使内心已然明白这种行为的徒劳与荒谬，还是无法拒绝身体的意志，像傻子一样倒退过漫长的甬道，舍不得提前一点转身？

直到那背影彻底从视野消失，他仍然不明白……

那日之后，艾瑞克的精神领域恢复成椰林沙滩点缀的大西洋海岸，不再有海洋与湖泊相接的奇观。他的白鲨沿着海岸线洄游，试图去寻找它的天鹅。原本相接的精神领域尽头现在垂着厚重的浓雾，隔着浓雾只能隐隐望见峰峦的影子。

白鲨不甘心的沿着浓雾游来游去，寻觅破绽，甚至干脆狠狠冲撞雾墙。但是没用，雾气组成的壁垒比它的外表更加坚固，白鲨只能委屈的回到主人身边。

安抚着自己的精神向导，艾瑞克突然想到，这或许是冥冥中早已降下的启示：

天鹅与鲨鱼，本来就注定不能相遇，大海连接高山湖，本来就是现实中注定不可能出现的场景。

就如同万磁王与X教授，注定了不是同路人……

但是，他们是万磁王与X教授，是摩萨德的首席哨兵与泽维尔学院的校长。他们都不仅仅代表着自己，他们从不是只为自己而活的人。即便不是绝对适配，也不可能如同普通解除结合关系的哨兵与向导那样，一拍两散。

一年之后，经过与特拉维夫塔来使多番磋商，查尔斯重新开放了与摩萨德的短期培训合作项目。

在一批培训生里，他注意到一个人：女性，虽是混合型，却几乎是同期中精神感应能力最强的，一般纯导难以企及。身手灵活、迅捷，并拥有化身钻石形态的特种能力，物理防御力极强，是极佳的适合一线行动队的向导苗子。

其后半年的培训中，查尔斯仔细观察，着力培养这个外表轻浮，实则成熟稳重的以色列姑娘。

培训结束后，他在爱玛•弗罗斯特的成绩单里特别附上了一封推荐信，建议让这位出类拔萃的混导担任摩萨德首席哨兵的临时搭档。

特拉维夫塔使者言语间的暗示与汉克的报告足以让查尔斯足以了解精神隔离器这个现代科技的结晶。对于长期与哨兵分离的向导，它是个好东西，可以帮助巩固精神屏障，防御精神攻击。但对哨兵而言，却是利弊参半，在帮助精神防御的同时，也可能降低感观的灵敏程度。而且自己一直身处和平的美国，艾瑞克却驻守在硝烟弥漫的中东战场……

一般的哨兵与向导的结合，可能通过种种方法自愿或者不自愿的解除；绝对适配的精神连结，只有死亡才能解除。所以，自己这个不称职的向导，所能做的就只有竭尽所能培养一位最佳临时搭档。

或许，他们会保持这种诡异的结合状态，一直到时间的终点，查尔斯想。然而，世事的变化，往往超出人们的意料之外。

现在，1972年6月。

查尔斯抱着对墨西哥留学生的歉意走下列车。他对这个在站台通电话时特别注意自己，之后又特意找来的年轻人起了戒心。有意用精神影响控制了谈话方向，虽然进行精神扫描之后，发现其实只是一个刚刚觉醒、语言不畅的外国留学生而已。

最近有些太敏感了，现在一切还不能确定，不能草木皆兵。查尔斯一边暗暗告诫自己，一边踏上月台。

“Hi，chuck！” “教授！”

查尔斯惊奇地循声望去，罗根与斯科特迎面走来。

送走墨西哥留学生，查尔斯不动声色的与老友跟学生并肩而行，低声问道：“出了什么事？”

学院目前最强的组合亲自来车站迎接他，这绝不是正常情况。

斯科特用同样的声音回答：“神盾局的尼克•弗瑞局长正在学校，他坚持要马上见到您，欧萝和琴正在跟他周旋。”

三人迅速赶回学院，踏入校长办公室那一刻，查尔斯看见银发与红发的学生明显松了口气。传递给她们安抚的精神波动，查尔斯迎向了魁梧的独眼黑人：“什么风把你给吹来了，尼克？”

“我也只是个送信的。”黑人哨兵掏出一枚装饰精美的柏林蓝信封。

疑惑的接过信封，查尔斯当场打开：“卢森海姆峰会邀请函？”

他遗憾的摇着头，退回邀请函：“尼克，你应该知道。卢森海姆的邀请函我每年都会收到，60年就去过一次，结果一下飞机就住进医院，整个会议期间都躺在病床上，什么都干不了。我的身体确实受不了那个地方。”

“这次会议你恐怕推不掉，查尔斯。”独目的黑人指挥官耸肩，表示自己无权收回这份邀请函：“这一次MI6的M夫人，克格勃的‘尤斯塔斯’还有莱茵联盟的‘罗蕾莱’，联名指名要求你出席。CIA在这里面也就是个跑腿的，M夫人亲自联络了尼采老爹，通过他发来了亲笔邀请函。”

不止年轻的教师们，罗根也跟着变了脸色。

查尔斯更是大为惊讶：“尼采老师也被惊动了，还有M夫人居然与‘尤斯塔斯’联名找人，这是怎么一回事？今天的太阳是从北冰洋升起来的？”

尼克只能摇头表示他也一无所知，以及：“M夫人致电神盾局，她清楚你的困难。她认为那次应该是尚未结合的向导精神屏障还不完全的缘故。现在你已经有了结合对象，而且是绝对适配，应该不成问题。她致电摩萨德请求协助，以色列方面已经同意了，届时‘万磁王’将陪同你一同出席。”

查尔斯苦笑。

这就是绝对适配，上帝决定的结合，可没那么容易成为熟悉的陌生人。

文后小贴士：  
1、密西西比大学生谋杀案：64年《民权法案》通过之后，金博士发起“夏季计划”，征集大学生志愿者以黑白搭配的形式组成小组前往南方最保守的几个州进行宣传。其中一组三人学生在费镇被3K党谋杀。有观点认为当时的黑人领袖（包括金博士）发起该项活动，有如果学生特别是白人学生，受到持种族歧视观念者伤害，会成为舆论利器的意图。  
2、莎拉。漫画原著中，老万早期曾为摩萨德工作，后来因为变种人的缘故闹翻，老万当时的情人就死在那次事件中。本文中因为情节与设定需要将此人设定为一个暗恋着老万的部下，玛格达死后成为他的第二任向导，1960年阵亡。  
3、M夫人就不用介绍了，克格勃的“尤斯塔斯”，前苏联与007齐名的谍战片《春天的十七个瞬间》中主角的代号。


	29. 第六章 瞬星之岭 下

06、

围观了斯塔克为资本主义代言，接下来就目睹了切的“游击区”如同特拉维夫的冰雪消融。

短短几天，曾让秘鲁和玻利维亚政府头疼的跨境游击区迅速瓦解。切身边只剩下追随他攀上安第斯山的亲信，撤入乌尤尼盐沼深处负隅顽抗。玻利维亚塔和国防军正在围攻，查尔斯说，玻利维亚政府可能更希望他逃走，这种人就算抓住也不好处理。

艾瑞克有些感慨也有些嘲讽，查尔斯倒是习以为常。

“这种不牢靠的利益组合，不一定需要外力冲击，很可能不久就内斗自耗垮台了。这一次我们不愿冒险，不想拖延太久，才主动出手干预。”

“玻利维亚方面拒绝了利马塔的支援，倒是没拒绝我们继续援助。可以让学生和新兵练练手，我们可以开始享受假期了。这里离马丘比丘和的的喀喀湖都不远，艾瑞克陪我去转转吧。”

刻意靠在哨兵身边，引导他放松，查尔斯的内心还有一块无法轻松散去的阴云。

下意识地，他希望让艾瑞克远离那里。

南美也是那个人的主场。而且……

“玻利维亚政府军在盐沼伤亡惨重！”

“切•格瓦拉要求兰谢尔中校与唐纳德亲王决斗！”

他还是不够果断，不够快，前方的讯息已经传来。查尔斯看着艾瑞克脸上浮起那种最让他不安和恐惧的阴云。

“唐纳德亲王？原来是那个唐纳德，是肖！肖把他借给了切！难怪库斯科大教堂的巨钟会掉下来，难怪史塔克捡回来那堆硝酸铵会在飞机上莫名其妙的加热爆炸，原来是唐纳德！”

艾瑞克念着那个人的名字，好像牙齿变做了垃圾处理器，把每一个字母都切得粉碎。

“查尔斯，二战的时候，在门格勒和肖的主持下，纳粹曾在奥斯维辛进行人体试验，研究是否可能人为制造出高级哨兵和向导。这个唐纳德是哨兵实验比较成功的产品，能力嫁接不错，又听话。据说‘原材料’是某个落魄贵族的子弟，肖讽刺地叫他亲王。1945年，肖带着他从奥斯维辛逃走，没想到在这里又遇到他。”

“有力量，有速度，有耐力，还有罕见的特种哨兵能力，能操纵酸离子与金属离子构成的聚合物。没有痛觉，没有思想，完全服从指令。完美的战争机器！”

【和我一样。】

在无人能听到的精神通道，他说。

不，不是的！查尔斯想大声呼喊。

我知道，我都知道。我只是不愿见你这样的表情。

“肖和他的怪物早该跟着希特勒一起下地狱。找不到肖，就先送他的怪物上路。”

“告诉切：我答应了！告诉玻利维亚方面：清场，等我上场！”

“中校，请等一等！”

出人意料的新兵站出来。

“利马塔提供了资料，那个唐纳德一直潜伏在乌尤尼盐沼，被当地人称为‘盐湖恶魔’。他熟悉地形，熟悉高原气压，能力是操纵酸离子与金属离子构成的聚合物。就是各种酸性重金属化合物，乌尤尼盐沼里面全是这一类东西，地壳都由这种物质构成，单价金属离子反而很少！中校，盐湖完全是那个唐纳德的主场，即使您出手也要冒很大风险！”

“中校，这是玻利维亚的内政。您是以色列的首席哨兵，您不用为这种事情冒险！”

叫做本的勇敢向导喊出了基础化学课程和查尔斯想说，却尚未出口的话。

“你认为我会输吗？”

艾瑞克没有训斥部下，只冷笑反问。

无人回答。

站立起来，与他的白鲨一道环视四周。

“你们认为我会输吗？”

无人敢答。

他转向查尔斯。四目相对，穿透灰蓝眼眸，查尔斯又看到了无色的火焰，无尽的废墟，雷电劈开无边无际的阴云，宛如裂痕。

他想抓住这个男人，想劝阻他不要前去，想告诉他一切都已经过去，甚至……想过是否可以抹消回忆。

一切都被禁锢在名为查尔斯•泽维尔的形体内。

他什么都无法做到，只听到自己的声音说。

“你一定会赢！”

艾瑞克裂开一个笑容，当着所有人，狠狠地吻了他。  
**********************  
一万年前，第四纪冰期结束，融化冰川与安第斯地区富裕的重金属地藏相遇，在的的喀喀湖以南的平坦高原形成了一连串盐湖，其中最大的就是乌尤尼盐湖。

千万年时间过去，高原盐湖逐渐干涸为盐沼，大部分时间是寸草不生，数百公里大地被厚厚盐壳覆盖的白色荒原。但一到雨后，特别在每年雨季，它们会成为安第斯山脉光彩夺目的白欧泊。

寥廓又平整的白色荒原覆上薄薄水面，有如镜面。

整个天空，整片云层，还有每日的落霞和朝阳都倒映在大地的镜面。

以地平线为基准，水平翻转，完美对称，好像隔着自然和命运的界线接吻——人们把这奇景称作“天堂之镜”。

查尔斯曾想过什么时候带艾瑞克过来度假，可从未想过会在这里目送他走向生死场。

他从未见过唐纳德，直到此刻才远远望见盐湖恶魔。

体格高大，肌肉发达，金黄头发，容貌堪称英俊，可查尔斯总觉得立在那里的，更像一头衣着整齐，皮囊完整的野兽。

野兽抬头，与查尔斯视线相交。在陌生的兽性底下，触碰熟悉的神色。查尔斯再无法无视，他们连抬头的动作都如此神似。

艾瑞克走向他，就像走向被“天堂之镜”倒映出的另一个自己。

查尔斯按上胸口，心脏正在紧缩。

转眼，面前不再是平静如镜的盐湖。

大地被扭曲，湖泊被崩陷，天空被撕裂！

造物主的斗兽场，降临人间。

整片盐湖沸腾起来，平静湖面炸成巨大化的晶体盐花。好像把阿金库尔（英法战争重要一役，亨利五世战胜后，几乎赢下整个法国）战场，英格兰与法兰西上万名骑士的长枪全部攒到一处，向一个人攻击！

艾瑞克穿过空隙，避开攻击，就像一只矛隼突破罗网。

但罗网活了过来，斗兽场成了被激怒的怪兽。盐晶长枪自动弥合，切断退路。地壳整块隆起，去路化作奥丁之锤，就像哨兵自己往巨锤上撞。

有人忍不住惊呼，有人变了脸色。

一切随着一声爆炸消弭。

在惊呼出口之前，盐制的奥丁之锤突然凝滞半空，随后以类似多米诺骨牌的动态，从内部一一炸裂，碎作齑粉，就像被一位杰出的爆破师，不知道在什么时候，用什么办法从内部安装了精确制导的炸弹。

所有人都在尖叫，学生和新兵表现得像是现场目睹了威尔特•张伯伦（60年代NBA巨星）抢下篮板再反手接一个大灌篮。

托尼嫌弃地堵上耳朵：“喂喂，不要这么大惊小怪！你们都知道兰谢尔可以控制金属，但你们该不会以为只有元素表中间那一堆才是金属吧！”

“这里可是盐湖！有大量的盐，就是大量的重金属化合物——NaClO3、Li2CO3、NH4NO3、AlCl3、Al2O3•SiO2、Fe2O3BLABLA。那就是两个可以做化学级物理磁场操作的怪物！拆散离子链，就是实验课上的金属钠，加点水就BOOM！打断金属键，就是遍地的铝热剂，爆破轰炸好伴侣。”

“别用这种眼神盯着我，就算我知道‘一切的尽头是物理，物理的尽头是数学’你们也不需要这么崇拜我。”

托尼挑挑调侃的小胡子，遮掩隐忧。

【这样下去，情况不利。几百平方公里的盐湖全是金属化合物，唐纳德可以抓起来就用，他得拆到什么时候？人力终究有限，安第斯刚进入雨季，水也不可能够用。劝劝兰谢尔，要对付切和这个怪物有的是办法，干嘛非得跟他们正面硬扛。】

他的朋友不及回答，只更收紧了环抱自己的手臂，看着散落的粉末化作风刃，在他的哨兵身上留下伤痕。与此同时，硬币如子弹直取在查尔斯视野中只有一个小点的头颅，盐盾拔地而起，查尔斯看见黑点也只是趔趄了一下。

血滴同时落下，盐湖再度沸腾，毁天拆地的战场再次开启。

但查尔斯的注意力已不全放在战场。站在托尼身边，艾瑞克能看到的地方。他的天鹅在精神领域拦住伶鼬，无人能见的战场也正无声激战。

【放弃吧，我不会让您得手。请在还没受伤之前离开。】

【肖的试验产品不止有哨兵，还有向导。但你，或者你们，已经不能再往前了。我不会让人扰乱我的哨兵的战场。】

伶鼬用自然中不可能存在的，迪士尼也不可能描绘的神态，恶意地笑起来。

【我们是产品，你的哨兵也是。他可不是什么单纯的幸运儿，也不是什么英勇的屠龙勇者。你该不会从未怀疑，如此强悍的金属控制能力的来历。】

【我们都是肖制造的怪物。】

【我们，都是弗兰肯斯坦之子。】

天堂之镜中两道身影一触即分，激起苍白盐粒如漫天飞雪。

满身“白雪”的身影一样狼狈，一样鲜血淋漓，像两匹撕咬在一处的狼，难分彼此。

【不，不是的。】

天鹅低鸣着，收回分散的眼神，扬起优雅的脖颈。

【肖不会有兴趣养一只会反咬主人一口的狼，当年他一定会给你们设下精神控制。唐纳德，还有你，可以媲美首席的高级哨兵和向导，只能整整30年做一条匍匐在肖膝盖底下的狗，至今无法从他手中摆脱。】

【所以哪怕艾瑞克的能力远胜于其他，依然是失败的作品。肖一早就想处理掉，奈何45年苏联红军速度太快！】

【后来肖一定试过再度控制，所以玛格达，还有……所以艾瑞克的向导阵亡率那么高！】

【所以，62年的古巴海滩，必定是肖的巨大失败。绝对适配必定导致精神体系大洗牌，哪怕已经结合的哨兵也可能因此当场断联。哪怕肖对艾瑞克还留有一些后手，绝对适配的结合之后也毁得差不多了。】

【所以，您还待在这里干嘛？您的精神波很熟悉，我在墨西哥沙漠见过您的“影子”。库斯科广场恐慌的人群，安第斯山民对游击区的顺利接纳也有您的功绩。但是今天，在我面前，在绝对适配面前，在偷袭空间已经消逝的现在，您再没有机会！】

天鹅进逼退缩的伶鼬。

【您是泽莫男爵，对吧。请转告肖上校，我非常感激他对艾瑞克的“照顾”。】

【有朝一日，定当登门拜谢！】

伶鼬缩起身体，摆出防御姿势，同时露出牙齿恐吓。

【你敢看看背后吗？你得先确定兰谢尔能活过今天！】

震动与惊呼同时响起。

艾瑞克被轰入盐堆，雪山一般的盐堆坍塌。

犹太哨兵喘息着站立，白色恶魔再一次从四面八方进逼。白与红的世界好像正吞噬他。

【今天吗？】

查尔斯放松肩膀，放下双臂。在学生们紧张大喊，新兵们抓上了枪，托尼偷偷戳他胳膊，小声问要不要帮忙的时候。

他转过头，背对战场，对伶鼬说。

“【艾瑞克已经赢了！】”

肌理撕裂的声音与话音一同落下。

盐湖恶魔的胳膊和鲜血有如赤线，割裂天地。

文后注释：  
弗兰肯斯坦之子：应该挺多人知道这个典故，以防万一还是说一下。《弗兰肯斯坦》是玛丽•雪莱（对，就是英国诗人雪莱的老婆）创作的小说。弗兰肯斯坦是个热衷于研究生命起源的生物学家，他从停尸间偷来很多尸体，用尸块创造了一个巨大而丑陋的人造人，从而引发了一连串血案。

07、

“【艾瑞克已经赢了！】”

肌理撕裂的声音与话音一同落下。

盐湖恶魔的胳膊和鲜血有如赤线，割裂天地。

【“死海是地球海拔最低的湖泊，含盐量第三高的淡水水体。那里有绵延数十公里的钾盐田，以色列在那里建立了世界最大的露天盐场。”】

查尔斯总算放松肩膀，安抚着心脏，对所有人说：“所以，为什么所有人都认为这种战场艾瑞克不熟悉，对他不利？”

而且唐纳德久居盐湖，身体和血液中重金属沉积必然严重。在这个距离上，以查尔斯的视力也可以看见染色也掩饰不住的异常发色和皮肤，只看艾瑞克如何找到激活它们有效方法。现在看来，已经成功了，艾瑞克已经转守为攻。自己也终于可以放心地进行下一步。

赶走潜伏的向导，无视虽然事先说定，依然面色不虞的友人，查尔斯从托尼身旁溜走。由印加的神鹰长老做向导，绕过盐湖下方的小道，来到目的地。

整理衣襟，敲响船舱改造的简陋门扉。

“查尔斯•泽维尔求见切.格拉纳多阁下。”

铁门开启，查尔斯再次见到了拉丁美洲的革命家。仿佛“众叛亲离”的样本，切被困在狭窄的地堡中间，就像他的安第斯鹰被关在土牢里。

“真是个奇怪的家伙，你不担心正在决斗的哨兵，反而坚持要来见我。泽维尔博士，你是劝降的说客，还是送上门的大礼。总不会需要你一个向导亲自下场拿人，铁人和万磁王的名声都别要了。”

“不，都不是。”查尔斯摇头。透过地堡屏幕再看一眼决斗现场，胜负已分，让人安心。但艾瑞克随时可能结束战斗，他必须抓紧时间。

【格拉纳多阁下，现在还有机会。所有人的注意力都放在盐湖上的决斗，您可以趁这个机会离开，我会掩护您，派人护送您和您的亲随向东。进入丛林区，就是您的主场，不再有人能阻止您脱身。】

切抬头，挑了一下眉毛，神色不比前晚的托尼更惊讶。

“你要放走那个切！”

查尔斯点头不语，这是他思考许久的决定。他并不赞同切，但国内和协会对切的处置声音太急切了，利马和玻利维亚方面也都赞同死刑，听闻CIA已经着手行动。

这让查尔斯同样无法赞同。切是一颗火种，但燃烧的关键还在适应燃烧的土地……

退一步讲，对于这样这位革命家，肉体毁灭会有多大意义呢？不会只是帮忙塑造一位烈士，一个神话吗？

【托尼已经回收了他的作品，您也没有对我的学生和家人造成伤亡。主动离开吧，格拉纳多阁下，我不希望见到更多的血。】

天鹅放低翅膀，向安第斯的鹰致意。没有得到回应，查尔斯抬头,与切目光对视，再一次见到眼底腾起的火焰。

熊熊燃烧，足以沸腾盐湖的怒火，却显得那样苍白、透明、空洞。

【我不会离开。】他“说”【我曾经选择离开古巴，离开刚果。这一次，我不会再离开。这里，就是我的终点。】

那份让查尔斯心悸的怒火“说”【从一开始就不该退步。菲德尔兄弟，还有那么多人背叛理想，为什么退让、离开的是我！】

【人类果然是最容易腐坏的软体生物！革命一胜利，那帮人就争着抢着什么‘将军’、‘主席’、‘部长’！薪水不比巴蒂斯塔（古巴革命前总统）的官员低多少，在古巴人民大多还过得那么贫困的时候！这有什么区别？难道我们干革命，只是为了让自己成为不劳而获，踩着别人生活的蠹虫？！】

【我提议官员和军官都不领工资，人人参与义务劳动。反被嘲笑为‘黑羊’，没人理解我，没人是我的同伴！】

“…………”

【权力是个好东西。要想摒除腐坏，只有掌握权力，从头开始创造人人都能获得幸福的完美的理想国。这一次，我绝不放弃！】

“格拉纳多阁下！”查尔斯忍不住出声。他无法再忍耐，在这种令他毛骨悚然的道德，让他认真考虑改变决定的仁慈面前。有一些话，必须说。

“阁下，是否知晓？”

“拿破仑称帝前，曾向法国人许诺：每个法国家庭在周末的餐桌上都能摆上一只鸡。最终，他未能做到。而在今天的美国，多数家庭每天能吃掉一只鸡。只在周末才能吃上鸡的家庭，可以称为贫穷。”

“这其中的不同在哪里？是拿破仑比肯尼迪和尼克松更无能？更贪婪？更残酷？更腐败？！还是现在的美国总统比拿破仑更杰出，更善良，更高尚？！”

天鹅向安第斯鹰扬起了头。

“不，我们都知道当然不是！请不要再说那是因为压榨整个拉丁美洲。拿破仑帝国强盛之际，控制了除英国之外，整个欧洲几乎所有富庶之地。占领地与本国的面积和人口比，远超过今日的拉美洲之比美国，但是拿破仑依然做不到！就像希特勒闪击大半个欧洲的巅峰时刻，德国不论国力还是民生，依然敌不过美国。更不必说，物质历史学家们的研究会告诉你，从1800年到1900年再到现在，拉丁美州人均粮食、肉类、糖类消费数量都有很大提升。”

“真正的原因我们都明白。两百年来，技术与科学带来的物质生产爆炸性增长，才是今日世界真正的塑造者！”

“格拉纳多阁下，善良和高尚是很好的品质没错。但仅靠善良和高尚，无以成事！”

天鹅的长鸣如此沉重。查尔斯不顾自己的声音已经让敌我各方所有人侧目，继续向着早已不仅仅是切的对象陈述。

“克伦威尔和他的圆颅党，罗伯斯庇尔和‘美丽而叛逆’的法国人，还有最近的波尔布特和‘红色高棉’已经用他们的亲身经历告诉了我们结果。”

“这就是人类啊，阁下。人都是一些善良又残酷，智慧又短视，勤勉又贪婪的生物。”

“人，不可能完美。由人组成的国家，也不可能完美。格拉纳多阁下，我们都是向导，我们应该最清楚人心。从古至今，追求完美的国民，完美的国政，不仅无用，更会带来灾难！”

“就像最纯净的水，养不了鲸鱼，也养不好磷虾和鲑鱼，更需要杀灭所有眼睛看不见的微生物！难道因为不完美，他们就没有生存的权力吗？难道只有道德完美无缺的人，才有资格生存在您的完美国度吗？”

“‘你们谁是没有罪的，谁就可以用石头打她。’那一日在耶稣面前，没人能举起石头。”

“那么有的人就活该贫穷，有些人就活该倒霉，有的人生就活该被践踏了？为了让其他人继续心安理得地在这个不完美的世界安稳生活，拉丁美洲的穷人就活该吗？”山鹰冷笑。

“我无法保证。”查尔斯沉重摇头：“世界不可能完美，人力不可能保证一切。我会尽一切努力帮助不幸的人们，或许我也无法知道保护所有人的方法。但是我知道有些事情不能做！”

“有的东西看上去极为美丽，就像天上的星星。可一旦化作流星，砸到地面——就像您推向库斯科广场的巨钟……”

“那只能是一场灾难！”

天鹅与山鹰对峙，谁也不会退让。

突兀的笑声打破僵局。

同样以神鹰为名的印加遗民，面貌沧桑有如安第斯的荒岭，用濒临失传的克丘亚语和精神波动“说”：【“真可笑，杀人犯和强盗的崽子用异国的语言，在这片土地上，如此义正辞严地大谈美洲人的幸福和未来！”】  
****************************************  
艾瑞克有些急躁。

他已经完全掌握了局面，熟悉了场地和对手，收拾唐纳德用不了一分钟。周旋拖延到现在，只因为出发前，摩萨德和CIA已经做了交易。

他的能力正合适，他的身份也不易引起怀疑。由他在协助追捕的过程中，制造“意外”，除掉那个切•格拉纳多，比CIA亲自动手，方便太多。

就像现在，切藏身的地堡就在他眼前。只要装做与强敌激烈决斗，一时失手，能力失控，毁了整座地堡，没有人能活着出来。

完美的计划——为何自己迟迟没有下手？

查尔斯！

查尔斯就在场边，跟那个托尼•斯塔克一道观战。什么失手误伤，这种借口绝瞒不过他。

不，查尔斯不喜欢那个切。古巴给美国带来了不少麻烦，切强行闯进学院，差点伤了学生，查尔斯不会站在他那边。

但是，查尔斯不想杀他。他说过希望逮捕切，进行审判……

偷偷向场边望去一眼，只看见托尼身边的衣角。

等一等，这个距离会不会太近了。地堡里面切的部下应该不少，查尔斯的精神能力那么敏感，一下子死那么多人，会不会让他受到伤害？

……何况，就快到查尔斯生日了。不管怎样，自己这样除掉切，查尔斯多半不会高兴。能陪查尔斯过生日的机会难得，何苦为了那个人扫了兴致？

还是算了吧，反正没跟CIA敲定日期。等查尔斯离开，随便找个借口留下来，什么时候不能干掉他？

那个家伙，不配让查尔斯露出苦恼的表情。

做下了决定，艾瑞克看到地堡铁门打开，他的查尔斯从里面走出来。

那一刻，浑身的血液凝固了。

08、

那一刻，浑身的血液凝固了。

只要一个念头想岔，或者少考虑那么几秒，他就会亲手把查尔斯压在几十吨的地堡底下！

纯粹型向导身体脆弱，查尔斯可能是所有人里面生还概率最低的！

比钢铁更强硬的双手止不住发抖，艾瑞克不敢再想下去，哪怕只是想一想可能发生的事情，就让他接近疯狂。

头脑来不及思索，身体已经背离战场，冲到地堡前，铁一样的手掌紧紧钳住向导的手腕。

剧痛让查尔斯拼命挣脱，就像天鹅挣脱被兽夹咬住的翅膀。

铁钳松开，小指已经略微错位，伤处迅速肿起来。

发生了什么？！

凶兽停下来，看着查尔斯红肿的手，表情变得迷茫，好像挣扎着从噩梦中醒来。熟悉的神情回到脸上，他下意识踏出一步，向查尔斯伸出手臂。

错愕抬头，查尔斯在哨兵脸上看到了与他对手神似的兽性。这一次，在陌生的兽性底下，没有熟悉的神色。

【我们都是肖制造的怪物。】

【我们，都是弗兰肯斯坦之子。】

“屠龙的勇者会长出鳞片，战胜了歌利亚的大卫会悄然变成歌利亚。”

是谁这样说过？

查尔斯似乎能听见不存在的戒指碎裂的声音。

捂着手指，回忆里的与现实中的疼痛重叠，下意识退后一步。他们的距离依然那么遥远。

“兰谢尔，不要逃！你的对手在这里！”

另一只凶兽咆哮着追过来，杀气再次弥漫了艾瑞克的脸。

好像发泄所有情绪似的，他头也不回，举手用力一攥，唐纳德就在瞬间碎成一滩血肉，好像无声的炸弹将体内每一个细胞炸裂！

高原的风吹来，把血液、骨渣、肉片和说不清是什么东西的碎片泼向在场的每一个人，艾瑞克抬起胳膊，挡住向查尔斯飞去的部分。

哨兵和向导在血海中对视，彼此都明白了对方的作为和谋划，都在彼此的眼中看到了极端的不认同和极端的固执。

保持距离，不再靠近。艾瑞克一言不发，转身离去。

就在哨兵离去那刻，一份愧疚涌上查尔斯胸口。

他应该理解艾瑞克的不满，身为以色列的哨兵首席和犹太人的战神，艾瑞克有他自己的工作和无可推诿的职责。自己的行动如果导致什么意外，艾瑞克该怎么办？

但是……可是……

“教授，教授！我们决定了，我和肖恩决定去以色列当志愿者，去做您的哨兵——‘万磁王’的部下！”

刚准备迈出的脚步突然停下。查尔斯瞠目结舌，对着兴冲冲赶过来的学生一时说不出拒绝的话语。

丝毫没有觉察自己和艾瑞克之间的暗潮汹涌。那些像初春的枝桠一样蓬勃生长的年轻人，还对这个世界的复杂一无所知。

【怎么了，兰谢尔发了什么疯？他有没有伤到你？】

能瞒过学生，果然不能指望瞒过托尼，查尔斯立刻设法转移视线。

【没什么，只是我想尽办法让孩子们远离越南，可不是为了把他们送上中东的战场！】

【查尔斯，你可不能老把这些学生当做孩子！你的毕业生都是超过20岁的成年人，你认为他们会感激这种母鸡行为吗？】

好吧，托尼总是正确。

查尔斯颓然坐下，心情就像两个月后，一边听着尼采老师大骂CIA都是没脑子的傻逼，送给共产国际一个封神的烈士，一边看着电视播报切•格拉纳多被俘虏，枪决的新闻。

就像他对切所说的，谁也无法决定所有人的命运。有些事情，查尔斯•泽维尔无可奈何。

他和所有人一样，都活在时代的洪流之中，无可逃避。


	30. 第六章 瞬星之岭 完

那一年的冬天，美国城市种族暴力开始升级，经济纠纷与反战示威相互作用，酝酿着更大的危机。

1968年4月4日，马丁•路德•金的鲜血冲刷过田纳西州汽车旅店的阶梯。不到24个小时，查尔斯接到的劝说暂避电话逼近三位数，餐叉原则被一提再提。考虑再三，查尔斯让一部分低年级的学生暂时疏散，自己仍坚持留在纽约。

6月的一天，查尔斯惊诧的看到突然在精神领域现身的艾瑞克。

乌尤尼盐湖一战后，他们陷入冷战，几个月没有联系，不论是现实，还是精神领域。何况现在正值美国东部时间中午，这个时间段怎么也不是生活在特拉维夫的人应该进入精神领域的时候。

见到他，艾瑞克像松了口气，然后立刻喊起来：“查尔斯，立刻离开美国！越快越好！罗伊•科恩盯上你了！”

“…………”

犹太哨兵急切地向他走来，急切地抓住他的手臂：“你不会不知道罗伊•科恩当年是麦卡锡的助手！就是他负责起诉并且让罗森堡夫妇入了罪（注释见本章末）！他是可以合理合法地把你送上电椅的人！就像当年德国人合法合理灭绝我的族人一样！”

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克，冷静下来！”查尔斯不得不按着过于激动的哨兵的肩膀：“这里不是1939年的德国，也不是1953年的美国，现在已经是1968年了！”

“有什么不同？会有什么不同？查尔斯，你还不了解权利与人性！”

“艾瑞克，我认为你也还不不够了解……”

“好吧，我们不讨论这个问题。查尔斯你现在先离开美国，去加拿大，去欧洲随便哪个国家或者来以色列，然后我们再继续讨论可以吗？”打断向导的话，艾瑞克烦躁的挠着头发，感到自己似乎已经用尽了一辈子的耐心。

“艾瑞克，请听我说。其实，十五分钟后我有一场预约，我即将去见……”

“够了！查尔斯，你只是一个向导！记住，你只是一个纯粹型向导！”

“一个向导有什么必要事事出头？有什么必要争名夺利？在玻利维亚是这样，在墨西哥也是这样，还有印度的事情，还有肯尼迪遇刺那一次！”

“这些不是一个向导应该管的事情！你为什么就不能安安静静的呆在安全的地方？！”

终于迎来了这样一天，再也无法回避，彼此心知肚明的认知鸿沟，终于赤裸裸的摆上了台面。

查尔斯咽下难以言喻的失望和刺痛，明蓝的眼睛闭合又睁开，他深深的呼吸着：“艾瑞克，不是每个人能心安理得的接受，以保护为名的歧视和以关爱为名的束缚……”

接着，向导的身影从精神领域消失。与此同时，华盛顿特区一处私人会所前的轿车内，查尔斯从小憩中醒来。

车门从外打开，瑞雯探进身子：“查尔斯，他已经到了。”

查尔斯点头，钻出车厢。迟疑了一下，把手放在妹妹肩上：“我一个人过去就可以了。瑞雯，你跟汉克留在这里。”

“查尔斯！”

双手握住妹妹的肩膀，查尔斯加重了语气和手上力道：“瑞雯，你不姓泽维尔，至少现在还不姓。”

转头看向在女友瞪视下犹豫着是否加入兄妹战局的汉克，查尔斯把声音放低到只有三人能听到：“汉克，再这么优柔寡断，让我怎么放心把妹妹跟泽维尔家的传统选区交给你？”

大笑着将面红耳赤的青年男女扔在身后，查尔斯步入会所。瑞雯却皱起了眉，她熟悉她的哥哥，那笑声中有说不出的苦涩。

越过迷离的灯光与穿梭的人流，查尔斯接近了目标——面相宛如儒艮的中年白人男子，神情倨傲。

当他看清来者的一瞬间，倨傲的面具立刻粉碎了。

“弗雷德……”

他颤抖的声音活像见了猫的耗子！

“罗伊•科恩先生！”颤抖的声音被热情的寒暄掩盖，查尔斯迅速伸出手去抓住科恩的右手摇晃：“我是查尔斯•泽•维•尔，初•次•见•面，非常荣幸！”

科恩敏感的觉察到热情话语下不动声色的重音，知趣的配合着：“是的……是的！初次见面，初次见面！甚感荣幸！”

虽然他的表情有如正目睹着别西卜（圣经中魔王之一）在地狱中诞生。

文后小贴士：  
1、麦卡锡，美国50年代极端保守派参议员。他引发了50年代初美国红色恐怖时期：出于对苏联间谍渗透和共产党人对国家体制的影响所产生的恐慌，由麦卡锡对共产党人的搜查开始，但很快被扩大化，波及甚广，影响极坏，被认为是美国现代史上最黑暗的时期，也被称为美国的法西斯时期。  
2、罗森堡夫妇案，麦卡锡主义高潮时期最严重的事件。该夫妇是冷战期间美国的共产主义人士，他们被指控为苏联进行间谍活动，于1953年被判处死刑。是冷战期间的美国因间谍活动而判处公民死刑的唯一一个纪录。虽然几十年后原苏联文件揭示至少丈夫参与了间谍活动，直到今天其罪名是否属实，量刑是否恰当仍然有所争议。

09、 

随着罗伊•科恩突然称病退出政界，查尔斯与艾瑞克之间的冷战似乎开始缓解。但这不过是风暴之前的宁静。

1968年11月初，艾瑞克再次来到泽维尔学院，在这个不是节日，不是开学，也不是毕业季的日子，摩萨德哨兵的到来显得格外突兀。身后两只“箱子”无言的为他的行动作着注脚。

那是两具覆盖着美国与以色列国旗的棺材。一年前加入摩萨德的亚历克斯与肖恩，两人微笑的照片摆放在国旗之上。

“六日战争”之后，以色列与埃及陷入漫长的边境武装冲突。双方都处于持续出血状态，平民伤亡也持续上升。为打破僵局，1968年10月30日，以色列直升机突击队突袭捣毁了埃及主要电力供应设施，艾瑞克率领摩萨德行动队配合作战。在这次行动中，泽维尔学院创立以来，首次出现了阵亡学员。

教师与学生用泪水迎接曾经的同窗，整个学院沉浸在悲痛中。

将痛哭失声的斯科特与赛瑞（漫画中肖恩的女儿，本文设定为妹妹）交给汉克安抚，查尔斯召唤他的哨兵：“艾瑞克，你跟我来一下。”

他紧抿着唇角，脸色铁青。

艾瑞克可以对耶和华发誓，他从没见过查尔斯脸上出现如此严峻的表情。

穿过哀悼的泪雨，两人一前一后走进威彻斯特大宅。通过螺旋阶梯，进入地下部分。

一路上，谁都没有说话，气氛安静得可怕。

转过函道，眼前是一片与老宅、甚至整个泽维尔学院格格不入的建筑。现代感极强的银白色金属甬道通向远方。

“这里就是Cerebro。”艾瑞克搜索着记忆的库房。2年前，泽维尔学院扩建的时候，与全美哨兵向导协会以及FBI联手，在史塔克工业的技术支援下，建造了这个庞大的精神增幅系统。靠着它，查尔斯强大的精神感应可以得到前所未有的增强，覆盖前所未有的巨大范围。

“目前，Cerebro的有效范围已经覆盖全美，与加拿大方面的谈判正在进行中，与墨西哥当局也开始接触。艾瑞克，理论上，这套系统可以覆盖全球！”他还清晰的记得，谈到这个得意作品的时候，查尔斯明蓝的眼眸何等神采飞扬。

艾瑞克有意分散注意力，不让自己回想刚刚看到的那双似乎在燃烧的眼睛。

他曾经认为查尔斯•泽维尔的世界里不存在愤怒与憎恶这样的字眼，他从没想过会在那双清澈的眼睛里看到这些情绪，更从未想象这种情绪的对方如果是自己……

银白的金属闸门一层层打开，艾瑞克跟着查尔斯来到一处延伸到半空的平台，两人仿佛悬在寥廓的宇宙之间。

查尔斯停下脚步，转过身来，明蓝的眼睛里透明的火焰燃烧着。

“艾瑞克，我想问一个问题，请你诚实地回答我。对向导说谎是没用的，你明白！”

“从泽维尔学院招募队员，不仅可能得到强力的哨兵与向导。美国国籍的士兵，特别是来自中上层家庭的美国人一旦在战争中受到伤害，或者阵亡，就可以在美国社会引起巨大的影响，对争取美国舆论对以色列的同情就更加有利！”

“不能是西点或者弗吉尼亚，国立学校不可能让你们去招人。其他的私立学院也不能保证，泽维尔学院，只有泽维尔学院，有我跟你的这层关系，可能性相对较高。”

“从一开始，摩萨德会从我这个刚开办不久的私立哨兵向导学院招募新人，是不是就抱了这样的目的？”

“艾瑞克，回答我！”

摩萨德哨兵没有否认。

失色的嘴唇颤抖着，查尔斯勉强维持的平和表情接近崩溃。

“为什么！为什么总是这样！为什么你们总是这样？！”

“你们”？艾瑞克敏感的抓住了古怪的复数人称，但没时间让他细想。当他得知“密西西比大学生谋杀案”始末，已是很久之后。

那个时候，他只来得及拿出早已准备好的应对方案。

“这件事情确实是我的责任。查尔斯，你如果认为我应该为此事付出代价，尽可以拿走我的性命。我不会反抗，摩萨德也不会追究。”

辩白自己绝不会故意让部下送死，几近求情讨饶，那不是以色列军人的风格。“以牙还牙，以眼还眼”才是犹太人亘古以来的行事准则，这很公平，艾瑞克坦然以对。

查尔斯却震惊的，不可思议的看着他，好像第一次见到这位万磁王。

“……艾瑞克，你到底把人命当成了什么？”

“不管是自己的，还是别人的，你究竟把人命当成了什么？！”

赶在眼泪掉落之前转过身去，艾瑞克只能看见他的向导肩膀耸动的背影。

“我认为，我们最近最好不要见面！”

即使戴着精神隔离器，艾瑞克仍能感到窒息一样的伤痛与漫天盖地的失落，甚至有随之而生的自我厌恶。突然间，他明白了查尔斯一定要带他来Cerebro，这个可能是全美最好的精神感应同时也是精神隔绝空间面谈的原因——情绪过于激动的强大向导，会化身为强力的精神攻击武器。

掏出衣袋里早已准备好的盒子，轻轻放在金属地板上，艾瑞克一步步后退。

盒子里是摩萨德最新式的便携式精神隔离器，与他佩戴的同款。如果哨兵与向导双方都佩戴这款仪器，不止共感将会被隔绝，精神领域的连结也会被隔开，即使绝对适配也不例外。

这样也好，艾瑞克发觉内心居然有几分欣慰。

仿佛被命运诅咒，从有记忆开始，他就不断经历失去。

他从来留不住他珍视的人。父母和妹妹仅与他共度了10年时间，玛格达从重逢到阵亡是5年，莎拉是3年，而女儿只有仅仅不到1年……

与查尔斯相遇8年，能用这种方式离别。或许已是上帝垂怜他最值得爱护的子民，允许自己选择了能够选择的最佳方案。

只是，艾瑞克自己也不明白。

为什么他的脚步还在一步步倒退，而且不是立刻转身离开，即使只能看到那个肩膀耸动的单薄背影？

为什么即使内心已然明白这种行为的徒劳与荒谬，还是无法拒绝身体的意志，像傻子一样倒退过漫长的甬道，舍不得提前一点转身？

直到那背影彻底从视野消失，他仍然不明白……

那日之后，艾瑞克的精神领域恢复成椰林沙滩点缀的大西洋海岸，不再有海洋与湖泊相接的奇观。他的白鲨沿着海岸线洄游，试图去寻找它的天鹅。原本相接的精神领域尽头现在垂着厚重的浓雾，隔着浓雾只能隐隐望见峰峦的影子。

白鲨不甘心的沿着浓雾游来游去，寻觅破绽，甚至干脆狠狠冲撞雾墙。但是没用，雾气组成的壁垒比它的外表更加坚固，白鲨只能委屈的回到主人身边。

安抚着自己的精神向导，艾瑞克突然想到，这或许是冥冥中早已降下的启示：

天鹅与鲨鱼，本来就注定不能相遇，大海连接高山湖，本来就是现实中注定不可能出现的场景。

就如同万磁王与X教授，注定了不是同路人……

但是，他们是万磁王与X教授，是摩萨德的首席哨兵与泽维尔学院的校长。他们都不仅仅代表着自己，他们从不是只为自己而活的人。即便不是绝对适配，也不可能如同普通解除结合关系的哨兵与向导那样，一拍两散。

一年之后，经过与特拉维夫塔来使多番磋商，查尔斯重新开放了与摩萨德的短期培训合作项目。

在一批培训生里，他注意到一个人：女性，虽是混合型，却几乎是同期中精神感应能力最强的，一般纯导难以企及。身手灵活、迅捷，并拥有化身钻石形态的特种能力，物理防御力极强，是极佳的适合一线行动队的向导苗子。

其后半年的培训中，查尔斯仔细观察，着力培养这个外表轻浮，实则成熟稳重的以色列姑娘。

培训结束后，他在爱玛•弗罗斯特的成绩单里特别附上了一封推荐信，建议让这位出类拔萃的混导担任摩萨德首席哨兵的临时搭档。

特拉维夫塔使者言语间的暗示与汉克的报告足以让查尔斯足以了解精神隔离器这个现代科技的结晶。对于长期与哨兵分离的向导，它是个好东西，可以帮助巩固精神屏障，防御精神攻击。但对哨兵而言，却是利弊参半，在帮助精神防御的同时，也可能降低感观的灵敏程度。而且自己一直身处和平的美国，艾瑞克却驻守在硝烟弥漫的中东战场……

一般的哨兵与向导的结合，可能通过种种方法自愿或者不自愿的解除；绝对适配的精神连结，只有死亡才能解除。所以，自己这个不称职的向导，所能做的就只有竭尽所能培养一位最佳临时搭档。

或许，他们会保持这种诡异的结合状态，一直到时间的终点，查尔斯想。然而，世事的变化，往往超出人们的意料之外。

现在，1972年6月。

查尔斯抱着对墨西哥留学生的歉意走下列车。他对这个在站台通电话时特别注意自己，之后又特意找来的年轻人起了戒心。有意用精神影响控制了谈话方向，虽然进行精神扫描之后，发现其实只是一个刚刚觉醒、语言不畅的外国留学生而已。

最近有些太敏感了，现在一切还不能确定，不能草木皆兵。查尔斯一边暗暗告诫自己，一边踏上月台。

“Hi，chuck！” “教授！”

查尔斯惊奇地循声望去，罗根与斯科特迎面走来。

送走墨西哥留学生，查尔斯不动声色的与老友跟学生并肩而行，低声问道：“出了什么事？”

学院目前最强的组合亲自来车站迎接他，这绝不是正常情况。

斯科特用同样的声音回答：“神盾局的尼克•弗瑞局长正在学校，他坚持要马上见到您，欧萝和琴正在跟他周旋。”

三人迅速赶回学院，踏入校长办公室那一刻，查尔斯看见银发与红发的学生明显松了口气。传递给她们安抚的精神波动，查尔斯迎向了魁梧的独眼黑人：“什么风把你给吹来了，尼克？”

“我也只是个送信的。”黑人哨兵掏出一枚装饰精美的柏林蓝信封。

疑惑的接过信封，查尔斯当场打开：“卢森海姆峰会邀请函？”

他遗憾的摇着头，退回邀请函：“尼克，你应该知道。卢森海姆的邀请函我每年都会收到，60年就去过一次，结果一下飞机就住进医院，整个会议期间都躺在病床上，什么都干不了。我的身体确实受不了那个地方。”

“这次会议你恐怕推不掉，查尔斯。”独目的黑人指挥官耸肩，表示自己无权收回这份邀请函：“这一次MI6的M夫人，克格勃的‘尤斯塔斯’还有莱茵联盟的‘罗蕾莱’，联名指名要求你出席。CIA在这里面也就是个跑腿的，M夫人亲自联络了尼采老爹，通过他发来了亲笔邀请函。”

不止年轻的教师们，罗根也跟着变了脸色。

查尔斯更是大为惊讶：“尼采老师也被惊动了，还有M夫人居然与‘尤斯塔斯’联名找人，这是怎么一回事？今天的太阳是从北冰洋升起来的？”

尼克只能摇头表示他也一无所知，以及：“M夫人致电神盾局，她清楚你的困难。她认为那次应该是尚未结合的向导精神屏障还不完全的缘故。现在你已经有了结合对象，而且是绝对适配，应该不成问题。她致电摩萨德请求协助，以色列方面已经同意了，届时‘万磁王’将陪同你一同出席。”

查尔斯苦笑。

这就是绝对适配，上帝决定的结合，可没那么容易成为熟悉的陌生人。

文后小贴士：  
1、密西西比大学生谋杀案：64年《民权法案》通过之后，金博士发起“夏季计划”，征集大学生志愿者以黑白搭配的形式组成小组前往南方最保守的几个州进行宣传。其中一组三人学生在费镇被3K党谋杀。有观点认为当时的黑人领袖（包括金博士）发起该项活动，有如果学生特别是白人学生，受到持种族歧视观念者伤害，会成为舆论利器的意图。  
2、莎拉。漫画原著中，老万早期曾为摩萨德工作，后来因为变种人的缘故闹翻，老万当时的情人就死在那次事件中。本文中因为情节与设定需要将此人设定为一个暗恋着老万的部下，玛格达死后成为他的第二任向导，1960年阵亡。  
3、M夫人就不用介绍了，克格勃的“尤斯塔斯”，前苏联与007齐名的谍战片《春天的十七个瞬间》中主角的代号。


	31. 第七章 寂静之墟 序

第七部 寂静之墟

01

1972年8月

凯蒂•普莱特百无聊赖的蹲在威彻斯特主宅娱乐室，用意念拨弄电视频道。

《星际迷航》，无聊，《丁丁历险记》，无聊；水门窃案，无聊；埃及总统访问叙利亚，无聊；《全家福》，无聊；张伯伦盖帽集锦，无聊；奥运前瞻，更无聊；总统大选特别节目，无聊透了！

毫无淑女风范的伸直手脚，在地毯上摊成一只波士顿龙虾。她的精神向导,一只还是猫仔状态的孟加拉豹猫，也模仿主人努力摆出同样的姿势。

虽然只有14岁，还未到泽维尔学院的正式入学年龄，凯蒂却是学院第一批学生，10年前就来到威彻斯特。凯蒂的父母都是摩萨德行动队成员，在她还不记事的时候就已阵亡。由于没有别的近亲，父母的上司和战友艾瑞克•兰谢尔就成了她的监护人。不久，特拉维夫塔长老提醒：凯蒂的父亲是哨兵，母亲是向导，并且按当时最新的泽维尔向导理论，是一名纯粹型向导。凯蒂觉醒，并提早觉醒为向导的概率较高。

哨兵不论，提早觉醒的向导如果没有专业照料，极可能为自己带来灾难。

太小的孩子根本无力疏导各种涌入大脑的情绪。这种情况也被认为是顶级向导稀少的原因之一：天赋异禀，能力超强的向导往往觉醒也早，但除非这类孩子养育在极有经验的向导家庭，因自己强大的精神感应能力夭折的可能性很大。

凯蒂的监护人虽是以色列哨兵首席，却无法解决她的隐患，只能将她托付给全世界第一所以向导培养为主的学校。至于她的监护人与校长在见面之后，发现彼此是绝对适配，那就是后话了。

从此凯蒂与监护人的教女琴，一起过上了名为学生，实则寄养的校园生活。

凯蒂对这种生活非常适应，教授很温柔，罗根老师很好玩，还有很多同龄的伙伴，还有琴！

只是今年也太无聊了，暑假开始学生差不多走光了，没走的也到处玩去了。她却因为能力刚刚觉醒，还不稳固，不被允许离校！琴也不知道在忙些什么，整天整天的不见人……

凯蒂把下巴搁在靠垫上，嘟起了腮帮，身旁的小猫也有样学样的鼓起脸蛋。两个脑袋看上去就像一大一小两个意式圆面包并排摆放。

好像从琴的脑波里面看到……嗯，不是有意偷看，是不小心看见的！好像是教授要出远门，去什么……卢森海姆！

凯蒂有了主意。她跳了起来，无视墙壁与地板，一口气从最短路线冲下一楼。孟加拉豹猫连跑带滚跟在主人脚边，赶不上就身形一闪，瞬移一段，主人的能力精神向导也可分享。

来到校长办公室附近，少女和她的猫仔一起停下，蹑手蹑脚溜到门边，小半个脑袋融进橡木房门。

“现在最好还是静观其变……请等一下，凯蒂，是你吗？”

少女穿门而入：“一次都没成功过，老是被教授发现！”

查尔斯无奈的笑了笑，结束了电话：“我的小淑女，有何贵干？”

趴在沙发靠背上，少女与小猫一起扬起琉璃般质地的淡褐色眼睛，望向她事实上的养父：“教授，这次去卢森海姆，凯蒂能一起去吗？”

下意识的想法自然是拒绝，开口之前，一个念头让查尔斯犹豫了。

玛格达与安雅，查尔斯从艾瑞克的记忆与其他一些渠道了解了这两个名字。

在奥斯维辛结识，在特拉维夫哨兵向导训练营重遇。红发的罗马尼亚少女，谈不上有多美丽，就如巴尔干银莲，在乱石嶙峋的荒原顽强的扎下根，开出让人动容的花。

然后，她成了他的向导，再然后就是顺理成章的求婚与结合。接着，继承了母亲美好红发的女孩诞生，查尔斯曾在艾瑞克的精神海洋中找到一支残破的红珊瑚——年轻的父亲笨拙地捧着女婴，面上的表情异样温柔。

然而，这一切终结在埃及对第二次中东战争的报复性炮击，还有肖试图掌控艾瑞克的阴谋之下……

艾瑞克一直很疼爱凯蒂。每次来学院，一定会去探望她，每逢节日与生日总会托人送来礼物。5年前，精神领域中自己无意谈及凯蒂对芭蕾感兴趣。不过几日，他便辗转托人送来了舞鞋。

如果，安雅还活着，差不多就是凯蒂这个年龄吧……

而且，琴最近也表示希望跟凯蒂尝试搭档。此行应该较为轻松，让她们试试也不错。

努力寻找说服自己的理由，查尔斯对凯蒂点了头。

少女欢呼雀跃着赶回房间准备行李，一刻也不愿耽搁，直接穿越了房门与刚好进门的青年。

“喂——”斯科特一愣，等他回头想对学妹进行公共场合礼仪教育，少女已经消失得无影无踪。他只得再转过头，对上正靠着办公桌偷笑的校长。

“教授，为什么您安排我留守？”

“因为我也不打算让罗根去。虽然现在是暑期，学院警备队可不能没人主持。”

“但是……”青年担忧的情绪几乎可以透过墨镜溢出。

“卢森海姆峰会从来是欧洲各国塔与协会展示实力的舞台，若论整体实力，学院可没法跟它们相比。而且这次各国都有头面人物出席，警戒比以往更严。”

“可是，琴的特种能力太多太杂，还不能熟练掌握，并且缺乏实战经验。欧萝又完全不是近战类型……”

“这倒不必担忧。”查尔斯暗自庆幸斯科特还不知道他准备用凯蒂替换欧萝，否则说不定会被自己这个颇具领袖风范的学生训斥。从办公桌上拿起一份名单，递给斯科特，“刚刚收到了摩萨德的传真，这是他们此次出席的名单。除了艾瑞克、爱玛与阿扎赛尔，行动队的乔纳森与本那对兄弟搭档也将同行。他们都是久经沙场的特种兵，曾经来学院接受短期培训，你见过的。还有，神盾局这次差不多全在被邀请之列。”

“而且，有一件很重要的任务。斯科特，希望你能够接受。”看见学生似乎还有些不甘，查尔斯抢在他之前开口，“在我离开期间，希望你能够担任代理校长。”

青年向导诧异的神情，盖住半张脸的墨镜也遮掩不住。

“我、我不能……教授！我不是学院最早的学生，也不是最强的毕业生，也不是最有潜力的……我、我只有22岁，我还只是一个混合型向导！况且还有罗根，还有瑞雯和汉克老师！”

“我在筹备泽维尔学院的时候，也是一个只有22岁的向导。你一定也可以的，罗根跟瑞雯他们都是你的后盾！”

走到得意门生面前，查尔斯遗憾的发现，当年低头安慰的少年如今已经需要仰视了。确实不是年龄最大的学生，或许也不是最强的或者最有潜力的一个。但公正、诚恳、责任心流淌在他的血脉中，几乎所有同学都像依靠兄长一样信赖着他。

透过墨镜，直视斯科特的眼睛，查尔斯的语气坚定而热诚。

“我相信你，斯科特！抬起头来，你可是让查尔斯•泽维尔引以为傲的学生！”

看着墨镜之后开始绽放光彩的眼神，欣慰之情发自肺腑。

如果……仅仅只是如果，自己不能继续站在这里，学院方面也有了可以托付的人选。  
*********************************************  
8月下旬的一个清晨，来自特拉维夫的飞机降落在泽维尔学院停机坪。

“艾瑞克叔叔！”凯蒂欢呼着冲向摩萨德哨兵，挽着高大的臂膀，鹦鹉一样撒娇的说着什么。

查尔斯远远望着许久不见的哨兵，他的哨兵也看着他。四年来几乎未曾相遇的视线穿越了岁月隔阂，在八月微热的空气中交汇。

无意间，查尔斯想起来。十年，今年正好是他与艾瑞克结合第十年。

查尔斯•泽维尔已不是23岁的新人校长，艾瑞克•兰谢尔也不再是28岁的以色列军人，当年艾瑞克亲自送来的两个犹太女孩都已经长大，他们也都不再是年轻气盛，朝气蓬勃的年龄了。

时间是最利的刀，是焚烧万物的火，是又让火焰熄灭（出自印度史诗《摩诃婆罗多》），比永远更为永恒的存在。他们已经一起面对了十年的时间，还有什么不能一起面对呢？

短暂的休整后，查尔斯落坐了与艾瑞克安排在一起的座位，无视了爱玛与琴的小动作以及活跃交流的脑波。只是在凯蒂加入之后，姑娘们的精神交谈未免太吵了，至少对向导而言如此。还有，什么叫做“他们的精神向导都快挤成一块肉饼了！”

经过长达9个小时的越洋飞行，飞机终于抵达卢森海姆上空。穿过云层，高度逐渐降低，飞机开始降落。

“呀！”凯蒂好奇的透过机窗张望，随后发出低声惊呼。查尔斯也随着声音，望向窗外。

12年前，他来过一次。12年过去了，这座城市，或者准确的说，这座废墟，没有什么变化。

除了东北角的卢森海姆会议中心，整个城市几乎没有一栋完整的建筑。无数支离破碎的残垣断壁像数不清的手臂，垂死挣扎，攫向天空，然后被凝固在濒死那一刻。

这是一座死去的城市，一具冰冷的残骸。

27年前，那场被称为“第二次世界大战”的，人类有史以来最残酷的自相残杀，诞生了两件可怕的武器。一件是至今仍让整个世界危如累卵，朝不保夕的原子弹。另一件则在普通人群中鲜为人知，专门针对向导与哨兵的“原子弹”——音束弹。

和人类历史上任何一次战争一样，哨兵与向导是各国最锋利的人型兵器。每个国家在增强己方阵容的同时，也都极力研发针对哨兵与向导的武器。二战时期，有一定技术研发基础的国家都在进行关于精神攻击武器的研究。用爆炸直接对向导进行摧毁性的精神攻击，再让失去向导精神屏障保护的哨兵失去理智，陷入疯狂，这就是音束弹的主流原理。

卢森海姆是当时纳粹德国最大的觉醒者军校所在地。艰苦的德国本土攻略战时，为了减少损失，盟军在此投放了音束弹。

而后，卢森海姆成了地狱。

在场的德国哨兵与向导几乎无一生还，而这仅仅是一个开始，那个时候，人们还没有意识到自己一手豢养的怪兽，獠牙多么狰狞……

战争结束后，音束弹有效攻击范围内不仅再没有新人觉醒。并且当地的向导与哨兵——不管他们是否经历过之前的战争，一个接着一个，丧失理智，陷入疯狂，留下一条血路与三位数以上的伤亡。

莱茵联盟曾试图拯救这里，但发现驻守此地时间稍长的外来哨兵与向导也深受其害，之后只得放弃。1949年，莱茵联盟在国际哨兵向导年会上公布卢森海姆的情况，警告全球哨兵与向导谨慎进入，停留时间不得超过一个月。

几乎同时，巴伐利亚州发觉卢森海姆城暴力案件暴涨。居民精神异常指数与暴力倾向指数之高，令调查者难以置信。大规模械斗与暴力冲突层数不穷，以周为单位爆发，并且在觉醒者全部撤离之后，仍有增无减。此时，人们才意识到音束弹的精神攻击和污染，不仅作用于哨兵与向导，普通人群也在劫难逃。

1951年，巴伐利亚州在驻西德美军协助下，对卢森海姆全城进行了全面清理与居民疏散，宣布废城。整个音束弹波及区域被铁丝网重重包围，严格控制出入。从此，“卢森海姆”这个名字从地图上抹去。

同年，联合国第95号决议宣布全面禁用与销毁音束弹以及同类型武器。平素勾心斗角的各国代表，这一次整齐划一投下赞成票。从次年起，每年在卢森海姆旧址召开全球范围的，预防与限制以音束弹为代表的限制禁毁级武器的会议，这就是卢森海姆峰会的由来。

由于音束弹的残余影响，普通向导来到卢森海姆往往会感到精神上的伤痛与压力。查尔斯的精神防御足够强大，不惧音束弹余威。但作为全世界精神感应能力最强的向导之一，卢森海姆这座聚集了太多濒死之际的怨恨、愤怒、恐惧、悲伤与绝望的废墟，有如炼狱。

查尔斯至今记得12年前，初涉此地，数以万计的被撕碎的灵魂惨嚎在精神感应中肆虐的惨痛经历。

不自觉的加快呼吸，握住扶手的手背因用力而开始泛白。

骨节分明的，有力的手覆盖上泛白的手。

收回视线，从身旁的哨兵灰蓝的眼睛里看见了倒映的明蓝色。

“请让我尽到一个哨兵的义务。”

那双钢铁般刚毅的眼睛中，透出几分恳求。

查尔斯没有拒绝。


	32. 第七章 寂静之墟 上

本章涉及到的设定：  
1、罗莱德：德国民间传说中著名的莱茵河女妖。传说罗蕾莱因为情人背叛，投河自尽，化作女妖，每天坐在河畔岩石上唱着哀婉的歌曲，用歌声吸引过往的水手思绪飞扬，触礁沉船。类似希腊神话中的塞壬。本文设定中，莱茵联盟用她的名字作为首席向导的代号。  
2、沿地中海国家向导协约：中东各国在多次中东战争之后签订的联合协议。各国承诺在非战争情况下，不针对向导展开敌对行动。即使战时，也尽量予以保护。这是在变化多端的中东乱局中，被各国遵守的最好的协约之一。因为中东各国人口普遍在千万以下，不管哪个国家都无法承受大量的向导损失。

02、

查尔斯很久没有感到自己的精神屏障如此坚固浑厚，废墟中幽灵般游曳的精神残留被严密隔离在外，只能察觉到其存在。抬手想要摘下戴在耳轮上的精神隔离器，被身旁的哨兵阻止：“我的已经取了下来，短距离内只一个人戴着不会影响精神交流。查尔斯，为求保险，你还是戴着它。”

环视四周，同行的孩子们不约而同露出不适的表情，爱玛干脆化作钻石形态，躲在物理屏障之下。

手指抵上额头，查尔斯调整呼吸，扩大精神屏障范围，将爱玛、琴、凯蒂与本都包裹在内。

艾瑞克微微皱眉，却没有反对。只是松开相握的手，展开左臂，将向导的肩膀整个揽入怀中——身体接触面积增大，有利于哨兵协助他的向导挥发能力。

一行人走向机场的接待人员，分乘两辆轿车前往会议中心。

崇拜的眼神追着校长的背影，凯蒂一边上车，一边精神交谈中夹杂着兴奋与失落：“教授真是太强了！大家说我的向导天赋在整个学院中仅次于他，肯定是开玩笑的吧，呐，琴？”

“教授不是也如此说过，他会跟我们开这种玩笑吗？”琴在精神交流中的回应极为坚定：“向导可能拥有8种类型的精神力量：疏导、防御、交流、搜索、影响、攻击、控制、杀戮。其中精神疏导和防御被视为A级能力，B级的精神联络被公认是向导的起点，能够在一定范围内架设友方团队的精神联络，才有成为向导的资格。”

“干扰对方的思维，甚至直接攻击精神层面，就是C级能力‘影响’与‘攻击’。这是高级向导与低级向导的分界线。你才14岁，就有了C级‘影响’能力，这是非常强大的天赋。”

“瑞雯老师不是也拥有‘影响’的能力，她可是混合型哨兵！”

“所以她被视为混哨中的奇迹！”

“NO，更常见的说法是‘谁让她有个好哥哥’！”爱玛不甘寂寞的插“嘴”。

“姑娘们，你们似乎都忘了。我在课堂上说过：‘影响强于控制，控制强于杀戮’。琴、凯蒂，你们的精神交流太显眼了，回去按第17号方案加码训练。爱玛别躲在一旁笑，你也一样。”

教训完姑娘们，查尔斯闭上眼睛，尽量扩展精神感知范围。每新到一处战场，便进行一次尽量全面的精神搜索是查尔斯的习惯。

这次的情况有些不寻常。随着轿车行进，搜索的时间延长，向导渐渐皱起眉，抬起手指按上了太阳穴。

“情况有些不对，”良久，查尔斯再度睁开眼睛，“最好尽快去会议中心汇合。”

艾瑞克头，灰蓝的眼眸颜色略微加深。查尔斯通过精神交流警告后车，同车的摩萨德兄弟搭档都打开了微型冲锋枪的保险。

远处，影影绰绰的人形四散。面具之上，一双毫无温度的眼睛，追随轿车直到哨兵敏锐视野的极限。机械手指打出手势，人影纷纷消失在残垣断壁的丛林间。

两辆轿车平安无事的驶入了卢森海姆会议中心。查尔斯刚松了一口气，车门便被拉开了。

“Mr塞壬一行终于驾临了！”对上神盾局这位强势张扬的女性纯哨——罗曼诺夫特工，查尔斯总觉得头疼，特别是瑞雯越发明显地表现出对她的崇拜与模仿，还有这位俄国女中豪杰爱上用祖国流行的代号称呼他之后。

62年古巴导弹危机，虽然经过新闻缄默，当事人也多无记忆存留，苏联方面调查的结果只得到数千人异口同声“我们一定是驶入了塞壬领地”的报告。但这必然瞒不过苏维埃哨兵向导委员会，不久之后，他在华约那边就多了“Mr塞壬”这个代号。

“查尔斯，查尔斯！就缺你一个啦！”克林特拽着查尔斯的手腕就往前冲，活像被人在屁股下头塞了个火盆。艾瑞克一面在脑波中接受向导“没事，鹰眼没有恶意”的安抚，一面用“管好你家向导！”的视线瞪视俄国女杰，紧跟上去。

没多久，被鹰眼拖进了人头攒动的会议大厅，眼睛瞥见不少熟人，但是没机会打招呼，就被带到会场中央。

人群中央立着三个人。矮胖的老妇人挂着和蔼的笑容，让人联想到午后乡间派对上香甜的巧克力与苹果派，远多于MI6大名鼎鼎的M夫人；高挑的老者清瘦矍铄，鬓发银白，看上去更像不苟言笑的大学教导主任，而不是潜伏纳粹党卫队核心17年，同时获得纳粹德国与苏联两国最高勋章的传奇双面间谍“尤斯塔斯”马克西姆•伊萨耶夫；剩下一位像是普遍家庭妇女的中年女性，自然就是莱茵联盟的首席向导，传承 “罗莱德”名号的“魔女”安娜。

M夫人与“尤斯塔斯”曾在二战中并肩作战。战后的冷战时代，也是M夫人亲自设局逮捕了老战友，使得他入狱十年，直到前几年美苏两国交换俘虏，才得以获释，返回祖国能让M夫人与“尤斯塔斯”共聚一堂实在是个奇观。不过，刚刚有看到法国协会的人，高卢人都来参与莱茵联盟举办的会议了，前者或许也不那么奇怪了。

与初次见面的“罗莱德”互致姓名，查尔斯转向了向导届两位伟大的前辈：“我来之前去华盛顿见过尼采老师，老师叮嘱我一定要代他向二位问好！”

M夫人祖母般一团和气的笑着接受，银发瘦削的伊萨耶夫抬起冰蓝眼珠，冰刃般的视线仿佛可以实体化浮现在空气中：“你就是保罗•尼采最得意的弟子。古巴事件时，那位控制了马卡洛夫号航空母舰的向导。”

“古巴的事情，您应该知道那是绝对适配结合之时的能力爆发现象。即使现在把我跟艾瑞克扔到古巴沙滩，我们也无法重现十年前那一幕。至于我，不过是一个不成器的学生而已，而且背离师门，不走正道，自作主张跑去办学校，尼采老师已经不高兴很久了。托两位前辈的福，才让老师愿意搭理我这不肖弟子。”

注视良久，伊萨耶夫以鼻音回应：“尼采还活着，我怎么敢死。”身后模样看着像他学生的年轻俄国男女用很难理解为善意的表情偷笑。如果他们不那么大声的在精神交谈里讨论“Mr塞壬”就好了，查尔斯越发头疼。

“说正事，查尔斯你的搜索结果如何？”托尼•斯塔克已然等着颇不耐烦，冒出来插嘴。  
********************************************  
几乎所有人都注视着他的向导，这是艾瑞克赶到后所看见的景象。

“那就是传说中摩萨德的‘万磁王’那个绝对适配的美国向导。”

艾瑞克斜瞥一旁有着深橄榄色皮肤与黝黑卷发的男子。卢森海姆峰会影响遍及中东，以色列与埃及的哨兵在此碰头也不值得大惊小怪。

“没怎么让咱们见识过‘提着脑袋跟他说话的泽维尔’，兰谢尔上校还真是仁慈。”

“为了彼此着想，我只希望哈菲兹上尉还记得《沿地中海国家向导协约》。即使没有加入以色列国籍，查尔斯也是我的向导，而且从未直接参与中东的纷争。”

视线如刀刃在空中交锋，两位哨兵都从彼此眼睛里看到了枪口的哑光。只是这种场合底下，不论是谁，都不会傻到动手。

收回视线，人群中，在四位数以上的视线包围下，他的向导正字斟句酌的慎重表述意见：“很奇怪，这个地方有不法潜入的哨兵与向导——安娜女士，我记得卢森海姆的出入规则。每个进入的人都必须注射莱茵联盟提供的信息挥发素。但是刚才我进行精神搜索的时候，察觉到了没有染上这种信息素的精神活动。”

没有骚动，至少面前的欧洲三大向导都没有露出任何惊讶的神色，安娜还点头表示赞同。

“但是……但是我无法定位他们，甚至无法确定人数。有一股强大的精神屏障在掩护他们，能发现他们的存在已然不易。他们中间应该有一位极为强大的向导——可能是纯导，也可能是混导。他，或者是她掩盖了其他人绝大多数精神痕迹，难以被人察觉。这位向导能力极为强大，我无法突破精神屏障，找出他们的踪迹。”

“我无法确定是谁。据我所知，纳粹残党中没有如此高明的向导——德语国家本就少见高级向导。哪怕是肖手下的泽莫男爵也远远不如。”

“目前进入卢森海姆的所有向导，‘莱茵联盟’已经一一确认，所有人都与这位神秘向导的精神波动不符。只有保加利亚代表团一个年轻人，前天刚进入不久就失踪了，现在还联系不上。不过，保加利亚代表团与伊萨耶夫先生都保证，他只是一个资质很平常的年轻向导。‘如果我国出现这种级别的向导，就该直接回索菲亚开宴会庆祝了！’”莱茵联盟的“罗莱德”做出补充。

“哇喔——”托尼夸张的举起双臂，向着会场高声大喊：

“先生们、女士们，现在已经确定了！在卢森海姆城，现在有一个向导。英国的M夫人，苏联的伊萨耶夫先生，莱茵联盟的‘罗莱德’女士，还有来自美国的X教授。各国引起为傲的顶级向导，没有一人能突破其精神屏障，搜索他，或者是她的所在！”

“鄙人建议本年度国际哨兵向导年会，可以直接给这位非凡的向导授勋！以及，刚刚下注压最终会被找到的各位，鄙人代表庄家表示十二分遗憾！”

话音未落，就看见克林特在各国代表中上蹿下跳收钱。

一时间不知道该发表怎样的评论，查尔斯只得无奈的指着老友摇头失笑：“如果不是我也参与了改装贾维斯的工程，我简直会认为你去撬了娜塔莎的向导。”

“谁不要命了，敢动她的向导？”翻白眼吐舌头自掐脖子，颇为成功的模仿了吊死鬼：“我现在有贾维斯！谁说适配度低就没活路？我自己给自己调配一个人工智能向导！”接着突然凑近低声说：“倒是史蒂夫那家伙到了这里一直心神不宁，不会是十几年没固定向导快出问题了吧，你想办法跟他谈谈。我得走了，再不走有人该动手了。”

虽然答应了老友的请托，但当日接下来繁忙的会议安排却让查尔斯无法抽出时间。

会议结束后，莱茵联盟送来了欢迎宴会的请帖。临近傍晚，摩萨德哨兵来到隔壁客房，抬手敲门。

这次主办方非常上道的把泽维尔学院与摩萨德代表团的房间安排在一起，只是他们过于殷勤，直接把绝对适配的组合安排到一个房间……幸好他提早发现，私下提出调换要求，省了一场尴尬。

“查尔斯，准备好了吗？”稍作停顿，艾瑞克准备再次敲门。

房门应声打开，身着正式小晚礼服的青年向导出现在他眼前。黑色缎面单襟小礼服罩着雪白的百叶式衬衣与熨烫笔直的西裤，胸前位置点缀着细碎满天星与玫瑰蓓蕾搭配的小花束。黑绸横领结衬托着线条柔和的下巴和红润的唇，蓝宝石袖扣与眼眸明艳的蓝色极为相称。艾瑞克承认，他不知多久没见过查尔斯盛装的模样，所以一时忘了挪开眼睛。

同样跟他打了个照面的向导却夸张的拧起了眉毛：“我说艾瑞克……我也是出门在外，只能随便准备一下。可是，你真的准备就穿着夹克去参加晚宴的吗？”

摩萨德哨兵毫不在意地回答：“反正我就是个陪同出行的保镖。而且，还有部下作陪！”说着随手打了响指。走廊尽头，乔与本探出头来，他们都是一身卡其色作战服，全副武装，怀里还抱着乌齐微型冲锋枪。

查尔斯无可奈何，叹了口气，却被搭档拉住胳膊，“查尔斯，你也不能这样穿着。”一件薄型防弹背心被扔进他怀里。

“换一套宽松型西装，把这件套在里面。别这么盯着我，想想那个可以被授勋的神秘向导，再想想你感应到的那些不速之客。查尔斯，我们得做好万全准备。别担心时间，姑娘们还在化妆！”

完全合情合理，查尔斯无法反驳，只得乖乖回房间随便换了一套Anderson&Sheppard出品的休闲型西服。一边换装，一边隔着房门与哨兵闲聊。

“艾瑞克，你不会特别为我带了防弹衣过来吧？”

“那倒确实没有。这是本的备用装备，你们身材差不多，可以借用一下。”

“我的身材跟行动队的特种兵差不多吗！”

听到向导兴奋的语气，艾瑞克笑了笑，闭上了嘴。没有告诉查尔斯，本因为身材特点，不时男扮女装跟他的兄长假扮情侣执行任务。

等一行人来到位于卢森海姆会议中心西翼的交际大厅，灿烂的晚霞已挂在天际。

熟练地与各路熟人生客寒暄客套，礼仪性的问候告一段落后，查尔斯抬头寻找自己的哨兵，却首先看见了独自一人呆在角落的美国队长。他脸色凝重，漫无目的的目光投向窗外。

史蒂夫看上去确实有些不对。思忖着，端起香槟杯，查尔斯向美国队长走去。

接下来发生的事情，用向导的视角很难清晰描述出来。

查尔斯只记得那一刻，几个不同的声音用不同的语言喊叫“危险！”“卧倒！”“趴下！”一类单词。那里面有艾瑞克的声音，他可以辨认出来。

然后他被人扑倒在地，几乎同一时间，大地深处传来轰鸣！

紧接着天摇地动，似乎整个地球都在震颤！让查尔斯回想起49年奥林匹亚（华盛顿州首府）地震时的经历，但比那时强烈十倍！精神波动界面一片混乱，呼救、惊恐、哀鸣……各种思维攒动，查尔斯只能确定没有精神波动骤然消失——还没有人死亡。

以及，将他扑倒在地，用背脊与臂膀牢牢护住他的强健身躯。

 

本章涉及到的设定：  
1、向导一线从业资格考试：针对向导的一种职业资格认证考试，主要考察向导的体能与自保能力。只有通过这项考试的向导，才能获得参与警察或者军队一线工作的资格。而且在查尔斯•泽维尔教授细分混合型向导与纯粹向导的理论被普遍接受后。从1966年开始，该项资格考试便只面向混合型向导，纯粹的向导几乎彻底成了办公室生物（这里可以说是教授自己刨坑把自己埋了）。

03、

现实中的声响归于平静，四周烟尘弥漫，什么都看不清楚，手底的触感变成金属质地。

他们已不在之前的晚宴大厅，艾瑞克抽取了无数钢筋铁架，组成一支巨大的钢铁树杈，将自己与向导托在半空。

精神界面却嘈杂无比，无数的呼唤与联络交织。要在这片混乱中找出特定人选的精神波动，不比上千人汇集的广场找人容易。哨兵在这种环境下毫无用武之处，即使犹太战神也只能旁观自己的向导皱着眉头努力联络。

查尔斯的手指随一定节奏敲击额头：“三个姑娘正好在一起，有琴在她们都没事，阿扎赛尔现在跟他们会合了。乔纳森兄弟就在附近，我让他们先过来碰头。安娜女士说目前还没有死亡报告，主办方正在救援被困者，收治伤员。幸好卢森海姆早已严禁平民进入，否则这么大动静，不知道该有多少伤亡？但是，艾瑞克，到底发生了什么？地震？”

他的哨兵缓缓摇头，面色凝重。

“上校！教授！”震动沿着铁树由下自上传来，摩萨德的兄弟搭档赶到了：“会议中心西翼已被全部摧毁。而且……上校，快看！”

烟尘逐渐散去的视野中，刚刚举行晚宴的卢森海姆会议中心西翼已整体坍塌，不复存在，在它的原有位置与卢森海姆废墟东北部，一座极为庞大而又极为古怪的建筑凭空出现。外墙光滑又高耸，却看不到一个窗口或入口。

艾瑞克催动铁树继续上升，直到可以俯瞰整个区域。这栋建筑的外形似乎极为诡异。整体就像一个“X”字母，在每个尽头再延伸出一段，有些像东方佛教中的“卍”符号，但更像是……查尔斯感到身旁的犹太人都明显加重了呼吸，艾瑞克咬牙切齿挤出一个单词：

“纳粹!”

“难怪莱茵联盟与西德会将卢森海姆城彻底清场，严密封锁，并且每年这个时候就拉上全世界的哨兵和向导来这里开会！这才是卢森海姆真正的谜底！”摩萨德哨兵的冷笑就像他精神向导的牙一般锋利。

“肯塔基州的诺克斯堡基地，既是美国陆军装甲兵司令部所在地，也是美国黄金储备最大的存放地。军校与军事基地往往也肩负着守卫重点目标的责任，我也听到过卢森海姆可能藏有秘密的传闻，只是没想到……”

“等等，查尔斯！”突兀打断了发言，艾瑞克回头看向自己的向导：“这次MI6不惜与克格勃合作，向摩萨德提出协助要求，执意邀请你来卢森海姆。这就是原因？”

“我也不知道。”查尔斯摇头：“下午问过M夫人，夫人说还没到提这个的时候。”

带着疑惑，摩萨德哨兵再次将视线投向前方那不祥的“卐”形建筑。深灰的冗长的外墙像蛇的躯干，像章鱼的触腕一样延伸，像一头异形的远古巨兽静静的伏在废墟上。没人能预判这是一具已经僵死的尸体，还是一头耐性奇佳，埋伏至今的凶兽。

“乔，本！”艾瑞克大声喊着部下的名字：“你们护送查尔斯回去。见到阿扎赛尔就让他带爱玛过来，你们留下跟着……”

“艾瑞克•兰谢尔上校，我可不是您的部下。”

摩萨德哨兵突然无比认真的期望此刻干脆从天而降几个敌方哨兵。查尔斯已经十年没有称呼过自己的全名外加头衔了，准确的说除了1962年第一次见面，哪怕在他们争吵甚至决裂的时候，查尔斯也从未用过如此生疏的称呼。

“查尔斯，我记得你从来没有通过‘向导一线从业资格考试’。而且这项资格考试，67年之后已经不对纯导开放了。再前进，随时可能进入战场。查尔斯，我们现在人手不够，敌方情况不明。这一次不是一般的调查行动，我不能……”

“艾瑞克，我相信你！”查尔斯不假思索的回应。自己的手不受控制地震颤起来，艾瑞克察觉到，他低下头，那片清澈得不可思议的明蓝色中清晰的倒映着自己灰蓝的眸子：“我相信我的哨兵！”

声音在他的灵魂中震荡。

理智告诉他，你甚至不指望这一次能与向导修复关系，你只是为了尽到一个哨兵最基本的责任；  
感性却在他耳边不停的煽动：有谁知道摩萨德引以为傲的哨兵艾瑞克•兰谢尔，只是个胆小鬼！你宁愿被人诟病傲慢，也不与同僚亲近，甚至自己的向导也选择能不见面就不见面！

你渴望获得，但你更惧怕失去！你的自信早躲到阿斯特拉（Atlas，古希腊神话中站在大地尽头用双肩支撑天空的巨人）腋下去了！

得了，艾瑞克，奥斯维辛的时候你才10岁！不管是玛格达，还是莎拉，没能保护她们是因为你当时不在她们身边！这一次，绝不会重蹈覆辙！

摩萨德有史以来最为强大的哨兵，最终选择投降。慎重调试、加固磁场防护圈，从记忆深处捡回17年前向玛格达求婚的勇气，对自己的向导说：“查尔斯，不要离开我身边。”

他的向导答应了，并提议：“姑娘们那边还缺战力，而且安娜女士刚刚在精神界面也表示主办方有些人手不足，希望各国提供帮助，不如，让乔和本他们过去。”

艾瑞克没有反对。目送部下远去的背影，他一面操纵铁树缓缓下降，一面用怀念的语气回忆：“查尔斯，我们上次合作还是1967年的南美事件。”

“都那么久啦！加上今天也没几次。绝对适配，结合十年，合作不到十次……上帝啊，我敢说关于我们的段子一定很多！凯特对我真是格外仁慈，居然没有搞篇稿件去充实她的版面。”查尔斯尴尬的苦笑起来，艾瑞克却觉得这种神态在自己向导的脸上出现格外自然。

好吧，如果爱玛在场一定会在脑波中嘲笑：上校，不管教授是什么表情，你都会觉得赏心悦目吧。

“其实特拉维夫塔那边就不少笑话，而且颇具地域特色。按理来说，当事人是不该知道的。不过，如果向导认为那是必要的情报，哨兵有义务进行收集……”说笑的语调戛然而止，停下脚步，示意向导退到身后。艾瑞克放出嗜血的精神向导，大肆铺开感观范围。

这里还只到那幢神秘建筑的外墙，就来了欢迎的队伍……不，说不定是殊途同归的“同行者”。

还在低空徘徊的烟尘阻隔一切，视觉几乎起不了作用，但听觉带来大量信息：

1、2、3……12个人。脚步声说明他们即使全副武装人能步履轻盈，全速前进；踏地的足音极为有力，全是孔武壮实的好汉；根据脚步落地位置的变化，可以描绘每个人的活动路线，拼出完整的团队行动图。前后呼应的包围网，高效精确，自己也挑不出什么毛病，对付一般团队绰绰有余。

嗅觉也捕捉到不少“猎物”：这支队伍装备极杂，美制苏式德产混用，而且个人痕迹极重，看来很难从弹药逆推他们的来历。唯一相同的，只有每个人都裹挟着的浓厚的血腥之气。

果然是训练有素，精干的“同行”。

【艾瑞克，一共12人。10个混哨，2个纯哨，混哨中至少有3人拥有B级以上向导能力，不是纯粹的哨兵队伍。其中部分精神波动与中午搜索到的不明哨兵吻合。】

精神界面中，查尔斯迅速向哨兵传输向导视角的信息。虽然那位神秘向导的精神屏障仍然存在，但如此近的距离已无法阻止查尔斯这样的高级向导搜索基本情况，仅能在一定程度上，防御查尔斯动用“控制”与“杀戮”等高强度精神攻击。

艾瑞克也将白鲨带回的情报全数发给向导。

【目前所知情况只有这些，更多的，就得等你待会审问俘虏的结果了。】

现实世界，密集的枪声骤然响起，震耳欲聋，却丝毫没有影响摩萨德哨兵与他的向导精神交流。在普通人看来，他只是张开了手掌；在身后的向导眼中，游曳在空中的白鲨张开血盆大口，无声嚎叫。

无数的子弹，密密麻麻悬停在他们周围，仿佛数不清的钢铁巨蜂被无形的针钉在半空！

手掌翻覆，所有铁蜂全部在来不及眨眼，甚至来不及思考的瞬间消失。然后，四面的风送来血雾与呻吟。

如果身后没有向导拉住他的衣袖。随风而来的，应该只有血与死的气息，没有呻吟。

无需使用向导能力进行精神搜索，即使艾瑞克这样纯粹的哨兵，也能从凝固的空气中读出惊恐和无力。

这不是一场势均力敌，争夺激烈的战斗，只是一出单方面的屠杀！

泽维尔理论问世与推广十年以来，对于向导部分，全世界已基本达成共识：混合型向导拥有比纯粹的向导更强的防御与运动能力，非常适合配置在军队或警察等一线行动队。但单纯就向导本身精神能力而言，混导远不及纯导，C级能力几乎是混导可以抵达的天花板。

于是，1968年国际哨兵向导年会通过决议，原则上不再允许纯导参与一线工作。从此，纯导被视为“办公室动物”，“文职种族”。

而哨兵，“纯导强于混导，混哨强于纯哨”似乎成了一种默契的宣传策略。

是的，混合型哨兵可以自行进行精神梳理，更加稳定安全。可以不需要向导协助，自行完成传统上需要一对搭档才能执行的任务，更为高效“节能”。

但包括查尔斯本人在内，各国塔与协会都心照不宣。类似于高级向导，纯粹的哨兵拥有各种常人难以想象的变种能力的概率远高于混合型哨兵。不同于向导能力几乎局限于8种基础能力以内，哨兵可能拥有的能力五花八门，千变万化。高等哨兵与普通哨兵，能力差距犹如天堑。

所以，一整支混哨行动队在摩萨德的最强纯哨面前毫无还手之力。幸存者只能在血雾与恐惧的间隙，寻觅撤退的机会，以逃避被俘甚至阵亡的命运。

然后，他们发现噩梦已经缠上双手。手中枪械像鳗鱼一样头尾摆动，像极具攻击性的毒蛇一般扑上来，缠上脖颈，勒住咽喉，拽着人体扎入墙壁！

唯一一个幸运的后卫足够机智，在被磁场捕捉之前，将所有子弹全部向磁控者身后的向导方向倾泻。他终于争取到了逃脱的空间，却很快撞进乔与本兄弟设下的埋伏圈。

“这不合逻辑！”看到押着俘虏归来的学生，查尔斯一脸震惊：“他们居然真的上当了！就没有人怀疑我为什么要用口述方式提议乔他们回去，明明可以用精神交流！靠近未知的纳粹遗迹，向导居然不张开精神屏障，就这么直接行动，让他们可以轻易判断我跟艾瑞克的位置，这么轻松形成包围，他们都不觉得奇怪吗！还有……”

“OK，OK！查尔斯，我们不需要纠缠这些细节。”艾瑞克无可奈何的生硬转移话题，“你要的俘虏到了……不，等一下，查尔斯！”

拎起被部下捆得结实的俘虏，拖到相对空旷的场地扔下。艾瑞克捻动手指，粗细长短不一的钢筋与铁丝，像雨后萌发的草芽，纷纷破土而出。随着磁控者指挥，有意识的钻入俘虏手腕、脚踝、肘部、膝盖……再插回地面，串成一体。

男子嘴巴被塞得严实，无法出声，只有身体因疼痛而挣扎抽搐，眼白死命翻起，犹如濒死的鱼。

“艾瑞克……”不出意料，他的向导有些看不下去了。

“好心的查尔斯，你得为我想想。”艾瑞克叹了口气，“今天带你上了风险系数不明的战场。我可能会被国际哨兵向导联合会警告，被特拉维夫塔通报，被摩萨德扣工资，说不定还有降职的风险。全美哨兵向导协会虽然隔着大西洋，多半也要发来谴责信。还有你家瑞雯，天知道她什么时候来找我算账！”声音里充斥着浓浓的委屈，手上却一秒也没停过。

果然，查尔斯心虚的挪开了视线。

“这是……嗯，是正常的战场程序。抓住俘虏，给向导处理之前，我们都这么干！不信你问本。”艾瑞克隔着向导瞪着部下，确保摩萨德的年轻混导不会说漏嘴，“OK，拿去，现在他是你的！”

查尔斯走到俘虏面前，屈膝蹲下，用手指接触侧颊与额头。

这是向导能力的盲区。一般情况下，再强大的向导也很难绕开近距离身体接触，直接全面地读取他人大脑中的深层记忆与信息。即使他们可以远隔空间影响想法，控制行为，甚至直接攻击大脑。

在混导与纯导尚未区分的战争年代，审问俘虏一向是向导伤亡的高危环节。特别是纯粹型向导，在骤然爆发的哨兵，甚至普通士兵面前，几乎没有幸免的机会。现在全世界哨兵都耳熟能详的餐叉原则，便来源于二战太平洋战区那次惨烈的提审俘虏事故。

我不相信概率，所以我不会留下任何机会，任何的可能性，哪怕任何一点点。

艾瑞克站在他的向导身旁，夕阳斜照下，他侧脸的轮廓刚毅如铁。

04、

但是，意外，总是发生在无法意料之处。

几乎就在查尔斯触摸俘虏头部的下一刻，枪声再度袭来。

极快的两枪，快到在查尔斯听来只有极响亮的一声，哨兵才能分辨出前后不同的两枪。

捆在查尔斯面前的俘虏，脖子上立刻多了一个狰狞的血洞。断裂的颈动脉立刻化为血红的喷泉。鲜血被体腔压力逼着高蹿，直接溅上了向导的鼻梁与面颊。

这是第一枪的杰作，第二枪射出的子弹悬停在查尔斯双眉之间，前方仅仅30厘米的地方。

艾瑞克立刻搂着向导向右侧跃出，以手肘和右肩为着力点，急速翻滚到最近的断墙之后。

视线余光瞥见部下也在第一时间退到一堵残壁后方。来不及调整战术，清脆而节奏分明的枪声连续响起。被万磁王制服的哨兵，被一个个补枪击毙，废墟间弥漫的血雾更加黏稠。之前埋伏战收获的“活口”化为乌有。

【一点钟方向180米，30米高墙顶上。是单独行动的混哨，只有一个人。拥有B级，不，C级向导能力，他完全可以胜任混导！本，打开精神屏障！我战场经验不够，混战中可能照顾不好你们那边。】

查尔斯迅速开启了多人精神交流界面。维持这种规模的精神交流，对本而言会是一个沉重的负担。艾瑞克看着自己的向导背靠断墙，抽出西装口袋里为晚宴配置的装饰手绢，拭擦脸上的血迹。作为第一次接触战场的新人，他表现得相当冷静，虽然从哨兵视角仍能看出拿着丝绢的手指颤抖。

努力抑制渴望安抚向导的本能，艾瑞克劝说自己，你得帮他记住战场不是他该待的地方，这是你的责任！而且，现在第一处理顺序应是对面墙头放冷枪的家伙！

用“冷枪”来形容或许并不恰当，这位哨兵可以进入艾瑞克二十余年戎马生涯所遇见的最出色的狙击手行列。即便有神秘而强大的向导做精神掩护，即便自己的精力主要放在保护向导上，而查尔斯正在准备审问俘虏，能接近他们到这种程度也足以夸耀了！

还有那出奇的准头，冷静的判断，敏捷的出手，有如铁铸的不科学的稳定性……还有什么？

出于角度问题，视线仍起不了作用，艾瑞克一直用耳朵“观察”对手的行动。他正在更换弹夹，另一边乔他们正利用这个机会推进。但是有些奇怪，除了枪械运作，扳机扣动，弹夹滑落的声音之外，还有一种奇特的金属与枪械、水泥摩擦的声音，那是什么？他准备干什么？还有那换上的子弹，从上膛碰撞的声响……

【乔！快撤！快向我靠拢！】艾瑞克在精神界面“大喊”。

枪声几乎与他的“大喊”同时响起，这次更加响亮。随着枪响，乔与本选为掩体的矮墙发出类似炮击的轰鸣，砖块碎石四处乱飞，一个手掌大小的弹孔洞穿整个墙壁！

轰鸣接二连三响起，矮墙上被密密麻麻开了“窗口”，最终轰然垮塌。摩萨德的兄弟搭档狼狈撤退，本脸色发白，血线顺着乔的右手背往下淌。如果不是上司撒开磁场接应，他们几乎没有全身而退的可能。

【那是什么？！50穿甲弹，还是70，还是枪榴弹？】啐一口带血的唾沫，乔在精神界面愤愤“发问”。

【肯定不是枪榴弹！不管50还是70，能有这样的射速和精度……上帝啊，上面的是人类吗！】同为狙击手的本惊叹。

艾瑞克没有参与发言，他撒开磁力防护圈保护向导与部下。撞上磁场的子弹都化为只有巨响，不见血光的劣质烟花。

面对拥有强大磁控能力的哨兵，对方似乎也没有更多办法，只能漫无边际的散射，寻找破绽。

【不，不对，艾瑞克！他的精神波动不是随机的，无目的的，他的注意力集中在我们右边！】

哨兵们都立刻扭头向右看。艾瑞克磁场边界右侧，正好是一根高大的路灯，顶端装饰着壮丽的巴洛克式立狮像，在战火与岁月侵蚀下已摇摇欲坠。

所有人都明白了对面狙击手的意图，但已来不及做出应对。狙击手再度开火，穿甲弹准确命中伤痕累累的路灯基座。硕大的水泥灯柱左右晃动，发出令人牙酸的异响，向他们砸去。

摩萨德哨兵却咧开嘴角，露出森白的牙齿和胜利的笑容。他轻轻抬手，断裂的水泥灯柱就悬在半空，轻松得像托起一只气球。白鲨随着主人手势冲上去，抡起十来米长的粗大水泥柱，扔到远处“卐”形建筑的高墙上。

【钢筋混泥土结构普及，真是人类社会的福音。】他“说”。

狙击手被迫跳跃躲避，身影在高墙上一闪而过，已足够被摩萨德哨兵的视线捕捉。数根钢筋如同冬眠苏醒的蛇，穿透包裹它们的水泥柱体。狙击手竭力闪避，仍被缠住左腿。

在他行动受制的瞬间，200米外，本在烟尘与上司掩护下架起的狙击枪喷出火舌！

一枪命中，高墙上的身影被强大的冲击力撞倒。这个距离上，如果命中头部，会被轰掉整个脑袋。但上司与兄长的沉默让本不敢乐观，敏锐的听觉总能让哨兵提前接到消息。

片刻之后，他也从瞄准镜中确认了战果。狙击手挺身坐起，动作流畅，毫无滞怠。他用银灰色泛着金属光泽的手臂挡住头部，弹头从手臂滑落，点50的马格南子弹居然只在他的手臂上留下一个弹坑。

【本的判断是正确的，上面那位的确不是“人类”，至少他扛枪的手臂不是。我们的对手有着一条坚固的机械手臂。】

攻击落空，艾瑞克在精神交流界面谈论对方的“语气”却已经像在谈论一个死人。是的，对于“万磁王“而言，解决这个半身金属的哨兵已经完全不成问题。唯一的问题是，在近距离强火力交战的情况下该如何安置他的向导。如果离开自己身边，仅交给乔与本保护，他无法放心，哪怕仅仅需要一分钟。

【艾瑞克，我已经进行了全面搜索。周围两公里以内，除了我们面对的这一位，没有无卢森海姆准入信息素的精神波动。】向导察觉了他的犹豫。

【等一等，有精神波动在高速接近……是Captain！史蒂夫，以你的位置为基准，坐标21,1839,33有敌方混哨。C级向导能力，强火力配置的狙击手。史蒂夫，做好物理与精神防御准备，不要硬拼。】

【查尔斯，你怎么在这里！兰谢尔上校，你不能……】

【史蒂夫，有话待会儿说！】

艾瑞克示意乔与本换上乌齐冲锋枪不断扫射，进行牵制和掩护。他放眼远望，不到1分钟，哨兵宽广的视野就捕捉到了深蓝的身影。高墙之上，美国队长飞快奔驰而来，在普通人视野，只留下一道蓝色虚影。

觉察到新的敌手，狙击手果断调转枪口。

“当——”艾德曼合金铸造的盾牌与穿甲弹相撞，火花四溅！子弹被盾牌挡开，在弹药炸裂的爆风中，史蒂夫以酷似掷铁饼者的姿势扔出盾牌，正中目标。铁臂的哨兵被击倒，像一颗炮弹倒飞出去，深蓝背影紧追不舍——接下来的事情就彻底脱离了摩萨德哨兵的视野。

【我们得跟上去，让史蒂夫落单太危险了。史蒂夫，注意保持精神联络！】

【可是，教授，我们该如何进入那栋建筑？我和乔刚刚搜索过，没有找到任何入口，窗户也没有，全是接近30米高的垂直水泥墙。就算上校也没有美国队长那样8倍于人类极限的体能与运动能力。而且，我们还完全不知道里面是什么情况。】

他们“谈论”的主角，此刻已走到高大的灰墙下，抬头仰望。他在精神界面询问【查尔斯，我们附近有多少友方目标？】

【……安娜女士说，为避免无谓伤亡，目前主办方已禁止擅自进入搜索。我们是最接近的队伍，MI6的搜索队刚出发，方向与我们正好相反。莱茵联盟与克格勃的搜索队还在进行人员调整。】

【也就是说，咱们周围没人，好消息。查尔斯，你们都往后退。】

咧开嘴角，艾瑞克的笑容和他的精神向导一样锋利。他高举双臂，白鲨游曳在主人身边的虚空之海。

慢慢收缩五指，紧攥成拳，青筋清晰的凸起在骨节分明的拳头上。

查尔斯认为那是错觉，他居然看见高30米，前后绵延看不见边际的水泥墙，向前挪动了一步。下一刻，现实告诉他没有看错。占据了整个视野，前后数十米的水泥高墙，在轰响中轻微晃动，积攒了30年份的尘埃簌簌落下。

摩萨德哨兵深深呼吸，再度缓缓握紧青筋暴起的双拳。高墙猛地一震，光滑的墙壁上出现零星裂口。随后，墙体猛然向外凸出，仿佛墙内豢养着远古的巨人，正要破墙而出。

以裂口为中心辐射出无数粗细不一的裂缝，它们交叉连接，形成一张张硕大的蛛网。站在这些“蛛网”之下，磁控者身形渺小得有如蝼蚁。

他第三次发力，高大的水泥墙体喷出巨响与浓雾般的烟尘。一时间，砖块、瓦砾、石阶、水泥碎片到处乱飞。场面颇像查尔斯在二战纪录片里见过的柏林大轰炸，只是纪录片里可没有一整座带水泥围栏的露台飞过头顶。

浓雾一样的尘埃逐渐沉寂，原本矗立在摩萨德哨兵面前的高墙，被撕开一段巨大而狰狞的缺口，无数钢筋贯穿水泥残肢，裸露在暮色之中。

艾瑞克抬手抖落头发和外套上的灰尘【钢筋混泥土结构的普及，果然是人类社会的福音。】

而一切还没有结束。数不尽的钢筋纷纷活动起来，宛如柔软的被注入了灵魂的藤蔓。它们灵活的卷起残破掉落的石块与水泥残件。纳粹时代的建筑材料重新组合，构成了一座楼梯，向着建筑物深处延伸。

【我们为什么一定要去逛希特勒的迷宫，现在已经是70年代了！……查尔斯？】

不止艾瑞克，所有人都察觉到精神交流界面的异样，回头看着向导。查尔斯努力放开感知范围，不断“呼唤”【史蒂夫，史蒂夫！回答我，史蒂夫！】

【距离太远，精神交流被截断了？】

【不，】摁着额头，查尔斯紧皱双眉，明蓝色的眼睛里写满了不安【是史蒂夫，史蒂夫他自己关闭了精神链接。】

【担心也无用，来吧，查尔斯。我们去看看这座‘棺材’里面有什么不安分的幽灵，游荡了27年！乔、本，跟上。】

夜幕如厚重的密不透风的天鹅绒幕布，缓缓滑落。天地相交之际，瑰丽的黛紫色逐渐向墨蓝过度。向导的白鸟在色彩斑斓的天空翱翔，搜寻精神波动的痕迹。在可见度低下，地形复杂的陌生环境中，哨兵的五官感应远不如精神搜索可靠。在向导指引下，摩萨德哨兵不断拆墙搭桥，推进速度极快。不久，估算可能已经接近“卐”形中心的时候，史蒂夫的声音从头顶方向隐约传来。

“……巴基……一定……巴基！”

声音里压抑着几乎沸腾的欣喜和期许，查尔斯几乎快要认不出来那是美国队长的声音。

他们赶到现场，看到一副诡异场面。没有两个强力哨兵大战之后的混乱。美国队长和蒙面的铁臂狙击手分别站立，两人距离比预料的更近，像雕塑一样凝固在原地，遥遥对视。

史蒂夫试探地向前，小心翼翼挪动几厘米。对方退后一步，但没有逃走，更没有攻击。

“巴基，你认得我！”

史蒂夫脱下头盔，表情和眼神勉强维持镇定的面具，但与声音一样压抑着狂喜。对面神秘狙击手好像也失去了之前的锋芒，面具之上蓝色的眼睛流露着迷茫，锋利的匕首握在手上，它的主人却好像忘记它的作用。

直到摩萨德小队出现，新的敌人似乎唤醒了他的意识。凭着哨兵的直觉，他不假思索将手中凶器投向敌方唯一的纯导。

刚一出手，匕首就被弹飞，然后更快更猛的逆袭回来，就像被幽灵挥舞。

狙击手在第一时间仰面弯腰，只感到刀刃掠过面颊，脸上一片冰凉。碎成数片的面具一一掉落，细细的血线顺着颧骨的曲线往下爬。

紧接着，他的铁臂发出刺耳的声响，完全无法控制的强行扭转，以反剪的姿势压在背上。

猝不及防被压倒，狙击手倔强的用左手强撑地面，勉强维持大幅度前倾跪坐的姿势，仅仅能避免被自己的铁臂完全压得趴倒。

身上所有的武器都漂到空中，像被一只只看不见的手操控，指向自己的主人。他清楚的听到到，所有枪械都在上膛。之前落空的匕首不知道什么时候游走回来，正指向他的胸膛。

醒目的星盾从天而降，挡住狙击手所有要害。史蒂夫冲到艾瑞克面前，脸色惨白，不顾一切的张开双臂，挡在枪口与前一刻还是敌人的哨兵之间。

他竭尽所能的大喊，不知是由于恐惧还是音调过高，让声音都走了形：“NO——上校！不要开枪！不要开枪！不要伤害他！查尔斯——”


End file.
